Elpitha
by Zinovia
Summary: Elpitha lives where the vacant lot used to be by Saibara's house and the chicken ranch. With no family ties anywhere else, Mineral Town was the perfect place for her to settle down. After three years there, she finally managed to find some peace... comp
1. Laundry Day

**A/N:Here's my attempt at a chapter fic. I prefer doing one-shots though. I guess I'll see where this one goes. By the way, Elpitha means "hope" and is a Greek name, for those who are wondering.**

An arm reached out to grab her as she ran. She brushed it away, stumbling a little as she quickened her pace. Her head was pounding in time with her heart. She didn't know where to go, but she needed to get away. It was raining, pouring in fact. More attempts to stop her failed as she attempted to make her escape. Arms attempted to pull her into a hug, but she backed away. Who were these people? Why didn't they let her go? They didn't understand. They couldn't.

It was pain unimaginable. It was infinite terror. Three wooden vessels making a six foot voyage into the unknown and her life was destroyed. There was nothing left for her in that place. She had to get away and quickly. Her head spun as she searched for an escape route. There was a building. Was that where she had come from in the first place? She couldn't think. There was no time to think. She dashed into the building and ran straight up aisle. Three wooden vessels stopped her. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. It was a dream. It had to be a dream. It sunk in and she suddenly found it very difficult to stand on her own. Her hands were in her hair, and tears were in her eyes. She screamed and backed away, losing what was left of her balance. Strong arms lifted her. A soothing voice hushed her. It was a dream. It had to be a dream.

Elpitha sat up in bed. She took a deep, steadying breath, allowing the fresh morning air of the fall to ensnare her senses and bring her back to the present. It was another beautiful morning in Mineral Town. She stepped outside and took another deep breath. Fresh fall air, the poor man's Prozac.

Elpitha stood on her porch, hand resting on the banister as she contemplated Mother Nature's masterpiece. She saw a little chipmunk scurry out of its hole in her yard. A robin flew by with a worm in its mouth to its nest in a nearby tree. A bunny hopped shyly up to the front steps of her porch. Then, quite suddenly, a blue jay landed on her hand. Slowly and gently, Elpitha lifted her hand. Then she quickly shook the bird off of her hand.

"What the hell?! Who am I? Freaking Cinderella?!" she exclaimed suddenly.

She shot a dirty look at the bunny, who had not come to her home empty handed. Quite the contrary, it had left little surprises for her all along her front walk. The chipmunk was digging up her flowers, and the robin's offspring were going into a chorus of screeching that would make someone's nails on a chalkboard sound like Beethoven's Fifth.

"Disney, my lily white a..." she began, when she was stopped by a glare from her neighbor Saibara.

The old man stared her down as he waited for his grandson Gray to come to work that morning. Right on cue, Gray slouched around the corner, coming to a halt before his grandfather. Normally he barely gave Elpitha a sideways glance, but today he stood and stared, his cheeks tinged a slight pink. Elpitha suddenly remembered that she was still in her pajamas.

Perhaps "pajamas" was not really the word for it. Elpitha had been lazy about getting around to doing the laundry and had been forced to sleep in her underwear and bra the night before. Woopsies. With a quick glance downward she shot back in the house. Today was most definitely going to be a laundry day!

"Saibara sure looked shocked!" she thought sarcastically, "He probably saw something he doesn't normally see at home."

Saibara was an old bachelor and had been one for quite a while. His long white beard made up for his bald head in terms of hair. He was a little bit taller than Elpitha, although Elpitha was not all that tall herself. The only person Saibara saw at home was his grandson Gray when he came to work. The thought of Saibara's dark eyes popping at the sight of Grey modeling her bra was enough to get a giggle out of Elpitha as she got dressed. A pair of faded blue jeans, old sneakers, and a T-shirt was sufficient for doing the laundry. She quickly roamed the house, collecting any clothing that needed to be washed which consisted of almost everything she owned. It would take her the whole day to get this done, but at least she would keep from flashing her neighbors in the future.

The sun was beginning to set as Elpitha joined her clothes in lying out in the grass to dry. She lay on her back, staring up at the clouds drifting away to be painted pink by the setting sun. Giggling woke Elpitha from her reverie. She lifted her head slightly to see a small girl in pigtails happily running towards the bank of the lake. She was wearing a red bathing suit and trampled all over Elpitha's clean clothes to get to the lake. Elpitha put her head back down.

"Kids are so annoying. Glad I never was one. Don't fall in and drown yourself now." She thought sarcastically as she closed her eyes.

A splash and a scream made her snap them open once more. She turned her head quickly to see arms flailing and a set of pigtails barely managing to stay above the water's surface.

"Holy crap! Did she read my mind? I didn't mean it literally!" Elpitha thought as she jumped up.

She ran to the bank of the lake, wading into the water to where the girl was struggling. The child was terrified, and fought Elpitha, but Elpitha was not accustomed to being gentle in such situations. She grabbed the child roughly around the middle and dragged her out of the lake, dropping her among the clothing in the grass.

"May! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!" Elpitha asked, grabbing May by the shoulder and giving her a small shake.

May's only response was to burst into tears, her whole frame trembling in the effort. The child sat up and before Elpitha knew what was happening, had wrapped her arms around Elpitha's middle. Elpitha wasn't sure what to do exactly. She knew it was best to calm May down, but she didn't know how. She gently pulled May into her lap and held her there while she contemplated what to say. It had to be something sympathetic that would make May feel safe and alleviate her fear.

"A blue jay crapped on my hand this morning."

It looked like someone else was going to get the Nobel Prize for raising children that year. However, the line did its job. May stopped crying to look up at Elpitha with a puzzled expression. It was at this moment that Barley made his appearance.

"May! You shouldn't run off like that! You had me worried sick." Barley scolded as he approached them.

May got up and ran to her grandfather. He caught her up and she put her head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Barley asked.

"She fell in. I pulled her out, though. She's fine now, I think." Elpitha said simply.

Barley instinctively clutched May closer. Then he freed up an arm to grab Elpitha's hand and give it a hearty shake. His eyes were glistening with tears.

"Thank you so much for saving her! By the time I got here it probably would have been too late! How can I ever thank you enough?"

"It's fine, really. There's no need for that." Elpitha replied nervously.

"No! I won't hear of it!" Barley cried, taking up her hand once more. "I must do something for you in return. I have it! Come to the ranch tonight for dinner! I think I have something I can give you as a thank you. It can't repay you for what you've done, but it's something at least!"

Elpitha tried to wriggle out of the dinner invitation, but Barley refused to take "no" as an answer. At six o'clock Elpitha was strolling down the road to Barley's ranch. The evening air gently lifted her hair as she slowly wandered to her destination, the song of the crickets filtering through her ears and making her glad that she had an excuse to be out to enjoy their serenade.

She knocked on the door, wondering just what kind of conversation she could possibly make with a five year old and a seventy year old who spend their days dealing with the business ends of cows and sheep. The door opened, but it wasn't a kindly old man that met Elpitha's eyes. A mildly surprised set of blue eyes and half raised eyebrows met them. A shock of spiky brown hair nearly brushed the top of the door frame as he stepped outside to see who had knocked on the door. Elpitha took a step back in shock.

**Until next time...**


	2. An Old Friend and a New One

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! You'll find out who is in the doorway this chapter, and perhaps a little more. To answer another question though (Krazie4Christ) Elpitha is just a character I made up. She lives where the vacant lot is in FoMT where you get the "town house." I hope I didn't make this one too long!**

He was much taller than Elpitha, about a foot and a half taller in fact. His build was rather small for his height, and he was much paler than the typical sun-baked farmers that Elpitha was used to seeing around those parts. He looked down at her from the top of the steps before speaking.

"Hello." He said simply.

His voice was on the deeper side. It didn't take Elpitha long to recover from her initial shock.

"Barley, my how you've changed." She said with a smirk.

"Oh! Elpitha, you're here!" Barley cried, poking his head in the doorway suddenly.

Stepping outside, Barley patted the young man on the back.

"This is Jack! He just moved in around the corner from your house. Jack, this is Elpitha. You passed her house on the way here. Why don't you two come in so we can get dinner started, and we can all get to know one another?"

Seated at a small table in Barley's kitchen, Elpitha took notice of her surroundings. How strange was it that she had been in town for three years, and yet she had seen the inside of very few buildings? Barley's home was very simple. A few sticks of furniture littered the kitchen. In the corner was a staircase leading up to the bedrooms. There was also a counter where Barley conducted his business during the day.

Barley and May faced each other while Jack sat across from Elpitha. As warm and comfortable as that kitchen was, Elpitha felt trapped. Barley had an annoying habit of trying to get the newcomers in town to know one another. She had spent many memorable days hiding from him during her first months in town. On one such occasion, Elpitha had found herself hiding behind the wine crates in Duke and Manna's cellar for half a day. Manna will still eagerly tell anyone that she can trap long enough about the day her wine was so vibrant and full of life that she could actually hear the crates breathing. This time there was no way Elpitha could discreetly disappear, although she did keep eyeing underneath the table hopefully. Barley's incessant attempts to keep the conversation going encouraged Jack to inquire more about Elpitha. She had yet to reveal much about herself to anyone in Mineral Town, and she wasn't about to start.

"I want to do my best to build a successful farm." Jack was saying. "My parents weren't very happy with me moving all the way out here to take over some old man's farm. I really wanted to do it though. I only met the man once when I was young, but the time I spent here really left its mark on me. How about you, Elpitha? What are your plans? How did you end up in this quiet little town?"

Elpitha repressed a groan. She looked up at Jack and thought for a bit before answering. She looked Jack in the face, although she didn't quite meet his eyes. This was a usual habit for Elpitha. She didn't often look a person in the eyes when she spoke to them, although she could if she forced herself. Now she found a nice spot on Jack's nose to focus on as she answered him.

"I came here three years ago. It's a peaceful little town and I don't really have any plans." She said.

"Wow. Well it is a nice place to settle down." He said. "You must have made lots of friends here in three years!"

Elpitha shrugged.

"Was it tough settling down?" Jack asked.

"Not really. Gotz built my house in what used to be a vacant lot. I got odd jobs here and there to pay Gotz and to live off of. That's about it." Elpitha replied.

"It sounds like you had things under control. What made you move all the way out here?"

Elpitha looked down at her plate.

"No reason. I just wanted a change."

"Well did your parents give you as much trouble as mine did? I mean, I don't know how I managed to get away finally! Were yours very upset? I really feel like I'm going to have to do a great job on this farm to justify my leaving. So how about you? Any siblings?"

Elpitha continued to look at her plate. Her heart was pounding and a familiar image was forcing itself into her mind. She could not follow this path. Nervously running her fingers through her hair, she turned to May.

"You're not eating! What's the matter? Not hungry?" She asked.

"Oh, she's just had a long day! We're very thankful to you, though! May, don't you want to say thank you to Elpitha for saving you? We have a hero in our midst, Jack!" Barley laughed.

"Really? What happened?" Jack asked.

"She saved May from drowning today. You were a bit careless, weren't you May? You were lucky Elpitha was there." Barley said reproachfully.

Elpitha had reached her limit. She glanced at the door.

"It wasn't anything special. I couldn't very well leave her there!"

"Well it's nice to know I have a lifeguard living so nearby!" Jack laughed.

Elpitha stood up, nearly knocking over the table in the process.

"I um, have to get going." She said nervously. "It's late and I have to get up early to ah, to see, I ah, have an appointment with the doctor to…"

She turned towards the door, but a tiny hand grabbed hers. Elpitha turned to see a pair of dark eyes staring up at her with an expression that would have melted permafrost. May gave her hand a tug.

"Are you leaving already? Please don't go yet! I want you to stay!" She said with a shaky voice.

Elpitha sat down with a sigh. She had failed to make her escape and now she would have to live with her foolishness through the rest of the evening. She could have sworn that a twinkle appeared in Barley's eyes and a small smirk played across his lips for a split second.

"Oh go milk a cow, you old meddler!" Elpitha thought crossly as she attempted to act as if the past minute never happened.

The rest of the dinner passed rather smoothly, although it seemed to last an eternity to Elpitha. As the evening was drawing to a close, and as Elpitha was raising her hopes that she would be able to escape soon, Barley reminded her of the promise that he had made.

"It's getting late, so why don't I get that gift I promised you!" He said happily.

Elpitha sighed. She didn't want any gifts. The only thing she really wanted was to get out of there as soon as possible. However, Barley had already grabbed her hand and was dragging her into his barn. He led her into a corner where she saw a dog lying in a bed of straw. A closer inspection revealed five wriggling bundles of fur in the bed of straw as well.

"Last time I brought Hannah with me into town she…erm…met a friend! Nine weeks later, here we are! I'm taking them into town tomorrow to give away, but I thought maybe you would like one as a thank you."

"A dog? I…I couldn't…"

"Of course you can! I'm sure you could use some company after living by yourself for so long! Choose one! I insist!" Barley cried, giving Elpitha a shove towards the puppies.

Elpitha looked down at the squirming fur-balls doubtfully. What was she going to do with a dog? Which one should she take? Just as the thought of blindly grabbing at the bed of straw crossed her mind, one of the puppies wriggled its way out of the bed. Much to Elpitha's surprise, it ran to her and began pawing at her legs. She hesitated for a moment before bending down and picking the puppy up. It was a white puppy with a few light brown spots. As soon as Elpitha picked it up, it wagged its tail happily before curling up in her arms to take a nap.

"It looks like one of the pups chose you!" Barley laughed.

"Yeah. I'll take this one then." Elpitha said, giving the puppy a small smile.

Jack was waiting for them with May in his lap as they entered the house once more.

"Hey! You got a puppy!" Jack said. "I just got one myself from a neighbor the day before moving here! Now he can have a friend! I noticed that there aren't many dogs in this town."

"Sure, I guess. I don't want her to get lonely." Elpitha said, stroking the puppy. "It's getting late. I should go."

"Why don't you walk her home Jack? It's on your way, after all!" Barley suggested.

Elpitha glared at Barley, and he smiled at her in return.

"Of course, that won't be a problem at all!" Jack said with a smile of his own.

The cool night breeze gently pushed Elpitha and Jack towards their destination. Elpitha still cradled the puppy in her arms.

"So what are you gonna name her?" Jack asked.

Elpitha thoughtfully cuddled the puppy in her arms. She looked down at the warm little creature resting peacefully. For a moment she allowed her mind to drift. It traveled only for a short while before it found its destination, and Elpitha smiled. It was a small smile, as soft and warm as the puppy she cradled, and yet it was also just a little sad. Elpitha had stopped walking, and all at once she spoke.

"Mikri…" she said in a whisper that was barely audible.

"Mee…Kree?" Jack repeated in an effort to pronounce it the same way. "What does that mean?"

"Little one." Elpitha said softly, the smile still on her lips.

She continued slowly down the path, and Jack followed. As Elpitha's mind slowly found its way back, she glanced up to notice Jack looking at her thoughtfully. That was enough to snap her back to reality. She quickened her pace and they were soon at her front gate.

"Goodnight Elpitha." Jack said, and Elpitha freed up a hand so that he could shake it. "I'm not sure why…but even though we just met, I don't feel awkward with you. There was no need to break the ice at all. Strange!"

"Strange…" Elpitha repeated, as she backed down the path to her front steps. "Goodnight. Thanks. Thanks for walking me home!"

Before drifting off to sleep later on that night, Elpitha stared up at the ceiling. She was thinking, but something disturbed her thoughts. Mikri was crying and trying to wriggle out of the little bed Elpitha had made for her in a corner of the room. Elpitha sighed and got out of bed. She returned with the puppy in her arms, and content to be near her new master, the pup curled up next to Elpitha and fell asleep. Elpitha was able to rejoin her former thoughts. Slowly the peace and calm of the night began to work its magic, and Elpitha fell asleep with a single thought to ease her mind. He hadn't recognized her…

**Until next time…**


	3. A Date and a Good Book

**A/N: Here is the third chapter. A couple of new characters introduced here, and a little more info on Elpitha. If you've read much of anything of my writing, you may already know this. I like to drop hints.**

Elpitha dangled a rag over the side of her bed playfully. Mikri snapped at the end, grabbing on and tugging with all her might. The pup pulled, her rear end in the air, her front paws clawing into the ground, in an effort to win the fight.

"Come on you little crap factory! You want this rag, go on and take it!" Elpitha laughed as she slowly pulled the rag further towards herself.

Within seconds, the pup was dangling in the air, growling slightly as she kept her grip on the rag.

"Look at that! I caught myself a little rat!" Elpitha laughed. "Come here you!"

Just as Elpitha reached to scoop Mikri up, a knock startled her. In her shock, she dropped the rag. Mikri fell with a clunk and a yelp.

"Sorry!" Elpitha whispered as she scampered to the door.

Mikri followed at Elpitha's heels, jumping playfully. Elpitha opened the door to find Mary standing on her welcome mat. The puppy pawed at Mary's legs before returning to her master.

"Oh! You got a puppy!" Mary said with a shy smile.

She was very soft spoken. Elpitha invited her in and closed the door. Mary was around the same height as Elpitha and wore a light blue dress. A long, dark braid fell down her back and a pair of glasses partially obscured a set of mild brown eyes. She stood some distance from Elpitha, and she seemed almost frightened. The puppy seemed to give her the courage to continue speaking.

"I'm afraid of dogs normally, but I'm not afraid of them when they're little like this!" She said as Mikri chased her tail.

"Barley gave her to me." Elpitha said with a shrug. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do with the stupid thing, but I'm stuck with her now. Go on, dog, shoo! What a nuisance!"

Mary eyed Elpitha apprehensively. Mary had always been shy, but Elpitha almost scared her. She seemed so hard to approach. However, she had come for a reason, and it would be pointless to leave without completing her task. She took a small breath and stated her business.

"I know you're always on the lookout for odd jobs, Elpitha, and I wanted to know if you would like a job helping out at the library today. I need help rearranging the books and dusting the books and bookshelves."

"Sure, I'll come, I guess." Elpitha said. "Of course that will cut into my busy day of wandering aimlessly, staring into space, and taking care of the fur muff with legs that Barley stuck me with."

"Oh good! It's Monday, so the library's closed and we can begin work at eleven." Mary said awkwardly.

She wanted to laugh at the comment, but Elpitha had said it so seriously. What if it wasn't a joke? Elpitha noticed the confused look on Mary's face and smirked.

"Of course I'll come." She repeated.

Kai usually only spent his summers in Mineral Town. This year, however, he had decided to spend the entire year. He was considering possibly moving into Mineral Town permanently.

Kai leaned against the bulletin board in the town square with his trademark smile on his face. He stood up when Elpitha entered the town square and headed for the northern exit.

"Well hello there gorgeous! How are you this fine morning?" He said with a grin.

Elpitha sighed and stopped in front of him, only feet from the exit.

"I'm just fine, Kai. Yourself?" She replied in a voice of forced calm.

"I'd be a lot better if you'd finally give in and let me take you out one night. You know you'd have a great time. Stop being so stubborn!" He said, grin still plastered in place.

"I already told you that I don't go on pity dates." Elpitha replied, her patience waning fast.

"Pity date? Me? I would do no such thing."

Kai reached out and gently touched Elpitha's chin.

"Come on now, doll. What are you afraid of?"

Elpitha tried to leave, but Kai blocked the exit. She gave him a reproachful look.

"I'm on my way to the library for a job. You're going to make me late, Kai." She scolded.

"Then I suggest you accept my invitation quickly, or you may never make it." He replied with a bigger grin.

"I'll accept your head on a platter, you sun-tanned beach bum." She thought.

Elpitha tried to get by once more, but it was useless.

"Fine! I'll go! Just get out of my way." She sighed finally.

"There now. Was that so hard? You won't regret it!" He said. "And don't give me that look like I'm the big bad wolf. It's not like I put a gun to your head!"

Elpitha wanted to put her boot to his head, but he was too tall. She turned to leave, but Kai grabbed her hand.

"Tomorrow night at eight o'clock." He laughed, giving her hand a squeeze. "Off you go to grandma's house, Little Red Riding Hood! Such lovely hands!"

With a smirk he released her.

"The better to choke you with, my dear!" Elpitha thought as she finally left. "Little Red Riding Hood?! This from the bandana bandit!"

Kai couldn't help but laugh as Elpitha left. He always got a thrill from his conversations with her.

"So much trouble to act so cold. Oh, if only I could read that complex mind of yours, Elpitha! You'll give in soon enough!" He thought with the old grin back in place. "You're not fooling anyone with that act of yours. I know you want to give in!"

Elpitha finally placed the last book on its shelf. She had been in charge of the second floor of the library while Mary worked on the first floor. It had been hard work, but the generous pay that Mary offered was well worth it. It would get Elpitha by for a while.

Of all the various residents in Mineral Town, Mary was one of the few that Elpitha didn't mind. Mary was quiet, considerate, and shy. Somehow this made Elpitha feel comfortable around her. Perhaps it was the fact that Mary was so shy around Elpitha, that it was difficult to feel threatened or nervous around her. Whatever the reason, it made for excellent working conditions.

It was as she headed for the stairway that Elpitha stumbled across a book thrown in the corner. She picked it up and read the writing on the cover which was written in spidery handwriting.

"Mary's Story Book"

Elpitha understood immediately that this was a book of Mary's writing. It was obvious that she had shown it to very few, if any, people, and that Mary probably did not want it found. It was a private book and it should be left where it was. Therefore, Elpitha immediately sat in the same corner and began to read.

There were science fiction stories and dramatic stories. There were sad stories and humorous ones. Each page contained an intricately woven tale that was obviously written with care and talent. Elpitha found herself lost in each one. She lost track of time sitting in that corner with the book in her lap. Finally she reached the last story. It was a love story, and Elpitha dove into it as she had with the others.

"He was a man like no other." Elpitha read to herself. "An Adonis of a man who spoke little and let his actions speak for him. I knew no other man existed. His eyes were grey like the sky during a storm. Hearing his name made my heart skip a beat. Gray, like his eyes. Gray like his gaze that made me melt every time it found me."

Elpitha stared at the page. Gray? Saibara's Gray? She compared the Gray she knew with the one on the page in front of her and it was just too much. She broke into a peal of laughter that echoed off the walls. Elpitha closed the book, but when she looked up, she found Mary, her eyes wide with shock, standing before her.

"My…My…I've been looking for it…where did you.." Mary stuttered, snatching the book out of Elpitha's hands.

Elpitha stood up.

"I really enjoyed it! You're an amazing writer. You should try and get those published." She said.

"Oh no, I couldn't! I..you enjoyed them?" Mary asked quietly.

"Yeah! They were great." Elpitha said with a grin.

"Thanks…do you write?" Mary asked shyly.

"Me? Here and there. It's a hobby, I guess, but I don't do it very often. I do mainly poetry at this point. I haven't written a story in years!"

Mary seemed to gain more confidence.

"Can I see? I mean…you did see mine."

Elpitha laughed.

"Sure. I'll see what I can find. I suppose it's only fair. Maybe we can compare sometime."

"I'd like that." Mary said with a smile.

Mikri was pawing at the door when Elpitha finally made it home. Elpitha scooped her up as she made her way inside. She sat down on her bed, contemplating her day. Then she remembered.

"I have a date with Kai tomorrow!" she said to Mikri, holding the puppy up in front of her.

Mikri wagged her tail and tried to lick Elpitha's face.

"How am I going to get out of this one, Mikri?" Elpitha sighed.

She fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Another day to look forward to.

**Until next time…**


	4. Babysitting

**A/N: Here is chapter four! Unfortunately it's a long chapter again. I tend to assume that most readers don't want to deal with a long story/chapter. Anyways, Jack, Barley, and May make another appearance. A little more about Elpitha, and a few more hints dropped. Hope you like it.**

Elpitha was leaning on a fence, watching as Mikri played with a brown pup. Jack was in his fields, attempting to clear some of the mess that had accumulated over the years. The two puppies dashed towards the edge of Jack's farmland, playing dangerously close to the edge of the river that bordered the southern part of the land. Elpitha took a few anxious steps forward as her eyes followed the pups. Jack looked up to see what had made Elpitha move and then whistled.

"Spike!" He called, standing up.

Spike pricked up his ears and ran towards his master. Mikri followed closely, and both pups greeted Jack in the fields. Elpitha walked over and picked up her puppy as Jack picked up his.

"So what do you think of my farm?" Jack asked.

Elpitha looked around the farm, taking in every aspect of it separately and then putting the pieces together as a whole. There was a dilapidated shack in the upper left hand corner in which Jack lived. A barn and a stable occupied the upper right corner, and in the middle was the entrance to the farm. There were a pond and a chicken coop on the left side of the land and in the center, occupying much of the land, were the fields. The fields were a mess. Tree stumps and boulders littered a sea of grasses which had grown almost as tall as Jack. It looked as if a forest had thrown up in someone's hair.

"I'll tell you what I see." Elpitha said thoughtfully. "I see a work in progress."

Jack laughed. "Well that's very nice of you! It may take me a while, but I'll get this farm running no matter what! So what about you? I heard you're going out with Kai tonight!"

Elpitha's face fell. "Who told you that?"

"Manna." Jack replied with a grin.

"Oh."

Jack laughed once more. "So how long have you two been going out?"

"What?! I've never…" Elpitha began, but the smirk on Jack's face stopped her. "Right. He trapped me into this. I really don't know what he expects from me."

"Don't you think you'll have a good time?"

Elpitha shrugged. "I guess I'll have a good enough time."

"You don't like him?"

Another shrug. "He's a nice enough guy, I guess. He's gone out with all the girls at one time or another. I think it got him that I refused all this time. I'm not interested in being a checkmark on his list. He'll probably leave me alone afterwards though, so I guess that's a good thing."

Jack folded his arms and looked at her. "Something about you makes me comfortable around you. I can't put my finger on it! I was so nervous about meeting everyone here. You know the old stereotype. Here comes the city boy to take over this farm. No experience whatsoever. A college grad and…"

"A fireman's son." Elpitha finished.

Jack's smile faded. "How did you know that?"

"I…you…told me. At Barley's, don't you remember?"

"I don't remember, really, but I guess I must have, huh?" Jack laughed, shrugging it off. "You never told me what made you come here."

"It's not exactly my favorite story." Elpitha said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Jack said apologetically.

"It's fine. Let's just say…" Elpitha began. She took a breath, and her eyes were no longer focused on Jack. She stared into the distance somewhere over his shoulder. "Let's just say I wanted to find peace and I found it. It's very easy to lose yourself in this quiet place."

Jack frowned slightly. "Were you searching for long?"

Elpitha's eyes snapped back into focus. "Long enough. Is that a long time?" She asked rather sharply.

Jack didn't answer. Instead he cocked his head slightly and thought for a bit. "You remind me of someone." He said simply.

"Do I now?"

This conversation was not going in the right direction. This was stupid. The last thing that Elpitha wanted was for Jack to realize why she "reminded him of someone." Despite this fact, however, there she was, talking to him, giving him clues and constantly reminding him. He was the past. She had spent five years running from that very thing and now he had arrived to spoil it all, and all she could do was help it along. What was she doing? Why did everything tainted by the past hurt her and make her want to run, and yet she felt comfortable around this guy? She knew him, but he didn't know her. He was the past, but in a different form. He didn't hurt her.

"Yeah, it's strange!" Jack replied. "The same and yet completely different! It's almost as if…"

"I better go. I need to get ready for tonight." And with that, Elpitha left.

"Get ready for the tonight?!" She thought to herself. "Yeah right, maybe if I start now I can drown myself by eight!"

Elpitha turned the corner and headed towards her house. She stopped suddenly as something collided with her. It was a small something in a red dress and pigtails. May had been running down the road as fast as she could, and there were tears in her eyes. Elpitha looked around desperately. Weren't there any other adults around? Elpitha hated to see a person cry. She never quite knew what to do, and she certainly did not know what to do with May. She grabbed May's hand as the child finally managed to disentangle herself from Elpitha. May tried to pull her hand back and Elpitha instinctively tightened her grip. May struggled to get away, unable to speak amid her grunts mixed with sobs. Elpitha knew that it was up to her to calm May down, and that this was potentially something serious. She knelt down and gently took May's other hand, which only served to aggravate the girl even more. She pulled with all her might to get away.

"Shhhhh. Come on now." Elpitha said calmly. "What is it? What happened?"

May answered by struggling even more violently. The floodgates were open now and her face was drenched in tears. Elpitha gently pulled her forward, and although May put up a good fight, managed to rise with a squirming little girl in her arms.

"Come on now, stop it. Calm down, you're going to hurt yourself." Elpitha said, trying to shift May into a comfortable position in her arms. What was the best thing to do? "Shhhh. It's OK sweetie, I'll take you home."

That did not appear to be the correct thing to say. At those words May's sobs increased and she struggled so violently that Elpitha was afraid that she would drop her.

"OK! OK! Calm down! I won't take you home. You can come to my house instead. Is that better?" Elpitha asked.

May stopped struggling. "No! Put me down, leave me alone! I just…leave me alone!" She cried, and began struggling worse than ever.

Elpitha had had it. She didn't have time to play nice with a little brat that wouldn't be calmed. She had things to do and a date with the bandana bandit to worry about. Getting a firm grip on May at last, Elpitha looked her straight in the eyes. Such a look would have made most of the adults in Mineral Town nervous. May nearly soiled herself.

"No." Elpitha said sternly. "That is not an option. I gave you your choices. Decide."

May stopped struggling for good this time. Tears continued to slowly drop from her dark eyes as she looked at Elpitha. "But I don't want to…"

"Decide." Elpitha repeated in a softer tone. When May didn't respond, she said: "I won't let you go until you're calm. Now either you're coming with me, or going to the ranch. If you won't answer me, then I guess I have no choice but to take you home."

"I'll come with you." May said quietly, and before Elpitha knew what was happening, she had wrapped her arms around Elpitha's neck and put her head on Elpitha's shoulder.

Elpitha nearly dropped her in shock. When May had been kicking, fighting, and struggling like a little monster, Elpitha had no problem holding her. For a moment she had a horrible urge to drop May and walk away as if she had never seen the child before in her life. Mikri had spent this whole time sitting by her master's heel quietly. Perhaps she could tell that Elpitha was not in a playful mood. The puppy followed Elpitha and May into the house.

May sat on Elpitha's bed, sniffling while Elpitha rummaged around her kitchen. What did children eat? For a moment, Elpitha eyed Mikri's box of dog biscuits. A reproachful bark from below made Elpitha turn.

"Oh, calm down you little runt! Your biscuits are safe!" Elpitha said to Mikri, who wagged her tail in reply.

Elpitha needed a way to calm May down. If only there was some sort of scapegoat around to do the work for her. Mikri got Elpitha's attention once more and Elpitha replied with an evil grin. She had found her scapegoat.

"Oooohhh Maaay, wouldn't you like to play with the nice puppy?" Elpitha sang as she dragged Mikri over.

As upset as May was, it was just too much of a temptation to succumb to Mikri's playfulness, and before long May was smiling and giggling. Elpitha was relieved to see that she would be able to take May home soon, and she didn't even have to waste any dog biscuits!

"Feeling better?" Elpitha asked as she sat down next to May.

May smiled in reply. "Elpitha…does your mommy write back when you write her?" She asked suddenly.

Elpitha wasn't expecting the question. "No." She replied simply. Well, it wasn't a lie after all.

This seemed to give May more confidence to speak. She edged a little closer to Elpitha and asked: "Does it make you sad?"

"Sometimes." Elpitha replied once more.

"Me too." May said with a small smile. "I asked my grandpa if I could call my mommy today. He said it wasn't a good idea. I asked him why and he said I always get hurt and it was better for me not to. I…I….I didn't believe him. I ran away and used the payphone at Doug's. My mommy…she said I should stay with grandpa and that she didn't have time to talk to me. She…hung up before I could say goodbye. I'm sorry I hit you and yelled at you…"

"It's OK. I know you were just upset."

"Elpitha?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think anyone would care if I disappeared one day?"

Elpitha narrowed her eyes and knelt down in front of May. "What do you mean, honey?" She asked quietly.

A knock at the door interrupted them. It was Barley and he was trembling with worry. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Elpitha, please tell me you know where May is! We fought and then she ran off. Doug said she called her mother from his payphone and was very upset when she left. I can't find her, and I'm worried something may have happened to her!" Barley cried.

Suddenly May ran into his arms. "Grandpa! I'm sorry I ran away. I didn't want to make you worry."

Barley shook Elpitha's hand. "I'm in your debt once more." He said sincerely. "If there's anything at all that I can ever do for you, please let me know."

"It's fine. She didn't want to go home so I brought her here." Elpitha said.

"Thanks Elpitha! Can I come over again some time?" May asked.

"Anytime you want sweetie." Elpitha replied with a grin. Well, she always had plenty of dog biscuits on hand if need be.

Eight o'clock rolled around quicker than Elpitha expected, and she sat on her bed dreading the knock on her door which meant she would have to leave for her date with Kai. She wore a simple outfit, a black skirt with a blue top. Some women dressed in fall colors. Elpitha dressed like a bruise. As she waited, Elpitha thought about her day. She had been forced back into her past twice that day by two different people and yet she was still alive. Actually more amazing was the fact that so were they. She wondered where she would be if things had been different. She wondered what her life would have been like if she had never…

There was a knock at her door. Time to go…

**Until next time…**


	5. The Date

**A/N: As requested, here is the date! A couple new characters introduced, a couple more hints dropped. Same old, same old. Enjoy!**

Elpitha stood up and slowly made her way to the door. After taking a deep breath, she managed to bring herself to open the door. There was no one there. She glanced around the path leading up to her house and up and down her front yard, but no one was there. As she turned to close the door she heard a stifled giggle from one of her bushes. Stu was at it again. Elpitha was well used to Stu's pranks by now. With a sigh, she wandered back into her house.

"No wonder some animals eat their young." She thought.

A few minutes passed and there was another knock at the door. This time it was really time to go. Elpitha again wandered to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it. Once again, there was no one there. Another fit of stifled giggles escaped the bush. Elpitha rolled her eyes and went back inside. It wasn't long before there was a third knock. She was less than surprised to find no one at her door. Her temper began to rise as another set of giggles met her ears. She went back inside and slammed her door.

Kai hummed to himself as he approached the front door. Tonight was the night that he would sweep that distant Elpitha off of her feet. Kai was not a guy to be brushed off. He had an unforgettable night planned, and it began with the bouquet of wildflowers that he held in his hand. He had noticed that Elpitha had developed a liking to the wildflowers that grew around the area, and he had made a point of gathering the prettiest ones he could find for tonight's date. Before knocking on her door, Kai pulled some breath spray out of his pocket and sprayed it into his mouth. Then he smoothed his bandana and rapped playfully on the door. Kai turned his back on the door while he waited, taking in the scenery. He made a mental note of the path nearby that lead to the woods. Excellent make-out possibilities there. Kai smirked as he heard the door creak open behind him.

"Well hello there, sexy. Are you ready for a night you'll never forget?" Kai said, turning around. He held out the flowers and reached out to tickle Elpitha's chin. He was surprised to find himself with a fistful of beard.

Kai jumped back in shock, nearly ripping out a handful of the beard in the process. Saibara's cold dark eyes bored into him as he stared Kai down with his patented "look of death," or so Elpitha called it.

"S…s…sexy?" Kai stuttered, not fully recovered.

"You're not my type." Saibara said gruffly. "I don't date pirates." Saibara glanced at Kai's bandana and let out a scoff. "Elpitha's house is next door. You should know that by now."

"Oh! Well it was dark and I was a little distracted! Wait…how did you know?" Kai began.

"Manna."

"oh."

Kai turned and headed for Elpitha's house. As he left he heard the door behind him slam and Saibara grumble his version of "goodbye."

"Bathed in aftershave! How I'll get that stench out of my beard now, I'll never know. God forbid he takes a real shower!"

Kai wandered up the steps to Elpitha's door, this time making sure that he had the right address. He glanced around nervously before rapping lightly on the door. It wasn't long before the door opened.

"Hello Se…" Kai began, but that's as far as he got before a bucket of cold water was thrown on him.

"Take that you little birth control ad!" Elpitha said as she threw down her bucket. Then she saw who it was. "Kai! Oh my goodness! Come in, I'll get you a towel!"

"It's OK." Kai said. "Do you mind stopping by my place so I can get changed?"

It didn't take long for Kai to change. He grabbed his spare bandana, and refrained from splashing on anymore aftershave.

"So where are we going?" Elpitha asked as they wandered down the road leading to Duke and Manna's winery.

"Doug's." Kai replied. "I figured we could get something to eat and then take it from there."

"Take it from there? Am I going to have to use my pepper spray?" Elpitha asked with a smirk.

Kai laughed. "No, but I like the way you're thinking."

Ann greeted them as they entered the inn. Kai went to find a table and she pulled Elpitha aside as soon as she got the chance.

"Aha! Well now missy, it looks like Kai finally won you over, eh?" Ann said with a wink. "Kai's great, isn't he? We went out a couple of years ago, but we both lost interest. You two make a great couple!" Ann gave Elpitha a playful shove.

"Uh, right. Actually he sort of forced me into this. I figure he'll lose interest now and maybe he'll leave me alone." Elpitha said with a shrug.

"Oh come on! What's wrong with Kai?" Ann asked, her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. I just don't think he's really interested, that's all." Elpitha replied.

"That's what you think! He's only been after you for the past two and a half years, you crazy thing you!" Ann cried, grabbing Elpitha by the shoulders and giving her a playful shake. "And don't you give me that look either. These things don't just happen by accident. I think you may just have a little interest in Kai yourself!"

Elpitha smiled the little half-smile which was her trademark. "Well since you say so, it must be true."

Ann laughed. "Oh go on, get out of here, you! Looks like Kai's found a table."

As Elpitha headed towards Kai, Doug stepped out from behind the counter.

"Well well! Elpitha! I see you have a gentleman friend with you tonight, eh?" He gave Elpitha a pat on the back which almost sent her flying into the table next to her. "Good for you! It's about time you found yourself a man! Don't you worry! Don't even bother with the menus tonight! I'll fix you up a special dinner in honor of the occasion."

"That's really not nec…" Elpitha began, but Doug had already disappeared into the kitchen.

Elpitha sat staring at the meal in front of her. Her fork was in her hand, and yet she didn't want to eat it. Oddly enough, however, she did enjoy stabbing it with her fork. It was a heart-shaped meatloaf colored red with tomato sauce. Her pasta was cut into little cupid shapes, and, of course, they shared a drink with two pink straws. The breadsticks were in the shape of arrows piercing hearts, and to make matters worse, every time Elpitha managed to bring herself to take a bite, Doug would wander by, winking and giving two thumbs up. Elpitha wanted to throw something at him. Unfortunately, she didn't want to start a food fight and Kai was too heavy to lift. After the meal, Kai suggested that they take a stroll on the beach. Elpitha was going to refuse, but, unfortunately for her, Ann happened to be clearing the dishes at the time and intervened.

"Can I borrow her for a second, Kai?" Ann giggled, grabbing Elpitha by the wrist and dragging her away. Ann led the way to her bedroom and closed the door. "Now what is wrong with you?" She asked, swatting Elpitha with her dish towel.

"I…what? Nothing!" Elpitha replied defensively.

"Nothing, huh? Well guess what, honey? I'm going to do you a big favor!" Ann said with an evil grin.

"What? No, that's OK! I don't need a fa.."

Ann dragged Elpitha back to where Kai was sitting. "She'd love to!" Ann cried happily, shoving them both out the door. "Have fun you two!"

Even Elpitha had to admit that it was rather nice and very relaxing sitting on the sand, just out of reach of the lapping waves of the water. She stared up at the stars and imagined what it would be like to fly among them. Kai brought her back down to earth.

"Why don't you like me?" He asked suddenly.

"I never said I didn't like you." She replied nonchalantly.

"You act as if you hate me." He said.

"I don't hate you." She replied once more.

Kai turned to face Elpitha only to find her staring up at the sky. "Elpitha, look at me for a minute. Please?"

Elpitha turned around and looked at him. As was her custom, she didn't quite meet his eyes. "What is it?" She asked.

"Is it really so terrible to be here with me right now?" He asked.

"Not at all."

"It just doesn't seem like you're having a very good time."

"If you're waiting for a song and dance out of me every time I like something, you'll be waiting a long time. This is just the way I am."

Kai smirked. "Every time you like something? Does that mean you like me?"

"It's about time I headed home, I think." Elpitha said calmly.

"OK then. I'll get it out of you sooner or later, don't you worry, sweetheart. You just wait until…are you looking me in the nose? Is there something on my nose?"

"What? No! I'm sorry, that's just something I do."

"Yeah, well you should learn to look a person in the eyes…"

"It's getting really late."

"Alright. But before we go, I have one more question for you."

Elpitha prepared herself for the worst. "What is it?"

"Is it true that you call me the Bandana Bandit?" Kai asked with a slight frown.

Elpitha was caught off guard, and before she could stop herself, she burst out laughing. "Remind me to kill Manna next time I see her."

"I will you little trouble maker." Kai said with a smirk.

"Trouble maker? Who are you calling a trouble maker? Look me in the nose and say that!" Elpitha cried, and it was Kai's turn to burst out laughing.

Later on, Elpitha and Kai were outside of Elpitha's house. Mikri dashed around them playfully in the front yard.

"This was fun." Elpitha said simply.

"I enjoyed myself. I hope you really did too." Kai said.

There was a moment of awkward silence, and then Kai leaned in towards Elpitha suddenly. Elpitha was taken by surprise, but reacted quickly. She bent down and picked up Mikri, pretending not to notice Kai's attempt to kiss her. However, she misjudged the amount of time it would take for Kai to realize that she wasn't there. When she rose, Kai was still advancing and the only thing she could think to do was hold up Mikri. Kai jumped back in shock once more.

"Not Saibara again!" Kai cried in reaction to Mikri's fur meeting his lips. When he opened his eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Few, I thought I had the wrong house again!" Then he realized that he had just kissed Mikri's rear end. "Holy crap!"

After that Kai went home, although he warned Elpitha that he would get her on another date no matter how many times she refused. Elpitha was on her bed later that night staring at the ceiling. Kai didn't really like her. If he really knew what she was like he wouldn't. If he knew her, what she used to be and what she had become, he would stay far away. Elpitha had learned many things growing up. She understood now that some people were just meant to be alone. What was Kai trying to do? Would she let him?

That night Elpitha had another dream…

**Until Next Time…**


	6. A Dark Night and a Warm Glow

**A/N: If you're careful in analyzing this chapter, you may learn a lot about Elpitha's past and possibly even her past relationship with Jack… **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Krazie4Christ, I wasn't aware I had a flavor…I'm not sure what it is exactly, so I can't "fix" it, lol. Anyways, thanks for the advice! That chapter was a bit of comic relief because I knew this one was going to be a bit on the dark side. Hope you like it!**

The wind is a strange entity. It is invisible and yet it can be seen. It is wonderful, terrible, encouraging, and frightening all at once. It is odorless and yet on it one can smell springtime or the coming of a storm. The wind is a strange entity, and Elpitha was mesmerized by it.

The wind has no voice, and yet its howls sent chills up and down Elpitha's spine, paralyzing her with fear. It was a cold and dismal night for a midnight stroll. Elpitha had lost her way, and no longer recognized her surroundings. She hugged herself, hands clasping elbows, and she trembled as the frozen wind attacked her. She marveled at the power of darkness. It was almost impossible to see, the dark forbidding sky obscured by clouds, and the full moon was hidden behind them. There were trees, and their great branches swayed with the wind. It was a sight that would have been a thing of beauty in daylight, but this same sight, disguised by night's sinister cloak, was as ominous as a graveyard. The creak of a nearby gate made Elpitha jump. The clouds began to drift away in the sky and Elpitha looked up at them. The moon, still partially obscured by the drifting clouds was tinged orange. It seemed to glow orange almost as if it was reflecting the flames of some nearby bonfire. Elpitha was mesmerized by it. She no longer clutched her arms. Elpitha felt quite warm suddenly, almost too warm, in fact.

Quite suddenly the clouds revealed the full moon in its glory, shedding a pale light on Elpitha's surroundings. She drew in her breath as she finally realized where she was. She could barely make out the shadows of houses up and down the lane upon which she now tread. However, these shadows did not concern her. She gazed in unbelieving terror at the sight directly in front of her. The wind abandoned its howls for whispers. Stealthily it passed through Elpitha. It passed through her body. It passed through her soul. The wind had seen her secrets and it whispered them to the night so that even the very ground upon which she stood seemed hostile towards her. The trees, swayed by the wind's influence now bent their branches towards Elpitha, accusing her of past crimes long forgotten. The gate in front of her creaked ominously, its sinister little cackle sending another wave of shivers up Elpitha's spine. The wind now seemed to circle around Elpitha, its whispers getting louder and louder. She listened to the whispers, and her terror increased. The wind was carrying voices along with the whispers. She wanted to cover her ears. She wanted to scream. However, there was something enchanting about these voices that forced her to listen to them. They called to her. They laid her secrets bare, and through the whispers and voices another sound caught her ears. Elpitha heard a haunting giggle echo throughout the area, and her heart stopped. Her breath came out all at once along with a single whispered word.

"Mikri…" She breathed.

The wind picked up and pushed her towards the gate that had slammed open suddenly by a gust of air. Elpitha wandered through the gate in a sort of trance. She gazed in disbelief at the house in front of her. It was dark and abandoned. The house looked as if a single gust of wind could have leveled it. It had not always been so. However, now Elpitha knew there was no turning back. She had gone through the gate, and another giggle echoed in her ears. It was coming from the house. The front door was ajar and Elpitha climbed a few broken steps to reach it. The pitch black opening seemed like a void that absorbed light, happiness, and even life. As Elpitha reached for the door, a gust of wind blew it shut. More giggling found its way to Elpitha, almost as if it had traveled to her on the wind. The void was gone. Elpitha saw a warm glow of light escaping from underneath the door. Had someone lit the fireplace? She tried the door and it opened. The fireplace was barren, and yet the same orange glow emanated from somewhere. Elpitha could feel the warmth. She could smell the cinders. However, there was no other fireplace around. There was a creak as well as the sound of footsteps on a staircase. The footsteps ascended the stairs a little too quickly. The sound made Elpitha's blood run cold. Heart pounding, she turned quickly to face the staircase behind her. It was dark at the top of the stairs except for a pair of dark eyes that glowed for an instant before the shadow that surrounded them dashed out of sight. It had all happened in a matter of seconds, and Elpitha stood frozen, staring into the darkness. Another set of giggles echoed through the house and made Elpitha's heart stop. The glow had disappeared and she could no longer see. Then it returned, but it flowed down the staircase.

Elpitha slowly climbed the staircase. She held her breath, trying not to make a sound on the stairs. The smell of cinders was stronger now, as was the heat. Elpitha felt almost as if she was standing next to a fireplace. A door stood ajar at the end of the hallway. Everything inside Elpitha's soul screamed for her to turn and run from that place. She wanted nothing to do with that house, that door, or that room that she knew so well. Somehow she knew what she would find in that room. Elpitha no longer felt her heart pounding in her chest. Her heart had escaped her and floated into that room without her. That strange orange glow seemed to originate from the open doorway, and Elpitha found herself drawn to it. She approached the door, her hand outstretched, but just as she reached it, there was another fit of giggles and the door slammed shut, completely shutting out the orange glow and throwing the hallway into darkness. Elpitha felt her way to the door and gently grabbed the handle. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to open the door, but just as she tightened her grip on the doorknob, the door was jerked open suddenly. Three pairs of eyes shone at her and the giggles rang out once more, deafening her. She fell backwards, hitting the ground hard as she was once again thrown into darkness.

Elpitha jumped up, throwing the covers off of her. She had fallen out of bed and she was sore. Her heart must have found its way back into her chest because it pounded now so that Elpitha was afraid that it was trying to escape her chest and make a break for it. Elpitha felt like doing the same. She tossed her blanket back onto the bed and headed for the door without a backwards glance. She didn't know where she was going, only that she needed to move, to walk. The wind hit her face with a cold slap as she stepped outside. For a moment it was a terrible reminder of her dream, but she wouldn't let that stop her. Without any idea of where she was going she made a right and headed for Jack's farm, intending to cut through to the woods. She ran across the farmland, stumbling along the way. Jack had left his sickle and hoe outside and she tripped over them, falling and cutting her arm on the sharp blade. She ignored it and kept going, finally making it to the bridge on the other end of the farm and into the woods. She had just reached the first pack of trees when someone grabbed the arm she had cut. Elpitha stifled a cry of pain and turned to find Jack staring at her angrily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out here at this time of night by yourself?" He scolded, trying to keep his voice calm. "Don't you know wild dogs come out at night? Don't you know how easy it is to get hurt out here in the darkness?"

Elpitha yanked her arm away, letting her breath out as trying to ignore the throbbing of her arm. She was too upset to think clearly, and now anger clouded her judgment completely. She stood there trembling, searching for the words to tell Jack off. Jack took a step closer to Elpitha, holding up a candle that he had brought along. Elpitha stared at the candle. She slowly backed away until she hit a tree and stood there, silently staring at Jack. Jack approached her, setting the candle down.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Elpitha didn't answer. "Come with me. It's freezing out here! We'll go back to my farmhouse and we can talk." Elpitha continued to stare at him, almost frightened, and so Jack continued to persuade her. "Please? I just…" It was then that Jack noticed the blood on his hand. "What is this?" He asked, the anger rising in his voice once more. "What happened?"

Elpitha hid her arm behind her back and tried to back away, forgetting that she was already against a tree. The result was her rubbing up against the tree and irritating the cut on her arm. She gave a small cry that was barely audible, but Jack noticed it. He walked over and tried to grab her arm, but Elpitha squirmed out of the way. Jack let out his breath impatiently and roughly grabbed Elpitha's arm. She let out small cry as Jack pulled her toward him, tightening his grip on her arm. He looked down at her arm and let out a gasp, loosening his grip immediately.

"How did this happen?!" He asked, quickly taking off his jacket and wrapping it tightly around the wound. "Where on earth do you think you were going with this cut? You need stitches! Come on! We'll have to wake the doctor!"

Elpitha pulled away from him and backed off a bit. "I'm not going to the doctor. I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Jack reached for her other arm, but she backed out of the way. "I said no!" She cried in frustration. "Mind your own business! This isn't any of your concern." Elpitha began to get dizzy. She had lost a significant amount of blood during her excursion.

Jack ran up to her and tried to help her, but she shoved him away. "You're going. I'm not asking you." He said in a voice of dangerous calm. He reached out suddenly and lifted Elpitha who was too weak to fight him off. He hadn't tied the jacket tightly enough around the cut and blood still leaked out of it. Elpitha was turning pale. Jack took off for the doctor's office.

**Until next time…**


	7. A Trip to the Hospital

**A/N: Here's the seventh chapter. I'm not fond of visiting the doctor, so I couldn't resist throwing some of that into Elpitha, lol.**

**Krazie4Christ: thanks! Chapter 5 was all humor and no drama and Chapter 6 was just the opposite, lol. I like to do a mix of both, but those two got one or the other. Glad you enjoyed it!**

**DrippingInk: For some reason I thought I couldn't name chapter 1, but it worked! Thanks! The blood on Jack's hand wasn't anything special. He grabbed her arm which was bleeding and so he had blood on his hand. He saw it and realized she was bleeding.**

**Quack-Wabbit: Looks like I can't please everyone all the time, eh? I'm thinking you missed the lack of comic relief? Chapter 5 was rather on the heavier side.**

**PacificTwist: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

The world was shaking. Elpitha could hear footsteps pounding. They pounded in unison with the quaking of the earth. Pound! Quake! Pound! Quake! The rhythm seemed to speed up. She couldn't move. In fact, she was almost too weak to breathe. Elpitha tried to open her eyes and it was painful. Her eyelids seemed to weigh a hundred pounds, and the cold night air stung her eyes. The world was indeed shaking, and she seemed to be floating in mid-air. Was she being carried? Perhaps whoever it was could drop her off at home if it was on his way. There seemed to be an explosion somewhere in the distance, and the sudden outburst of noise echoed in Elpitha's ears, giving her a headache. Where was all the water coming from? Why was she getting wet? Was it getting darker? No. Her eyes were finally succumbing to the weight of her eyelids. They were slowly closing.

"Doc! Doc!" Jack pounded on the clinic door. Afraid of dropping Elpitha, he slipped his arm around her once more and began kicking the door. "Doc! Open up! It's an emergency!"

The door jerked open and the doctor stood in the doorway wearing his pajamas and a surly expression. However, his expression turned to one of fear when he saw Elpitha. "Get her inside!" He cried, making room for Jack to pass through the doorway. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure!" Jack said, carefully putting Elpitha down. "She had that nasty cut on her arm, but I don't know how she got it. I think she's lost a lot of blood. She was heading for the woods and didn't seem to care. I had to force her to come!"

The doctor lifted Elpitha's arm and shook his head. The "cut" on her arm ran from mid-forearm to a bit before her elbow and was rather deep. "Well she always was a stubborn one. I need to begin work. I'll check her chart and see if we have any blood matching her type in storage. What a mess…is that bits of tree bark I see in there? And dirt. What on earth was she doing?"

"I don't know. Is she going to be ok?" Jack asked.

"She's definitely lost a lot of blood, but I think she'll be fine. She may need to spend a few days in here though. That gash is infected. Run down the street and wake Elli, will you?"

------------------------------------------------------

"How is she?"

"Time will tell. She had lost a lot more blood than I originally thought. It was a real stroke of luck that we happened to have her blood type on supply. A lot of people scoffed when Elli organized that blood drive last month, but it was lucky she did."

"Elpitha donated, as I recall."

"Yes. She came on a couple of different occasions. In fact, it was her own blood I used."

"What about the cut? Was it infected?"

"Actually that was a rather nasty turn of luck for her. You told me she had pressed her arm against one of the trees. It looks like she may have been stung by something. Perhaps a centipede or some form of arachnid. Whatever it was, she was allergic to it. That's what caused the infection. She probably will be ok to go home in a day or so, but I want to keep her here an extra day or two just to make sure the poison works its way out of her system smoothly."

Elpitha opened her eyes and sat up quickly. Instantly, three sets of hands grabbed her, preventing her from springing out of the bed.

"Hey! Relax!" Jack exclaimed.

"It's ok. You're safe here. Just take a breath and calm down. It's normal to be disoriented after what you've gone through." Elli said, propping up the pillows and gently pushing Elpitha back against them.

"How do you feel?" The doctor asked.

Elpitha looked at her reflection in the doctor's metal clipboard. She looked as if someone had robbed her grave and stuck her in an ugly hospital gown that looked as if someone had made it out of paper towels. "Oh, just fine and dandy. I feel like I could sing and dance. Off a cliff that is. May I ask why on earth I feel like crap run over twice?"

"Sounds like she's back to her old self to me, doc!" Elli said cheerfully.

"Tell me what you remember." The doctor said.

Elpitha cleared her mind, and memories of the previous night slowly filtered into it. The only thing she remembered vividly was the dream she had had, but that was not something that she was about to discuss. Then it all came back to her. "I fell and cut my arm last night."

"What were you doing out at that time of night? It's dangerous, you know." The doctor said, making a note on his clipboard.

"I…I wanted to go for a walk." Elpitha said.

"At that time of night?!" Jack exclaimed incredulously.

"I couldn't sleep." Elpitha whispered.

"Why not? What happened?" Jack demanded.

Elpitha looked away. "Nothing."

"Why didn't you come to the clinic right away after you fell? You lost a lot of blood, you know." The doctor said calmly, still scribbling on his clipboard.

"I…I didn't realize it was that serious." Elpitha said quietly.

"The hell you didn't!" Jack said, rising along with his voice. "I practically had to kidnap you to get you here! There is no way you just didn't notice that gash." He knelt down by the side of Elpitha's bed and glared at her directly in her eyes. "I would never normally pry, or make you tell me something that you feel is private if it makes you uncomfortable." He said calmly. "But you could have died. And I want to know why."

Elpitha looked away once more. Elli, noticing that Jack's frustration was about to explode, and wanting to avoid having to scrape her patient off the ceiling, placed her hand on Jack's shoulder.

"It's time the doctor gave Elpitha her examination. Perhaps you could come back and visit tomorrow." She said gently.

Jack stood up and gave Elpitha one last look before leaving without a word. The doctor finally finished scribbling in his clipboard and looked up.

"I'm going to go put this report in your file and I'll be back for your exam in just a minute." He said.

After the doctor left, Elli let out a sigh. "Isn't he dreamy?" She asked, resting her chin in her hands.

"Oh yeah. Of course it's his personality that really makes him irresistible." Elpitha replied.

Elli gave Elpitha a sideways glance. "I heard you and Kai are really hitting it off." She said with a smirk.

"Do you really need to be here? What's the matter? Hoping the doc will examine you next?"

"Actually I'm here to make sure you behave yourself. The last time we managed to get you in for an exam it took him nearly half an hour to get you to say 'ah,' as I recall." Elli said, turning to face Elpitha.

"Oh, like he really actually learns anything from that!" Elpitha scoffed. "What's he gonna do? Tell me I need a tic-tac?" She leaned back, folding her arms and gave Elli a childish scowl.

Elli laughed. "Look at you! That tough act of yours isn't very convincing, you know."

The doctor entered the room once more and handed Elli his clipboard. "Jeff just came in and I need to take a look at him. He thinks he has food poisoning. Apparently Karen came up with a new recipe. Can you take care of Elpitha's exam for me? Just the basics. You know what to do."

"Of course doctor." Elli replied and the doctor left the room. She drummed her fingers on the clipboard thoughtfully for a moment and then faced Elpitha once more. "Now, we can make this easy or we can make this very difficult." She said calmly.

Elpitha looked frightened. "You're not like one of those nurses that puts their patients to sleep and takes advantage of them, are you?" She asked.

"Oh you're just hilarious, sweetie. So you never said exactly why you were out so late last night." Elli replied.

Elpitha looked away. "I don't see how that's any of your business." She said.

"Actually it is my business. You see, while Jack was a little overzealous, he did make a good point. It's my job to make sure the patients are ok. That includes making sure certain uncooperative patients don't end up in here again, only worse off. Now, would you be so kind as to answer my question?"

Elpitha glared at her. "I don't have to tell you anything." She said defiantly, scowl back in place.

Elli smirked. "Well I could tell the doctor that you aren't looking so well. He trusts my judgment. He wouldn't question it. Perhaps more tests would be necessary, and you certainly would need to be kept here a few more days. Perhaps even a few weeks. Better safe than sorry."

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me."

Elpitha sighed. "I had a bad dream, ok? I wanted to get out of the house and was careless."

Elli sat down on the bed and placed the clipboard in her lap. "Now was that so difficult? What about your arm?"

"I wanted to get to the woods. There's a spot there where I go on nice days when I'm in the mood to write and I figured I could go there and calm down. I decided to cut through Jack's farm, but it was dark and I tripped over his sickle. I fell on it, and that's what happened to my arm. I wasn't trying to off myself, if that's what you were thinking. I was upset and I'm not sure if I was even fully awake. I knew it was pretty bad, but I just wanted to calm down a bit before I had to deal with anyone. Then Jack showed up and I don't remember much afterwards…"

Elli flinched. "Jack's sickle, huh? Wow! That explains it. Well that's why we don't go running around in the middle of the night, eh?"

"Yeah, right." Elpitha said. "No more night strolls for me!"

"Good." Elli said with a smile. "Now, we're getting somewhere. Now how about this dream?"

Elpitha frowned. "Come on…don't be mean."

Elli smiled once more. "Part of the treatment, I'm afraid. Come on. You'll feel better if you talk about it." Elpitha hesitated, and Elli continued. "I promise it will be just between us."

"I…" Elpitha put her face in her hands.

Elli gently placed her hand on Elpitha's back. "It's ok. You can tell me…" She said quietly.

"I visited a place that I haven't seen in a very long time last night. I saw some people that died when I was little. It…it scared me. I thought I was there all over again. I thought that I was watching it all over again." Elpitha whispered.

"I see. You witnessed some deaths when you were young and had a nightmare about them?" Elli asked.

"Yeah…something like that…" Elpitha said.

"Ok, sweetie. Just one more thing, then."

Elpitha looked at Elli as if she wanted to cry in frustration. "What?" She asked, resigned to her fate.

Elli smiled and took Elpitha's arm in her hand. She took a pair of scissors and cut off the bandage, holding up the cut for Elpitha to see. "This, my dear, is a serious injury. In the future, make sure to visit us, hmm?"

"I'll do that." Elpitha said with a weak smile.

"Good! Now, missy, it's time we started that exam." Elli said, turning her back to Elpitha to grab some things off of the counter.

"Let me guess. You want me to say aaaaaahhhhh." Elpitha asked.

"Not quite yet. First we need to clean that wound." Elli said, turning around with a bowl of disinfectant. She sat on the bed once more and reached for Elpitha's arm."

"Oh, no that's ok! It looks really clean!" Elpitha said quickly, yanking her arm back.

Elli gave Elpitha a reproachful look. "It'll only sting a bit. I need to clean it before I can put the new bandage on! Give me your arm."

In the lobby, the doctor was prescribing some medicine for Jeff. A sudden crash made them both look up.

"Dear me…what was that?" Jeff asked.

"Elpitha! Hold still!"

"Rape! Rape!"

"That's not funny! Hold still so I can clean that cut! It'll be very quick! I promise!"

"Get away from me with that, you sadist!"

"It's just a little sting. It won't be that bad. Trust me!"

"Never! Keep back! I'll use it!"

"Elpitha, put down that feather duster and get over here!"

"It's fine! I'm fine! Look! See? I feel like singing and dancing!"

"Sweetie, don't be ridiculous! You're still weak. You're going to hurt yourself!"

"You put your left arm in! You take your left arm out! You put your left arm in!"

"Come here!"

"Come on everybody! Let's do the twist!"

"Elpitha!"

"Nooo! Stay back! I've still got the feather duster!"

There was another crash and Jeff practically jumped into the doctor's arms. "Aren't you going to see what's going on in there?" He asked the doctor timidly.

"Sounds like Elli's got things under control." The doctor replied nonchalantly.

"Let go of me! You're dirtying my cut!"

"Elpitha, just let me clean it! Oh no! Watch out! You're about to sit on that needle!"

"What? Where?!"

"Ha! Gotcha…..there now! Was that so terrible?"

"Little sting my aunt fanny! What was that? Acid?"

"Oh, stop it you big baby. Go on. Get back into bed. Here, I'll help you. Now say ahhhhh."

"Ahhhh go f…"

"That's very mature, Elpitha!"

Jeff looked at the doctor in awe. "All that just to clean a cut?" He asked in amazement.

"That's nothing." The doctor replied. "Just wait. I need to take some blood too."

**Until next time…**


	8. Bedside Confessional Part I

**A/N: Well here is the eighth chapter. Hope you like it!**

Shattered, scattered, broken down  
Whispers in the air  
Falling, calling, endless sound  
Lost without a care

Flying, crying, in the night  
Souls without a home  
Wallow, follow, those in sight  
Shadows as they roam

Tears, fears, nothing more  
Guilt and hidden blame  
Leering, jeering, keeping score  
Spirits lost in flame

Elpitha read the lines to herself over again. She scoffed in disgust and tore the page out of her poetry book. She glared at the words once more before grasping the page with her other hand. She was about to tear the page to shreds when a hand snatched it out of her grasp.

"No! You can't!" Mary exclaimed suddenly. She was a quiet and gentle person, and as such, often went unnoticed. She had silently entered the room, like a mouse, scampering to Elpitha's side. She had watched as Elpitha wrote in her book, reading over her shoulder. Elpitha, lost in another world, had not noticed her audience. Now she turned in shock to find Mary behind her, protectively clutching the page out of her reach.

"I'm sorry…did you need a tissue?" Elpitha asked.

"Don't tear it up! I think it's really pretty! Why would you want to destroy it?" Mary asked, taking a seat in a chair next to Elpitha's bed. It was Elpitha's second day in the hospital and the doctor was letting visitors in to see her.

"It never comes out quite right. I have this image of what I want to write…the picture I want to portray, and it just never comes out quite right. I always end up with garbage." Elpitha said with a sigh, leaning back on her pillows. If anyone else had taken that page out of her hand, she probably would have been angry. However, there was something disarming about Mary.

"Garbage? I don't think it's…" Mary began.

"So how are you?" Elpitha interrupted calmly.

"Oh! I'm fine!" Mary said, embarrassed. "How are you? I heard it was quite serious. Jack told me that you could have died!"

"Jack's a drama queen." Elpitha replied. "Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine…that is if certain psycho nurses let me get out of here alive!"

"I need to change that bandage again soon, sweetie. I'd stay on my good side if I were you." Elli called with a chuckle.

"You just changed it this morning!" Elpitha cried.

"I need to change it twice a day!" Elli called back.

"Sadist!"

"Baby!"

Mary's eyes were wide with shock when Elpitha focused her attention on Mary once more. "Oh don't worry!" Elpitha laughed. "We won't fist fight or anything, although…could you hand me that feather duster? I might need it later."

Mary looked confused, but handed Elpitha the feather duster. "Well I…ah…I'm glad you're feeling a bit better." She said timidly.

"Yeah, thanks." Elpitha replied with a smirk. "So what have you been up to? Continuing the saga of Grey the Adonis?"

Mary blushed. "Well…I...he…"

"That good, huh?" Elpitha laughed.

Mary blushed once more. "He's sweet. He really is! I know it doesn't seem like he says much, but what he does say means more to me than all the romantic talk in the world! It's so cute the way he tries so hard. Sometimes I wish he had the courage to be more forward with me, but when it's all said and done, I wouldn't change him for the world."

Elpitha, amazed that Mary had managed to get so much dialogue out in one shot herself, gave Mary her little half smile. "Well I suppose that's all that matters then, eh?"

Mary smiled in reply, and then turned at the sound of footsteps approaching. Elli entered the room, making Elpitha tighten her grip on the feather duster.

"Little May is here to visit!" Elli said cheerfully, leading May in by the hand.

Mary stood in response. "Well, I better get going! I hope you feel better, Elpitha!" She said, quietly tucking the page into a pocket.

Elli, noticing the feather duster in Elpitha's grasp, gave Elpitha a wicked smile. Elpitha laughed in reply.

"Watch out May! Elli turns into a witch when she's in the hospital." She whispered audibly.

Elli lifted May into a chair. "I'll be back in a bit, sweetie." She said. She turned to Elpitha before leaving. "I'll get you, my pretty!" She said with a smirk.

May settled herself comfortably in the chair, her legs dangling off of the end. She looked at Elpitha shyly, unsure of what to say. "Are…are you OK?" She asked finally.

"I'm just fine. I'll be out of here soon, I hope, and then you can come over and play with Mikri, if you like." Elpitha replied.

"I went over your house yesterday and you weren't home. Then Jack told me you were here…"

"There's nothing to worry about, honey. I'm fine, and you can visit me when I'm home, OK?" Elpitha said reassuringly.

"OK…" May said, casting her eyes to the floor.

"What's the matter? Was there a reason you came to see me? Do you need something?" Elpitha asked.

"I…I…well, you said your mommy doesn't write to you either. I just…"

"What is it?"

"Do you think there's something wrong with me, Elpitha?"

"You look like a normal kid to me." Elpitha said with a shrug.

May climbed up onto her chair and then climbed onto Elpitha's bed, crawling into her lap. "Thanks…" She whispered.

Elpitha winced slightly. May had decided to rest on her injured arm. This was aside from the fact that she still wasn't very comfortable with May's sudden outbursts of affection. However, she somehow felt that it might be impolite to throw May off of the bed. "Why would you ask a question like that?" She asked instead.

"I asked my mommy again if she would at least come to visit on my birthday this year. She said she had plans already. She doesn't like me…"

"Oh honey, I don't think she…" Elpitha began, but May interrupted her.

"Don't you think angels are perfect? If I was an angel, my mommy would love me." She said with a sad smile.

"It's not your fault…things just get messed up sometimes. You're fine. Really." Elpitha said in an attempt to console her.

"No, you don't understand." May said softly. "If I could become an angel, my mommy would always want to see me. Everyone wants to see an angel. I just need to become one…"

Elpitha was getting worried. "You want to become an angel? How?"

"My grandpa said that some people who went to heaven became angels." May replied softly.

Elpitha gasped. However, she didn't get the chance to respond. At that moment Elli entered the room. She stormed over to the bed and scooped up May in her arms.

"No, no, sweetheart!" Elli scolded. "You're right on Elpitha's arm! You'll break her stitches!" Then she turned to Elpitha reproachfully. "What's the matter with you? Can't you be even the least bit responsible? You know better than that!"

Elpitha looked down at her arm. "It's fine." She said simply.

Elli walked over and looked down at Elpitha's arm as well. "It looks like it may be. I'll take a better look when I change the bandage. Come on, May. Your grandpa is here." She said.

"Hey Elli, could you ask Barley if I could speak to him alone for a minute?" Elpitha asked.

"Sure." Elli said, and left the room. Barley came in soon after.

"Hi! How are you feeling?" Barley asked as he took a seat.

"I'm fine." Elpitha said quickly. "Barley…do you think May would ever want to hurt herself?"

Barley scratched his head. "May? That's ridiculous!"

"She told me she wanted to become an angel so that she could make her mother want to see her."

"Oh! May's lonely. That's just a childish fancy! May's much too young to think of causing harm to herself."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! You're overreacting. I thank you for your concern, though."

"OK. Thanks." Elpitha said, resting back on her pillows.

"Thank you. I've got to get going now. It looks as if you have another visitor anyway." Barley said with a smile. He gave Elpitha a pat on the shoulder and left the room.

When Elpitha looked up to greet her new visitor, she nearly screamed. A giant teddy bear was slowly inching its way through the door, grunting and straining because it was a bit too large to fit through the door. The bear lurched forward and fell on its face. It was suddenly lifted and pushed through the door, and Elpitha spied a bandana bobbing up and down behind the bear's shoulder. She gave a little chuckle as Kai finally entered the room, dropping the bear next to her bed and leaping to her bedside, catching her up and squeezing her tightly in a big hug.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! OK…nice to see you too! My arm! You're squeezing my…" Elpitha cried.

"What's going on in there?!" Elli called suspiciously. "Kai! You be careful with her! If I come in there and find you've caused further injury to one of my patients, you'll be sorry!"

"I won't, sweetheart! Don't you worry your pretty little head about me!" Kai called back. Then he turned to Elpitha. "Listen, you want to get out of here tonight?" He whispered. "I can sneak you out and we can have some alone time up on Mother's hill. Elli would never know!"

"Oh, I won't, eh?" Elli asked. She stood in the doorway with a scowl, staring Kai down.

Kai backed nervously into Elpitha's bed, half sitting on her arm. Elpitha cried in protest and Kai stood up. "Now, Elli. You know I was just…I was just kidding, right?"

Elli stormed over to Elpitha's side, glancing down at her arm before snatching the feather duster out of her hand. "I won't have you in here attacking my patients." She said, pointing the feather duster at him threateningly.

"Hey, relax babe! If worse comes to worse, you can just stitch her back up, right?" Kai replied with a grin. It was his idea of a joke, and yet Elli didn't find it very funny.

She scowled once more, swatting at him with the feather duster. "Out! OUT!" She cried. Elpitha slowly began to smile. Apparently Kai had made another comment. Elli had graduated from simply swatting at him with the feather duster to hitting him over the head with it. "No you can NOT just borrow her for a few hours! Do you know how much blood she lost?! Do you know how weak she is?!" Elpitha was laughing so hard that she was crying. Elli had grabbed hold of Kai and was dragging him out, swatting him with the feather duster all the while. "And if I EVER catch you in here again, trying to…"

"Ow! OW! OK! I'm sorry! I'm going! Hey! Stop it!" Kai yelped as he finally succumbed to being dragged outside.

Jack entered the clinic and edged curiously around Elli and Kai. Elli motioned Jack inside as she gave Kai a final shove and whack with the feather duster out the clinic door. Then she walked over to Jack and whispered something into his ear. He smiled and nodded.

Elpitha had finally managed to stop laughing when Jack entered the room. Wiping her eyes as she caught her breath, she looked up to see him standing in the doorway with a timid smile on his face. She looked at him nervously, her eyes a little frightened, but mostly defiant.

Jack sat down next to her. "Hey, listen. I'm sorry about yesterday. You really threw a scare into me, that's all. I know I overreacted."

Elpitha let her defenses down slightly. "I don't see what reason you have to overreact." She said quietly. She had been looking him in the face, but now she purposely lost his gaze. "You hardly know me."

Jack smiled sadly. "I feel like I do know you. You remind me so much of someone that sometimes I can hardly bear it."

Elpitha focused her gaze on her hands which were resting in her lap. Why didn't he recognize her? She had changed in both appearance and personality, but not a great deal. She was thinner, taller, older, and her hair was now short. She had gone through much in the past eight years, and it was reflected in her personality. However, she was still the same person. "So what happened to this mystery person?" She asked carelessly.

Jack rested his face in his hands for a moment before answering. Then he looked up. "She died." He replied quietly.

Elpitha gasped.

**Until next time…**


	9. Bedside Confessional Part II

**A/N: Chapter nine is here. I'm glad you all enjoyed chapter eight. I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

She covered her mouth with her hands, realizing that she shouldn't have reacted in such a way. Luckily, Jack mistook her shock for concern.

"It's OK. It was a longtime ago." He said.

Elpitha was trembling. This was why he ignored his instincts. This was why he didn't recognize her. She tried desperately to keep her voice steady. "Who was she?" She asked.

"We were friends. I had known her since as far back as I can remember. Ellen…I was three years older than her, but that didn't stop us from becoming quick friends. We lived next door to one another. My father was the chief of the fire department and her father was a fireman too. We were always together. It's funny that you named your dog Mikri. It sounded strangely familiar to me when I heard it, but I remembered something afterwards…it doesn't matter now, I suppose."

Elpitha gathered all the strength she had remaining in her. She was still weak from her injury. She was tired too, and now all the emotion that she had long ago buried was surging up inside her and she didn't have the strength to suppress it. She barely kept it inside. "What happened?" She asked.

Jack took a breath before answering. "When I was fifteen, something terrible happened. She lost everything that she held dear in one night. She witnessed it all and it broke her. I remember finding her wandering helplessly in front of my house. She had this look…this horrible desperate look in her eyes when she saw me. It was as if she was searching me. It was as if she was begging me desperately to make everything that happened that night untrue. I thought that she couldn't get any worse but then…" Jack had to stop speaking. He stood up and wandered to the other side of the room, looking out of a window that was to the right of Elpitha's bed. "Her parents had left their homes to come to our town. They had lived in Europe before settling down to start a family together. Even so, they had virtually no relatives anywhere except…" Jack's voice became low, as if he was trying to control a surge of anger. "Ellen had an aunt. Her only blood relative that anyone knew of. A drunk. She came out of nowhere, having heard the news. She was so drunk that she could barely stand, and the first thing she did was confront Ellen. She blamed Ellen for everything." It was very quick. Jack's fist slammed against the wall, denting it. "Ellen was already fragile." He said, his voice shaking. "It…it destroyed her."

"I'm so sorry…" Elpitha said. The crack of Jack's fist on the wall had shaken her considerably. Where was that familiar numbness? How much longer could she hold back?

Jack returned to his seat. "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the wall. I'll fix it. I shouldn't be telling you this when you should be resting." He said quietly.

"Don't worry about that." She replied. "May I…" Elpitha swallowed. "May I ask how she died?"

"They allowed her to stay over my house that night. Everyone agreed that since we were such good friends and since she always came to me for help, that maybe I would have the best influence over her. She was unapproachable. She didn't cry. She didn't scream. She just had this helpless stare and wouldn't sleep. My mother finally put a sedative in some tea and gently coaxed her to drink it so that she would sleep. It was at the funeral that she finally lost it. Perhaps it was good that she let it out. She wouldn't be calmed. No one could console her. She finally collapsed, exhausted, and I carried her back to my house and up to my room. I watched her sleep. It was the last time I saw her. I dozed off, and when I woke up she was gone."

Elpitha had leaned back against the bedstead. Her eyes were closed.

Jack took another breath before continuing his story. "I wanted to believe that she would find peace. I wanted to believe that she would end up somewhere where she could live happily. It was a few weeks before we found out that she was gone. What a terrible time it was. Her aunt died soon after of alcohol poisoning. It seemed as if every trace of her was being erased."

Elpitha could hardly stand it. She was going to explode. "But how did she…How can you be sure she…" She stammered.

"There's no doubt, Elpitha. There was a bus wreck twenty miles away from the town. There were no survivors. My father was called in to help with the accident. Weeks later he was called in to complete the report of the accident and among the things that the police had collected from the wreckage he found a necklace. A silver necklace with a small cross on it that I had given her. On the back I had engraved her name."

Elpitha's mind was traveling back. She had taken the bus, but had gotten off at a gas station along the way. She had no idea that the bus had crashed. She had no idea that her aunt was no longer living. It was too much. Everyone thought she was dead. Perhaps it was for the best. She didn't know what was for the best. She didn't know anything. She didn't want to know anymore. The necklace wasn't lost, but that meant…did he have it?

Jack slowly reached inside his shirt and pulled out the necklace. He stared at it for a bit. "The night before last…I saw that same look in your eyes…the look she had that night. I couldn't save her. I couldn't make it right. I couldn't bring her back…but I could save you. I had to save you."

Slowly Jack began to regain his composure. He took a deep breath and felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He looked at Elpitha and laughed nervously. "Thanks for listening to my rambling." He said with a smile. "I feel a lot better. It's been weighing heavily on my mind lately, you know?" He looked at Elpitha with concern. "I've made you sad." He said.

"No…" Elpitha whispered. "No, you didn't." It was all she could manage to get out.

"Yes I have." Jack said, standing up. "I'll bet Mikri will make you feel better! Don't worry; I'll make sure Elli lets her in. I'll be back in like twenty minutes."

Jack left the room. Elpitha heard him exchange goodbyes with Elli and then heard Elli approaching the room. She was shaking violently with the effort of suppressing her surging emotions. Elli entered the room with a food tray.

"Alright, you. Let's see if we can't get that appetite of yours back in business." She said with a smile. Then she saw Elpitha. Elli placed the tray on a nearby table and quickly approached her. She sat down on the bed stared Elpitha in the face, studying her. "What's the matter? Honey, what happened?" She asked with concern.

Elpitha could not answer. She could only take a shaky breath and avoid Elli's gaze.

"Hey…it's OK. Are you alright? Come here…" Elli said, leaning forward and gently hugged Elpitha. Elpitha had no more strength left. She slowly placed her forehead on Elli's shoulder and quietly let the tears that had been building up inside her escape between ragged breaths.

----------------------------------

"Alright. You won't tell me what's wrong and you won't eat. I really don't know what I'm going to do with you, Elpitha." Elli said with a sigh. "I'll let you off the hook for a bit because you're upset, but I still expect you to eat, understand? I'll be back after Jack's visit."

"Jack?" Elpitha asked. She had forgotten that he was on his way back.

"Yes. I see him coming now through the window. He's got Mikri with him." Elli replied.

"Listen…Elli…you can't…you can't tell Jack that I…" Elpitha began desperately.

Elli sighed once more. "Sweetie, there's nothing to be ashamed of. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if he, or anyone else, found out, you know."

"No, you don't understand." Elpitha said, rising out of the bed. "He can't find out about this."

Elli gently placed a hand on Elpitha's shoulder and pushed her back against her pillows. "Relax. I promise I'll keep it between us, OK? You be a good girl and stay in that bed. Don't make me get the feather duster!" Elli said with a smile.

Jack entered the clinic with Mikri in his arms. "Hi Elli. Listen, is it OK if I bring the pup in to Elpitha? She was upset when I left and I think it will cheer her up." He said.

"Yeah, I guess it's a good idea just this once." Elli replied. "She needs to be cheered up."

"Do you still want me to…" Jack asked.

"Yes, but be gentle. She's been through a lot the past couple of days, and I think it's weighing in on her today. I would much rather she stay as calm as possible in her condition, but it has to be done." Elli said with a sigh.

Elpitha was overjoyed to see Mikri. So of course, as soon as Jack presented her with the puppy, she said, "Oh. You brought the stupid thing all the way here? I guess I'll hold her. She gets all squirmy otherwise."

After she had played with Mikri for a decent amount of time, Elpitha spied Elli entering the room. Was she hiding something behind her back? Mikri hopped up, licking Elpitha's face, and drawing her attention away from Elli. Jack laughed suddenly.

"You look like you're feeling a bit better." He said.

"I was fine and still am." Elpitha replied flatly.

"Awww. You look like you need a hug!" Jack said with another laugh.

Elpitha looked at him as if he was about to attack her. Jack sat on her bed, gently drawing her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her tightly. He squeezed her, pinning her arms to her sides and knocking some of the breath out of her. "There, don't you feel better now?" He asked.

"While you're up, why don't I take a look at your cut." Elli said cheerfully, taking a pair of scissors and cutting off the bandage.

Elpitha eyed her suspiciously for a moment and then her eyes widened as she suddenly realized what was going on.

Outside, Jeff was passing by on his way to the church. A crash made him dive into the bushes nearby.

"Jack! Hold her still!"

"I can't! Elpitha hold still! It'll be over in a minute!"

"Rapists! Murderers! Two timers! Double teamers!"

"Sweetie, I'm almost done, just let me do this! Jack! Please!"

"I'm telling you she won't stay still! OUCH! She bit me!"

"No no no no no no no! Wait! Elli…I ah…I cleaned it myself before!"

"Uh-huh. I'm going to do it now. Why don't you take a deep breath if you're scared?"

"Why don't you kiss my AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"OUCH! Hey! Elli! Are you done yet? I can't hold her much longer!"

"There now. I just need to put the new bandage on."

"OK, Elpitha. I'm going to let you go now. Can I trust you to…OW! OUCH! Hey! Stop it!"

"Elpitha! Don't beat up on Jack! Let me put the new bandage on first!"

"Thanks A LOT! Can't wait to help you out with your work again, Elli!"

There was silence for a while and Jeff peeked out from the bushes. He saw the clinic door open and Elli and Jack came out.

"OK, now this stuff is very potent, but it has to be taken right away after it's put into the drink for it to be the most effective. I don't want her to see me and freak out, so when I call you, put this stuff in her tea and bring it in."

Jeff gasped. They were drugging the patients at the clinic! He dashed to get Officer Harris, but ran straight into the lamp post and was knocked unconscious.

"She'll sleep well with this stuff alright." Jack laughed.

----------

Elli gently took the teacup out of Elpitha's hand and covered her with the blanket. Closing the door to Elpitha's room, she prepared to go home for the evening. Meanwhile, Kai slunk around the bushes outside of the clinic. He knew that Elli was due to go home soon and he planned on climbing into Elpitha's room through the window. Kai smoothed out his bandana, sprayed some breath spray into his mouth, and then leaned back against the bushes as he waited for Elli's departure. Suddenly he felt something stirring behind him. A scream pierced the air.

"What? Jeff?!" Kai exclaimed in shock.

"Help! Help!" Jeff screamed, struggling to get to his feet.

Elli had just exited the clinic and approached them curiously as Harris, who had been on his way home also ran over.

"What's going on here?!" Harris asked as Elli watched curiously from the sidelines.

"He…he…" Jeff stammered. "I just woke up and he was on top of me…"

"Gross! I didn't even know you were…" Kai began in protest.

"He must have drugged me!" Jeff cried. "He was going to take advantage of me in the bushes!"

"I did not!" Kai yelled, backing off in disgust.

------------

Elpitha's face was very peaceful as she dreamed. Voices echoed in her mind.

"You're going to be too afraid to climb down again and then I'll have to come get you." The boy said with a sigh. He couldn't suppress the grin on his face, however.

"I don't care! It's nice up here." The girl replied defiantly. She sat on a tree branch, her legs swinging above the boy's head.

"Ellen…why do you think grownups get married?" The boy asked curiously, leaning against another tree and looking up at the girl.

"So that they have someone to play with, I suppose." The girl said with a shrug. "So that they won't be lonely."

"Oh, OK." The boy said thoughtfully. Then looked up at the girl once more. "Ellen, when we get bigger, would you want to marry me?"

"That's a long way off, stupid." The girl said.

"Yeah, I know…but would you?" The boy asked once more.

"I guess so, Jack." The girl replied.

**Until next time…**


	10. The Escape

**A/N: Chapter ten has arrived. This is the last of the "hospital" chapters. Next chapter I'm going to fast forward a little bit.**

**PacificTwist/azn anime addict47: Thanks so much! Glad you like it!**

**DrippingInk: I'm not really sure what I did differently between chapters 8 and 9…perhaps the "drama" was a bit too much for your tastes in chapter 9? I hope you like this chapter!**

**Lioness Blackfire: I feel the same way you do in that respect. I like the heavy stuff, but I get depressed so I sometimes avoid it. That's why I like a mix of humor in there. I'm actually not trying to make it a heavy story. It just so happens that Elpitha has a difficult past, and this story is about her trying to get past it and live a peaceful life. I'm glad you like it so far!**

It was 11:15 p.m. on the fifth day of Elpitha's stay in the hospital and she had had it. She had behaved long enough and she wanted out. She had been planning it the entire day. Elli was planning on leaving at six, and the doctor would retire upstairs for the night at eight. That was her chance. Elpitha crept quietly out of bed and glanced around the room, finally resting her eyes on the closet in the corner. She knew her clothes were in there as well as some other hospital garments. Elpitha had spied something in there with a hood the last time Elli had gone in there, and it would be perfect to keep people from recognizing her right away. She took a step towards the closet, but fell. Had the doctor heard? All was quiet, and she pulled herself back up, using the bed for support.

"It's OK, I'm fine!" She thought defiantly. "I'm just a little dizzy from being in bed so long, and once I get home and have a good night's rest, I'll feel refreshed and not so weak!"

Elpitha had had many arguments with Elli and the doctor over her stay at the hospital. She insisted that she was well enough to go home, but they did not agree. She refused to let them hold that over her head, and so she sat on the bed, listening intently for any movement from the doctor before once again venturing towards the closet. She made her way more carefully this time and grabbed her clothing, quickly getting dressed and throwing on the hooded cloak. She would not let her dizziness prevail. If she made her way slowly and carefully, she would be able to reach home without anyone noticing. Once there, she would be able to gloat over her success, and they would have no choice but to acknowledge that she was cured. They would most likely nag her to come in to check up on her injury. That was perfect! She would agree to that. After all, she had to make some compromise, and agreeing to go to a doctor's appointment and then not showing up seemed like a perfect one to her. She tiptoed out of her room and entered the lobby, heading stealthily for the door. She took a quick glance up the stairs before quietly turning the door handle and exiting the clinic.

A gentle gust of air hit Elpitha in the face as she stepped outside. It seemed like such a long time since she had gotten fresh air, and she breathed it in deeply as she quietly climbed down the stairs. Looking around, Elpitha noticed that no one was outside. The crickets were in fine form that night, and the moon seemed to wink at her as she looked up at the clear night sky. It was a beautiful fall night. It was a bit on the cool side, being midway through the season, but that made no difference to Elpitha. She thoroughly enjoyed the cool breeze as she made her way down the lane and into the square. Luckily for her, the square was abandoned as well, however she had other worries. She was beginning to feel faint, and she still had a little bit of a walk to make it to her house. Elpitha was stubborn. She would not give in and forced herself to go on, staggering a bit in the process. All at once her strength left her and she fell, bracing herself for the collision with the stone paved floor of the square. Moments later, someone lifted her. Elpitha looked up to see a smiling face below a purple bandana.

"Hey there, beautiful! What are you doing all the way out here?" He asked, lifting her up a bit and allowing her to lean on him for support.

"I was..they let me out!" She said, trying her best to regain her ability to stand.

Kai laughed. "Nice try, babe, but I don't think Elli would have let you out in this condition! Come on. Up we go." He said, slipping his arms under her knees and lifting her. "Put your arm around my neck. I don't want you to fall."

Elpitha was too weak to put up much of a fight, and Kai was able to carry her back to the clinic. He gently put her back into bed, tossing her her hospital gown and, after a wink, leaving her to change. When Kai came back, he put Elpitha's clothes back into the closet, completing the illusion that she had never left. When he sat down on Elpitha's bed, he noticed her staring at her arm.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My arm. It's bleeding a little." She replied.

Kai leaned over and took a look for himself. "Yeah…must've been from that fall! Here…Elli left that bandage tape stuff here. I'll see if I can wrap it up for you." He said, grabbing the tape and wrapping it snugly around her arm, but easing up when Elpitha flinched slightly. "I'm sorry, baby. There. That'll hold her for a while."

"Thanks." Elpitha said.

"You're most welcome." Kai replied with a grin. Then it changed to a slight frown. "Listen doll, I'm all for sneaking out at night, but you really should be careful. You could have really hurt yourself, you know?"

"I know…I just wanted to go home…" Elpitha whispered, looking down.

Kai gently lifted Elpitha's chin, bending his head a bit to meet her eyes. He ran his fingers through Elpitha's hair, finally resting his hand on her cheek. "I know how you feel. I'd hate being locked up in this glorified prison myself, but it's the only way you'll get well. After all, I still want to take you out again." He said with a smile.

"I know." Elpitha said with a sigh. She leaned back, forcing Kai to let go of her face, and looked up at the ceiling. "Anyway, Elli's going to kill me in the morning."

"Nah." Kai said. "I won't say anything. I should leave you to get some rest."

"I don't mind the company." Elpitha replied. "I have trouble falling asleep here, and it gets lonely during the night. I think Elli's catching on. I'm almost certain she drugged me the night before last, and she tried last night and tonight as well."

"Alright." Kai said. "I'm a night owl myself, so I'll hang around at least until you fall asleep."

Elpitha didn't fall asleep, however. They talked so long that they didn't even notice the time flying by.

"I've been thinking a bit about you." Kai said suddenly.

"You have?" Elpitha asked, eyeing him warily.

"Of course!" Kai replied with a grin. "I've noticed you go on the defensive whenever I try to sweet talk you."

"Sweet talk?" Elpitha said sarcastically. "Is that what you call it?"

"Look, I know I come off as a bit of a sleaze-ball sometimes. I don't mean anything by it. I'm just trying to get people to loosen up. Know what I mean?" He said, grinning.

"Yeah, I guess." Elpitha said with a smirk.

"So…you don't have a boyfriend or anything, do you?" Kai asked.

"No. Not at the moment."

"So…do you want one?" Kai asked once more, grin still in place.

"Who? You?" Elpitha asked.

"Why not? I'm cute." Kai said, smoothing his bandana. "I have a great personality." He leaned back and grinned. "And I can carry you anywhere you'd like to go."

Elpitha laughed. "So what does it entail? Are we supposed to do a courtship dance or something?"

"How about that second date?" Kai asked.

"I guess." Elpitha replied.

"Does that mean you want me as your boyfriend?" Kai asked with a hopeful grin.

"How about we just see where it goes?"

Kai's grin widened. "Fair enough! Now, I know just the right kind of medicine for you." Kai said, leaning in very close. A door slamming made them both jump.

"What on earth is going on here?!" Elli cried. She was fuming, and Elpitha suddenly had the urge to hide under her bed. "Kai, what are you doing here? Did you get any sleep at all, Elpitha? I'm going to kill you both!"

"You're a good nurse." Kai said, and Elli nearly threw a nearby bedpan at him.

Elli stomped over, and the red on Elpitha's bandage caught her eye. She seized Elpitha's arm and glared at her. Then she grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off the bandage, examining Elpitha's arm. "Your cut has been opened. A few of the stitches are broken." She said in a voice of dangerous calm. "What did you do?"

"I…I…it was…" Elpitha stuttered.

"It was me!" Kai broke in. "You know me, always joking. I was trying to tickle her and I grabbed her arm a bit too roughly." Elpitha stared at him.

"I might have known." Elli said, dropping Elpitha's arm in disgust. She went over to the other side of the room, and began to rummage through one of the drawers.

"Hey…don't worry about it, Elli. I just need a need a new bandage." Elpitha said.

"You need a good spanking!" Elli spat.

"Hey, I'm all for that. After all, you have been very naughty, Elpitha." Kai said with a grin.

Both Elli and Elpitha glared at him.

"I…it was a joke!" Kai stuttered. Then he grinned hopefully. "…unless of course you want to…"

Elpitha shoved Kai off of her bed and Elli grabbed the feather duster out of the corner and attacked him.

"Ouch! Hey! I'm sorry! It was a joke!" Kai yelped.

Elli stopped and stared at him once more. "I think it's time you left Kai." She said in a voice of forced calm.

"Sure! I'm beat." Kai said, backing towards the door. "Of course, if you don't want to do it, and you think she really needs it, I can always…" Kai began.

Elli dropped the feather duster and grabbed a broom.

Jeff was on his way back to the store after a peaceful visit to the church. As he passed the clinic, he wondered if he should stop in and ask the doctor about his chronic stomach problems. Suddenly the door flew open and Kai came charging out with Elli in hot pursuit, swinging a broom at him.

"If I EVER catch you harassing one of my patients again…" Elli yelled, catching Kai with the broom.

"OUCH! I'm sorry! I'm going!" Kai cried, increasing his speed. He ran straight into Jeff, knocking him over. Jeff stood up once more and then Kai hid behind him. Elli followed, swinging at Kai and hitting Jeff in the process.

The doctor was just coming down the stairs when Elli entered the clinic once more, red-faced and breathing heavily.

"Good morning." The doctor said with a puzzled expression.

"It's a long story." Elli said. "Elpitha broke a few of her stitches."

"Ah." The doctor said with a sigh. "That girl can be her own worst enemy. I'll go wash up. Set things up for me, OK?"

"Yes doctor." Elli replied. She turned and entered Elpitha's room.

Elpitha was still in bed, and when she saw Elli enter the room, she sat up, preparing herself for the storm.

Elli didn't speak. She simply turned her back and began to take things out of drawers. When she had finished, she approached Elpitha. "The doctor will fix you up in a few minutes." She said a bit stiffly. "I'm going to make sure Kai stays away until you're well enough to fend him off."

"No, don't blame Kai." Elpitha said. "He covered for me. It was my fault. He actually helped me out."

"What do you mean?" Elli asked.

"I…I…tried to leave the hospital last night. I honestly thought that I was well enough to go home…but I collapsed in the town square and Kai carried me back here…I broke my stitches when I fell." Elpitha said timidly. She braced herself for the explosion. However, it didn't come.

"Oh, Elpitha…" Elli said reproachfully. She looked much more shocked, hurt, and worried than angry. This made Elpitha feel worse.

"I'm sorry…" She said.

Elli was at a loss for what to say. When she finally spoke, her voice was a bit cold. "Promise me you won't try that again." She said.

"I promise." Elpitha said quietly.

The doctor entered the room and sat on a stool next to Elpitha's bed. He picked up Elpitha's arm and examined it. Elli placed the tray of supplies on a small table near the doctor. She gave Elpitha a glance before turning to leave the room. However, Elpitha grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

Elli looked down in surprise to see Elpitha staring at the tray of supplies. She could feel Elpitha's hand shaking. Elli sighed and sat down on the bed next to Elpitha, putting an arm around her. She gently tried to calm her.

After the doctor left, Elpitha got what Elli termed "a good talking to," but what turned out to be a ranting and raving session on what would happen "next time."

Elli grabbed a mug, poured hot water into it, grabbed some sleeping solution, poured it in, tossed in a tea bag, and shoved it roughly into Elpitha's hands.

"So much for the pretense." Elpitha said.

"Drink it." Elli said with a glare. "You haven't slept all night."

When Elpitha had finally fallen asleep, Elli returned to her station behind the counter. The doctor was updating Elpitha's file.

"You know, I was really impressed with how you dealt with the situation before. You kept the patient calm so that I could work more efficiently. Elpitha's a nice girl, but a nightmare for a doctor to deal with."

"Thank you, doctor." Elli laughed. "We'll make a good patient out of her yet."

"Listen Elli…I hope you don't think I'm being forward…" The doctor said nervously.

"What is it?" Elli asked.

"Well…day after tomorrow is my birthday and I was wondering if you would like to come out with me…"

"I'd love to!" Elli said with a smile. It was turning out to be a good day for her after all.

**Until next time…**


	11. Whirlwind

**A/N: Here's chapter eleven. It's a bit like watching a tape fast forward, and it moves the story forward about a season. I've actually been sitting on this chapter for a while. It was completely done except for a couple of lines for the past week.**

**Quack-Wabbit: Elli just sort of developed that way. She's good friends with Elpitha because Elpitha (as you'll find out in this chapter) likes to visit Ellen. They get along much better outside of the clinic, where Elli doesn't mess around when it comes to her nursing duties. As for the doctor, I plan on adding him in as well. I'm taking my sweet time, ha ha.**

**DrippingInk: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Elli just likes to make sure her patients follow doctor's orders. She's much nicer outside of the clinic!**

**Azn anime addict: Glad you liked it!**

**PacificTwist: Round and round she goes. Where she stops, nobody knows!**

**Krazie4Christ: Thanks! I didn't set Elpitha up as the type to fall into anyone's arms. I don't think it would have made sense.**

**Farmer Jen: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Oh! And the only "creative writing" courses they have at NJIT are programming language courses where you "create" your programs. Fun, eh?**

**PVC: As you wish! Elpitha is out of the clinic! Jeff lives! Kai does indeed have an act. I wouldn't exactly call him Mr. Right though, either.**

Elpitha sat on her front steps, enjoying the cool fall breeze and the farewell song of a choir of wild birds fleeing for the south before winter arrived. She looked thoughtfully down at the cast on her arm. It was fall 30, and she had been released from the hospital just yesterday. On Elpitha's final day in the hospital, the doctor told her that he wanted to take some blood to make sure that any allergic reaction to the bug bite that she had received was gone. Elpitha, in her attempts to evade him and Elli, ended up with a small fracture in her left arm. Perhaps the window was not the best escape route, after all.

Suddenly Kai appeared, dashing up to where Elpitha sat, grabbing her by the hand, and dragging her off towards the beach. A gust of air followed them, knocking loose some of the leaves on the tree in Elpitha's front yard. The wind tossed the leaves around a bit in play, before tiring of its game and letting them fall gently to the earth. It regained strength and flew around the corner, finally finding Jack's apple tree and jilting loose more leaves. Jack looked up to see the leaves flying through the air and stepped inside his house to grab his rake. He had just finished insulating the barn and chicken coop in preparation for the winter season, and now was clearing his fields. He had been in town for almost a season now, and despite the short amount of time, the hard work that he had put into his farm was apparent in his appearance. He was much more tan now, and his build had increased considerably. His farm looked much better as well. He had patched up his house and cleared off the farm land. He had also upgraded his barn and chicken coop so that his animals would have a decent place to live. Now he began to rake up the leaves as the mischievous wind lifted them out of the reach of his rake. Spike, who had also grown, jumped playfully at his heels.

The wind circled the farm once more before departing and heading towards Barley's ranch. Barley was tending to his cows while May sat on the fence, her legs dangling and her head hung over a letter in her hand marked "return to sender." Her hand loosened its grip on the letter and it fell. A gust of air caught it and carried it a little distance before gently dropping it a few feet from the barn entrance. Barley came out of the barn and noticed it. He walked over to May, letter in hand and spoke to her. He threw the letter contemptuously into the garbage bin and took May off the fence, motioning towards the path to Carter's where he knew Stu was waiting for May. May nodded, her best attempt at a brave smile on her face. However, as soon as Barley had turned his back, May removed the letter from the trash bin. She snuck behind the house and crawled under the stairs leading up to the back door and began digging with a spade that she had hidden under there. She carefully removed a box from the hole and placed the letter atop a mound of similar looking letters within it. After she had interred her box once more, May slowly headed up the path to Carters. The wind followed her. However it left her along the way and headed for the clinic.

It flowed through the open doorway as Elli arrived to begin work. The doctor greeted her, and she stepped behind the counter. She picked up a file that she had left on the counter from the previous night and opened it. It was Elpitha's file, and out of the folder she removed a report that the doctor had filled out. However, some of the sections were crossed out and written over in what was clearly Elpitha's handwriting. Where the form asked for "nurse in charge of patient," Elli's name had been crossed out and replaced with "crazy lady." In the "Hospital/Clinic" section, "Mineral Town Clinic" had been replaced with "Mineral Town Prison." The "Reason for Stay" section was replaced with "Because they were desperate for patients." On the bottom of the form was a rather unflattering drawing of Elli. Elli showed the form to the doctor and they shared a laugh. Elli gestured to the feather duster sitting in the corner with a smirk. Elpitha was scheduled to come in that day.

Outside, the wind had not settled one bit. It picked up its pace and flowed through the open window of the library. Mary sat behind the counter, her attention focused on a book on the desk in front of her. Gray walked into the library, slouching with his hands in his pockets. He shyly walked over to where Mary was sitting, and, after hesitating a moment, bent down and kissed her cheek. Mary blushed crimson, and looked away. She had lit up the moment that Gray had entered the room, and now she was positively glowing. He spoke to her, gesturing to the bottommost drawer of her desk, and Mary unlocked it and removed a book from inside. Gray took it and drew up a chair next to her, reading from a spot that he had marked in the book. The door opened once more and Anna entered. Gray practically flew to the other side of the room and pretended to search for a book. Mary threw her book into the bottom drawer and slammed it shut. She grabbed the book on her desk and pretended to read it upside down. Anna smirked a bit and walked over to Gray, shaking his hand and exchanging a greeting. Then she walked over to her daughter and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She took the book out of Mary's hand and replaced it right side up, with another smirk. She gave Mary's shoulder a playful squeeze and sat in the chair that Gray had vacated.

Outside the wind still circled. It traveled from the library back down to Jack's farm. It circled all around Mineral Town. It flew in an endless journey and seemed to be everywhere at once. The time flew with it. Pretty soon there was snow on the ground and the winter season was almost half way over. Elpitha was sitting on the rug in the living room of Ellen's house, leaning against a couch. Ellen was in her rocking chair, busying herself with knitting a stocking. Elpitha often visited Ellen. There was something about her that reminded Elpitha of her life before she had run away. Ellen had a very calming influence, and she also knew more about Elpitha than anyone else in Mineral Town, aside from Jack. Of course, Jack had no idea who Elpitha was.

"It's Valentines Day. Are you and Kai doing something special?" Ellen asked, rocking gently back and forth in her rocking chair.

Elpitha stared up at the ceiling. "He says he's got some surprise planned." She replied.

"Oh, that sounds nice. You must be excited." Ellen said, continuing to rock.

"Not really. I don't care either way." Elpitha said nonchalantly, avoiding Ellen's gaze.

Ellen Smiled at Elpitha. "Of course not, dear. You would never let yourself actually care about what anybody else does. That would be foolish."

Elpitha gave Ellen a sideways glance. She hated it when Ellen pegged her, but at the same time she let it slide. "What are you knitting?" She asked, changing the subject.

"A stocking for you, dear. It's for the stocking festival. Elli told me you didn't have one." Ellen replied.

"Really? That's…uh…I mean, thanks." Elpitha said, blushing a bit.

"You're most welcome." Ellen said with another smile. "It's in case you have someone special who wants to leave you a surprise. I know you don't care, of course, though."

Elpitha blushed even more. She heard the front door open and close and then the sound of Elli entering the living room.

"Is Stu home yet?" She asked, hanging her jacket up in the closet.

"No, dear. He's still out playing." Ellen replied.

"This late!" Elli cried. "That boy…" She looked up and saw Elpitha. "Oh! Hello!" She said, walking over and giving an awkward Elpitha a hug. She laughed as Elpitha stiffened a bit, giving her an extra squeeze before letting go. "What am I going to do with you?" She said with a smirk.

"Oh don't act so high and mighty! You're only eight years older than me. Older. Not Wiser." Elpitha said defiantly.

Elli smiled. "OK, sweetie, whatever you say. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date tonight with Kai?"

"I guess." Elpitha replied with a shrug.

"Oh you'll have a time getting ready with that cast on your arm. Give me a minute and I'll come help you." Elli said.

"I don't need your…" Elpitha began.

"Never mind. I'm coming. If you had behaved yourself during your stay at the clinic, you wouldn't have gotten that cast in the first place." Elli scolded.

Elli and Elpitha soon stood on Elpitha's porch as Elpitha opened the door. Suddenly pandemonium struck. Mary appeared as if from nowhere and shyly offered to help Elpitha get ready for her date. Before Elpitha could reply, Ann jumped out the bushes and attacked her with a bright red dress that would have made a stripper blush. While Ann practically strangled Elpitha with the dress, Karen came around the corner and joined the party, offering to style Elpitha's hair. As Karen yanked Elpitha's hair in one direction and Ann dragged Elpitha in the other direction by the dress around her neck, Popuri exited her house and ran to join the mob.

"I can do your makeup!" She cried, waving a makeup case in the air. "Don't worry! I can color inside the lines!"

As everyone froze to stare at Popuri in disbelief, Elpitha tried to make a break for it. However, she wasn't fast enough. The five women each grabbed a hold of Elpitha and dragged her into the house, slamming the door behind them. Two hours later, Elpitha looked like a less attractive Mimi from the Drew Carrey Show. She just barely had time to change, wipe the graffiti from her face, and put on fresh makeup when Kai arrived. Elpitha wore a short sleeved blue dress with a wrap to keep her warm. It wasn't an overly fancy dress, but it was very pretty, and suited the occasion just fine. She knew she would have to remove her heels when they got to the beach, but that didn't trouble her. She opened the door to find Kai standing there with flowers. As soon as she took them, Kai tried to lean in and catch her off guard with a kiss. Elpitha was too quick for him, however. She moved out of the way and Kai got a face full of door.

"Elpitha! We've been going out for almost a season! Why won't you let me kiss you?" He asked in a muffled voice, his hand covering his nose and mouth.

Elpitha's only response was to shrug and begin walking on the path towards the beach on her own. Kai let go of his face and followed her. For a little while they walked in silence. Kai took Elpitha's hand as they walked and Elpitha let him. Kai had set up a beautiful candle lit dinner in his restaurant. After a quiet dinner, he took Elpitha out onto the dock and they looked at the stars together. Kai knew nothing of constellations, and Elpitha, who was no expert herself, was well aware of that fact. Still, she let him ramble on without stopping him, despite the fact that it wasn't the first time he had attempted the same stunt.

"That group of stars over there? That's the…big flipper." Kai said with a cough. "Yes, the ancient peoples named that constellation after the dolphin god…flipperus dolphinus. Over there is uh…Ursula Minor…named after…the sea witch in The Little Mermaid…myth…"

Eventually Kai stopped talking and they stared up at the stars in silence. As they sat there, soaking in the mysterious beauty of the night sky, Elpitha became pensive. Finally she turned to Kai.

"Isn't it amazing how small and insignificant looking at the vastness of space can make you feel?" She asked.

"Isn't it amazing how small and insignificant looking into the vastness of your eyes makes me feel?" Kai replied.

Elpitha laughed. "That's quite a line! Did you spend all week thinking of it?" She asked, looking down quickly to hide the fact that she had blushed a bit at his words.

Kai smiled before leaning in closer. When Elpitha finally looked up, he was there. He kissed her, and for just one moment, Elpitha felt as if the vastness of space was insignificant in comparison to her.

Later on that night, Kai left Elpitha at her door. She watched him disappear around the corner before turning to go inside. Before she could turn the handle, however, something sprung out of the bushes. Elpitha backed away, but stopped when she saw the form of a child in front of her. It was Stu. Elpitha looked at her watch to find that it was after two in the morning. She looked down at Stu in surprise.

**Until next time…**


	12. Scary Bushes

**A/N: Well the twelfth chapter is done. I introduce a few new characters, one of which will have a very important role later on, and you see a little bit into the relationship between Elli and Stu.**

**PacificTwist: Thanks! At least Kai got something for his almost broken nose!**

**Krazie4Christ: Funny? Moi? I know not of what you speak!**

**rilla1989: Yes, Kai isn't exactly Casanova. He just thinks he is!**

**Quack-Wabbit: The chapter was meant to fast forward time, show a little "update" on what everyone was doing, and to "upgrade" Elpitha and Kai's relationship. There is also another purpose to the chapter, but I can't tell you what it is. You may want to pay attention to the wind. I'm keeping my mouth shut, however. Thanks very much for the comments! I appreciate them.**

**azn anime addict: Jack? He's still around, as are others…**

**DrippingInk: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**pvc: Thanks so much! I've had complaints about monitor clean-up before. My apologies! I already spilled something to you regarding the wind as well…oops!**

**Jerseyan Iris: Wow! You read all that! Crazy! I try not to be sappy in my lines if I can help it, but my sap detector breaks sometimes. Glad you liked it!**

"What took you so long? Do you know how hard it was to sneak out of the house tonight? Elli caught me twice and if she notices I'm gone a third time I'm really going to catch it!" Stu said.

Elpitha folded her arms. "Never mind me. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Stu said. "I wanted to talk to you about May."

"Couldn't it have waited until tomorrow?" Elpitha asked.

"No. It's important. I need to talk to you now. You sure took a long time at the beach! Couldn't you two unlock lips long enough for you to get home at a decent time?" Stu complained.

Elpitha wondered if Elli had any experience removing high heels from little boys' behinds. "Let's go inside and you can tell me about it." She said.

Stu immediately jumped on Elpitha's bed and sat down. He looked around the room curiously, wondering what he could tamper with. Mikri followed Elpitha around, wagging her tail happily. The puppy had grown a bit in the last season.

"So what is it that was so urgent?" Elpitha asked, taking a seat next to Stu and facing him.

"May's been acting…weird lately." Stu said, nervously. "I'm getting kind of scared."

"Why would you be scared of May?" Elpitha asked.

"I'm not scared of her!" Stu cried. "I'm afraid that she's going to do something stupid."

"Like what?" Elpitha asked quietly.

"Well…she keeps talking about her mom, you know? Wondering why her mom doesn't like her. I keep telling her it's better than not having a mom like me, but she won't listen. She keeps wanting to play on top of Mother's Hill, and I don't like it. She gets so close to the edge sometimes. It scares me." Stu stammered.

"Do you think that she would actually jump or something?" Elpitha asked.

"I…I don't know. I tell her I don't want to play there anymore, but she insists on going. I'm afraid to leave her up there by herself, so I tag along." Stu whispered.

"I see." Elpitha said pensively.

"May really likes you. I thought maybe you could talk to her. Maybe you could get her to stop going up on that mountain." Stu said.

"Of course I will. If you ever get scared like that again, bring her over to my house, OK? I'll see if I can snap her out of it. In fact, I'll drag her over tomorrow and have a talk with her." Elpitha replied.

"Great!" Stu laughed.

"Yeah, great. Get out of my house." Elpitha said sarcastically.

"I'm going!" Stu whined.

"Hang on. I'll walk you home."

"No! I need to sneak back in."

"You can sneak back in. I just want to make sure you make it there OK. It's almost three!"

The wind was calm and gentle as they rounded the corner towards Stu's house. It circled them almost protectively as they walked. The sky was clear, and the night was serene. Even the crickets seemed to have fallen asleep. As the house came into view, they noticed that the lights were on. Stu looked up at Elpitha with fear in his eyes. As they drew nearer to the house, he let her walk in front of him, hiding behind her. Elli sat on the front steps, her face in her hands. She looked up when she heard foot steps approaching. For a moment Elli looked relieved, but within seconds anger had darkened her face. She stood up and walked over to meet them in front of the house.

"You!" She hissed at Stu. She reached for him, but he stayed out of reach behind Elpitha. "Come here!"

Elpitha stayed between them. "Elli, calm down. It's not his fault. I'll explain." She said.

"Don't defend him. He knows what he's done and he's going to be punished for it. I said COME HERE." Elli said angrily.

"Aww, come on Elli. I didn't sneak out for no reason!" Stu whined, staying out of Elli's reach.

"I warned you what would happen if you snuck out again, didn't I? You don't listen. It's dangerous late at night! Do you know how worried I was? I thought something had happened to you!" Elli cried.

"Elli, I can explain." Elpitha pleaded.

Elli took a breath and let it out through her nose. "Fine." She said. "Come on. Inside." She said, gesturing to Stu.

Stu backed further behind Elpitha. Elpitha walked around Stu, placing her hands on his shoulders, and gently pushed him forward. He looked at her with pleading eyes, and she gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. As soon as he was within reach, Elli grabbed Stu by the ear and dragged him towards the house. Stu flinched.

"Now you get upstairs and wait for me, do you hear me? I'll deal with you in a little while." Elli scolded. She sent him into the house with a light smack to the behind. He came back to the doorway and stuck his tongue out at Elli. However, when Elli took two quick steps towards him, he dashed inside and up the stairs as if his life depended on it. Elli walked back to where Elpitha stood. "You're very sweet for defending Stu, Elpitha, but he needs to understand that what he did was wrong. He can't keep doing this sort of thing." She said.

"Well he really did have a good reason. Actually, I need to talk to you about it. You're not going to spank him, are you?" Elpitha asked.

"What? Oh, no! He's had it coming plenty of times, mind you. I could never really hit him, though. The worst he's ever gotten from me was a tug on the ear or a good pinch. So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well the reason Stu snuck out was to talk to me. He's very worried about May and he knows that I talk to her." Elpitha said.

"I see. What is he worried about?" Elli asked.

"May is very depressed about the fact that her mother shows no interest in her. He's afraid that she may do herself harm. Do you know if the doctor can do anything for her? Does he have any experience as a psychiatrist?"

"Well the doctor has had training in all different fields of medicine. He does know the basics, but he's not a specialist in that area. I'm sure he can do as much as he can for May, but if she's really depressed, I think Carter may be a better candidate to talk to her. Barley should know as well."

"Yes, I agree. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow. I'll visit the clinic some time to see if we can arrange something with Barley." Elpitha said with a nod.

"That's a good idea, sweetie." Elli replied.

"Stu really was concerned. Please don't be too hard on him." Elpitha said.

"He should have come to me if it was that urgent instead of sneaking out on his own. I'll go easy on him, though." Elli sighed. "So, how did your date go? Did he kiss you?"

Elpitha blushed. Elli laughed and hugged her. "I'll take that as a yes. Thank you for bringing Stu home safely. I have to go up now and teach him a lesson. Maybe I'll make him clean out the toilets at the clinic for the next week."

Elpitha laughed. "You said you would go easy on him!"

Elli smirked and cocked her head to one side. "Would you like to take his place?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah right!" Elpitha replied. "I'd end up drawing an ugly picture of you on the bathroom wall with permanent maker and writing 'For a good time, call Elli, 1-800-rent-a-nurse' underneath it!"

The smile disappeared from Elli's face. "That was you!" She cried in outrage.

"Oh! I couldn't remember if I actually did it or n…I mean, no! Who would do something like that? Don't worry, I'll track them down for you and…" At this point in her proclamation of innocence, Elpitha turned and ran. Elli laughed and watched her go.

Upstairs Stu had changed into his pajamas. He sat on his bed, sniffling as he waited for Elli to come and kill him. He had never seen his big sister so angry, and he was afraid to find out what was in store for him.

Elli finally entered the room and shut the door behind her. She stood for a moment, looking reproachfully at Stu before she spoke. "All right, Stuie. Come here." She said calmly. Stu immediately jumped down from his bed and dashed to the other side of the room, hiding behind a chair in the corner. Elli sighed and sat down on Stu's bed. "Come on now, Stuie. Have I ever hurt you before?" She asked.

Stu rubbed his eyes. "No…" He said timidly.

"Then why are you hiding?" Elli asked.

"I…I don't know.." Stu stammered. "I…I hate you! You never listen to me! You just yell!"

Elli sighed once more. "Alright, Stuie. I'll listen. Come here."

Stu slowly approached his sister, finally stopping before her. He flinched as she reached down for him, but she merely scooped him up and cuddled him in her arms. He gained courage, sitting comfortably in Elli's lap, and told her the same thing that he had told Elpitha that night. Finally he sat in silence, his head resting against Elli's shoulder as he looked up at her. It was becoming a chore for him to stay awake, the time now nearing four.

"I understand that you were worried about May, and I understand that it was urgent for you to speak to Elpitha. However, you should have come to me first." Elli said, gently brushing the hair back from Stu's face.

"You wouldn't have let me go." Stu said sleepily.

"Of course not. You're six years old and have no business running around this late at night. Do you know how dangerous it is? There are wild dogs out there at night. There are wild animals that sometimes wander into town from the woods. You could have been kidnapped. You could have fallen and gotten hurt. Elpitha herself was in the hospital because of that, do you remember? I was so worried. I was so terrified that I had lost you." Elli replied.

"I'm sorry, sis, I really am, but I had to talk to her." Stu whimpered.

"If you had come to me first, I would have taken you over first thing in the morning. May is perfectly safe in her bed right now, which is exactly where you should have been. I would have explained that to you, but you didn't even give me the chance. Instead you went and put yourself in danger needlessly. Do you understand that?" Elli asked.

"Yeah… I won't do it again…" Stu whispered.

"No, you won't do it again. I love you too much to let you endanger yourself like that. That's why for the next few days you won't be going out at all. You're going to come with me and help out at the clinic." Elli said sternly.

"Ohhh… You're mean!" Stu whined. His voice was weakening and his eyelids were drooping.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm mean. I'll be meaner if this happens again, so you make sure you behave yourself!"

"OK, sis…"

"I only want to keep you safe because I love you. You understand that right?"

"Yeah…"

"OK, honey. It's about time you were in bed. I know I frightened you today, and I'm sorry. You just don't know how worried I was and how relieved I was to see you were alright. Promise me you'll never scare me like that again. Do you promise? …Stuie?" Elli looked down to see her brother fast asleep in her arms. She smiled and stood up, gently placing him on the bed. She covered him and kissed him on the forehead before turning off the light and leaving him to get some long awaited rest. Luckily, the doctor was going to be out of town, and Elli had the day off to get some rest herself.

Elpitha had finally reached her door. She was exhausted and fumbled with the doorknob. As soon as she had opened the door, Mikri came bounding out. She jumped at Elpitha's heels. Just then, a hard gust of wind hit both master and pup, taking Elpitha's breath away and sending Mikri into a fit of barking. The puppy was frightened and ran. Elpitha gave chase, cursing her bad luck all the while. However, Mikri didn't run far. She headed straight for the same bushes Stu had hidden in before and stopped. She sniffed at the bushes and then went into another fit of barking. Elpitha ran over and scooped her up.

"Hush you stupid thing! Do you want to wake the whole neighborhood!" She whispered.

The bushes shook, and Elpitha jumped back. A shadowy figure stumbled out of them. He fell forward and grabbed hold of Elpitha's arm for support. Elpitha screamed in alarm and kicked him hard down south. The figure fell over, groaning in pain. Across the road, the lights came on at the chicken ranch. A young man with sandy colored shoulder length hair came charging out of the house with a frying pan aimed to strike. He wore glasses and was of medium build and height. It was Rick, Popuri's brother. Now he dashed over to where Elpitha stood and watched the figure rolling on the floor. A woman with light pink hair followed. Lilia was Popuri and Rick's sickly mother. She followed her son apprehensively, clutching a broom. She joined Elpitha and Rick, prepared to strike if the figure attacked. Popuri came dashing out of the house last, waving a banana in the air.

"Someone help me eat this! He might slip on the peel!" She cried happily.

By this time, Saibara had also woken up, and he came over with a lamp. He shone the light on the figure, and everyone sighed a breath of relief.

"Cliff!" Rick cried. "What are you doing out here! You woke me up and I need to get up early tomorrow!"

Cliff managed to get on his feet. However, he swayed and fell into Elpitha once more. She led him over to her steps and helped him to sit down.

"Drunk." Saibara grunted.

"I'm sorry I scared you!" Cliff managed to say. "Ann and Duke…drinking contest…came out for some air to get away…"

"Great! We're not going to get anything out of this drunk idiot!" Rick whined. "What's the matter with you, Elpitha? You woke us up for no reason! Can't you tell a loser when you see one!"

Elpitha turned and looked Rick dead in the eyes. "I see one right now." She said simply. Behind her, Saibara grunted out a laugh.

"Shut up old man!" Rick cried after giving Elpitha a dirty look. "What do you know anyways, you old fart?"

Saibara loosened his belt. "I know how to teach punks respect." He croaked, advancing towards Rick.

"Yeah right!" Rick scoffed, inching behind his mother. "I need to get up early, I don't have time for this." He turned and ran into the house.

Saibara smirked, belt in hand. He turned and left them, entering his own house.

"Mom, can I still eat my banana?" Popuri asked.

"Yes dear." Lilia sighed, putting an arm around her daughter and heading home.

When Elpitha turned to enter her own house, she found that Cliff had crawled into her living room and fallen asleep in the middle of the floor. She closed the door and stood over him. She couldn't move him on her own, so she grabbed an extra blanket and dropped it over him before finally heading to her own warm bed. What a night…

**Until next time…**


	13. Knock Knock

**Jerseyan Iris: Glad you liked it! Popuri has a few appearances in this chapter too!**

**Pacific Twist: Thanks! I intend to mix things up even more, so hold on to your hat!**

**Azn Anime Addict: ditto. Hope you didn't get beat up because of me!**

**DrippingInk: Here's the update! And I won't ask, as requested!**

**Quack-Wabbit: I have a storyline for Mary to add in. Just looking for the right spot. Thanks!**

**CuddlyBear: Thanks so much! I try!**

**PVC: Elli was a surprise character for me. I started writing her and ended up liking the character and adding her more. As for the wind…**

**Farmer Jen: Yeah, gruff old Saibara. Don't worry! He won't be getting violent! Cliff is here to stay! And May's plot is just beginning. Nope. No wine bottles!**

**Krazie4Christ: Thanks so much! I try to write dialogue the same way I talk to people, if I can help it. I like things to be simple and believable, even if there's fantasy elements in there.**

The sun's rays gently poked through the blinds to Elpitha's bedroom window and hit her face. Her eyes responded to it gradually, finally slowly opening and looking around the room. They closed for a few minutes and then opened once more, this time for good. She rose, yawned, and stretched. She smiled down at a squirming glorified rat that decided to hop up on her bed and roll over on its back. She stood up and walked over to her dresser, pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweater. She folded her nightgown and put it away.

"Alright you little beast." Elpitha said to Mikri as she headed into the living room and began to pull the sweater over her head. She managed to get her head through the top. "Let's get you some breakfast and then I'll make a nice pot of coffee. Would you like a cup of coffee?" She laughed.

"I'd like a cup."

Elpitha froze and just stared for a little while. Then she screamed and quickly pulled the shirt down the rest of the way. Cliff was standing in the doorway of her bathroom with an innocent look on his face.

"Cliff! Why didn't you…" Elpitha began. There was a knock on the door. Elpitha stomped over and answered it to find Popuri on her doorstep with a banana.

"I heard you screaming! Here! You could eat this and hope he…" Elpitha slammed the door in her face.

"say anything!" Elpitha continued.

"I did! I asked for some coffee." Cliff replied. However, since Elpitha looked ready to throw the nearby coffee pot in his direction, he continued. "Look, I'm just kidding! I didn't see anything."

"You didn't?" She asked, reaching for the bag of ground coffee.

"Nah, just a quick glimpse, really!" Cliff replied with an awkward smile. "Sorry about that…I just came out of the bathroom and there you were!"

"Ah, it's alright." Elpitha replied with a shrug. "It was an accident." She poured the ground coffee into a filter and stuck it in the machine. "Hung over?"

"Yeah." Cliff said, rubbing his head. "Feels like I was hit by a truck. I hate it when Ann and Doug rope me into one of their drinking games! Thanks for letting me crash here last night!"

"I didn't exactly have a choice, but no problem." Elpitha said with a shrug. There was another knock at the door and Elpitha went to answer it. It was Kai.

"Morning, baby! Do you know why Popuri keeps waving a banana at me through her bedroom window? It's kind of freaky." He said.

"I don't know. She just likes bananas, I guess." Elpitha replied.

"That girl needs a banana." Kai mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kai stepped inside and sat on the couch. "Is that coffee I smell? I could sure use a cup!"

Cliff entered the room with the coffee pot and three mugs. "Got ya covered, pal!" He said, pouring coffee into the mugs and handing them around.

Kai took a sip from his mug and didn't speak for a few moments. Then he looked at his watch. "Wow, 6:15 in the morning! You sure are an early visitor, Cliff." He said.

Cliff laughed his boyish laugh. "No no! I spent the night!"

Kai raised an eyebrow and took another sip of his coffee. "Oh! Well that must have been quite a slumber party! You should have let me know when I dropped you off last night, Elpitha. I could have given Cliffie here some tips."

Elpitha put down her mug a bit harder than she intended to, splashing a few droplets of coffee on her coffee table. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"Oh, nothing! I understand if you weren't satisfied with me last night. You should have let me know. I could have invited Rick over for you. Saibara too! I'd even let him borrow my Speedo!" Kai replied, putting down his own mug and beginning to raise his voice.

"Are you kidding? Cliff was drunk…" Elpitha began.

"Even better!" Kai yelled.

"I was going to say that Cliff was drunk and needed a place to crash! He passed out in my living room and I couldn't move him on my own! Nothing happened!" Elpitha yelled back.

"Cliffie looks a little too cheerful for a night of nothing, and you're not exactly depressed yourself!" Kai cried, nearly knocking the coffee table over as he stood up.

Cliff stood in the doorway, wide-eyed, his mouth hanging partially open. "No, Kai, really! I got drunk after being forced into a drinking game with Dough and Ann. I crawled into her living room in my drunken state and passed out. It wasn't her fault!" He interjected.

"Don't play innocent, you scavenger! Surviving like a vulture from odd job to odd job! What kind of job did you get last night!" Kai cried, turning to face Cliff.

"Kai!" Elpitha yelled in outrage.

"I…I didn't! Nothing happened! I…she…well, I saw her for a split second in her bra, but it was an accident! I didn't see anything, I swear! That…that was it!" Cliff stammered.

"You WHAT!" Kai growled, practically jumping in front of Cliff. Elpitha dove between them.

"Kai! It was nothing! I wandered into the living room in the process of putting my sweater on. I completely forgot that Cliff was here!" She said.

"How convenient for him!" Kai replied angrily. "And for you! You like to play innocent with me! You won't let me get far, but everyone else gets to round the bases!"

"That's not true!" Elpitha cried.

"That's reassuring coming from the town slut." Kai replied coldly.

Elpitha stared at him in silence, forcing back tears of outrage. "Get out." She whispered finally.

"Of course. You two want to be alone." Kai said. He went to the door and flung it open, stomping down the stairs and heading for the beach. As he passed the chicken ranch, a window on the second floor was flung open and a banana flew out, smacking him in the head. He looked up in alarm to see a cloud of pink hair retreating from the window.

"Mom! Mom! I got him! I saved Elpitha!"

Elpitha slammed the door shut and sat down on her living room couch, her head in her hands.

"I…I'm so sorry." Cliff said timidly. "I didn't mean to cause trouble between you. I'll just get out of your way." He headed for the door.

"No, it's alright Cliff." Elpitha said. "It wasn't your fault. Damn him…"

Another knock at the door made Elpitha look up. She didn't budge, however.

"I'll get it." Cliff said, heading for the door and opening it a crack. "Jack! Hey, how are you?" He opened the door and Jack entered.

"I came to see how you're feeling after your stay at the clinic." Jack said. Then he noticed the look on Elpitha's face. "What happened?"

Elpitha didn't answer. Instead, Cliff replied. "She had a fight with Kai…over me. I feel really awful…"

"I'm sorry…are you OK?" Jack asked.

"It was nothing." Elpitha mumbled.

"Doesn't seem that way." Jack replied.

"It was pretty bad." Cliff agreed.

"Why are you so upset? What did he say to you?" Jack asked.

"I told you it was nothing." Elpitha said.

Jack turned to Cliff. "Well, I passed out in Elpitha's living room last night. It wasn't her fault. She left the door open and I crawled in. Kai found me here in the morning and thought…stuff happened…that didn't! He also flipped out because I walked in on Elpitha as she was putting on her shirt…IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Cliff said.

"Well it sounds like a misunderstanding." Jack said cheerfully. "Nothing to worry about.

"Well he was really mad…he called her a…slut." Cliff whispered.

Jack's face turned red. "Is that true?" He demanded, turning to Elpitha. She looked away and he went and stood over her. "Is that true?" He demanded once more. Elpitha nodded. "I'll knock his head in." Jack growled under his breath. He turned to leave, but Elpitha grabbed his wrist.

"Don't…" She pleaded.

Jack sighed and sat down next to her. "Alright, but you better hope I don't see him on my way home. Come on. Cheer up!"

Cliff exited the room. "You know, Elpitha, I saw you in your bra, and I'm really sorry about that." He called.

"It's fine, Cliff. Let's just forget about it, OK?" Elpitha sighed.

"OK. I just wish I could make it up to you." Cliff sighed. He came to the doorway and stood there, his shirt over his head as if he was in the process of putting it on. He had taken two bowls and some duct tape and fashioned himself a make-shift bra. He looked up and saw Elpitha and Jack staring at him. "Oh!" He cried, in a mock woman's scream. He scrambled to pull his shirt down, but it got stuck. "Oh forget it! It's the twenty-first century!" He said finally. He threw off his shirt, put one hand on his hip, and strutted over to where Elpitha sat.

Elpitha looked down quickly to hide a smile. "Cliff! What are you doing, you goof?" She asked, stifling a giggle.

"What? Aren't I sexy?" Cliff asked innocently, cupping his "breasts" and adjusting them. Then he pouted and stamped his foot. "I should have used the soup bowls!" He cried in mock tears. "Darn these cereal bowls! Now none of the boys will want me!"

Elpitha couldn't control herself any longer. She burst into a fit of laughter that threatened to choke her. Jack joined in, and pretty soon they were all laughing. They were laughing so hard that they hardly managed to hear the knocking on the door. Cliff wandered over and answered it.

Saibara stared at the sight before him. Cliff stood there in his "outfit" as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"I brought this over for Elpitha." Saibara grunted, handing Cliff a fishing pole. "I upgraded it for her."

"OK! Thanks! I'll give it to her." Cliff said cheerfully.

Saibara didn't leave. He stood and looked Cliff up and down. Then he put his hand on Cliff's shoulder. "Listen, son." He said. "Take it from me. Lay off the drink." With that, Saibara turned and left. For a moment Cliff looked after him with a confused look on his face. Then he suddenly clutched his "breasts" in realization.

"I think I just gave Saibara a good scare!" He laughed, handing Elpitha her fishing pole. "I'm gonna go take these off!"

Elpitha knocked on Barley's door. After a few moments, Barley answered with May at his heels. The moment that May saw Elpitha she lit up and hugged Elpitha's knees.

"Elpitha! Welcome!" Barley said cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to have a little chat with May and came to ask if she wanted to spend the day with me so we could talk." Elpitha replied.

"Well that sounds great to me! What do you say, May?" Barley asked with a smile.

"Yay!" May cried happily. "Of course I want to go!"

Elpitha took May back to her house. May sat on Elpitha's bed, playing with Mikri as Elpitha wandered around the kitchen. She had gone in to get a couple of sodas for the two of them, but now the sodas sat on the counter as she paced back and forth searching for the words to say to May. Finally she leaned against the wall, looking at May through the doorway. How could she bring it up? "May, you know how your mom's a dirty tramp?" No. Perhaps that would be a bit insensitive. "May, don't try to kill yourself or I'll kill you!" That may frighten her. "I don't know squat about children! If I ever have a kid, it better come with instructions!" True, but not very helpful.

"Elpitha?" May called.

Elpitha grabbed the two cans of soda and headed back into the living room. What would she say? She sat down next to May and handed her a soda.

"Elpitha….my mom doesn't like me very much." May whispered.

"That's wonderful!" Elpitha cried. The kid started the conversation for her!

"What?" May asked.

"Huh? Oh no! Never mind!" Elpitha said. "Listen, sweetie, I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

"Why? You don't like me either!" May asked, retreating a bit from Elpitha.

"No! Of course I like you!" Elpitha cried, grabbing May by the wrist and dragging her back. "I just wanted to talk to you about your mother."

"Oh…" May said, looking down. "You don't want to be my friend anymore. If my own mommy doesn't want to see me, then there must be something wrong with me. I guess I understand…" Tears began to form in May's eyes. She refused to look up at Elpitha.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Elpitha said. She lifted May's chin up. "There is nothing wrong with you, do you hear me?"

"Then why doesn't my mommy want me?" May sniffled.

"That's not your fault, sweetheart. I don't know your mommy, so I can't tell you exactly why she's not here, but I can tell you for sure that it's not your fault. If your mommy doesn't want to be with you, then something's wrong with her, not you. It's her loss, not yours." Elpitha said.

"But…if she…if my mommy…if I was better…" May stammered, the tears beginning to flow.

"No, honey. You're just fine. Your mommy just doesn't know what she's missing. I know you miss her. I know how unfair it is that she left you, but that has nothing to do with you. It's OK to miss and love your mommy, but it's not OK to beat yourself up over it. Do you understand?"

"But..but…why doesn't she want me?" May cried finally. She broke down into sobs.

Elpitha panicked. She looked desperately around for Mikri, but just as she spotted her, the dog ran under the bed. "Traitor!" Elpitha thought angrily. May continued to sob and Elpitha was getting desperate. "I suppose I could pick her up…I mean it wouldn't be that bad. What if she didn't like it?" She thought, watching May apprehensively. Finally she leaned forward and gently lifted May into her lap.

"It's not your fault. Life can be unfair sometimes, and I know it's hard. Look, you have your grandpa, right? And you have Stu and Me and Carter and pretty much everyone in town. Don't be sad all the time." She said soothingly.

May looked up with tears in her eyes. "You still like me?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Of course I do!" Elpitha said, giving May a quick tickle.

"Stop!" May giggled.

"Do you feel better now?" Elpitha asked.

"Yeah. Thanks!" May said, hugging Elpitha.

Elpitha resisted the urge to stand up and drop May on the floor in the process. "You know what else might be a good idea? If you talked to Carter about this. I'm sure he'd make you feel better whenever you feel lonely if you don't want to come to anyone else."

"I like Carter." May said simply.

"I'm glad to hear it." Elpitha replied.

Elpitha spent the rest of the day with May. She was glad to see May so happy for a change, and it helped take her mind off of the fight she had had that morning. She dropped May off that evening, and when she had finally reached home once more, Elpitha spent a little while sprawled on her bed, just staring up at the ceiling. As she stood up to take a nice relaxing shower, Elpitha heard a knock on the door. She took her time about answering it, and when she finally opened the door, Elpitha found that no one was there. Just as she was about to close the door once more, however, the wind picked up and took the towel she had been holding right out of her hand. Elpitha rolled her eyes and ran after it. The towel landed in the tree in her front yard, and she eventually managed to scramble up and grab it off of a branch.

As Elpitha turned to wander back into the house, she looked up at the clear night sky. A sad smile came to her face as she spotted Orion and remembered how Kai had called him "Conan, the Barbarian." She sighed and forced her eyes back down to earth as she headed for her door. A gentle breeze caressed her as she suddenly stopped and stared. Kai sat on the steps leading up to her porch. He slowly lifted up his head and leaned it against the railing, looking at Elpitha without speaking.

**Until next time…**


	14. Three Kisses

**Author's Notes: I'm starting a plot line in this one. Can you find it? lol. I'm also hinting at some future stuff in this one.**

**PVC: yes, my intention was to scramble things so as not to make them too predictable. I don't know how well I'm doing, but I'm trying! The May storyline is going to hit its climax soon. The thing I'm going for (sort of, not sure how well I'm doing) is Elpitha learning to grow by helping others grow. Keep in mind she ran off on her own at a young age. She's been on her own for a while.**

**Cuddlybear: thanks! Don't worry. I've already started writing chapter 15. I had athis done for a while now. I've just been a lazy beast about posting it!**

**Lioness Blackfire: Yup, more on May coming up soon! Thanks for the review! As for the wind…**

**PacificTwist: thanks so much! We'll just wait and see what happens!**

**Farmer Jen: thanks for pointing that out! I fixed that and a couple other typos. Ya, Cliff the jokester! And poor challenged Popuri. Well she'll get her turn soon enough.**

**Jersey Strat-O: Poor little May has some trouble coming her way… and Cliff is here to stay. Hope you like this chapter too!**

**Krazie4Christ: ah, yes. I tried to fix as many typos as I could. Thanks! I'm afraid I got that last chapter out in a hurry without re-reading it. there's more Kai in this chapter!**

**Azn Anime Addict: thanks for the review! Yes, Cliff is one of my favorites too!**

After staring at Elpitha for a few moments, Kai looked up at the sky. "Conan is beautiful this evening, isn't he?" He asked sadly.

"It's Orion, you moron! Even I know that!" Elpitha spat. "What do you want?" She wasn't quite ready to give up the fight.

Kai chose to ignore her anger. "Ah, Orion. Right. So what are you doing out here? Climbing trees in search of flying towels?" He asked with a touch of playfulness.

"I was out whoring. It makes you work up quite a sweat, you know." Elpitha replied. She patted her face and neck with the towel. "Sorry, but I'm not taking anymore customers tonight." She tried to walk past Kai and into the house, but he was too quick for her.

Kai stood up and blocked Elpitha's way. "Look, I know you're not a whore. I'm sorry for calling you a slut. I didn't mean it. I just saw Cliff there and jumped to conclusions."

"Get out of my way." Elpitha replied stubbornly. She tried to push past him, but he didn't budge.

"Come on, baby. I said I was sorry." Kai cooed soothingly. "I'll make it up to you."

Elpitha found herself trapped against the railing with one of Kai's arms on each side of her. "Damn him! That's not fair…" She thought helplessly. "I…I d-don't want you to m-make it up to me. Let me go!" She stammered, looking away from him.

Kai smirked. He knew that he had won his game. "If I really thought you wanted me to let you go, I would. However, I think you're lying to me. You shouldn't lie to me. Now I have to teach you a lesson." And with that, he lifted Elpitha's chin and kissed her. "I can tell you've already forgiven me. You just told me." He said with a bigger smirk.

"I haven't! Get off of me, Kai, or I'll yell for Harris!" Elpitha cried in desperation.

Kai sighed in mock disappointment. "More lies! And bluffing as well! You need another lesson. I'm afraid I'll have to be a little harsher with you this time, young lady." Kai leaned forward and gave Elpitha another kiss, and she went weak in the knees. "Are you sure you don't want to admit it? I could _punish_ you all night, you know." He said with a wicked smile.

"Alright! Alright!" Elpitha spat, finally. "I forgive you, now get off!"

Kai backed off with a sweet smile. "There, now. Was that so hard?"

Elpitha shoved him and he sat down hard on the steps. "Don't EVER do that to me again!" She yelled.

Kai laughed. "Oh, you're a rough one tonight. Perhaps I'm going about this the wrong way. Kissing you into submission wasn't enough. What you need is a good spa…"

"Oh shut up. I've had enough of you for one night! Go back to your cave, bandana bandit!"

"OK, OK. Tell you what, though. I'm feeling a little drunk myself tonight. Mind if I crawl into your living room and…"

At that point in the conversation, Elpitha chased a laughing Kai off of her front steps.

At first, Elpitha stood there in silence, a half-smile on her face. Then she sat down on the steps and nervously ran her fingers through her hair. What had just happened?

The eldest members of the village told many stories about the goddess pond. Within it lived a goddess. She was the personification of Mother Nature in its purest form. There were even some that still made offerings to her, throwing flowers and vegetables into the pond.­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ The pond was said to have the purest water in the world, and the area was a popular one for picnics, festivals, and proposals.

The pond was alive that night. There was no wind, and yet the water rippled. The waterfall fell gracefully into the pond without making a splash. Elli looked deep into the water. It was an old habit of hers. When she was a little girl, Elli used to stare into the pond everyday, searching to find the goddess. Now she merely did it out of remembrance as she waited for the doctor to tell her why he had asked her out that evening.

Elli smiled as she glanced sideways at the doctor, fumbling with something in his pocket as the perspiration began to form on his forehead. He had been going out with Elli for years, and yet he still worried about being too forward. He still got nervous when he asked her out, and he still thought the world of her. Elli knew what was coming, but she wasn't about to rob the poor doctor of his plans. He had obviously thought this out. Now he almost seemed to mumble to himself. He wanted to find the right words. He wanted to do it just right. Elli's smiled widened. How different he was from when he was at the clinic. With his white coat on, the doctor was all business. He was cool and collected, never allowing his emotions to compromise the health of his patients. Often, villagers mistook his aloof nature for coldness. However, the doctor was actually a warm and caring individual, despite the fact that his doctor's coat cloaked his true nature. One of the reasons that Elli had worked at the clinic so long was the fact that she was able to see this side of the doctor. It was also the main reason that she had fallen in love with him. Finally, the doctor turned towards her, determination set on his face.

"Elli, I hope I'm not being too forward in asking you this…" he began.

Elli stifled a giggle. Too forward? After four years? "Yes, Doc? What is it?" She asked innocently.

Doc took a breath and continued. "Elli, I ah…I know that there are many other fine young men in our little village, and I really do appreciate you staying with me all this time…"

Elli smiled warmly at this. "I've been perfectly happy with you. I never saw any reason to look elsewhere. Well there was that time with Gotz…" She said, her smile turning mischievous.

The doctor's face turned red. "Gotz? I…" He stammered.

"Sweetie, I was just kidding! Me and Gotz! Really! How could you take me seriously?" Elli laughed.

"Oh…ah…of course! I'm sorry, dearest." Doc stammered.

Elli gave Doc's arm a reassuring squeeze. "You were saying?" She prompted.

"What? Oh! Yes!" The doctor said, determination once more replacing the uncertainty on his face. "I've wanted to ask you this for a while now, but I ah, I wasn't sure if you would ah…would you ah…would you be my husband, ah, no, I meant, I want to be your wife! No!" He removed a blue feather from his pocket and mopped the sweat from his forehead with it. Then he realized what he was doing and waved the feather around to dry it off, sheepishly offering it to Elli afterwards. "Will…will you marry me?"

Elli's face brightened as she took the blue feather from the doctor's hand. "Of course, I'll marry you! Oh, Doc!"

"Oh…of course…I mean you're so wonderful, why would you ever…" Doc stammered, beginning to turn away. Quite suddenly, however, it sunk in. "Yes? Yes!" And he actually lifted Elli, kissed her, and spun her around, before dropping her. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so forw…oh! Let me help you up!"

Elli was positively floating as she came up the path from the woods. She turned left and headed towards Saibara's. As she glanced towards Elpitha's house, she saw Elpitha sitting on her front steps, staring at the floor and lost in thought. Elli went over to tell her the good news.

"Guess what! I'm engaged!" She cried happily, taking a seat next to Elpitha.

Elpitha looked up with a smirk. "Oh? Someone finally called the rent-a-nurse hotline?"

Elli laughed and gave Elpitha a playful pinch. "No, you silly girl. Doc just asked me!"

Elpitha smirked even more. "Oh! _Doc_ asked you, did he? You mean you don't call him doctor?"

"He prefers it if I call him Doc. I guess he's not very fond of his name." Elli replied with a laugh.

"Well, congratulations. I'm sure you'll be just as psychotic married as you are single. Probably even more so!" Elpitha said.

"Thanks…I think!" Elli laughed. "What's the matter, sweetie? You look sad."

"Nah, it's nothing." Elpitha replied.

"Aw, come on. I know that look. Did you have a fight with Kai?" Elli asked.

"Something like that." Elpitha sighed.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Elli asked.

"Is there any chance of you going away until I do?" Elpitha asked in reply.

"None whatsoever." Elli replied with a smile.

"Fine, then." Elpitha said. She recounted the events of the day for Elli, finishing with her chasing Kai away about an hour ago. Finally she leaned back against the steps and stared up at the sky.

Elli tried to catch Elpitha's eye. "Kai's much more experienced than you are, honey." She said gently. "Do me a favor and be careful, OK? Don't let him pressure you into doing anything you're not ready to do."

Elpitha scowled at Elli. "What are you talking about? I can take care of myself!"

Elli laughed. "OK, honey. Just be careful, that's all I'm saying."

"I'm always careful!" Elli cried.

Elli raised her eyebrows and gave Elpitha a look.

"Oh, shut up!" Elpitha mumbled, looking away.

Elli laughed once more, and stood up. She reached for Elpitha's hand and dragged her to her feet as well. "Come on. I want to celebrate and you need a drink. Let's go!

Two young travelers from out of town sat at a table at the inn. One of the young men rose and went to the bar to get another drink. As he waited for Doug to find his way back to the bar, he saw Ann bringing a tray of drinks to a nearby table. He smiled at her and she returned the smile. Just as he was about to go over and introduce himself, however, the young man felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey young man! I see you've met my daughter! She's sweet isn't she?" Doug cried, slapping the young man's back and nearly sending him over the counter in the process. "You should go and say hi. Well, you're from out of town right? Would you be willing to visit here? Do you live far away?" He continued, shaking the man's hand rather roughly. "Say…if you are from out of town, are you just looking to mess around? Not here, mister! This town doesn't stand for that sort of thing, so if you're here for that, then you better watch out!" Doug growled, literally lifting the young man up by the back of his shirt, before dropping him once more. "Well? What are you staring at? GO SAY HI!" And Doug sent the young man flying towards his daughter.

The man looked once at Ann, once at Doug, and then ran to his table. He hastily threw some money on the table and dragged his friend to his feet. "Hey, wait a minute! I haven't finished my drink! Did you check the waitress? She's pretty cute!" The man's friend said.

"Forget her, let's get out of here! These people are crazy!" The young man cried, and he dragged his friend out the door.

A few moments later, Elli lead Elpitha through the door and to a table. Doug greeted them.

"Hi girls! Elli, I hear congratulations are in order! Good luck! Elpitha, I hear you and Kai finally made up! Glad to hear it!" Doug cried, pulling out two chairs for them.

"How did you…" Elli began. Then she noticed Manna winking at them from another table. "Oh, never mind." She sighed.

"News gets around fast with Manna around!" Doug laughed. "I wish my Ann had a guy. I'm worried she'll never catch a man! Whenever I try to introduce a man to her, he just runs away. There must be something wrong with her. Too much of a tomboy, I suppose." He sighed.

Karen stood at the bar. She was a decent height and slender. Her green eyes were highlighted by her medium brown, shoulder length hair, and the playful smile on her face highlighted everything else. In one hand she held a drink while the other rested on the bar. A group of visiting young men was congregated around her, making conversation While Rick sat on the other end of the bar glowering at her. When she saw Elli and Elpitha sitting at a nearby table, she excused herself and went over. She rested her hand on Elpitha's back and greeted them both. Secretly, Elpitha wondered if Karen would fall over if she didn't balance herself by resting one hand on something while she had a drink in the other.

"Congrats, Elli! Taking the plunge, eh? I'm happy for you, hon." Karen said.

"Thanks, Karen!" Elli replied. "That's quite a fan club you've got there!"

Karen waved her hand dismissively at the throng of men that she had left at the bar. "Oh, them? Please! I have no interest in that crowd. Besides, I have my Rick, after all!" She said with a wink.

As if summoned by the sound of his name, Rick stomped over. "Karen! Who are those guys?" He whined. "They were all over you! You're supposed to be here with me! What are you doing with those guys?"

Karen smiled at Rick. "Of course I'm here with you, sweetheart! Those guys just followed me to the bar. I didn't want to be rude, that's all!"

"Rude! I don't know what your definition of being _polite_ is, but what you're doing is purely…" Rick went on, apparently ready to go into an entire tirade.

Karen calmly walked over, however, and put her finger on his lips. "Baby, I told you I was here with you and only you." She said. Ninety percent seduction, ten percent poutiness, and a touch of attitude. It was Karen's most lethal combination, and Rick just about melted in her hands. "I don't care about those guys. See? I've left them alone and am here with the girls now." She continued, and then she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Rick seemed stunned. "I'll be at the..at the bar." He stammered. "Finish your conversation and then we'll go, OK?"

"Sounds good, babe." Karen replied. When Rick had left, she turned to Elli and Elpitha once more. By this time, Mary had arrived and found her way over to them.

"Hi, Karen. Hi, Elli." She said shyly, taking a seat next to Elpitha.

"Hi, Mary." They all replied.

Karen gave Mary a sideways glance. "Mary, you know, you should really tell Gray to be more discreet. He dropped his cap in front of my yard last night after he had climbed back out of your bedroom window."

Mary blushed crimson.

Elli laughed out loud. "And just what were you doing last night, young lady?" She asked.

"N-nothing! I was just s-showing Gray the rest of my n-novel!" Mary cried.

As the ladies burst into a fit of laughter, Rick sat at his end of the bar glowering at the gaggle of men who were still staring at Karen. Finally, he had had enough and stomped over to Karen once more. "Karen, dear, perhaps we should go? It's getting late." He said sweetly, taking Karen's hand, and throwing a final dirty look at the group of men.

Ann came over with drinks for the girls moments after Karen and Rick left. She watched them leave the bar and shook her head. "It's amazing isn't it? Karen has such a way with men. I wish I could be as confident as her and get men to fall at my feet the way she does!" She sighed.

"Yes, I know!" Mary said. "I'm surprised she's going out with Rick, though! He's such a whiny weasel at times. How can she stand him?"

Elli smiled. "Well, there's no accounting for where your heart leads you, sometimes, sweetie. Besides, they seem happy, even if Rick does have his moments of jealousy."

"Yeah, that and she has him by his…" Elpitha said, gesturing to show exactly what Karen had him by.

Mary quickly covered her mouth and blushed. Elli's eyes widened and she gave Elpitha a playful pinch. Ann put down her tray and closed her eyes. Within seconds the table had burst into a peal of laughter that made the whole bar vibrate.

The night is a beauty. There is something strange and mysterious about it that makes a person marvel. A certain serenity seems to take hold of the world. The night is incredible. She commands the world to sleep with her silence. She is a temptress, withholding her beauty from mere mortals by lulling them to sleep before she can fully emerge. Most are denied the chance to witness the world under her influence. She has a way of putting her victims in a trance. Those who are lucky enough to be out to witness her splendor in its full glory are too far under her spell. Their eyelids are drooping. They are not aware of her presence. The night is merciful. It is out of kindness that she stays hidden. If anyone truly witnessed how beautiful the world is when it is bathed in nothing but the light of the moon and distant stars, they would never sleep, and humans cannot go without sleep.

Elpitha was one of the lucky few that had unmasked the night for what she was. She walked slowly home, breathing in the night air and staring up at the stars. She understood why the crickets sang. They sang for _her_…in honor of her beauty. Elpitha would have been perfectly contented to stay out there forever. However, she was nearing her house. Already, night's spell had begun to work its magic. The temptress was at work. "Sleep!" She commanded, and Elpitha knew that ultimately she would have to obey.

Elpitha had rounded the corner and passed Saibara's forge. A figure emerged, as if out of thin air, and stumbled towards her on the path. It seemed to skulk along, trying to stay hidden. Elpitha squinted to get a better look at the figure. It had come from the direction of the town square, or perhaps even the beach. As the figure neared her, Elpitha saw that it was definitely a woman's form that approached. Why was she trying to stay hidden? Why did she keep looking back as if she was being followed, and was she hurt? Was she holding her side? The woman did not notice Elpitha until she nearly ran into her. Then she jumped back with a gasp.

"I'm sorry to frighten you. Are you alright?" Elpitha asked, trying to get a better look at the woman.

"I…I'm fine. I was just on my way home. Excuse me." The woman mumbled, and began to walk past Elpitha. The street lamp illuminated the woman at last as she stumbled into its light.

"Karen?" Elpitha gasped. Her face was red as if she had been recently slapped, and she appeared to have injured her ribs somehow. "Are you alright? What happened?" She asked, placing a hand on Karen's shoulder and attempting to assist her.

Karen pulled away. "Nothing, I said I was fine." She said shortly. "I just fell and hurt myself."

"It doesn't look that way to me. Did someone attack you? Where's Rick?" Elpitha asked.

"Rick is at home. I don't want to disturb him though!" Karen exclaimed suddenly.

"OK, but you should really get some help for those injuries. Come on. I'll help you to the clinic." Elpitha said.

"No, I'm OK. I'm just gonna go home. Night, Elpitha." Karen said, and began stumbling up the path once more.

Elpitha sighed and continued on her way home. As she was about to turn into her front yard, however, she noticed Rick sitting on his front steps. She walked over and said hello.

"Just got home?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. I saw Karen on the way. She looked like she had been hurt. Was she OK when she left you?" Elpitha asked.

Rick's face darkened. "She looked hurt?" He asked. "I told her to be careful on the way home."

"You think she was attacked? Maybe it was those strangers from the inn?" Elpitha asked. "Maybe we should tell Harris."

"No." Rick said, anger flashing in his eyes. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

**Until next time…**


	15. Mommy Dearest

**A/N: The…shift hits the fan with May. Hope you like it!**

**Azn Anime Addict: perverted? I know not of what you speak!**

**PacificTwist: wouldn't we all?**

**Lioness Blackfire: thanks! The plotline will be put on hold for a teensy bit, but it'll be back with a vengeance soon enough.**

Elpitha sat in her living room sipping a cup of coffee as she flipped through the plethora of channels available to her in Mineral Town. There were four to be exact: the local news, the local weather, a channel devoted to farming tips, and a fourth channel that aired miscellaneous local shows. It was this channel that Elpitha stopped at.

A middle aged woman sat on a pink couch with a big grin on her face. She had dark, wavy black hair that fell just above her shoulders. She was rather short and, as she liked to call it, "pleasantly plump," although not altogether overweight. It was the town gossip Manna, and this was her morning show.

"The latest scoop on Manna's gossip show: love is in the air!" Manna cried out happily. "Last night, I just happened to be out for a nighttime stroll, when who should I come across, but two lovebirds making up after a terrible fight! We all know our shy gal Elpitha has been single for quite a while, and many of us sighed a breath of relief to see her finally with a man in her life! Well, you can imagine our dismay to find that her sweetie, Kai, had gone into a terrible rage and nearly wrecked her home when he found her in the arms of another! That's right! For those of you who missed yesterday's edition, Kai found Elpitha in bed with Cliff, who had been out all night smoking drugs and eating weed! Now we can't blame the poor girl. After having been force-fed weed by the infamous Cliff, well, the girl was not in her right senses! Kai must have seen this as well, because last night he went to make amends!

It was terrible. Elpitha was in a fine temper after having the love of her life doubt her love for him. She nearly strangled him with a towel, but Kai managed to wrestle her to the ground and after that…well, let's just say that this is a public channel and I can't go any further! I like it rather rough myself! Oh! No no! That was bad of me! A shy and modest woman such as me would never say something like that!

In other news, after I had managed to escape from the bushes that had…er…dragged me down and FORCED me to witness this scene, I remembered how I had accidentally overheard the doctor buying a blue feather from Jeff at the store! Well, I was just so filled with happiness for him and Elli, that I decided to take a stroll down to the goddess pond to reflect on the joy of youth. Well you can imagine my surprise to actually have found the doctor and Elli there! I had…er…forgotten that the doctor had mentioned to Jeff that he was going to propose to Elli there that night. Well, I happened to trip and fall behind a tree, and my ankle just hurt so badly that I had no choice but to sit there and, UNWILLINGLY, witness the scene!

Well, it was just awful! The man did not know what to say, and Elli, finally getting fed up with his stammering, tore the blue feather out of his hand and angrily yelled 'I'll marry you! Oh, Doc!' Well, he was just shocked, but happy to hear Elli accept his proposal, if a little forcefully. He picked her up and tried to kiss her, but he was just so shaken that he dropped her in the lake! Well the goddess didn't like that one bit, so she came tearing out of the lake and THREW Elli into the hot springs! On my proposal scale, I rate that a 3!"

Elpitha sat back and smirked as Manna went on with her commentary.

"Alright! Now let's take some calls!" Manna cried happily. She reached forward and pressed a button on the giant pink phone that rested on the pink coffee table in front of her. An elderly woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes! You're on Manna's gossip show!"

"Hello? Is this Barley's Ranch?"

"No, this is Manna's gossip show! Let's gossip!"

"Eh? You say you want a corset? I don't need a corset! I need a cow!"

"Well, as long as you're on the line, what do you think about the Doc and Elli?"

"Yes, I'm just fine! You can call the cow Brock and I don't care if it's smelly! Just so long as she gives milk, I'm happy."

At this point in the conversation, Elpitha switched to the local weather channel. A pretty young woman pointed to a giant board with a picture of clouds and lightning. "Better get to boarding up your windows and locking up your animals tight! A typhoon is heading this way, and it's going to be a nasty one!" She was saying. "Heavy winds and rain will make travel virtually impossible and incredibly dangerous! Stay indoors!"

Well, that was that. Elpitha knew what she would be doing that day. She took a trip down to Gotz's hut, and he helped her bring some boards back to her house. A few hours later, she sat dismayed on her front steps. From inside the house, she could hear Mikri barking and scratching at the door, and this seemed to upset her even more. Jack was passing by with Spike and stopped to say hello.

"I see you've boarded up your windows! You've done a good job!" He said, taking a seat next to her on the steps.

"A little too good, I'm afraid." Elpitha sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to get back inside now."

Jack turned to take a look at the house once more, confusion written on his face. Then he burst into laughter. "You're too much! You're supposed to board up the window on the door! Not the whole door! Let me help you."

Half an hour later, the job was done, and Jack stood looking skeptically at Elpitha. "I heard you and Kai made up."

Elpitha laughed. "Yeah, we did. I hope you don't believe Manna's version, though!"

"No, no!" Jack laughed. "But it's true, then?"

"Yeah. Funny how Manna can turn a kiss into something…else, ha ha." Elpitha replied.

"Yeah." Jack replied, a frown replacing the smile on his face. "Listen, are you sure you aren't being too hasty in forgiving him? I mean it sounded like he lost his tempter pretty quickly, and he called you something really nasty. You should be careful around him."

"Nah, he's alright. He just got upset, that's all. It's all forgotten now." Elpitha said.

"Alright, then. Just be careful. I still think he's a jerk." Jack replied.

Elpitha laughed. "Don't get all protective on me, now! It was just one thing. It's over with now."

"OK, OK!" Jack laughed. "I have to get back to the farm and make sure the barn and stable are secure. I'll see you later. Be careful tonight!"

"I will!" Elpitha replied, waving goodbye to him as he left.

Later on that day, Elpitha found herself in the town square. The whole village was there in a commotion over the upcoming storm. She stood at the bulletin board, checking to see approximately when the storm would hit as well as any precautions that the mayor may have suggested. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Kai.

"Afternoon, gorgeous. Isn't this the very spot where it all started?" Kai asked, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Where what started?" Elpitha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Where we started! Where you graciously accepted to go out on our first date!" Kai replied.

"Oh, you mean the spot where you blackmailed me into going out with you? Yes. Darkest day of my life." Elpitha said.

Kai laughed and began tickling Elpitha. "What was that? What did you say?"

"K..Kai! Stop! Stop! OK! OK!" Elpitha laughed as she tried to swat Kai away from her.

Cliff made his way over to them. "Hi guys!" He said.

"Hello, Cliff." Kai replied a little stiffly, but not unkindly.

"Hey, Cliff." Elpitha giggled as she finally managed to get Kai to stop tickling her.

Cliff held up two big salad bowls and fitted them to his chest. "I just wanted your opinion if these are better? Barley had borrowed them from the Inn and I was bringing them back. I couldn't resist showing them to you first!"

Kai looked a little disgusted, but Elpitha started giggling all over again. "They're perfect! Be careful, though! You can get back problems if they're too big!"

Cliff laughed and waved goodbye as he went over to greet Ann and Karen who were talking a few yards away.

"Boy, what a fairy!" Kai said a little contemptuously. "What the heck did you see in him?"

"I did not see anything in him you big…" Elpitha began, but Kai smirked and silenced her with a kiss.

It was during their little play-fight that the entire square went silent. It was a strange silence. Moments before, the entire square had been buzzing with conversation. Now all that could be heard was the wind rushing through the square. Clouds were billowing above in the sky. Soon the distant rumblings of thunder joined the wind in an eerie chorus that brought chills to the spectators in the square. A woman walked slowly down the center of the square, heading for Barley who stood near the southern entrance.

"What is it? Who is that?" Elpitha whispered.

"Joanna…" Kai breathed in shock.

The woman was tall and slender with long, light brown hair that fell to her waist. She wore a blue tank top and fitted black pants that partially covered a pair of matching high heels that clacked with every step she took. Her footfalls echoed throughout the square until she finally stood before Barley.

"That…that's May's mother?" Elpitha whispered. Kai nodded.

May emerged from behind Elli and Mary where she had been playing with Stu. She ran towards her mother happily. When Joanna began to speak, however, she stopped. May stood frozen directly behind her mother, only a few yards away and transfixed. Her eyes were wide and staring as she listened to Joanna speak.

"Hello, daddy. It's been a while." She said, tossing her hair carelessly.

"Joanna…" Barley whispered. Then he found his voice. "You…you're here! This is wonderful! Did you come for May's birthday? She'll be so happy!"

May's eyes brightened.

"Oh! Right, was that this season? I guess it's a good thing she's not here with you, then. She's really been begging me to come to her party, and she'd get all clingy, especially with it being this close."

Barley's eyes narrowed. "What?" He asked. "But I thought…"

"I'm getting married, daddy! Aren't you happy for me? But there's a problem. This guy doesn't want to be saddled with some chick with a kid." Joanna said in a bubbly voice that made Elpitha want to sic Popuri on her with a ten foot banana.

"I…What are you saying?" Barley stammered. His eyes were fixed on May who was silently taking in everything Joanna said. "This isn't the place. Let's go back to the Ranch. Elli, could you take care of…"

"Look, old man. I don't have time for this. That ferry is making its last voyage from here in fifteen minutes because of the storm. Can't you like adopt her or something? You like kids, right? You can take legal guardianship and I won't have to worry about her anymore. Then, if you pass on before she's an adult, maybe someone from here can take her in. You're all country folks, right? The more the merrier and all that!"

The square was silent as the grave. Even the wind had died, and the thunder had hushed itself. It was the calm before the storm. The clouds gathered silently above the square.

"You don't have one ounce of compassion in your whole body, do you?" Barley said, his voice trembling. His eyes flashed. The anger was taking over, and he temporarily forgot about his granddaughter. "I'm ashamed to call you my daughter." He said in a low voice.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, daddy!" Joanna said with a dismissive wave of her hand. She took a brown envelope from her purse and dropped it at Barley's feet. "Why should I be saddled for the rest of my life just because I got drunk one night? What am I supposed to do with the little brat? You care about her so much? You take care of her! I had my lawyer draw up those papers. I've signed them. All you have to do is sign them and stick them in a mail box…do you even have mailboxes here? What a dump this is. I'm getting out of here before that ferry abandons me in this rat-trap of a town!" She turned and began walking towards the beach entrance, her heels sounding on the pavement and echoing throughout the square.

She had turned so suddenly, that she nearly bumped into May who still stood there, staring at her. "What the hell, kid? Can't you watch where you're going? Well? Can't you even say 'excuse me?' Dumb kid. Wonder if mine is that dumb after growing up in this dump."

Everyone in the square stood there in shock. Who was this woman? How could a woman that had grown up in their peaceful little town have turned out so cruel and hardhearted? None of them could fully grasp what was happening. No one could find the words say to stop what was happening. No one could help the little girl in the center of the square that stood rooted to the spot, as if she had suddenly turned to stone. It was Barley that finally found his voice.

Barley slowly bent down and picked up the papers. "I will sign them. Do you hear me!" He cried after her. "I'll sign them because you don't deserve her! I'm finished with you, do you hear! Finished! Go back to that city of yours and stay there!"

Joanna never even looked back. She disappeared onto the beach entrance just as the wind picked up once more and the thunder growled anew. It began to drizzle.

All eyes were on May. Barley hastily shoved the papers into a pocket and slowly approached her. She didn't even move. She stared straight in front of her, her eyes wide, her body trembling. The look on her face was almost indescribable. There was so much pain written on her tiny face that it was almost incredible that her frame was able to bear it.

Barley knelt down and peered into May's face. "Oh, May… Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry…" He said gently. There were tears in his eyes as he stroked May's hair and face. However, she didn't reply. She just stood there, staring.

The townspeople slowly gathered around May and Barley. The offered their sympathies to Barley. They tried to cheer May up with hugs, kisses, and soft words, but the child was not taking any of it in. Many of them had tears in their eyes as well. Finally, Barley gently lifted May and carried her out of the square, speaking soothingly to her the entire way. The wind was much stronger now, making it a chore just to stand still, let alone walk home. The rain began to pour, and everyone hastily headed for their homes.

Elpitha entered her house and bolted the door. Mikri ran over to her and jumped into her arms. The puppy was terrified of the storm and trembled in Elpitha's arms. Both Elli and Jack had asked Elpitha to spend the storm with them, but Elpitha had refused. Something told her that it was important for her to stay home that night. The house shook as the wind rattled it. The lights flickered, and the TV no longer worked. A chill passed through Elpitha's body. The wind outside seemed to be calling to her. It was warning her that something was going to happen that night. Elpitha tried to sleep, but it was impossible. The wind rattled the house…

**Until Next time…**


	16. Mother's Hill

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Yes. I'm evil. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to my uncle who passed away of cancer a week ago today. It's been a rough ride since he was diagnosed, and his passing so suddenly was one of the worst things I've ever had to endure. I wrote this chapter before it happened, but his passing delayed my posting it, so I'm sorry.**

**In any event, I tried something a little different in the first two paragraphs, if it's even noticeable. Basically what I'm doing there is describing a dream sequence…sort of. She's asleep, but she's awake. You know that fine line, where you're on the verge of being asleep, but your surroundings still influence your dreams? As for my…I guess you can call it "style" of writing this sequence…well, I was trying to create a mood. I hope it works out, ok!**

**PacificTwist: thanks so much! Yah. Joanna is a nasty little stuck-up beast, no? I should have had Popuri throw a banana at her.**

**BorderWolf: thank you! I try! Yes. And it's only going to get worse as you'll see.**

**Jersey Strat-O: Yeah, May deserves better. As for fruit…well, I suppose a nice melon would be nice and hard!**

**Quack-Wabbit: No problem! It's not like I'm sitting here tallying up my reviews and making little voo-doo dolls of people who haven't reviewed! I appreciate them, though. Thanks!**

**azn anime addict: thanks! Yes. Poor May. We'll just imagine that Joanna's new guy gives her some sort of communicable disease.**

**CuddlyBear: Yeah, Manna has a…unique way of portraying things. Well…wouldn't you want a smelly cow named brock?**

**Red Sonic: wow. That's quite a lot of compliments! Thanks so much! Well here is the next chapter as per your request. You're an awesome writer, so I really appreciate that you like my writing so much.**

**Lioness Blackfire: here's the next chapter! Quite a shock for May, eh?**

Nights filled with dreams, and dreams in the night. Where is the line that divides them? If you are seeking a road into both, where must you go to find them? Elpitha tossed, and Elpitha turned, her senses were clouded and dazed. The road had found her, and she traveled it now, an endless, winding maze. Where would she go, now that time ceased to flow, and the world had frozen as well? Somehow she flew to a place she once knew, and stood frozen under its spell.

Echoes, echoes, they rang in her head, her own voice taunted her now. "It is such a dark night, surely a little light, would help her sleep better somehow." A storm, a storm, rain falling with ashes, and all she could do was stare. The light she had given had devoured it all, and now nothing but darkness was there. The thunder was growling, and the wind was howling. The lighting flashed, and something crashed. Elpitha opened her eyes.

The raging wind had torn the wooden planks off of one of the windows, and a branch had broken through it. Rain and wind whipped violently into the room. Just as Elpitha finally came to her senses, a flash of lightning illuminated the darkness outside. She saw the shadow of a small figure scurrying by. Elpitha looked at the clock and found that it was almost three in the morning. She didn't even bother to grab her jacket as she ran outside, slamming the door behind her. Mikri scratched at the door, but her howls were drowned out by the howling wind. There was no one in sight, but somehow Elpitha knew where to go. She dashed around the corner and cut through Jack's farm. Depsite the fact that she was running with all her might, Elpitha's progress was slow. The raging storm held her back.

Elpitha could hear nothing but the howling of the wind and the crashes of thunder. Her heart pounded in her chest as she struggled to get to the other side of Jack's farm. She knew that there was little time to be lost. She had only one hope: if she could barely make it through the storm, a child would have a much harder time, and hopefully, she could make it there first. The storm, however, was not going to make it easy for her. A branch suddenly caught Elpitha in the face, and she fell.

When Elpitha opened her eyes, she was drenched to the bone. There was no way of telling how long she had been out. It could have been a minute, and it could have been an hour. She trembled as she struggled to her feet. Rain has a way of creeping into one's bones. Elpitha's heart stopped in her chest. How much time had passed? What if she was too late? She struggled on, the desperation driving her to push past her limitations. She reached the edge of Jack's farm and made it into the woods. She couldn't see which way to go. She had to trust her instincts and pray that they led her in the right direction.

Every crash of thunder made her heart stop. Every flash of lighting illuminated the night for moments at a time, showing shadows of branches being buffeted in the wind. Like a child that sees monsters in the shadows on his bedroom wall, these shadows forced terrible images into Elpitha's mind of what she feared to find when she arrived at her destination. She had to make it there on time. Every moment that passed, her fear increased. The shadow that she had seen from her bedroom window was fresh in her mind, and she knew that it was not a figment of her imagination. Little May did not have the luxury that most other children had. Her monsters were not shadows on the wall. They were very real, and she had no power over them. Elpitha silently vowed to help her fight those monsters if she could only make it there on time. She had to make it there on time.

Elpitha felt the ground turn rocky under her feet, and she knew that she had found the path up to mother's hill. The hill was steep, and the climb, slippery. Elpitha fell more than once as she attempted to make her way up it. She was almost there. She just had to make her way to the top.

There was another crash of thunder, and Barley stirred in his bed. His eyes opened, and he reached for a nearby lamp. The storm was terrible, and he worried about May. Would she be frightened by the lightning? He shuffled out of bed and made his way down the hall to May's room. Gently pushing the door open, Barley poked his head into the room. May did not seem to be stirring at all in her sleep. He turned to go back to his own room, when he suddenly had the urge to have a look at May's sleeping face. She always looked so peaceful, and he knew that after what had happened that evening, it would be one of few chances to see her in such a state.

Barley sighed as he thought about what had happened when he brought May home from the town square. When she had finally come out of her catatonic state, she became hysterical. It was all Barley could do just to restrain her. It was only after May had exhausted herself that he was able to get her into bed. He needed to see her resting peacefully, even if it was only for a little while.

He crept over to the bed, taking care that he didn't make any floorboards creak in the process. As he neared the bed, however, his steps became less careful and more hurried. His heart stopped as he stared down at the bunched up blankets and crooked pillow before him. The bed was empty. Any other man Barley's age would have collapsed on the spot from the shock and terror that filled Barley's heart at that moment. However, Barley had a strong and healthy heart, and he immediately turned and dashed downstairs.

The door swung back and forth on its hinges, having been left ajar. The room was drenched and littered with leaves and branches. Barley stared at the raging storm outside and his heart jumped into his throat. Reaching for his raincoat, he ran out into the night, glancing quickly at the barn, but setting out on his own. The barn was secured tightly, and the horses would be too terrified to go out with the lightning crashing so violently. He headed up through the square. Perhaps she had gone to Stu's home? When he finally reached the house, he pounded on the door. It took some time for anyone to notice him, but Elli finally opened the door and admitted him.

"What is it? Has something happened? Is it May?" Elli asked in alarm.

"She's not here then? Oh my! She's gone! She must have snuck out while I was asleep!" Barley cried, tears of frustration forming in his eyes.

"You mean she's out there?" Elli cried in alarm.

"She was asleep when I left her! Oh, Elli…do you know where she could have gone?" Barley choked.

"She may have gone to Elpitha's. She's become quite chummy with her. Let's go and see. I'll go with you." Elli replied. She grabbed her raincoat and was about to head out the door when she felt a tug at her sleeve. She looked down to find Stu staring up at her with wide eyes. "Stuie! What are you doing out of bed?" She asked, crouching down and placing her hand on Stu's cheek.

"What happened to May? I want to come too." He said quietly with tears in his eyes.

Elli picked him up and gave him a kiss. "Honey, no. You're much too small, and the wind is too rough. It's too dangerous. I need you to go back to bed, now."

"I'm not tired!" Stu cried, his voice shaking. "Where's May? I want to find her! I'm not too little!"

"I'm just going to take him upstairs. I won't be long." Elli said softly to Barley.

"Of course. I'll be here." Barley said, smiling sadly at Stu. "Be brave, Stu. We'll find her."

"No!" Stu cried, the tears beginning to flow. "I don't want to go upstairs! I want to find May!"

"Shhh. I know, sweetheart. We'll find her. Come on, now. Bed time." Elli said soothingly as she gently rubbed Stu's back and carried him up the stairs.

A little while later she returned. "He'll be fine. He's sleeping now." Elli said in reply to Barley's questioning look. "Let's go. No time to lose!"

When they finally reached, Elpitha's door, the first thing that greeted them was the broken window. They pounded on the door, but there was no answer. The door was unlocked, however, and they were able to enter the house.

"She's not here!" Elli cried in shock, as Mikri barked and bounded around her.

"Maybe she went to Jack's." Barley suggested. "They're friends and it's closer than Kai's place. At the very least, we can ask him to help with the search for May."

"That's a good idea. This is really worrying me. Everyone's disappearing!" Elli cried.

They found that Jack was still up and fully dressed. He invited them in and locked the door.

"This is a hell of a storm, huh? Who can sleep with all that noise out there!" He said, offering them some towels.

"It's a good thing you're up, Jack." Elli said as she put down Mikri. "I see Elpitha isn't here. We need your help. Elpitha and May are missing!"

"What? What do you mean they're missing?" Jack asked.

"A crash of thunder woke me up. I went in to check on May and she was gone! We thought that maybe she had gone to Elpitha's, but we found her place abandoned and one of the windows broken." Barley said.

"Maybe we can get some more help to find them." Elli suggested.

"We're going to have a wonderful time attempting to organize a search party in this mess." Jack said. "Barley, I think you should go back to the ranch. This is no weather for you to be out in."

"Hang the weather! I need to find May!" Barley cried.

"Jack's right, Barley." Elli said. "Besides, you should be home in case May returns. She may run out again if no one is home."

"I…I guess you're right. Just please find her!" Barley replied.

"We will. Be careful going home." Jack said, as he saw Barley off.

"I don't even know where to begin looking." Elli sighed.

"Me either. Can't you think of anything that May or Elpitha said to you recently?" Jack asked.

"No, nothing. I can't…oh my goodness! Mother's Hill! Jack! We need to get up there!" Elli cried out suddenly.

"You think May went up there?" Jack asked.

"Stu paid a visit to Elpitha a few days ago." Elli said, and she quickly explained Stu's concerns.

"I hope we're not too late! Let's get out of here!" Jack cried.

Elpitha struggled up the hill. She could see the top now, and it wasn't long before she finally made it. It was dark, however, and she couldn't see anything. A person could stumble off the cliff easily between the storm and the darkness. Elpitha was careful with her steps, fearing to suddenly lose the solid ground beneath her. Lighting crashed somewhere in the distance, and the area was illuminated for a moment. However, the flash came and went before she could have a good look around. Elpitha tried to cry out for May, but her voice did not carry. She silently prayed that she was not too late. She prayed for the poor child that sought to end her life when she had only just begun to live it. She prayed that the storm would end. She prayed that she would find May, and that there would be something of May left to find.

Elpitha shuffled forward, arms outstretched, as she tried to find her way around the cliffs. It was too dark, and the storm was too loud. She could not tell if she was nearing the edge of the cliff. Then she remembered that there was a dead bush just before the edge of the cliff. If she felt it, she would know to stop. On the other hand, if she wandered to the wrong side of the cliff, she would have no warning. She tried to edge towards the side where she knew the bush grew. Step, by step, she shuffled, hoping for another flash of lightning. Her heart was pounding. She was terrified, but she had to find May.

Suddenly, something grabbed her leg. Elpitha cried out and fell forward, just as another flash of lightning struck. Her body found solid ground, but her head did not, and in the few moments in which the cliff was illuminated, Elpitha was treated to the sight of the fifty foot drop below her. She scrambled backwards, sitting up and clinging to the bush for support. The flashes of lightning were the key. She needed to scan as much as the area as possible during those brief moments.

Elpitha drew her knees in towards her chest and hugged them. She trembled violently as she stared in front of her, desperate to see anything that would lead her towards May. Soon she heard that telltale rumbling and knew that in a few seconds the lightning would flash once more. She prepared herself, heart pounding, breath held for the flash. It came, and she quickly scanned the cliffs, searching for something, anything. She saw nothing.

Elpitha closed her eyes. She grasped for the bush, preparing to stand up, and her hand clasped something caught on the branches. There was another flash of lightning as Elpitha held the object before her eyes. It was a piece of cloth, a red piece of cloth torn from someone's clothing. It was a red piece of cloth torn from a child's dress.

Elpitha sucked in her breath as her fist closed around the cloth. She slowly turned her head and looked over the cliff only inches from where she sat.

**Until next time…**


	17. The Eye of the Storm

**A/N: here's the next chapter. Anyone who was waiting for the next match between Elli and Elpitha will find it at the end of this chapter and the beginning of next! As for May…**

**BorderWolf: As promised, here's the next chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed the last one!**

**Red Sonic: Storm chapters you say? I really need to get reading again! Thanks so much!**

**PacificTwist: I was a little nervous about the rhyming. It was a bit of an experiment. Here's the next chapter. See for yourself.**

**shadow-goddess99: thank you! And my story loves you too!**

**Lioness Blackfire: yes, quite literal meaning of cliffhanger! Thanks! I appreciate the compliment! I wish I could be better!**

**Jersey Strat-O: congratulations on being my 100th review! Thanks so much! Here's your chance to find what's become of May!**

Elpitha's heart dropped. Surely this couldn't mean…well it couldn't mean anything. It was just a patch of a dress. That couldn't mean that May had actually done it. She was a child. She couldn't have gotten up the nerve to actually jump. It was impossible. It had to be impossible. However, Elpitha's heart continued to sink. Maybe it was impossible for a child to work up the nerve to jump. Maybe it was impossible for a child to actually want to commit suicide. However it was very possible, and even very probable, that a child could have stumbled off of the cliff in the dark…especially during a typhoon.

Elpitha's breaths began to come very quickly. They were coming too quickly. They were choking her. She had to see. She had to know. Where was May? Was she down there? Elpitha stared down at the darkness below, her eyes attempting to pierce the darkness. Her rain-soaked hair continued to fall into her face, and she pushed it back impatiently. She nearly lost the patch of dress in the process, and she clutched it to her chest protectively. Was this all that was left of May? The storm raged on.

Elpitha became impatient. Where was the lightning? Why wasn't it flashing? Wasn't this a storm? Had it suddenly gotten silent? She had to see the bottom of that cliff. She had to see if May was down there. Where was that lightning? Elpitha continued to stare down, eagerly awaiting that brief moment of light that would allow her to answer the question that was choking her. Her heart was pounding, and her body was trembling. Why didn't the lightning crash? Crash damn it! Crash!

CRASH!

The lightning did crash, thunder and lightning striking instantaneously as the bolt missed Elpitha's feet by inches. Elpitha jerked up and fell backwards. For one terrifying moment, Elpitha nearly fell into the darkness that she had been staring into for so long, but she grabbed onto the bush and managed to pull herself back up onto the cliff at the last minute. She dropped, exhausted somewhere behind where she had been sitting before. She began to wonder if, at the rate things were going, she would end up at the bottom of that cliff. She inched farther behind the bush and then resumed peering over the edge of the cliff. Although, now less eager for the crash of lightning, Elpitha still longed to see the bottom of that cliff. Would she be able to? In clear daylight it was possible, but in this blinding darkness, would a simple flash of lightning be enough? She continued to stare into the void below, desperate for anything that would either alleviate her fears, or confirm them.

Elpitha blinked and shook her head. Was her vision failing her? The darkness seemed tinted green instead of black. She moved a bit closer to the ledge, poking her head over it and staring down with squinted eyes. It was barely noticeable, but the darkness seemed to glow with a hint of green. Elpitha's eyes widened as the green began to brighten and envelop the black. Somewhere in the distance, the thunder growled. Perhaps it was a hallucination. Perhaps Elpitha's long stint in the storm was finally taking its toll. Whatever the reason, Elpitha could have sworn that for just a moment, she had seen the goddess pond quite clearly through the green-tinted darkness. She had little time to contemplate, however. The lightning flashed once more, and the green glow became a blinding flash that seemed to fly up at her. Elpitha flew backwards once more. She landed on something hard, and she impatiently attempted to push it out of the way. It wouldn't budge, however. Elpitha gave the object another impatient shove. It was too heavy to be a branch, but it didn't feel like a rock.

The storm began to quiet down. The rain subsided and the wind died. The clouds above parted and revealed the moon which shed a pale light on Mother's Hill. Was it the eye of the storm, or something…else? Elpitha took another quick glance over the edge of the cliff, but it was still too dark to see clearly. However, that image of the goddess pond stuck in her mind. Elpitha backed away from the ledge, coming into contact with that strange object once more. She gave it another impatient shove as she stared up at the sky. May was nowhere in sight, and perhaps the best thing to do would be to head back home before the storm started back up again. Elpitha looked around the area before her carefully, but saw nothing of May. Tears began to come to her eyes. The rational thing to do was to get home before the storm hit again, but she just couldn't leave May there. She just couldn't leave without knowing where May was.

The sudden cessation of the storm made Stu sit up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and climbed off his bed, wandering out of his room and down the hallway. He peeked into his grandmother's room to find Ellen sleeping soundly before moving on. Elli always became annoyed with Stu whenever he climbed into her bed in the middle of the night, saying he was a big boy now and needed to sleep in his own bed. However, Stu hoped that, considering the circumstances, she would let him stay. He slowly creaked open the door to Elli's bed, scampering over to the bedside and peering over the top. Elli had not returned. Stu ran back to his room and dressed quickly. They were still out searching for May, and he was going to help! He looked out of his bedroom window to find that the storm had indeed subsided. Elli had said that the storm was too dangerous for him, but the storm was obviously over. Stu crept down the stairs, half expecting to feel a hand on his shoulder or hear his sister's angry voice at any moment. However, he made it to the door unchallenged, and stole out into the night.

Stu shivered in the cold as he considered where to go. He had neglected to take a jacket, not having had Elli to scold him into taking one. It was not long before Stu was on his way. There was only one destination that he had in mind: Mother's Hill.

Elpitha slowly got to her feet, finding that using her limbs was not as easy as it once was. She was soaked, frozen, and her body trembled violently from both cold and exhaustion. She took a few steps back from the cliff, giving it one last, helpless look before turning to leave. She tripped, that mystery object once more finding its way into her path, and fell forward, landing with her face in a puddle. It was too much. Elpitha's fist closed tightly around the patch of red dress as she drew her arm in and rested her face on it. She cried. She cried because she was too late. She cried because she had known that May was in danger, and she had not been able to help her. She cried because she had known May for the past three years, and it wasn't right that she could disappear so suddenly. She cried because she couldn't bear to lose anyone else in her life.

Her relationship with May had been something much more than a simple closeness with neighbors. No one could know it. Not even Elpitha knew it, but she felt it now, even if she couldn't understand the reasons behind her feelings. However, that story was for another chapter. It was not a revelation that would come to her for a good while. For the time being, she had another, much more pressing fact to learn.

Exhausted physically from her excursion into the raging storm and emotionally from her tears, Elpitha finally lifted herself up onto her elbows and slowly turned around, bringing up her knees and crawling forward in preparation to stand up. She stopped dead, her eyes wide, her heart pounding in her chest. There, a little distance from the bush and only inches from where Elpitha had sat moments before, focusing her attention in the opposite direction, was May. There was her mystery object. She lay there, motionless and drenched from the rain. She was barefoot. Her dress was torn and she was pale. Was she unconscious or…

"I'm glad the storm stopped, even if it is only the eye. At least we got a good look around before it starts up again. She's not here, though. We better hurry towards Mother's Hill." Jack said. He walked up to Elli who had just emerged from the Hot springs.

"When I found her shoe on the path leading to the goddess pond, I really hoped she had taken refuge in the hot springs, but I'm afraid we may have wasted valuable time here. She probably stumbled this way and that in the storm. Why couldn't the eye have come sooner? We wasted so much time stumbling around in the rain!" Elli replied.

"There's no time to wonder about that now. Elpitha and May were both up there during this storm, stumbling around the cliff. We need to get back up there now." Jack said gravely.

Elli gasped. "You're right. Let's go!" She took a few hurried steps forward only to stop short. Her eyes followed a small figure dashing by the path leading towards the goddess pond. "Stu!" She cried. She took off after him and Jack followed.

Elpitha crawled forward until she was next to May. Her heart stopped. May was so pale. Elpitha sat down and gently lifted May onto her lap. She reached down and gently brushed May's drenched hair from her face. She was alive. She had to be. Just as Elpitha reached to feel for a pulse, however, Stu appeared.

He was out of breath, but he stumbled over to Elpitha. He was aware. He knew who it was that Elpitha was cradling in her arms, and yet he did not look down at her. He looked straight into Elpitha's eyes. "Is she alright?" He asked, his voice quiet and trembling. Elpitha just stared at him, unable to speak. Stu began to tremble, but his eyes never left Elpitha's face. He would not look down. "Is she alright!" He repeated, the desperation beginning to come through in his voice. He could not look down.

May was alive. She was alive. He would not look down at the child in Elpitha's arms, because if that child was not alive, then it was not May there. That child was not May, because May was alive and well. "IS SHE ALRIGHT!" Stu screamed. Tears streamed down his face as he continued to glare at Elpitha, searching her for answers. What could a storm do? What was a storm except for gusting air and falling rain? What could that do to anyone? Elpitha was there. Elpitha was soaked and pale too, but she was alright, and so was May. "IS SHE ALRIGHT!" Stu cried once more. He grabbed Elpitha's shoulder and began to shake her. He began hitting her, all the while never removing his eyes from her face. Nothing could hurt May. Nothing could take May away from him, and Elpitha had come to find May. She had come to save May from the storm and the terrible cliff. Elpitha would never let May down. "IS SHE ALRIGHT!"

Elli arrived on the cliff with Jack not far behind. It took her only a moment to locate Stu and Elpitha, and in an instant she had grabbed Stu around the middle and lifted him away from Elpitha, mid-attack.

"NO!" Stu screamed. "She found May! She won't tell me where May is! Make her tell me May's alright! Make her say it!"

Elli looked down at Elpitha and her heart stopped at the sight of May cradled in Elpitha's arms. It took a moment for Elli to catch her breath. She turned her attention to Stu.

"Put me down! No! Where is May! Make her find May!" Stu cried. He was hysterical and it was all Elli could do to keep from dropping him.

Elli tightened her grip around Stu with one arm, and with her free arm she reached up and grabbed hold of Stu's flailing arms at the wrists. "Stuie, look at me." She said calmly. Stu ignored her, continuing to struggle and scream. "Shhhh. Come on, now, Stuie. Settle down." She said, trying once more to calm her brother down. He continued to ignore her.

Elli resumed speaking calmly to him, but her attempts were fruitless. She glanced at May and knew that if she was alive, every moment was critical. Stu would not be calmed. Jack knelt down by Elpitha, examining May. Elli carried Stu over to a nearby boulder and sat him down hard on it. Stu continued to struggle, and Elli knew that she had no other choice. She slapped him. It was very quick, and afterwards Stu sat quietly on the boulder in shock as tears continued to leak from his eyes.

Elli gently placed her hand on Stu's cheek and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I had to. I had to calm you down." She said quietly. Stu glanced behind Elli at May. "I have to go and help her. Can you be brave for me and stay here? I promise I won't be long, and I'll send Jack over." Elli said in response to his look. Stu nodded. "Good boy. I'll be back soon, I promise." Elli said. She gave Stu a tight hug and another kiss before quickly heading over to Elpitha and Jack.

"I feel a pulse and she's still breathing, but she's so cold." Jack said when Elli had arrived.

"OK, Jack. I'll take over. Do me a favor and sit with Stu?"

"Sure." Jack said. He stood up and caught Elli's eye, nodding towards Elpitha with a concerned look before heading over to Stu. He lifted Stu and sat down on the boulder with the boy in his lap.

Elli sat down next to Elpitha. "Elpitha? Sweetie? I'm going to take a look at May, OK?" She asked, placing a hand on Elpitha's shoulder.

"OK." Elpitha said quietly.

Elli bent over May, feeling for her pulse. After a short examination, Elli sat back. "Well, she doesn't appear to have any broken bones. She has some scrapes and bruises, and she's frozen solid. She may be in shock." She said.

Suddenly May began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked up at Elpitha. "It's cold." She murmured. Elpitha let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness!" Elli cried. "Are you alright, honey?" She asked.

"It's cold." May repeated, cuddling closer to Elpitha.

"I know, sweetheart. What you need is a hot bath and a warm bed. Tomorrow we'll see the doctor." Elli replied.

"OK." May said.

"After you've had a good rest, we're going to have a long talk with you, missy. You gave us all a good scare." Elli said gently, running her fingers through May's wet hair. Then she turned to Elpitha. "How long have you been out here?" She asked.

"I don't know." Elpitha replied. She was looking down at May.

Elli placed a hand on Elpitha's arm and stared into her face. "You're freezing! Sweetie, look at me for a minute." Elli said, reaching to feel Elpitha's face.

Elpitha moved her head out of the way in alarm, sliding back a bit.

"OK, honey, take it easy." Elli said reassuringly. "Come on. Let's get out of here before that storm starts up again." She reached to take May from Elpitha, but Elpitha rose with May in her arms. "Are you sure you can carry her?" Elli asked. Elpitha nodded. Elli placed an arm around her and they walked over to where Stu and Jack were waiting.

Stu was delighted to see May awake. "Are you OK?" He asked timidly.

"Hi, Stu." May murmured in reply.

"She's fine, Stuie." Elli said, taking Stu from Jack's lap. Stu wrapped his arms around her neck and placed his head on her shoulder, all the while keeping his eyes on May as if he was afraid to lose sight of her.

"We saw the broken window at your place. You should stay over at my house until the storm is over." Jack said, keeping a concerned eye on Elpitha.

"OK." Elpitha replied. Her eyes were also glued to May.

With the storm absent as it prepared for another attack on Mineral Town, it was not hard for the group to make it back to Jack's cabin. Jack was in his bathroom preparing a hot bath for May who was resting on Jack's bed. Stu sat on the bed with may, and Elpitha sat at Jack's kitchen table as a very frustrated Elli attempted to examine her.

"Are you having difficulty feeling any of your extremities?"

"I'm fine."

"Can you breathe alright?"

"I'm fine."

"That's a nasty cut over your eyebrow. Can I just…"

"No! I'm fine!"

"Elpitha, if you don't sit still, answer my questions, and…" Elli began, her voice rising.

Stu jumped off the bed, ran to a corner of the room. He snatched up Jack's broom, ran to the doorway, and tossed it outside, locking the door afterwards. Then he ran into the bathroom where his voice could be heard echoing. "Jack! You don't have any feather dusters do you?"

"I think I have one somewhere, why?" Jack asked.

"Do you mind if I throw it in the fireplace?"

"What? Why?"

"Well Elpitha did save May and all…"

Elpitha let out a chuckle. "Were you going to attack me?" She asked.

"Well I didn't plan on it." Elli replied with a smile. "Not today anyway. Tomorrow when you come to the clinic, however, it might be a good idea to bring a crash helmet." She continued with a wink.

"Well, I don't think I'll be anywhere near the clinic tomorrow, but I'll send that crash helmet along!" Elpitha said.

"Oh, no, no, no, sweetheart. You have a mandatory appointment with the doctor tomorrow." Elli corrected.

"I beg to differ, dear. I have a mandatory appointment with a hammer and a new window tomorrow." Elpitha replied.

"I'm sure Jack can handle that while you're at the clinic, sweetie."

"I couldn't possibly ask Jack to waste his day, honey."

"You're going, baby."

"I'm not, babe."

"You are, hon."

"You can't make me, love."

"You're going even if I have to club you and drag you, sweetums."

"I'd like to see you try it, snuggly-bear."

"Snuggly-bear!"

"Shutup, sweetums!"

"Well that's better than snuggly-bear!"

"Yeah, and the padding in your bra is better than the real thing!"

"Why you little b.."

"Hey! Am I going to have to separate you two?" Jack asked, entering the room with his arms folded.

"I was merely trying to get the little brat here to admit that SHE IS GOING TO THE CLINIC TOMORROW." Elli said.

"And I was merely trying to get the rent-a-nurse here to understand that stuffing her bra doesn't give her the right to stuff my head with nonsense!" Elpitha cried.

Jack, very wisely, chose that moment to step in between Elpitha and Elli. "Elli, perhaps you are overwhelming poor Elpitha after such a long night?" He asked. Elli lifted her arms up in defeat and walked away. "Elpitha, I know you don't like it, but it really is best that you go to the clinic tomorrow. I'll help Elli drag you, if I have to."

"Fine." Elpitha said with a scowl.

Stu was dozing off next to May on Jack's bed, and Elli gently lifted him. "No! I want to stay with May…" He murmured.

"Tomorrow, baby. I promise. Right now we have to get back because grandma will be worried about us and you need to get some sleep. Jack, I'll stop by and tell Barley that May's going to spend the night here. He's worried sick over there."

"OK, Elli. Be careful. I hear those winds picking up again out there." Jack replied.

"I will." Elli said, and she left, throwing Elpitha a farewell glare.

**Until next time…**


	18. Karen

**A/N: So how does one get Elpitha to the clinic? Find out here!**

**PacificTwist: Thanks so much! Yeah, May and Stu would make a great couple! Not only because they like each other so much but…well…they're the only two kids in the friggin town!**

**Azn anime addict: I'm with you! Let's burn down the clinic!**

**Borderwolf: Thanks, sweetums!... or do you prefer snuggly-bear?**

**Quack-Wabbit: I must admit, I still love it when people fall for my traps, lol. Don't worry. You'll have your morbid moments soon enough. As for May, well that's not the road I had planned for her. Everything I do is for a reason, and in this case, the purpose was to give Elpitha a good scare and jolt some memories out of her. You'll see later on. I still need May around.**

**Krazie4Christ: thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it! More on Kai in the next chapter!**

Elpitha sat in silence, watching May as Jack went back into his bathroom to check on May's bath. Some time passed in this fashion, the only sound in the room being Jack's clock ticking away on the wall. Jack entered the room once more.

"May's bath is ready." He said, coming over and taking a seat next to Elpitha.

"OK." Elpitha replied. "I feel bad waking her, though. She's so exhausted."

"I know. I feel the same way, but Elli said she had to have a hot bath." Jack said.

Elpitha stood up and wandered over to a window, looking outside. "Do you think Elli made it home alright with Stu?"

"It's been over a half hour. Without the storm to hinder them, she should have made it home easily by now, even with the stop at Barley's, assuming she hurried. I don't think she would stop to admire the scenery with that storm threatening, do you?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Elpitha said. She turned her back to the window and began to approach May when a crash of thunder shook the house.

The storm began to rage once more, and the sound made May sit up in bed. She looked around the room, frightened. Her eyes fell on Elpitha who was halfway across the room, and she attempted to get out of bed to run to her. However, a dizzy spell caused her to sit back down on the bed. Jack hurried over and lifted her.

"Don't worry, honey. You're safe now." He said. "I have a nice hot bath waiting for you and then you can get some sleep."

"It's so cold." May shivered.

"That's what the bath is for." Elpitha said, walking over and taking May from Jack. She carried her into the bathroom and helped her to undress and get into the bath. Jack entered the room and placed a towel down on the sink.

May immediately jumped up in the bathtub and clung to Elpitha, hiding behind her. "Nooo! Don't come in here!" She hissed at Jack.

"What is it?" Elpitha asked as she attempted to detach May from her shoulder.

"I don't want Jack to see my boobies!" May whispered into Elpitha's ear.

Elpitha looked down at the little six-year-old in shock. "What boobies?"

For a moment, May just stared back at Elpitha. Then she sat back down in the bathtub and began to cry. Elpitha's mouth hung open. What did she say? Then it dawned on her.

"Oh… Oh! Yes! I mean, look at those giant boobies! Oh my goodness stay back May! I nearly lost an eye! Jack! You pervert, get out of here!" Elpitha cried.

Jack laughed. "Oh I'm so sorry! I'll cover my eyes!" He cried, putting his hands over his face so that he could peek through his fingers.

"You can still see!" May cried, stifling a giggle.

Elpitha jumped up in mock outrage. "You scoundrel! How dare you! Out! OUT!" She grabbed the plunger and began to swat Jack with it.

Jack began to run as Elpitha chased him in circles around the bathroom, swatting him all the while. "Stop! You're hurting my boobies!" Jack cried, and Elpitha lost it. She dropped the plunger and burst out laughing.

"Go on, get out of here, you idiot!" She cried.

"Right. I'm going to go…" He eyed the plunger on the floor. "…sterilize myself."

After Jack had left, closing the door behind him, May sat back in the bathtub, allowing the water to cover her up to the neck. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them once more to turn and look at Elpitha. "Elpitha…are you mad at me?" She asked in a frightened voice.

Elpitha sat down on the floor next to the bathtub so that her face was about on level with May's. She looked at May without speaking.

"Because if you're mad at me…I want you to know that I'm really sorry…" May continued.

Elpitha continued to look at her without speaking. Her face was calm, but blank of emotion.

"I don't want to be an angel for my mommy anymore. I don't want to be anything for my mommy anymore. All the things I wanted from my mommy…grandpa did them…but I didn't notice it because grandpa wasn't my mommy, and I wanted her. I saw today that my mommy would never want me, and it hurt so much that I didn't want it to be true. I only wanted to prove that my mommy could love me…but I couldn't do it." May said quietly.

Elpitha made no reply. Her face remained blank and her gaze remained focused on May.

"I thought a lot while I was stuck on that cliff. It was really scary and I was hiding behind that bush. I thought that if my mommy did come and take me with her…then I would never see grandpa again. Besides, my mommy is a mean lady! And…I would miss everyone…I would miss you…"

Elpitha finally spoke. "You had no right to go up there in this weather. You had no right to scare everyone to death." She said, her voice calm and even.

"I…I didn't think…" May stammered.

"No, you didn't think." Elpitha interrupted. "What if your grandpa had gotten hurt while out looking for you? Even Stu snuck out to find you. What if something had happened to him? How would you have felt?"

"I didn't want them to come looking for me… I didn't want anyone else to get hurt…" May whimpered.

"What? You thought no one would come looking for you? You thought we would just leave you out there?" Elpitha asked, her voice rising just a bit.

"I just figured I could make it up there before anyone noticed…"

"You just figured? Did you ever think for one moment about everyone else? Did you even consider your own well-being?"

"I'm…I'm…" May stammered.

"What you are is a selfish little brat that doesn't see what's right in front of her. You nearly destroyed yourself and the lives of everyone around you for nothing." Elpitha said angrily. She rose and headed for the door.

"Elpitha! Wait! Please…don't…go…" May cried, bursting into sobs.

Elpitha stopped and turned to face May. "What is it?" She asked.

"I'm…sorry… I just…I won't do it…again…" May cried between sobs. Elpitha hesitated, took another step towards the door, but finally turned and approached the bathtub with a sigh.

"OK, relax. Don't cry." Elpitha said, taking a seat next to the bathtub once more.

"You're not mad?" May asked, rubbing her eyes.

"No, I'm not mad. Sit back. Relax. That bath will warm you up and then you can go to sleep." Elpitha replied.

"OK. I'm warm now. I want to go to bed." May said with a yawn.

"Oh, honey…maybe you should stay in a little longer, just to make sure you get warmed up enough." Elpitha suggested.

"But I'm tired…" May whimpered.

"OK." Elpitha sighed. She lifted May out of the tub with the towel and dried her off. Jack had left a t-shirt underneath the towel for May to use as a nightgown as well as her dried out undergarments. Once May was ready, Elpitha carried her out of the bathroom. May was already dozing on Elpitha's shoulder.

"You two take the bed. I'm going to sleep on the sofa." Jack said.

"Oh, no, I couldn't….you have a sofa?" Elpitha asked.

"Yes! I just bought it. I insist." Jack laughed, leading Elpitha over to the bed and helping her to tuck May in. "You should take a bath as well."

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna crash." Elpitha replied.

"At least a quick one. You were out there a long time too, you know." Jack said. "I'm just gonna get it ready. It won't take long."

A while later the bath was ready, and Jack called Elpitha into the bathroom. "Do you need me to help you?" Jack asked timidly.

"No, I can manage." Elpitha laughed. There was another fight with Kai waiting to happen. Elpitha didn't stay in the tub long, but even in the short amount of time that she had been in there, the chill that had penetrated into Elpitha's bones subsided. Jack left another t-shirt for Elpitha's use, and she pulled it on, crawling into bed with May afterwards for some well deserved rest.

"Jack! Stop it!"

"I warned you. Now, we're doing this my way."

"OK, OK, I know I was a little aggressive…"

"A little ag…you bit me!"

"You wouldn't let go!"

"Well you had your chance. You wanted to act like a child? Fine."

Jack marched through the town square. Elpitha was draped over his left shoulder, and a pair of sweat socks were tied around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Elpitha wriggled, attempting to free herself, but Jack, as well as his sweat socks, held her tight.

"OK. I'm sorry, Jack. Please put me down. I'll go to the clinic on my own." Elpitha sighed.

"Good girl. That's the way." Jack said, as he put her down. Elpitha wriggled out of the sweat socks and untied them. "Act your age." Jack continued. "Be brave and face your mmmmfffff!"

Elpitha had stuffed the sweat socks in his mouth and shoved him, making a run for it afterwards. Jack spit out the socks with a curse and chased after her. Elpitha ran onto the beach entrance, jumping off of the ramp and running a few more steps before stopping and staring in front of her. Jack was not far behind. He jumped off the ramp as well and caught up to the stunned Elpitha.

"Alright, now you're really gonna get it you little…" He laughed, grabbing Elpitha around the middle and lifting her. "What's the matter?" Jack's eyes followed Elpitha's, and he put her down in shock as he found what had captured her attention.

Further down in the sand Karen was arguing with a man. Elpitha recognized him as one of Karen's admirers from the inn the night of Elli's engagement. Elpitha inched out of sight below the ramp and Jack followed suit.

"Daniel, I already told you. I have to go!" Karen cried.

"What? Where are you gonna go, huh? What? Back to him?" Daniel cried in response.

"I can't do this now…" Karen began.

"He's no good for you! When are you gonna get it through your head?" Daniel yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Karen said, tears forming in her eyes. She turned to walk off, but Daniel grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her back.

"I won't let you go back to that loser!" He cried.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" Karen cried back.

Daniel let go. "You have to listen to me."

"I can't just leave Rick. I love him…" Karen sobbed.

"You don't love him. You just think you do. I don't know what this hold is that he has over you." Daniel sighed. Karen walked off, and he ran after her, grabbing her by the arm once more so that she spun around to face him. "What do I have to do to get some sense into you?" He asked angrily.

"Daniel, please…" Karen whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Jack, maybe we should do something. The night of Elli's engagement I ran into Karen. She was hurt, and I thought that someone had attacked her. You don't think that this guy could have…" Elpitha began.

"What?" Jack asked. "Do you recognize him?"

"He was at the inn that night hanging around Karen. I didn't know that she actually knew him." Elpitha replied. "Is she hurt? Can you see?"

"I can't tell from here." Jack said. "Maybe I should stop them."

Before Jack could emerge from beneath the ramp, however, Rick appeared. He stomped angrily over to Karen and Daniel, stepping in between them. "What the hell is this? Let go of her!" He growled into Daniel's face.

"Karen, if you go with him, you'll regret it." Daniel said quietly.

Rick scoffed at him and then turned to face Karen. "What happened? Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"I'm alright, Rick." Karen replied.

"You better stay away from her!" Rick growled to Daniel. Daniel nodded at Karen, turned around, and walked off towards the docks. The ferry could be seen approaching in the distance. Rick took Karen's hand and began leading her away. "I asked you to keep away from him didn't I?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry, Rick…" Karen whispered. She fell a few steps behind Rick, turning to take one last frightened glance at Daniel before quickening her pace to catch up with Rick. Rick drew her closer and put an arm around her as he led her up the ramp and into the town square.

Jack and Elpitha emerged from underneath the ramp.

"I couldn't see her. Was she hurt?" Elpitha asked?

"I couldn't tell either. Rick will take care of her." Jack replied. Then he faced her with his arms folded. "Well, you've had your little escape attempt. Please don't make me drag you there. My socks are probably seagull feed by now, and you don't want me to use the ones I'm wearing. Come on. Let's go." He said kindly.

Elpitha laughed a bit, but didn't budge.

"I'll go with you. I'm sure the doctor won't hurt you. We just need to make sure that you're OK." Jack said with a smile. "Come on." He reached out and took Elpitha's hand, and after a moment of hesitation, she let him lead her up the ramp.

Elpitha and Jack sat in the waiting room of the clinic. An hour had already passed since they had arrived. May and Stu had also been there, and Elpitha graciously allowed them to be examined first. Stu could be heard crying in the examination room. There was a crash.

"Stuart!" Elli cried reproachfully from the other room.

"Give her hell, Stu!" Elpitha laughed.

Elli poked her head into the waiting room. "You just wait your turn, young lady." She said.

"Go clean a bedpan!" Elpitha replied.

"All done, Stuie." Elli sang from the other room. "Was that so terrible?"

"Yes!" Stu whined. "And you're mean!"

Elli laughed and lifted Stu into a bear hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Get out of here!" She cried, sending Stu into the waiting room with a playful shove. "Your turn, sweetums." She said with a smirk.

"Get bent, snuggly-bear." Elpitha said under her breath, following Elli into the examination room with Jack.

An hour, a broken thermometer, a twisted stethoscope, and seven misplaced tongue depressors later, Elpitha leaned on the counter as the doctor wrote her a prescription. "Turbojolt? That stuff is nasty!" She cried. Doc lifted his eyebrows in response.

"Give that to me and I'll see that she takes it." Elli said with a sigh.

The clinic door creaked open and Sasha entered. She held the door open, but no one followed her in. "Come on, Karen. You have to." She said, poking her head outside.

Karen timidly entered, her eyes on the floor. She sat down on one of the waiting room's benches. It was as if she was trying to shrink so that no one could look at her. However, it was plain that she was hurt. Her face was bruised and her nose looked as if it had been bleeding. There were bruises on her arms as well. Jack, Elpitha, May, and the Doctor all stared. Elpitha and Jack exchanged a quick glance before turning their attention to Karen once more.

"Doctor, can you examine her?" Sasha asked?

"Of course. Just give me a few minutes to prepare." The doctor replied.

Sasha turned to her daughter. "I've had enough of this. Do you hear me?" She said angrily. "You're going to tell me who did this to you, and we're going to report it to Harris. You're not going to hide it anymore."

"Mom, I told you I was fine." Karen whispered.

"You're not fine!" Sasha cried, with a wave at her hand. Karen jumped at the movement, sliding to the other end of the bench. Sasha gasped and approached her, crouching down so that she could look into her daughter's face. "This has gone far enough, sweetheart." She said gently. "It needs to stop. Do you understand?"

"Mama, please…" Karen whispered.

"I would never hurt you, baby. You know that, right?" Sasha asked.

"I know, mama." Karen replied quietly.

"You need to trust me now. You need to let me help you."

The doctor entered the room once more and invited Karen inside. She stood up, avoiding everyone's gaze, and disappeared behind the curtain. Sasha followed, and the rest of the company merely stared at one another in shocked silence.

"Rick usually brings her here. She's much worse than usual. I think he knows who's doing this, but Karen begged him not to say anything." Elli sighed.

"We saw a suspicious man at the beach with Karen. It was one of the men at the inn the night you got engaged. He seemed angry with her, but we never saw him actually strike her, and we couldn't tell if she was hurt when she left him." Elpitha said.

"Well, we can't do anything or point fingers unless Karen tells us who it is, but she refuses. She has so many admirers at the inn. It's always been suspected that she's not faithful to Rick, and now it looks as if one of them is attacking her." Elli replied.

"How long has this been going on?" Jack asked.

"The first time was a few years ago. We thought it was just an accident then, but a few months later she was back. It would happen every few months the first couple of years, but this past year it would happen about once a month….and recently… Well, she's been here about ten times in the past couple of months. It's really worrying us." Elli replied.

"We should keep a close eye on her. These bastards won't stop until they kill someone." Jack said.

A whimper from the examination room interrupted the conversation. "Shhhh, I know sweetie. It'll be over soon." Sasha said gently.

"Everytime she comes in, it's worse." Elli said gravely. "I'm afraid to find out what her condition will be next time this happens."

**Until next time…**


	19. Rick and Daniel

**A/N: Here is chapter 19. There is a lot of scene switching in this one. And a prank call! What? Did you think Elpitha was too mature for that? Nope!**

**Borderwolf: I don't presume to make who's hurting Karen a big mystery. It's pretty obvious. Thanks for the review!**

**Azn anime addict: Well you have a fifty fifty chance of being right! Like I said, it's not hard to figure out.**

**PacificTwist: Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter!**

**Llanya: longer! They're already getting over 3,000 words each! It's not a problem for me to make them longer, but I don't want anyone to go blind! As for your violent needs, I only have 2 deaths (of mineral town characters) planned as of now, the first of which won't be for at least a few chapters yet. I am also going to have a series of chapters later on flashing back so that you see exactly what happened to Elpitha to make her leave. More deaths there, but of my characters. I'm glad you like it so far!**

**Krazie4Christ: Thanks so much! The whole thing with Karen is a battle between what the characters see and what the readers see. Mix them and see what happens. If you're asking if I already know who Elpitha's going to end up with, yes, I do.**

**Quack-Wabbit: Thanks so much! Karen's going to be in the picture for a bit until her sub-plot climaxes and ends, and then she'll be mixed in there with the others. Mary's gonna get her chance too eventually and Ann too. I also have plans for Stu.**

**Lioness Blackfire: Thanks, sweet-ums!**

**Hmgirl64: Thanks for the review, glad you enjoyed it! HM64 is my favorite of the HM games!**

Elpitha glanced at the curtain as more whimpers and a small cry sounded in the other room. Sasha could be heard attempting to calm her daughter and the doctor was also speaking to her in a low voice. "Karen disappears…sometimes I don't see her for weeks at a time. She once told me that she went on trips to visit family members but…" Elpitha began.

"Sometimes the bruises and cuts are visible and she stays out of sight until they heal. She's done a very good job of hiding the abuse thus far. Of course the doctor and I have known. She tried to keep it from her parents, but Sasha knows her daughter well and found out about it from the very first time. I remember she literally dragged a hysterical Karen in here that first time. I hope she'll tell us who it is this time." Elli said.

They continued to stare at one another in silence until Karen finally emerged from behind the curtain with Sasha and Doc. The doctor went around the counter and began writing a few prescriptions.

"You need to tell us who did this to you." Sasha said, turning to face her daughter.

"I can handle this…" Karen began.

"You are going to tell me who did this to you!" Sasha said in a dangerous voice.

"I'm fine, this is the last time…" Karen said.

"It's not the last time!" Sasha cried. "It's never the last time! When will it stop? When he kills you? I won't wait that long! If you won't take care of yourself, then I'll take care of you!"

"But…" Karen whispered.

"I am taking you home and you are going to stay there. You will not leave the house on your own. You will not see anyone on your own unless your father or I let them in. I am not going to let you out of my sight until you come with me to visit Harris about this. I won't wait until that bastard kills you to put an end to this." Sasha said, raising her voice so that it drowned out Karen's"

"Mama, no…" Karen whispered.

"I don't know what else to do. I thought you had more respect for yourself. Obviously you aren't able to handle relationships on your own, so I'm going to handle them for you. You won't have any. I'm very disappointed in you, Karen." Sasha said, interrupting her daughter once more.

"Oh, Mama…" Karen said. She began to cry.

Sasha tried to remain firm, but Karen seemed so desperate, that she couldn't help but soften a bit. With a sigh, she turned and hugged her daughter, stroking her hair and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Karen rested her forehead on her mother and continued to cry. "This is the way it has to be, baby." Sasha said soothingly. "I won't stand by and watch you get hurt time and again." Karen didn't respond. "Come on. Let's go home." Sasha said.

Kai sat on Elpitha's front steps watching Elpitha sweep some powdery snow off of the path that led to her house. "That's crazy. I can't believe Karen won't say who it is." He said.

Elpitha, finally finished with her work, dropped the broom and wandered over to stand before Kai. "I know. Maybe she's afraid. I don't understand it." She said.

"I can't believe that a man could say he loves a woman and then do that to her." Kai said with a shudder. He reached up, grabbed Elpitha's hand and pulled her towards him so that she ended up in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. "I could never do that to my baby." He said, giving Elpitha a squeeze.

"Oh stop it." Elpitha said, turning slightly pink.

"What?" Kai asked innocently. "Aren't you my baby?"

Elpitha didn't respond.

"I love you." Kai said.

Elpitha stiffened slightly, turning a bit to face Kai.

"Don't you love me?" Kai asked.

"I…do…" Elpitha whispered after a pause. She looked down to hide the fact that she was blushing, and then leaned forward and kissed Kai timidly.

Kai smiled and kissed her back, and soon they were kissing one another. Their hands wandered. Kai began kissing Elpitha's neck, and soon he was moving lower and lower. Elpitha's heart began to race. She wanted him to stop, and yet at the same time she didn't. She stood up suddenly and put some distance between her and Kai.

Kai leaned back with a sigh and ran his hand over his bandana. He stared away from Elpitha for a bit before turning to look at her. "Come here." He said, reaching out his hand for her. Elpitha hesitated. "I'll behave. I promise." Kai chuckled.

Elpitha wandered over to Kai and took his hand. He pulled her into his lap once more, wrapping his arms around her as before. "I just…I didn't…" She began.

"Whatever you say, snuggly-bear." Kai said with a smirk.

"I'm never telling you anything again." Elpitha replied.

"Aww, why not, sweet-ums?" Kai asked.

"I hate you." Elpitha replied, which earned her a sound tickling.

Elpitha went to the inn that night for a drink. One thing that struck Elpitha at first was the lack of strangers buzzing around the bar. Then she realized that Karen was missing as well. Sasha had obviously not given her daughter empty threats. Elpitha decided to visit Karen the next day. As Elpitha chose a table and sat down, Jeff entered the inn. He wandered over to the bar and sat down.

"Excuse me, Doug?" He asked meekly. Doug was shuffling back and forth and in and out of the kitchen. He failed to hear or notice Jeff. "Doug, I'd like a beer when you get a chance." He said, trying to get Doug's attention. Doug ignored him.

Ann was on her way back to the bar with an empty tray when she happened to notice Jeff. She stood behind him and watched with amusement as Jeff tried to get a beer. Finally, she put her hand on Jeff's shoulder. "This is how you order a beer." She said with a smirk. "HEY DAD! I NEED A COLD ONE DOWN HERE!" She shouted, slamming the tray on the counter. A few moments later, a beer slid down the bar. Ann caught it and handed it to Jeff.

"Wow, thanks Ann!" Jeff said, taking a sip of his beer.

"No problem." Ann said cheerfully and walked off to get Elpitha's order.

As Elpitha ordered herself a beer, Rick entered the inn and marched straight to the bar. He spotted Jeff and took a seat next to him. "Hey there, pops, I'm a little strapped for cash, could you buy me a beer?" He asked.

"You, erm, why, yes, I suppose I could…" Jeff said.

"Thanks a bunch!" Rick laughed. "Hey, Ann!" He bellowed in the opposite direction. "Do you still have those tickets for the game?"

"Sure thing, Rick!" Ann called. She came over and pulled two tickets out of her pocket, handing them to Rick.

"Thanks a lot!" Rick said. He pulled a wad of bills out of his pocket and handed a few of them to Ann. "That should cover them, right?"

"Yeah! You sure you can spare it?" Ann asked.

"Bah, I'm making more money than I know what to do with at the chicken ranch. Jeff here even offered to buy me a beer!" Rick laughed. Then he turned and slapped Jeff on the back.

Ann handed Rick a beer from behind the counter and went to continue filling her tray.

"Hey, Jeff! You're buying people beers?" Duke called from another table. "And you're always so worried about people running up tabs! Seems like you can afford it!" He laughed.

"I…I erm…" Jeff said, his face beginning to turn pink.

"Yeah, he's such a worry wart!" Rick cried.

"Well as long as you're buying beers, you can pick up my check as well!" Duke laughed. He finished his beer, waved goodbye and left the inn.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, pops!" Rick said, finishing his own beer and following Duke.

Jeff pulled out some money and counted it. "Oh boy, Sasha's not going to like this." He sighed.

Doug was wiping off the counter behind Jeff. "Man, why do you let them do that to you?" He asked.

"It's alright. I'm sure I'll make it up in sales tomorrow." Jeff said, avoiding Doug's gaze. He placed the money on the counter.

"Not with everyone running up their tabs. You shouldn't let people push you around like that." Doug replied. He pushed the money back towards Jeff. "Beer's on me tonight. Don't let them take advantage of you like that, ok?"

"Thanks a million, Doug. I'm sorry about this." Jeff said. He nodded at Elpitha on his way out. He was still a bit nervous around her after all of the clinic fiascos.

Cliff came bounding down the stairs and spotted Elpitha. "Hey, Elpitha! Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Nope, come on over." Elpitha called.

Cliff grabbed a beer off of Ann's tray and sat down next to Elpitha. "So how's it going? Flash anyone lately?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was planning on it this Sunday at church. Care to join me? You have those salad bowls ready?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Cliff laughed. "We could be guests on Manna's gossip show!"

"Kai would love that!" Elpitha laughed.

"Yeah… So you and Kai are serious now, huh?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Elpitha replied shyly. "Why?"

"No reason." Cliff said quickly.

"OK, then." Elpitha replied.

"I know it's none of my business, sorry for asking." Cliff said.

"It's OK. It's not a big secret, really. Everyone's going to find out about it eventually. It's not like I'm hearing wedding bells, but I guess you can say we're getting…closer." Elpitha replied.

"I see, closer… So then, obviously, you wouldn't have your eye on anyone else." Cliff murmured.

Elpitha raised an eyebrow. "Like who?" She asked.

"Eh? Nothing…no one! I was just…just making conversation! What do you think? I'm trying to cause trouble? Ha ha ha!" Cliff laughed nervously.

"If you say so." Elpitha shrugged. Privately she wondered if he had been the loser in another drinking game. She finished her beer and stood up, leaving some money under her mug. "Well, I must be off. Try not to use Doug's salad bowls, ok? People have to eat out of those!"

"Will do!" Cliff laughed.

"Seeya later, Ann." Elpitha called and Ann waved in response.

It was a beautiful night, and Elpitha thoroughly enjoyed her walk home. If it wasn't for the cold, Elpitha would have prolonged her walk as long as possible. As it was, she hurried home as quickly as she could, hugging herself and shivering. Eventually, she made it and dashed inside, slamming the door behind her. Mikri bounded around her, yipping happily. Elpitha considered going to bed, however, the night was just too clear and lovely. Elpitha grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around herself and went to sit on her front steps. Mikri followed her out, ran to the nearest bush, watered it, and then ran back to the front door. She pawed at it and whined at Elpitha.

"What's the matter, Miss Priss? Too cold for ya?" Elpitha grumbled, standing up to let Mikri back inside.

The dog hopped up with her front paws on the windowsill and wagged her tail as if to say "See how nice and warm I am? Jealous?"

Elpitha sat down on her steps once more and glanced up at the sky, taking in the countless stars above her. Time passed in this fashion, as she quietly took in her surroundings, and soon Elpitha found herself dozing off. Just as she prepared to get up, however, voices from the chicken ranch across the lane attracted her attention.

"Well it's for the best."

"Is it, Rick? Do you think so? I can't stay much longer. If mama finds out I'm gone, I'll be in so much trouble…"

"Ha! Listen to you…in so much trouble with mama. You really got shaken up this time, huh?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"Look, it's very simple. Your mom's just looking out for you. This is the way it works: you stay away from that Daniel guy, and you don't get hurt anymore. Simple, right?"

"It won't happen anymore. I'll be better. I can do better."

"You listen to me. If you want it to stop, you just have to keep away from that guy. Why is it so difficult? I don't know how else to make you understand, Karen. Do you like being hurt?"

"Of course not, Rick. I don't want it to keep happening."

"Well, you bring it on yourself. I've told you before, haven't I? That's why your mom is keeping such a close eye on you. She wants to make sure that you stop hurting yourself."

"I'm not hurting myself… It won't happen anymore…"

"Look, you have to get it through your head. You keep seeing that guy. As a result, you keep getting beat up. Is that what you want?"

"No…"

"Do you like being hit?"

"No, Rick."

"Do you like having your pretty face smashed?"

"Of course not."

"Well then what do you have to do to avoid it?"

"I have to stay away from…"

"I can't hear you. What do you have to do?"

"I have to stay away from Daniel."

"That's it. Now come on. Look at me. Let me kiss my pretty girl."

"…I'm sorry…"

"Still hurts, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I'll be more gentle next time. You should head back. Here, I'll walk you home."

"Nah, stay here, babe. My mom'll flip if she sees you. I need to sneak back in alone."

"Alright then. Look at you. Sounding like your old self already."

"Yeah, I'm feeling better. I can't let this get me down."

"That's it. Just remember what I told you, OK?"

"I will."

Moments later, Elpitha heard a door slam as Rick went back inside. Karen must have gone home the other way. Elpitha shivered in the cold and finally stood up and went inside. The conversation echoed in her mind. Karen seemed very unwilling to stop seeing Daniel. However, for now, the best thing to do was to see how things play out and trust to Sasha's judgment. Maybe she could get through to Karen. It was the thought that comforted Elpitha as she fell asleep.

"Hello! Mineral Town Clinic! Elli speaking! How can I help you?"

"Hello? Yes, I'd like to make an appointment."

"Of course! When would you like to come in?"

"A week from today if possible."

"Certainly. How about 12:00?"

"That's fine."

"Your name?"

"Seymour Butts."

"…erm…OK…and can I have your phone number?"

"1-800-rent-a-nurse."

"ELPITHA! IS THAT YOU?"

"Elpitha? Who is this person? Are you prejudiced against me because you don't like my last name!"

"Elpitha!"

"I'll have you know that Butts have existed since as far back…"

"You just wait, missy!"

"What? Don't you wanna Seymour Butts?"

"I'm getting off now. I'll be down at the inn in five minutes to deal with you! AND I'M BRINGING THE FEATHER DUSTER!"

"Well, don't get all hostile now. It's not my fault if you're getting off. All I said was Seymour Butts."

"ELPITHA! The clinic hotline is not a toy! There could have been an emergency…"

At this point in the conversation, Elpitha hung up on Elli and burst into a fit of giggles with May.

"That was fun!" May cried.

"Glad you enjoyed it!" Elpitha laughed. "How was your talk with Carter today?"

"It was fun! He's so nice! And he makes great snacks!" May replied.

"That's great. Oh, look! Your grandpa's here to get you!" Elpitha said.

Barley entered the bar and scooped up May as she ran to him. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her." He said to Elpitha.

"No problem." Elpitha said.

Barley nodded at Elpitha and headed out the door. Elpitha barely had time to turn back to the bar when Elli burst through the door.

"YOU!" She cried, pointing at Elpitha with her feather duster.

"Thanks for the beer, Doug, I'll leave the money here, keep the change, gotta go!" Elpitha cried and made a break for it.

Elli chased after her, and soon Doug and Ann watched in amusement as they ran in circles around the inn. Harris and the mayor sat at a table together and at another table sat Duke and Basil. They didn't seem perturbed by the spectacle, however. It was rare that they got a show for their beer money. Elli had finally cornered Elpitha when the doors to the inn swung open once more.

Daniel entered the inn and headed straight for the bar. Everyone fell silent and watched him as he approached Doug and asked for a drink. Doug handed him a mug silently and then turned his back. Ann scoffed as she continued her rounds with her tray. Harris and the mayor turned back to their drinks after casting him a nasty look. Duke and Basil continued to stare at him, murmuring to one another. Daniel sipped his drink steadily, keeping his eyes focused in front of him. The life had drained out of the inn. The tension continued to rise, and no one seemed sure of what to do next.

The doors swung open once more and Karen, Sasha, and Jeff entered the inn and found a table. It was apparent that Karen's secret had gotten out by the way that everyone stared from Daniel to Karen and back. Sasha went towards the bar to get Ann's attention, but stopped short at the sight of Daniel. The news must have gotten around to her. It wasn't at all surprising considering the fact that she gossiped with Manna and Anna at the town square every afternoon, and Manna knew just about everything that went on in Mineral Town. She hesitated only a moment before marching boldly to the bar and facing Daniel.

**Until next time…**


	20. Men

**A/N: Here is the twentieth chapter! Wow, there's been a lot of chapters thus far, eh? I didn't know starting out there'd be so many! I gotta start wrapping this up! I'm aiming for around 30. We'll see how it goes! In any event, things start looking up for Karen and down for Mary. We'll see how long that lasts. Elli and Doc set a date, and Elpitha wonders about her relationship with Kai. Lots of good stuff and there are some dark clouds looming on the horizon. Hope you like it!**

**PacificTwist: Thanks! Leave it to Elpitha to come up with the most inappropriate way possible to entertain a child!**

**BorderWolf: yes… an Elpitha in training…the horror!**

**Krazie4Christ: As I said before, round and round she goes!**

**Lioness Blackfire: Thanks. As a matter of fact, you're reading just the right amount. I'm trying to set up the Karen plot timing to work with the Kai and Cliff plot.**

**azn anime addict: thanks! Yeah, Rick isn't very popular is he?**

"Visiting again?" Sasha asked him rather coolly. "You must really like Doug's beer to come here so often."

"I'm here to see Karen." Daniel replied boldly. "There's no law against that, is there?"

The bar erupted into soft murmurs as Sasha stared Daniel down. She looked very much as if she wanted to slap him, but was holding herself back. "How dare you…" She whispered, her voice full of hatred. "How could you show your face here? What nerve you have…"

"Why shouldn't I come here if I want to? I haven't done anything wrong. I don't know what you've heard, but I suggest you mind your own business." Daniel replied defensively.

"Nothing wrong?" Sasha repeated, her voice full of venom. "What do you call this!" She hissed, gesturing towards Karen. Karen slid her chair back, attempting to hide behind her father. Her injuries were still clearly visible, and it was obvious that she didn't want any attention drawn to her. Sasha, however, was relentless. She marched over to her daughter, grabbed her by the wrist, dragged her out of her chair, and forced her to face Daniel. "Is this nothing?"

Daniel sighed. "I tried to warn her, but she won't listen. You know this isn't the first beating she's gotten. She never listens."

Sasha was seething now. "Oh, is that it? She never listens?" She stepped in front of Karen so that she was facing Daniel. "Either she listens to you or else, eh? What gives you the right…"

"Listen, lady!" Daniel interrupted. "I came here for a beer and to see a friend. You don't know what you're talking about, so I suggest you butt out, or…"

"Or what!" Sasha demanded, her eyes full of fury.

Doug had emerged from the kitchen. "I think it's time you left, son." He said quietly.

Harris was on his feet and staring at Daniel, his suspicions confirmed. "She won't say anything against you, but we know better. We don't like your kind here. This is a quiet and peaceful town. I suggest you leave." He said.

Daniel looked from Harris to Doug and then at Karen. He removed some bills from his pocket, threw them on the bar, and stalked out. Everyone's eyes followed his progress until he was gone. Slowly, the usual buzz of chatter filled the room once more, as Sasha led Karen back to her seat. Karen seemed pale and frightened. She leaned closer to her mother and whispered something to her.

Sasha's face became livid. "We just got here, Karen, and we're going to stay. There's nothing to hide anymore. Everyone knows, and you're not going to hide from it anymore. You have no reason to be ashamed. He should be ashamed of himself, not you." Karen stared at the table. "What would you like to drink, dear?" Sasha asked her. Karen mumbled something, and Sasha stalked off to the bar to order their drinks.

Elpitha and Elli left the inn quietly, their quarrel forgotten. They parted ways with nods to one another, each of them lost in her own thoughts. As Elli headed back to the clinic, Elpitha wandered back home. She felt sorry for Karen, being kept in house arrest under the watchful and stern eye of Sasha. At the same time, however, this thought gave her some comfort. As long as Sasha was looking out for her daughter, she wouldn't be hurt anymore. Perhaps with time, she would come to understand how wrong Daniel was. In the meanwhile, Elpitha planned to visit Karen often. She couldn't stand to think of Karen alone in her house. After all, if she had no company, her thoughts would drift to Daniel, and Elpitha feared that she would sneak out to meet him as she had done to meet Rick the night before. Even Sasha couldn't watch her daughter all the time, after all.

Time passed rather quickly in Mineral Town. Elpitha visited Karen as often as she had planned to and, to her relief, it seemed as though Karen was slowly forgetting about Daniel. He had not been seen since he had been warned by Harris, and Karen's injuries, both physical and mental, seemed to be healing nicely. Soon the weather was warming up, and spring arrived. By the middle of Spring, Elpitha was confident that Karen was ready to face the world once more, a new woman. Even Sasha seemed to think so. She was less strict about when Karen had to be home, and she began to allow Karen to go out on her own again. Elpitha, Karen, and Mary were a common sight now, spending evenings at the inn and days by the lake together. Rick rarely joined them, but he seemed pleased that Karen spent more time in their company instead of in the company of buzzing bar flies.

Quiet as Mary was, she became more comfortable in the company of Elpitha and Karen, and she slowly began talking to them about her relationship with Gray. They had been together for years now, having taken things very slowly. Mary was shy about confessing her feelings for Gray, but it was obvious to Elpitha and Karen that she loved him. It couldn't be long before Gray bought a blue feather. On the other hand, knowing the speed with which Gray carried out his romantic plans, it could be very long.

Elpitha's relationship with Kai had steadily been blossoming. They had been together for about half a year now, and even Elpitha couldn't deny that she had more than just lukewarm feelings for Kai at this point. She was even finding it easier to be intimate with him. She didn't stiffen up anymore when he kissed her, and she wasn't shy about returning his kisses either. She rather liked to be held by him, and although his nicknames for her usually earned him a scowl, Elpitha secretly liked them.

She was contemplating her relationship with Kai one sunny afternoon as she sat by the lake. Karen and Mary were nearby discussing which of the spring festivals they liked best. Karen turned to ask Elpitha's opinion on the matter, when she noticed that Elpitha was deep in thought.

"Ohhh, I know that look." Karen laughed. "Someone's thinking about Kai again!"

Mary turned with a gentle smile. "Are you seeing him today?" She asked.

"We might meet up later at the inn." Elpitha replied, frowning.

"What's wrong, then?" Karen asked. "What are you thinking about that's made you so quiet today?"

"It's not a big deal…well…" Elpitha hesitated.

Karen took a seat in front of her. "Come on! Spill!" She laughed. Mary edged a little closer as well.

"Well, it's just that…me and Kai have been going out for a while now…" Elpitha began.

"Yeah?" Karen prompted.

"And we've been steadily getting more intimate with one another…" Elpitha continued.

"Woohoo!" Karen teased. "I'm sorry, honey, go ahead." She added.

"Well… Pretty soon he's going to want to take it to the…next step, isn't he?" Elpitha said timidly.

"Next step?" Karen asked. "Sex?"

"Well…yeah…" Elpitha mumbled.

Karen laughed at her, but stopped at the look on Elpitha's face. "I'm sorry." She said apologetically. "It's just that me and Rick have been having sex for a couple of years now. It seems so normal to me. I'm sorry, though. I remember how it was before my first time."

"Yeah…" Elpitha mumbled once more.

"Well, look, honey, it's not that big a deal. It's a matter of whether or not you're ready for it and whether or not you want to, right? You have to decide for yourself." Karen said.

"I want to wait until I'm married." Mary said timidly.

"See? Mary knows what she wants, and I'm sure Gray understands." Karen said.

"Yeah, he's wonderful…" Mary said, her face turning beet red.

Karen laughed and turned back to Elpitha. "See? Now what do you want? If you want to and think that you're ready, then you should. Just be careful and responsible about it. There's nothing to be afraid of. If you want to wait, like Mary, then you have to let Kai know. Kai seems like a good guy, but if he's going to have a problem with waiting, then it's best you know it early on."

"I don't know what I want." Elpitha sighed. "I do want to, but at the same time, I thought about waiting. Plus I'm afraid…"

"If you're afraid that Kai won't like it, then you should talk to him about it as soon as possible. Putting it off will only make it worse later on." Karen said solemnly.

"I just don't know what I want. I'm not sure I want to wait until I'm married… Like I said, I do want to, but…"

"Well it sounds like you should wait a bit longer, then. Don't let him pressure you if you're not ready. You'll regret it. Plus, you shouldn't worry so much about it. You'll know when the time comes." Karen said reassuringly.

"Thanks. I guess you're right." Elpitha sighed.

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right!" Karen laughed.

Later on that night, Elpitha strolled up the walk to her house with a grin on her face and a pink tinge to her cheeks that usually meant that she had just arrived from a date with Kai. She waved to Karen and Rick who were sitting on Rick's front steps and then entered her house, shutting the door behind her. She smirked at the squirming bundle of fur at her feet that was trying its best to jump up to lick her face and patted it before heading over to sit by the open window facing Saibara's forge. She flipped idly through the channels on her television, but found nothing of interest. Mainly the same weather report she had seen that morning and reruns of Manna's gossip show. Elpitha turned off the television and tossed the remote control onto the coffee table in front of her. It was time for bed, but she rested her head against the wall behind her, allowing the cool spring air to hit her face. Spring time always brought the scent of flowers on the air, especially now that it was in the second half of the season. However, it was more than just air that traveled into the room through the open window. Voices were floating in as well.

"You're quiet tonight, Gray." A shy voice said.

"Oh…sorry." Another, more gruff, voice answered.

"Oh, no, it's alright. I only wondered if anything was wrong…"

"No. Nothing's wrong. I'm just…thinking."

"I see…"

Silence followed for a few moments before the first voice spoke once more, more shyly than before. "The cooking festival is tomorrow, Gray. I'm going to be entering it this year. I made up a special dish of my own especially for you to taste. Would you…will you…come and…"

"No." The second voice answered abruptly.

"Oh, that's alright, of course you wouldn't want to…" The first voice answered hurriedly with the slightest hint of disappointment.

"It's not that. I…ah…have something to do, that's all. Sorry."

"It's alright. I know you've been busy. You haven't been to the library much this week."

"Yeah. Well, it's getting late and the inn's going to close soon. I better…"

"Of course. Goodnight Gray."

"Night, Mary."

There was a rustling and then the sound the footsteps walking up the lane. Elpitha waited for them to recede before quietly emerging from her front door and looking around carefully. Finally, a young woman emerged from the space between Elpitha's house and Saibara's forge. She walked quietly up the lane towards Barley's ranch, her braid swinging slightly in the breeze. It was Mary.

The route that Gray had taken was a much shorter way to Mary's home. However, it seemed as though Mary was not eager to follow in Gray's wake, taking a route that would ensure that he would reach the inn before she made it home, and one that would avoid having to pass him on the way. Mary was walking very slowly, her head down. Elpitha waited until she was almost past her house before speaking to her.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Elpitha asked.

Mary looked up hurriedly for the source of the voice, her eyes finally resting on Elpitha. "No, I mean, yes, I mean…were you…did you…"

Elpitha smiled. "My window was open."

"Oh, then you heard…" Mary said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm sure he would have come if he was able too. He said he had something to do, right? It must be something very important to miss out on tasting your cooking." Elpitha replied.

"I suppose…" Mary began. Then she rushed on ahead as though letting out something that she had been holding back for a while. "He's been seeing less and less of me lately. He hasn't been to the library at all this week, and last week only once or twice. I think…I'm afraid he might be…might be…"

"Losing interest?" Elpitha finished for her.

"Yes." Mary said, looking as though she wanted to cry.

"I doubt that. He doesn't seem like the type to suddenly just stop liking you for no reason." Elpitha said reassuringly.

"He has a reason." Mary said quietly.

"What possible reason could he have?" Elpitha asked.

"Well, the other day we were walking in the town square when we stopped to greet Manna, Anna, and Sasha who were there as usual, talking. They had been talking about Elli's wedding. Apparently it's going to be soon, although the date escapes me at the moment. Anyway, Manna rounded on us and started asking all these questions, saying how we've been going out for so long and when would we be hearing wedding bells, and all that. I got flustered, and Gray turned pale, and we managed to get away from them without really answering. Gray got really quiet after that."

Elpitha ignored the urge to ask her how she could tell. Instead she said, "Well, that wasn't a big deal, was it?"

"Well…I suppose not, but afterwards, before he dropped me off home, he asked me if I ever thought about marriage. I told him that I did all the time, and he stared at me. Eventually he left without even a goodnight kiss. Ever since then he's been missing a lot. I can't find him anywhere and he doesn't come to see me very often…" Mary sighed. "Oh, Elpitha…I think he doesn't want me anymore…" She looked even closer to tears.

"Don't be silly!" Elpitha replied, praying that she wouldn't cry. She hated it when people cried. "He probably has just been busy at the forge."

"Ha!" Mary said, and for the first time, she seemed annoyed, even a little angry. "Saibara's been furious with him. Apparently he's been skipping out on his work lately. You know, showing up late and leaving early. Sometimes he hasn't even shown up at all."

"Oh…" Elpitha said, searching desperately for another cause of Gray's disappearances.

"You don't think he's been sneaking off to see another girl, do you?" Mary asked suddenly, her face becoming flushed. "I mean where would he…who would he…" She looked around suddenly as though expecting to see a floozy in a cocktail dress pop out of the bushes suddenly.

"I don't think he would do that." Elpitha said, hiding a smile. Mary's eyes were flashing, her cheeks were pink, and her face was set in a scowl of obvious jealousy. It was…well, funny. Mary, who never showed any anger as far as Elpitha could remember, was suddenly jealous? And over Gray no less? It was adorable, and Elpitha stifled a laugh, trying her best to look sympathetic. Instead, she said, "Why don't you talk to him about it? I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"I don't know…" Mary began.

"Look, are you afraid he's found some painted up city woman who has bewitched him and stolen him away? The only other person he sees is Saibara, and I doubt he would be interested. You need to talk to him about this or it will only build up into something worse."

"I guess, so. I really do want to know what's going on, after all." Mary said.

"Of course you do! And there's only one way to find out!" Elpitha said encouragingly. She glanced over at the chicken ranch to find that Karen and Rick had retired for the night. "It's late. You want me to walk you home?"

"That's OK. Goodnight!" Mary called as she headed up the lane.

"Goodnight!" Elpitha replied. She sat on her front steps until Mary was out of sight. As she stood up to go, however, she spotted someone else coming up the lane from the woods where Gotz lived.

"Elli?" Elpitha called. Apparently everyone had been out that night. Elli waved and walked over to Elpitha. They sat down on the steps together.

"Were you out with Doc?" Elpitha asked sweetly. "Did he give you a kissy wissy?"

Elli laughed and gave Elpitha a pinch. "Quiet you! As a matter of fact we were discussing the wedding. I don't know if you've run across Manna yet, but we've set the date for the thirtieth of spring. Guess what? You're going to be the only bridesmaid!"

Elpitha gave Elli a look of disgust which made her burst out laughing. "I'm teasing you, you silly thing! No bridesmaids. Stu's going to be ring bearer, and May's going to be flower girl. We all made a pact long ago agreeing that none of us would subject the others to the horrors of being a bridesmaid."

"Good! I wish I had been there. I would have demanded it in writing!" Elpitha laughed.

Elli stood up to go. "I better get going. You get to bed too, you hear? I don't want to hear you broke every bone in your body going out on another one of your nighttime strolls!"

"Yeah, yeah, get out of here!" Elpitha called, waving as Elli disappeared around the bend. She turned to enter her house, when more footsteps caught her attention. Gray was coming down the lane. He walked right past the forge and disappeared down the lane that headed down into Jack's farm. Elpitha watched him until he too disappeared. Where was he going?

**Until next time…**


	21. Liar Liar

**A/N: Here is chapter 21! We're getting into some serious stuff this time around, and, I apologize ahead of time, another cliff hanger. Well, I couldn't very well make the chapter 6,000 words, could I? Just a little note before you get to it…this is NOT the climax to the Karen storyline. Plus, since if I left it at 30 chapters, I'd have to do a slew of dark chapters one on top of the other, which I don't like to do, it looks like I may need to make this story a bit longer than 30 chapters to wrap this up. I'm trying to make everything fit and I think I've discovered a perfect way to fix the Elpitha-Kai-Popuri-Rick-Karen chain that I've been piecing together up until now. I finally found the way to "wake up" Popuri and make her grow up. Next chapter will be Elli's wedding, and a much lighter one.**

**Jersey-strat-o: and what is it that you have in mind? As for Rick…well go ahead and read. It's right here in front of you!**

**Midnight Eclipse713: Who said they were broken up? Thanks for the review!**

**Pollux Ryusaki: Your wish is my command! (there's plenty on them coming, don't worry. There's still the mysterious past, after all)**

**Kriskabelle: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! Good assumptions! Don't worry about the whole Jack and Elpitha thing. It won't be for a while longer, but it's coming. And I'll do my best to make it worth the wait…**

**PacificTwist: thanks! And um…read on…**

**BorderWolf: More on Gray and Mary later… thanks for the review!**

Elpitha sat at the inn sipping a beer. Across from her sat Cliff, his chin resting on a hand as he contemplated his own mug. They had been discussing Kai again, a topic that seemed to be Cliff's favorite these days. It was beginning to make Elpitha nervous the way he would track her down at the inn whenever she entered and engage her in conversation. She had no idea what his intentions were or why he wanted to know so much about her and Kai.

"It's nice that you two are so close." Cliff was saying. "You don't want anyone else. He's the one, eh?"

"I don't know. For now. I'm not thinking happily ever after at this point. We're going out, that's all. Yeah, we've gotten close over time. I don't understand what it is you're getting at with all of this." Elpitha replied, a bit on the impatient side. What was he getting at?

"Nothing! Nothing!" Cliff said hastily, another of his customs whenever Elpitha questioned his motives. He stared at his mug for a few moments and, for the first time, revealed some of what he was thinking. "It's just…you might find someone better, that's all."

"What? Why would I do that?" Elpitha asked, setting down her mug. Cliff hid behind his.

"Well, no reason. I mean, there was no reason at first. Of course the past week, maybe, but no… I'm positive, one hundred percent positive, it wasn't until this past week that you had any reason to. Of course I was always suspicious of this, but I was wrong until this past week. I know I was completely wrong until this past week." He raved, the words spilling from him in a feverish way. "I was wrong, but now maybe, I think there is someone better for you, but only if you want, of course! You shouldn't just go doing things because of suspicions, if you're happy and positive, but I think…" He had stopped, for Eliptha had thrown the contents of her beer mug into his face.

"Stop it! Don't make me slap you! I don't like hitting people, but I WILL shove this mug up your…" Elpitha began.

"OK! I'm sorry!" Cliff said hastily, mopping off his face with a napkin.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Elpitha asked, handing him another napkin.

"Nothing. It's nothing, I'm losing it." He said, getting to his feet. He turned to look at her once more before turning and heading up the stairs to his bedroom, and nearly knocking over a woman who was also going up them in the process. Elpitha stared after him. What was that look? It was like a confused child. It was like he was desperately trying to tell her something but was unsure whether he should. It was like he was torn.

Elpitha paid for her beer and headed outside. It was cold and Elpitha drew her jacket more tightly around her. She hadn't gotten far when Kai caught up with her on his way to the inn.

"Hey!" He cried, catching her around the middle and giving her a quick kiss. "I have an errand at the inn, so I can't talk long, but I wanted to ask when I should pick you up for Elli's wedding."

"Well the wedding's at two, so how about 1:30?" Elpitha replied.

"Sounds good to me, gorgeous. See you then!" Kai said, releasing her. "I gotta go."

"OK, then! Stay away from Cliff, he's been acting weird." Elpitha called after him. He stopped and turned, a nervous look on his face. Elpitha wasn't surprised, considering his previous reactions toward Cliff. She was sorry she had mentioned it.

"Don't hang around him so much." Kai said. He turned and entered the inn.

Elpitha walked down the lane, thinking that it might be a nice afternoon to walk on the beach. The wind picked up and began to push her from behind as though urging her on towards a destination. Elpitha shivered and hugged herself as she trudged on. There was snow on the ground and it crunched under her feet. As she was passing the lane that headed up towards the clinic and Karen's house, the wind changed directions and began hitting her from the side, pushing her up towards the lane. Without thinking, Elpitha turned and walked up the lane towards the clinic. When she reached the top of the lane, she looked around her and realized that she had gone the wrong way. However, before she could turn back, she spotted Mary sitting on the bench in front of Karen's house, studying a piece of paper. It seemed to be a page torn from a notebook. Elpitha walked down the lane towards her.

"Whatcha reading?" Elpitha asked.

Mary jumped and hastily shoved the page into a pocket. "Nothing!" She said quickly.

"Ohhhh, is it a love letter? Did you and Gray make up?" Elpitha teased.

"No." Mary whispered, and her eyes became glassy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was only teasing." Elpitha said, sitting down next to her.

"I haven't seen him around at all today either. It's like he doesn't even want to see me anymore. He keeps disappearing and I'm so scared that he's found someone else and doesn't know how to tell me. I don't want to think it, but if things keep going on this way…I don't know what else to think. I think he really got frightened with that whole marriage thing. I think I scared him off…" Mary whispered.

"You didn't do any such thing! I'm sure there's a good reason for all of this. I'm so sorry…" Elpitha replied.

"It's OK." Mary said. "Let's talk about something else, OK?"

"Sure." Elpitha said.

"Actually I erm…I wanted to ask…" Mary began. She seemed to be searching for the courage to ask her question.

"What is it?" Elpitha asked.

"I wanted to ask…please don't get mad…" Mary said quietly.

"I won't get mad. I may not give you a straight answer, but I won't get mad." Elpitha said reassuringly. "Go ahead. You can ask."

"Your family." Mary said simply.

"My family…" Elpitha repeated.

"Yes, your parents and…and if you had any siblings." Mary said timidly.

"My father was a fireman and my mother was a writer. I had a little sister too. She was um…" Elpitha began. She swallowed and continued. "She was seven years younger."

"Have you…did you…why did you leave? Did you fight? Did you…" Mary began.

"My family is gone." Elpitha said shortly, rising to her feet. "I don't think this is a great topic either." She continued in a more cheerful tone. "I was just going to go for a walk on the beach and came to ask if you wanted to come with me. Maybe we can ask Karen too while we're here."

"Oh! Actually I just came over to visit Karen. Her mom said that she went to visit Rick and should be back soon. She's late though…" Mary replied.

"Oh, late, eh? Well I guess her and Rick might be…um…busy." Elpitha said with a smirk. "Maybe we should just go, then. They could be a while."

"Yeah, probably." Mary laughed, getting to her feet. "Let's go."

They walked down the lane and headed for the beach, laughing and talking about the possible reasons for Karen's lateness. As they approached the ramp leading to the beach from the town square, voices reached their ears. These voices were shrill and harsh. They sent chills up the spines of the two friends that now stood horror struck just before the entrance to the beach. One of the voices, the one that seemed to be screaming and crying was unmistakably…

"That's Karen!" Mary breathed.

"The reason she's late…it couldn't be…" Elpitha whispered.

"Oh, Elpitha, you don't think?" Mary whispered back.

"Don't!"

"SHUT UP! Do you hear me! Or so help me…"

"Please, I'm sorry! I told you I was sorry!"

"Sorry? That means nothing from a tramp like you!"

There was a loud sound followed by a cry that made Elpitha feel sick.

"Whore! This is all you understand! This is the only way!"

"Elpitha!" Mary whispered. Her grip on Elpitha's arm was so tight that the circulation was slowly leaving it.

There were footsteps running up the ramp and Elpitha and Mary quickly retreated. Daniel came charging past them without sparing them a glance.

"Elpitha!" Mary cried once more, her voice very high pitched.

"Mary, listen to me!" Elpitha cried. You have to run, do you hear me? Get as many people as you can! Go first and find Elli and the doctor and tell them to get over here as soon as possible. Then run and find Harris and the mayor. Get Karen's parents as well as Rick. If you see Daniel on the way, stay away from him! You never know what he might do! Go! Run! Tell as many people as you can!"

Mary took off with surprising speed. Elpitha approached the ramp, hesitantly at first, her fears of what she would find stalling her. Finally, however, the urgency of the situation kicked in. Whatever state Karen was in, she needed help, and Elpitha was wasting time. Elpitha ran onto the ramp, but stopped at the top of it.

"Someone ran up the ramp. Someone heard us. That's what you wanted isn't it?"

Elpitha's heart stopped. That wasn't Daniel's voice…that was…

"Rick, please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

"Liar and a slut! What were you two doing on the beach? I saw him with you before he slunk away like a coward. Tell me, was he good?"

"Rick, you're hurting me!"

"SHUT UP!"

There was another sound, louder than before, and Elpitha heard what sounded like a bone cracking.

"Karen! …Karen? Oh no… What have I… Karen?" Rick was sobbing.

Elpitha jumped down into the sand and turned. They were underneath the ramp. Karen was lying in the snowy sand unconscious, and Rick was on his knees in front of her, sobbing into her shirt. Elpitha was afraid that he would do her further harm the way he was sobbing into her.

"You…horrible! How…how could you?" Elpitha hissed, tears of rage and grief forming in her eyes. Karen was on her side in the sand, her body draped over a large stone. Elpitha had a nasty feeling that one or more of her ribs were broken.

Rick stood up and approached her, his eyes streaming with tears. "Elpitha, I didn't…I didn't mean…" He cried. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, as though attempting to shake the understanding into her. "You have to believe me!"

"Let go of her!" a voice cried.

Elpitha and Rick looked up to find a great deal of people staring down at them from the top of the ramp. In the front were Jack, Mary, Doc, Daniel, the mayor, and Harris. Behind them stood Sasha, Jeff, Lilia, Popuri, and Elli. In the rear were Manna, Anna, Basil, and Zack. The doctor immediately ran to Karen and began examining her, opening a black bag in the process. Elli followed him, glancing only briefly at Elpitha and Rick.

"Rick…" Lilia whispered. "Rick…" She looked at her daughter who was standing silently by her side, paler than the snow that was mixed with the sand under their feet. Lilia swooned and Zack caught her, his eyes traveling from Lilia to Rick, full of disbelief.

"We trusted you with our daughter…" Sasha hissed, her eyes full of tears. "We trusted you…"

The silence was unbearable. No one knew what to say or do. Daniel stood quietly on the ramp, shaking his head slowly at Rick. His eyes seemed glassy. Anna and Manna moved forward, each of them placing a hand on one of Sasha's shoulders and scowling at Rick. Basil came forward to stand next to Jeff, but Jeff suddenly stumbled down the ramp. His eyes were tearing as he knelt down by his daughter. Rick looked at him and hope lit up his face. He seemed to regain some of his confidence.

"Pops!" He said, attempting a chuckle. "Pops, you know what it's like when you're desperate to keep things together. You know how women can be, right? You have to keep them in line somehow, right?"

Jeff stood up and slowly turned around so that he was standing face to face with Rick. Tears were streaming down his face, and his whole body was shaking.

"Go on, Pops. Tell them it's OK." Rick said, slapping Jeff on the back, a confident grin flitting across his face.

Slowly a scowl was forming on Jeff's face. There was a moment when his fist flew threw the air and a deafening crack as it collided with Rick's face. Then, Rick was on his back with Jeff standing over him, his face angrier and more terrible than Elpitha had ever seen it. "You bastard son of a…" Jeff cried, stepping forward to do Rick some more damage. Zack literally lifted him from behind, dragging him away.

"Alright, there, Jeff old buddy. See to your daughter. Let Harris deal with…him." Zack said, setting Jeff down at last. Jeff knelt by his daughter's side and Sasha joined him.

The doctor rose to his feet with Karen in his arms without regard to the fact that he was kicking sand and snow all over Rick in the process. "Zack, can you help Lilia to the clinic? I want to take a look at her as well." He said.

"Sure thing, Doc." Zack replied, lifting Lilia who could no longer stand.

The crowd followed the doctor and Zack to the clinic so that only the mayor, Harris, Jack, and Elpitha remained staring down at Rick who was still on his back in the sand.

"Let's go, Rick." Harris said, anger clouding his face. "Doug has agreed to allow us to keep you in one of his rooms until we decide what to do about this." With the help of the mayor, Harris led him up the ramp. Jack put an arm around Elpitha and escorted her to clinic. She seemed to have lost her ability to speak.

As they approached the clinic, Harris and the Mayor led Rick down the lane towards the inn. Cliff was standing outside the clinic waiting for them. As Jack attempted to usher Elpitha inside, she suddenly broke away from him.

"I'm going to follow them and I'll be back. I want to tell Harris exactly what I heard and saw." She said.

"Elpitha, I'm sure that can wait. Come inside now, and you can settle down before having to deal with that, and once we know that Karen's alright, you can tell them everything you know." Jack said, reaching for her hand.

"No. I'm going now. I can't wait." Elpitha said. "I want to get this out of my system as soon as possible."

"You shouldn't be alone…" Jack began.

"Kai is there. He had to run an errand." Elpitha said.

Cliff shifted his weight from one foot to another uncomfortably when she said this. "Yes. He's there. On the…second floor, I believe."

Elpitha didn't wait for anything more. She took off towards the inn and didn't stop until she was standing face to face with Harris and the mayor. Rick was being held in a spare bedroom on the first floor that was normally never used. She told them everything exactly as it had happened, the images and sounds burned into her mind whether she wanted them or not. When she had finished reliving the ordeal, she felt rather drained. Privately, she thought Jack had been right to ask her to wait, but she would never admit that to him. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she needed some comfort and Kai would be the perfect person to seek out. Doug informed her that Kai was in the empty bedroom on the second floor. Elpitha thanked him and headed upstairs.

Cliff's bedroom was empty as was Gray's. There was only one closed door on the floor and Elpitha knew that it had to be Kai's.

At the clinic, Jack and Cliff waited for Elpitha outside. They were silent for a time, but then Cliff turned to Jack as though dying to finally get something out of his system.

"I've…I've just done something. I left it up to fate." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"You'll find out…or you won't. If she finds out while she's there, then fine. If not, then that's fine as well. I'm not doing anything either way. I just hope…just hope she wasn't too far in…" Cliff mumbled, pacing back and forth. Jack stared at him.

Elpitha walked towards the last door on the floor, her hand outstretched. Kai would be surprised to see her, and hopefully he would be willing to take some time away from his errand for her. Maybe he would even go back to the clinic with her. She quietly stole into the room and shut the door behind her, hoping to sneak up behind him. She turned around to find that she had woken up a woman who had been in bed. It was the same woman that Cliff had nearly knocked over earlier that day. Elpitha was about to apologize when another head emerged from underneath the blankets.

"What's the matter, gorgeous? Did I tire you out?"

**Until next time…**


	22. Too Little Too Late

**A/N: here's chapter 22! I know I said the wedding would be this chapter, but it took a lot longer to wrap the aftermath of last chapter up than I thought. Next chapter is the wedding! I promise!**

**Pollux Ryusaki: thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter as well! And yes, I try to spell correctly, lol**

**PacificTwist: that other person was…KAI! lol, he was sleeping around with random strangers…well at least only for the past week. Three times and three women to be exact. You'll find out more here!**

**Borderwolf: Yeah, both jerks. I need to finish up the Karen-Rick plot so I can move on to Mary and Gray! Plus Elpitha's past is going to come full circle soon as well.**

**Lioness Blackfire: thanks! Yes, if you thought both were the scum of the earth, then you were right. But don't think it ends that way. I don't write "pure evil" and "pure good" characters.**

**Jersey Strat-O: OK! OK! Here's more! And some advil!**

**HarvestMoongirl: thanks so much! Here's the next part as requested!**

Elpitha turned, ran out of the room, and slammed the door behind her. Her heart was pounding in her chest as though it was trying to escape, and her entire body trembled. Karen needed her. She had to get to the clinic. Without a backwards glance, she headed down the hallway and stumbled down the stairs, nearly falling down as she reached the bottom.

"What's wrong?" Doug asked, concerned.

"Are you alright, Elpitha?" Harris asked.

Elpitha ignored them and rushed outside. The air was cold and bit into her, and yet the wind that blew around her was warm and comforting. It gave her the strength to keep going despite the fact that her knees trembled violently. She had only gone a few steps, however, when a hand caught her by the wrist. She turned to find Kai looking at her reproachfully, his bandana askew, and his shirt half buttoned.

"Doll! Wait up!" He said.

"Let go of me!" Elpitha hissed.

"Come on, don't be that way!" Kai cried, keeping his grip on her wrist. "I was only doing you a favor."

Elpitha wrenched her arm out of his grasp. "You were doing me a favor? Are you out of your mind!"

"OK, look, I knew you'd get a little upset. That's why I didn't go flaunting it around." He said.

"Flaunting? Flaunting? A little upset!" Elpitha sputtered.

"Relax, babe! Let me explain." Kai said soothingly. Elpitha merely stared, and he continued. "You're not ready for sex. I can see that, and I respect it. But a guy like me…well I can't just go cold turkey, you know what I'm saying? I didn't feel it would be right to pressure you before you were ready, so I had a few one-night-stands. You know. Take the off some of the heat without forcing you into anything. This way, we're both happy."

"How could you? What makes you think…I thought you loved me!" Elpitha cried, her voice trembling.

"Aww, baby, I like you. I really do. And I really would love to get you into bed, but not forcibly. I said I loved you, and I do. Look at all the trouble I'm going through for you!" Kai replied with a soft smile.

Elpitha stared at the floor. When Kai reached to hug her, she shoved him away and began walking down the lane as quickly as she could. Kai stared after her. The woman exited the inn and came up behind him.

"Look, I was all up for a no-strings-attached night of fun, but you never said you had a girlfriend. She was really upset." She said, frowning.

"She'll get over it." He replied.

Dough and Harris were next to come up behind Kai. Doug looked at Elpitha stumbling down the lane and back at Kai and the woman, both disheveled and half-dressed.

"Oh-ho! So this is your game is it?" Dough cried. He grabbed Kai by the back of the shirt and pants and threw him head-first into a snow drift. Then, wiping his hands off, he headed back into the inn.

"Was that her father?" The woman asked Harris.

"Doug? No, no. He has a daughter of his own, though, and he has a soft spot for girls without mothers, like her." He nodded towards Elpitha. "His own wife died many years ago. He looks out for her like many of us do." As Harris turned to walk back into the inn, he kicked the tree next to where Kai was struggling to extract himself from the snow drift. A new mass of snow fell on top of Kai from the branches above. The woman followed Harris inside.

Kai finally managed to get out of the snowdrift, and he sat down in the snow, his back against a tree. Elpitha was out of sight by this time, but he stared down the lane as though he could still see her. How often had he done this? How many times had he used similar excuses when he had been caught? He had never cared. There were always others to be had, and new adventures to seek. He had never looked back before. This time was different. Seven days ago, for the first time in his life, he had been in bed with a woman and not enjoyed it. Guilt had eaten at him, though he brushed it away. It continued to eat at him the following night. He slept with another woman to assure himself that he wasn't losing his touch, but the guilt only worsened. This third and final time was the worst of all. He had been in denial. He had ignored the guilt and told himself that it didn't matter to him. He realized for the first time what had happened. It had been weakness.

He wanted Elpitha physically, but she wasn't ready. He could have waited, but his pride overwhelmed him. He allowed his frustration to build and to force him into seeking out another woman. Even to Elpitha's face, Kai had acted as though he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. However, now he knew that he was wrong. This time it mattered, because his heart was aching as well. For the first time he realized that he hadn't been lying when he said "I love you."

Elpitha entered the clinic and quickly took a seat next to Mary before anyone could notice her.

"I Hope Karen's alright." Mary said.

Elpitha didn't answer. She stared at the curtain that separated the lobby from the examination rooms. Some time passed in silence. Elpitha fell into a reverie, blocking out her surroundings, and losing herself in her own thoughts.

"Are you alright, Elpitha?" Mary's voice knocked Elpitha back into consciousness. Jack and Cliff had heard Mary, and they wandered over as well.

"What's the matter? Are you alright? I told you to wait a while before heading for the inn." Jack said.

Cliff looked at Elpitha sympathetically. "I'm so sorry…"

Jack looked quickly around at Cliff. "Sorry? What were you babbling about before? What do you know?" He asked.

Kai had sat outside so long, that his whole body was numb with cold. He finally inched his way back inside, keeping an eye out for Doug as he made his way to the bar for a drink to warm him up. If he was expecting sympathy from Ann, however, he was mistaken. She scowled at him as he slunk over towards her. He had little chance to order his drink, however. The doors to the inn burst open as someone kicked them

Jack bounded across the room with surprising speed, catching Kai by his shirt collar and lifting him off his feet. Kai was considerably shorter than Jack, whose build had increased quite a bit since his arrival in Mineral Town. Without a word, he punched Kai, sending him flying across a nearby table. Kai rose to his feet with a bloody lip and fire in his eyes.

Elpitha came running into the inn, having finally caught up with Jack. "No! Jack!" She dived in front of Jack just as he and Kai were advancing towards one another. "Stop it!" Ann had disappeared into the kitchen.

Jack tried to shove her out of the way. "Move, Elpitha!" He growled. He tried to brush her to the side, but he had no desire to hurt her, and so could not use his full force.

Kai took the opportunity to rush forward suddenly and strike Jack. He accidentally sent Elpitha falling backwards. Her head knocked against a beer bottle on the counter which shattered and cut her face. Meanwhile, Kai and Jack continued to brawl, nearly trampling Elpitha in the process. Doug Came charging out of the kitchen with Ann at his heels. Doug was soon joined by Harris, who had been in with Rick, and the two of them separated Jack and Kai while Ann stooped to help Elpitha.

"I've got enough to deal with here, now get out of my sight before I run you both in!" Harris fumed.

"Kai, get back to your pizza shack. Why don't you try working for a change! Jack, Elpitha's hurt. Why don't you take her back to the clinic?" Doug growled.

Kai looked as though he wanted to stay with Elpitha, but thought better of it. He turned and stormed out of the inn as Jack stooped to help up Elpitha. Ann handed him a clean towel and Jack used to it mop Elpitha's bleeding face. He pressed the towel over the cut and walked slowly with her towards the clinic.

When they arrived at the clinic, they found that only Mary and Daniel had remained. Sasha and Jeff were in with their daughter, and the rest of the town had left. Elli was behind the counter when they entered and she immediately approached them. Jack quickly explained what had happened to her, and she led them into an examination room. Jack lifted Elpitha onto the bed so that she sat on it, with her legs dangling off the side. Elli removed the towel and flinched.

"That won't be too bad once we remove the glass, but you're going to need a couple of stitches, honey." She said

Elpitha looked as if she was about to run from the room. Jack sat down next to her and put an arm around her. "Don't worry. It won't be so bad." He said soothingly.

Elli quickly snatched a bottle off of the counter. "See this, sweetheart? It'll numb you. It'll sting for a second when I first put it on, but then you won't feel a thing. Just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it." She said.

"I don't want to stay here. I just came to make sure Karen's OK." Elpitha said, her voice trembling slightly.

"No, baby, you won't have to. Just let the doctor put in a couple of stitches, and you'll be free to go. Jack and I will stay with you the whole time, OK?" Elli replied, walking to Elpitha's other side and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"OK…" Elpitha said.

She didn't have the energy to fight them. She sat quietly as the doctor worked, and waited in a corner of the lobby until Elli led her in to see Karen. It turned out that Karen did indeed have a cracked rib. She would need to spend a few days in the clinic to nurse her injuries, but otherwise would make a full recovery. She was determined to attend Elli's wedding, and, after much pleading, was given permission to go by the doctor provided she was extra careful and her parents kept a close eye on her condition. Daniel was also given an invitation.

As darkness quickly and silently stole over Mineral Town, it found Elpitha sitting on her front steps, staring up at the sky. She was exhausted, both emotionally and physically, but she didn't want to sleep. The stars held no comfort for her that night. She needed to clear her mind, and though she knew the way to do it, she didn't move. Instead, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine it. The sound of rushing water filled her mind. Waves gently lapping the shore appeared before her, and the salty scent of the sea air enveloped her. Elpitha opened her eyes. It was the only way.

She stood up and began walking down the lane, the spring breeze covering her like a warm blanket. It was late in the season, and she could already smell summer on the air. She knew that Kai lived on the beach, and that going there would mean possibly running into him. It was a risk that she was willing to take. She needed to watch the sea and smell the salt as it infused the night air. She needed to let the infused night air conquer her from within. Elpitha knew that she had to give up a part of her heart, but she couldn't give up the sea.

It was very dark down by the water. The sand and water was faintly illuminated by the stars shining brightly in the clear night sky. Every now and then a ray of moonlight would catch the water, causing an almost mystical glow to bounce off of its surface. She took off her shoes, casting them aside, and rolled up her pants. As the waves crashed onto the shore, the water foamed and ran towards her. She walked up to meet it, and it retreated, rushing back towards the sea to regroup for another attack. The water was cold, but not unpleasant, as it splashed against her ankles. She closed her eyes as the wind rushed forward and pushed back her hair.

Kai was lying on his back, staring up at the sky. He had climbed up onto the roof of his pizza shack to think. He had never been much of a star gazer. In truth, he only used the stars to come up with lines to get girls. Now, however, he stared at them searching for answers. As his gaze fell to the gentle sea, something caught his eye. There was someone down there, a woman. He sat up and stared closer. He recognized that silhouette. It was Elpitha. He watched her in silence, his heart racing. She was standing there, wading in the shallows as the wind pushed against her. The moonlight shone off of her face, illuminating it and giving her an almost ethereal beauty. He was captivated.

She stood there for some time, staring at the sea and sky. When she finally turned, her face was shining. There were tears. Kai stared. He watched as she sat down in the sand and placed her head in her knees. The water ran against her, soaking her clothes, but she didn't seem to care. She was shaking slightly, shivering as the wind brushed her. As Kai watched her, a peculiar feeling came over him. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her. It wasn't a game anymore. He wasn't trying to get her into bed. There wasn't anyone waiting around the corner to take her place. It broke his heart to see her alone and crying, and it hurt him all the more to know that he couldn't go to her. She hated him, and he needed to get her back.

It was late when Elpitha got home. She changed, got into bed, and fell asleep instantly. When morning came, she felt better. The rest had recharged her and given her strength for the coming day. By a quarter after one, she was ready. The wedding was at two, and she figured she would stop by the chicken ranch to see how Lillia and Popuri were doing before checking on Karen. As she was preparing to leave, there was a knock on the door.

"Afternoon, gorgeous! You said one thirty, right?" Kai said.

Elpitha took a step back in surprise, and he used the opportunity to step quickly inside and shut the door behind him. "I see you're ready early." He continued. "I like that in a woman."

Elpitha looked murderous. "What is wrong with you? What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice surging with anger.

"The wedding. Did you forget?" Kai asked innocently.

"Did you forget doing the horizontal polka with Barbie yesterday?" Elpitha asked. She turned and began arranging the fruit in her fruit bowl so that she wouldn't have to keep looking at him.

Kai gave her a reproachful look as if he were scolding a three year old. "Come on now, baby. Don't think about that. Look, if it's going to upset you that much, I won't do it anymore. That's it. Over. Done."

Elpitha stood there, a banana in her hand. She controlled the urge to pull a Popuri. "Exactly. It's over. It's done. Get out."

Kai blanched. "W-what? I…but the wedding!" He cried.

"It's clear to me that you think of me as an idiot. What? Did you think you could just come back here and treat me like a four year old? Did you think a couple of compliments would make me run into your arms?" She asked.

"I…no!" He stammered.

"Didn't you get it yesterday? Did you need to come here and hear me say it? It's over, Kai. You know it as well as I. Why did you come here? Do you enjoy this? Did you want to get in a couple more stabs for the road?"

"No! Elpitha…I know. I know I hurt you. I wasn't making fun of you, coming here today. I just wanted to forget it. Start over. I was serious. I don't want anyone else but you."

"You don't know what you want, Kai. Tomorrow there'll be someone else."

"No! Not anymore!"

"You flaunted her in my face. You told me she was a favor to me!"

"I didn't know what I was saying! I didn't understand then what it meant!"

"No? And what did it mean?"

"I love you! I know it now!"

"You have a fine way of showing it."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you! I know how stupid it was now!"

"All this time…Cliff was trying to warn me."

Kai's face reddened at the mention of Cliff. "Him!" He spat. "He…saw me with a woman the first time."

"So what else is there to talk about? I have a wedding to go to and you're making me late."

"You can't just walk away like this! I love you! And no matter what you say, I know you love me!"

"I'm not gonna say it again! Get out!"

"Elpitha, please! Don't do this!" Kai's voice was shaking. There were tears in his eyes.

"You did this! I was happy with you! I didn't ask anything of you!" Elpitha's voice trembled as well.

"I know, but…"

Elpitha was shaking. With a sudden movement, she sent the fruit bowl crashing to the floor. "Why did you have to go to her? What was wrong with me!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Nothing! I was stupid! I wanted you, but knew you weren't ready!" Kai replied, his voice cracking, the tears beginning to brim over his eyelids.

"You never gave me the chance! I was scared, but I wanted you! I loved you!" Elpitha cried.

"I'm so sorry, Elpitha! You don't know how sorry I am! I love you too! I've always loved you!" Kai was shaking now too. Tears were sliding down his cheeks.

"You never loved me! How could you do this if you loved me?" Elpitha whispered, her body shivering with the effort as though the realization of what she had just said had only just registered in her mind.

"I didn't know! I didn't realize it!"

"Get out."

"Elpitha, please! Don't do this!" Kai cried. "I'm sorry. Don't throw everything away over this!"

"Do you think this is easy for me! This whole time I knew that you didn't stick with one girl for long. I knew that you slept around. But I trusted you. I told myself that you wouldn't do it to me. I…I…" Elpitha looked down at her hands which were pressed on the table in front of her. She had lost her voice.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. Please believe me. I never cared before. Now I do. I love you and I want to be with you. I don't want anyone else. We can start over. I can earn your trust again. You'll see. I won't fail you." Kai said softly.

"I…start over?" Elpitha asked.

"Yes. We can just forget this whole mess. You'll see. It'll be even better than before." Kai continued, a touch of eagerness in his voice now. Tears were still sliding down his face.

"I…Oh, Kai…" Elpitha whispered. She walked over and put her hand on his face, looking around for something to dry his tears. She reached into his front pocket and found a handkerchief. "Don't cry." She said, mopping his face. "I guess we can…what's this?"

Kai looked down in shock. "Oh my…I was in a hurry this morning. I woke up late and thought that was the handkerchief for my tux…" Elpitha had been mopping his face with a pair of panties. "I guess…she left me a souvenir…"

"Get out!" Elpitha cried, throwing them in his face. "Don't ever come here again!"

"Wait! I don't want to lose you!" Kai cried.

"You don't have a choice! It's over!" Elpitha cried. She marched over to the door and opened it wide.

Kai stomped over to her, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her towards him so that she was forced to let the door slam shut. "I'm not going to let you get rid of me! I need you and you need me!" He growled.

Elpitha pulled her hand free. "You did this! You ended it when you spent the last week in bed with every stranger you met!" She yelled. They were screaming at each other now, tears flying from both directions.

"I told you I was sorry! I'm sorry!"

"That's not good enough!"

"You can't do this! I've never felt this way about anyone before! I don't know what I'll do if I lose you!"

"You'll get over me in a day!"

"I won't! I'll die! I need you!"

"I told you it's over! Get out!"

"Elpitha…please…" Kai was no longer growling. His voice was weak. Tears were slowly leaking out of his eyes as he stared at her like a lost child. "I don't know what I'll do."

Elpitha's heart ached for him. She wanted to hold him. She wanted to comfort him and tell him that everything was fine and that she would forget it all. She couldn't. She knew that it was over, and there was no point in dragging it out. "You'll get over me. You'll find someone new. We both will." Elpitha said quietly. "Now please go. I can't do this anymore. Please."

There was a knock on the door, and Elpitha answered it. It was Lillia.

"We heard crashes and screaming. Is everything alright, Elpitha?" She asked.

Kai stood up and brushed past them, walking quickly up the lane with his head bowed to hide the tears.

**Until next time…**


	23. Wedding Madness

**A/N: here's the next chapter! Wedding day madness and brawls galore! Enjoy!**

**Kriskabelle: well if you're not a Kai fan, you'll love this chapter!**

**Borderwolf: Poor Lillia has a rocky road in front of her. Popuri, on the other hand has a banana split as you'll see in this chapter.**

**PacificTwist: you just wait until the big reveal! After all, Jack doesn't know who Elpitha is.**

**Jersey Strat-O: Thanks! I don't like to rush if I can help it.**

**Krazie4Christ: here's the next chapter as per your request! Yah, Kai was a big jerk. Some men are. Can't be helped. Thanks so much for the kind words!**

**Quack-Wabbit: Thanks! Yes, Kai made a big boo-boo. Hope he learns from it!**

**Lioness Blackfire: Yeah, I didn't want to make it all one sided against Kai, even if he was in the wrong. Everyone gets hurt after all.**

**HarvestMoongirl: well, I guess the guy is optimistic…or stupid. Either way, didn't work out for him!**

Lillia and Elpitha watched Kai go for a few moments. Finally, Elpitha turned. "It's OK. It's just…"

"I heard about what he did. Are you alright?" Lillia asked.

"I'm…fine. It's just…it's over. It's over." Elpitha said. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still conspicuously red.

"I'm sorry, dear. Popuri and I are about to leave for the wedding. Why don't come over and we can all go together?" Lillia asked.

Elpitha looked at Lillia closely for the first time. She was thinner and pale. Her eyes also had a tinge of red to them, and she had a fragile, wispy way about her, as though a strong breath of wind would carry her off. "I was going to visit Karen…" Elpitha began.

"We were planning to as well." Lillia said.

"Alright. How are you and Popuri doing?" Elpitha asked as they began walking over to the ranch.

"It's been tough. Rick's being held at Doug's until the townspeople can get together to vote on what to do. He did most of the work on the ranch, and it's been tough keeping up without him. However, we'll manage." Lillia replied.

"If you ever need anything, let me know." Elpitha said.

"Thank you dear." Lillia said. They had reached the farm house and entered, finding Popuri coming down the stairs as they did so.

"The chickens have all been fed and I ground up the feed for the rest of this season." She said. Elpitha noticed a change in her. She didn't seem as childish as usual. There was an air of maturity around her that had never been there before. However, it didn't last for long. Popuri burst into tears. "Oh, mom! When is Rick coming home? I miss him and I don't know how to do all the things he did! Daddy never taught me anything, and he can't come home yet! Oh, what are we going to do without Rick?"

Lillia sat down heavily. "Your brother has done something terrible, Popuri. It's for his own good as well as everyone else's. I want him to see a doctor as well. I sent a letter to the post office box that your father told us to send mail to. I only hope they forward it to him soon."

"But mom! What if daddy is on the brink of finding your cure?" Popuri cried.

"He needs to know what's going on with his son. He has a right to know." Lillia said wearily. Lillia was suffering from an unknown disease that was slowly sapping her strength. Her husband, Rod, had been gone for years, searching for a flower that may cure her condition. The only contact he made with his family was an occasional letter, but it had been months since one had come.

"Mom!" Popuri cried, her face reddening as she prepared to go into one of her tantrums. "You just can't call daddy back! I want to see him too, but he needs to find that flower for you. Write and tell him it was a mistake! Don't…"

"HUSH!" Lillia cried suddenly.

Popuri stared at her mother in shock for a few moments before bursting into sobs. Elpitha was shocked as well. In all her time in Mineral town, she had never heard Lillia even raise her voice. She had always been gentle and soft-spoken. She had always quietly tolerated Popuri's tantrums, giving her nothing more severe than a gentle scolding. This time, however, she stared down her daughter with a set of eyes that clearly stated that she meant business.

"Shame on you!" She hissed. "Your father will know because Rick is his son. If he chooses to come back, no one will stop him. It's his choice!" When Popuri continued to sob, she continued. "For shame! You're a grown woman, and we have a guest! Control yourself!"

Popuri stopped sobbing and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry, mommy." She whispered.

Lillia sighed. "We've spoiled you and tolerated your tantrums for far too long. The family needs you to be strong now. Alright, dear?"

"Alright." Popuri said. Then she got up and ran to her mother, throwing her arms around her and sobbing on her shoulder.

"Oh Popuri… What am I going to do with you?" Lillia sighed, as she returned the hug and comforted her daughter. "At least I'm making some progress." She added to Elpitha who was thoroughly embarrassed to be intruding at such a time.

They visited Karen in the hospital, and together with Daniel, Sasha, and Jeff, walked over to the church for the wedding. Stu came down the aisle with the rings with a scowl on his face. Apparently he wasn't fond of the idea of dressing up and standing still for a wedding ceremony. However, as Elli had apparently threatened to destroy him if he misbehaved during the ceremony, he quietly scowled from the sidelines as May came up the aisle dropping flower petals along the way. When she too reached the top of the aisle, Elli appeared at the bottom. She was glowing, her hair covered by a thin veil as she came elegantly up the aisle with her dress trailing behind her. Barley gave her away, and Elpitha spied a few tears beneath Elli's veil. It was an occasion when a person's parents were sorely missed. Barley discreetly wiped away the tears with his handkerchief as he kissed Elli's cheek before returning to one of the pews. The ceremony was beautiful, and when the doctor finally unveiled and kissed his new bride, there were more than a few sets of misty eyes in the audience.

Stu, on the other hand, was obviously struggling to control himself throughout the ceremony. Elpitha had watched him squirm from the very start with interest. As much as she didn't want Elli's wedding day to be ruined, she just couldn't help but feel that it would be just too hilarious to resist if Stu were to lose control of himself. It happened finally. As Elli and the Doctor turned and began to walk down the aisle together, Stu took the pillow that had held the rings and threw it as hard as he could at May. It hit May in the face and she fell backwards, grabbing onto Carter for support. Carter tripped and fell forward, grabbing onto Duke for support. Duke had tried to duck out of the way, but only succeeded in lowering himself so that Carter grabbed onto his hair…and pulled it clean off.

"My toupee!" Duke cried. The church went silent and stared at him. "Erm…I mean…OUCH! You ripped out my hair by the roots! Ouch! How dare you! Give that here!" He turned his back and furiously sprayed his toupee with spray-on glue, jamming it back onto his head afterwards, but backwards. He tried to turn it the right way, but he had sprayed so much glue that it appeared stuck permanently. Then his hand got stuck to his scalp.

"Stuart!" Elli cried. She dropped her bouquet, ripped off her veil, and tore after Stu. Stu yelled and ran away from her. She chased him around the church four times before she finally caught up to him and dragged him into Carter's private yard by the ear. They could hear her screaming at him in the back rows, and it was seasons before the harvest sprites went anywhere near her.

Stu was sniffling when they finally returned to the waiting congregation. "Apologize." Elli told him.

"You didn't have to yell so much!" Stu cried defiantly.

"You need to learn to behave yourself, and we'll talk about it later. Now apologize or I'm taking you straight home." Elli replied.

Stu stuck his tongue out at her. "May, I'm sorry you couldn't fall in the other direction. Mr. Carter, I'm sorry May is stupid. Mr. Duke, I'm sorry drinking all that wine made your hair fall out, and everyone, I'm sorry Elli couldn't carry her own stupid rings and let me play!"

Elli glared at him. It was obvious, however, that though Stu looked defiant, he also felt extremely guilty, and it was this ultimately that made Elli soften towards him. "I'm sorry everyone. Let's get over to the town square for the reception!" She said. Without a backward glance at her brother, Elli walked down the aisle with her new husband and disappeared outside. Everyone else followed, even Duke who had fixed his toupee with the help of Carter. Stu sat down in one of the pews and continued to sniffle, seemingly unsure of whether or not he should follow. In the end, Elpitha took him by the hand and walked him to the square. They lagged behind the rest of the congregation. Stu shuffled his feet as he walked.

"I don't care. I don't care if she makes me go home." He said defiantly, finally.

"I'm sure she won't." Elpitha said as she walked slowly beside him, stealing glances at him from the corner of her eye.

"Who cares, anyway? She wanted to go and get married to the stupid doctor. I don't care if I ruined her stupid wedding!" He said, kicking a rock in his path.

Elpitha forced back a smile. So that was it. "Honey, just because Elli got married doesn't mean she's leaving you behind."

"Yeah right! She probably didn't even notice I wasn't with her when they left. The only time she'll notice me now is when she has to hold me down so the stupid doctor can give me a shot!"

It was all Elpitha could do to force back her laughter. "She'll be just down the street, and you'll see her everyday. She'll want to see you."

Stu scowled. "I don't want her to go. She's MY sister. Why couldn't he stay in his stupid old clinic by himself?"

"They love each other, sweetie. One day you'll know how it feels too. He's not taking Elli away from you. She'll always be your sister and she's not going anywhere. You can visit her whenever you want." Elpitha replied.

"I guess…" Stu whispered, his eyes on the ground.

They reached the entrance to the town square. The buzz of voices greeted them as they approached it, stopping just at the entrance. "Ready to go in?" Elpitha asked.

Stu peered at the square apprehensively. Elli emerged from behind one of the lamp posts behind Stu where she had been waiting for them. She snuck up behind him quietly and grabbed him around the middle, lifting him in a bear hug.

"Gotcha!" She cried playfully.

Normally Stu would have gone into a fit of giggles, struggling to escape his sister's clutches as she assaulted him with a barrage of kisses. Today, however, he hung limply in her arms, keeping his gaze on the ground.

"What's wrong, baby?" Elli asked finally, seating herself on a nearby bench and settling Stu comfortably on her lap. "What's gotten into you? Do you really want to cause so much trouble for me today?"

"No…" Stu whispered.

Elpitha left them alone and walked onto the square. She could still see them talking in the distance. Stu was resting his head on Elli, and it looked like they were making up. Elpitha sat down at a table with Mary, Gray, Karen, Daniel, Ann, Cliff, Jack, and May, who sat in Kai's vacated seat. Kai stood in a corner with a drink in his hand, his gaze lingering in Elpitha's vicinity. He glowered as he watched Cliff edging towards her, engaging her in conversation.

Lillia was wandering around the room greeting everyone. However, she seemed to be telling them something more besides a simple "Hello." The men of the town seemed to be stationing themselves around the square. Doug and Duke stood a few yards away from Kai while Basil and Harris stood a table away from Elpitha. Barley and Jeff seemed to be prowling the area reserved for dancing.

Even Rick had been allowed to come. He sat at a table with his sister and mother on the opposite end of the square, sipping a drink while Popuri chattered away in his ear. Elli appeared with Stu in her arms. They were both grinning from ear to ear, and she set him down, sending him running towards May with a playful smack. The doctor walked over to her and took her hand.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming today!" Elli called. "I'm sorry for the delay. Let the fun begin!"

The townspeople met her speech with cheers, and the band started playing a slow song. Elli and Doc led the dancing and other couples followed. Kai was eyeing Elpitha with more interest now. He seemed to be fighting with himself. Finally, he set his drink down and started towards her table. He hadn't gotten very far, however, when he suddenly tripped and fell on his face.

"Whoops! Sorry there, Kai!" Duke laughed. "Didn't mean to stick out my foot so suddenly."

Kai stood up, discouraged and returned to his corner. He grabbed his drink and gulped it down, reaching for another. His gaze lingered on Elpitha and Cliff. He glowered as Cliff leaned in closer to whisper in Elpitha's ear. Kai wandered over towards the dance floor, apparently lost in thought. When Cliff and Elpitha rose together and headed towards the dance floor, Kai started angrily towards them. Before he was within ten feet of them, however, Barley "accidentally" spilled his drink down the front of Kai's shirt.

"Oh, dear! Sorry Kai! Shaky hands!" Barley laughed.

Kai trudged back over to the food table to grab some napkins. Elpitha and Cliff passed over the dance floor and headed towards where Karen and Daniel were standing. Kai finished wiping down his shirt and stomped towards the four of them. The men began closing in around him. Duke had a plate of extremely saucy spaghetti in one hand and a frothy drink in the other. Barley walked with a cane, though he never normally used one. Harris seemed to have borrowed Ellen's wheelchair and was wheeling it towards Kai rather faster than was necessary.

Elpitha's group turned to watch the scene curiously. Suddenly, a fist flew through the air, catching Daniel off guard. He staggered to the side, his hand over his face as blood poured from his nose. Karen screamed and Elpitha was thrown to the ground by the ensuing scuffle. The men who had been warding off Kai now turned in surprise and ran towards the scene. Harris dove in between the two, knocking Rick on his back. Doug was holding back Daniel, and Jeff gently led Karen away from the scene so that she watched from a safer distance. Lillia fainted and was caught by Basil. Harris dragged a red-faced Rick away by the collar.

"Party's over for you, pal." He said angrily.

Rick struggled to get free and have another shot at Daniel, who had been released by Doug and stood breathing heavily some distance away, a handkerchief clutched against his bleeding nose. Harris, who hadn't noticed Lillia faint, now saw her in Basil's arms and cast a concerned eye towards her. It was all Rick needed. He caught Harris in the face with an elbow and then bounded back towards Daniel. He had gone only a few steps, however, when a fist collided with his face. Zack stood over him, fuming. Zack's hulking form contorted with anger was a terrible sight to behold. Rick trembled in spite of himself.

"Look at your mother." Zack growled. "Haven't you done enough? Beating up on Karen isn't enough for you, you have to kill your mother too?"

Rick paled at the sight of his mother. "Mom!" He cried, getting to his feet and running over to her. His nose was bleeding now as well.

Stu watched the scene with wide eyes. He ran to his sister and tugged on her dress. She lifted him and he watched from the safety of her arms, his head resting on her shoulder. "It wasn't my fault this time!" He whispered to her.

Elli giggled softly. "No, sweetheart. It wasn't your fault this time."

Popuri was at her mother's side, scowling at Rick. Without warning she raised a banana in the air and pounced on Rick.

"Ow! Hey! Stop it, sis!" Rick cried, trying to ward her off. However, Popuri attacked with surprising speed and agility.

"Now, now, stop that, Popuri." Harris said lazily. Nobody seemed in any hurry to stop the assault. In fact, they seemed to box Rick and Popuri in, giving Rick little room to escape.

A half an hour later, Rick had been dragged back to the inn and locked in his room, Daniel, Harris, and a very reluctant Elpitha had been looked over by the doctor, and the party was back in business. Couples were on the dance floor dancing together to a slow song. Elli and Doc, Karen and Daniel, Jack and May, and Cliff and Elpitha were there as well as some of the older married couples. Kai had disappeared, and everyone assumed that he had finally given up and gone home.

Considering the rocky start, the rest of the wedding party went well. Mary was a bit upset because Gray disappeared halfway through the party, and another brawl nearly erupted when Elpitha "accidentally" smashed her cake in Elli's face at the end of the night, and Elli tackled her, wielding her own slice of cake. Otherwise, however, everyone enjoyed themselves, and the night ended off on a pleasant note.

Cliff offered to walk Elpitha home, but she opted to go alone. She wanted to wander down the lane slowly, breathing in the night air as she went along. As she walked, she felt someone fall in step with her and turned to see Kai at her side. She continued to walk, refusing to initiate the conversation. Finally Kai sped up a bit and blocked her path.

"You can't ignore me forever." He said, a slight grin on his face.

"I beg to differ." Elpitha replied coolly, she brushed past him and continued her walk home.

Kai followed her and blocked her path once more. "I just want to talk. Calmly. " He said.

"I've had enough of that for one day." Elpitha replied, and she brushed past him once again. Kai followed her, but stopped just before her house. Elpitha climbed the steps to her door.

"Elpitha, please." Kai said. She stopped midway up the steps, but didn't turn around. "I love you. I don't know…I guess I thought you loved me too."

For a moment, Elpitha said nothing. Then she turned around. A few tears had fallen from her eyes and were sliding down her face. "I did love you. I trusted you with everything…with me. But, I can't anymore." She turned and entered her house, closing the door softly behind her.

Kai stood in the middle of the lane, staring at the spot where Elpitha had been just moments before. A realization had hit him. It was sinking slowly and to a depth of Kai's being that he had never been aware of before. Elpitha wasn't just mad at him. She wasn't trying to punish him. He had lost her. He had given her up.

There was a crash of thunder in the distance and rain began to pour down, but Kai didn't move. He stared at the path before him, watching the river of rain drops wash away his shattered heart as the fragments fell from his eyes.

**Until next time…**


	24. Town Meeting

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Oh, and as for the first part here…well, please read on before doing anything rash such as throwing something through the computer screen. All will be well! And of course, Rick's judgment is in this chapter. Things are leading up to the final climax in the Karen/Rick storyline and the end of this storyline will lead into the Popuri's storyline (which will take place probably after Mary/Gray). Don't hold me to that order, though! All I can promise is the climax next!**

**Borderwolf: Thanks! Just wait. Just wait.**

**PacificTwist: Yeah, seems like Duke has visited the hair club for men!**

**HarvestMoongirl: Yeah, Lillia has some spunk left in her even if she is a bit sickly!**

**Lioness Blackfire: Your wish is my command. Some more on Gray. And that story's gonna come a bit more full circle after the Karen/Rick story climaxes.**

**Kriskabelle: The chapter was over 3,000 words! So is this one! I can write 10,000 word chapters, lol, but your eyes may bleed!**

**Krazie4Christ: hmmm…of course I meant it to be pandemonium and out of control, but for the most part, I tried to make what was happening clear. Woopsie! Basically, Kai was coming over to start some drama with Elpitha and Cliff, Duke prepared to dump beer and spaghetti down his shirt, Barley was gonna attack him with his cane, and…was it Harris with the wheelchair? He was gonna take him for a ride! While Elpitha's group was watching this, Rick snuck up behind Daniel and Karen and punched Daniel. Brawl ensues, lol.**

Elpitha sat in her living room darning a pair of socks as the harvest sprites danced around her in play. It was nice to have invited them over. They made the house very cheery, and if she could get them to hold still long enough, they would also make very nice lawn ornaments. Just as she was deciding how best to drug them, however, there was a knock at the door. Elpitha put down her knitting and answered the door. Gray stood there, a bouquet of flowers and a blue feather in his hands. Elpitha smiled.

"Mary's house is down the lane! You know that!" She laughed. "Or are you nervous about asking her?"

Gray stared at her, a tinge of pink coloring his cheeks. "No, these aren't for Mary. These are for you." He said quietly.

"I…WHAT!" Elpitha cried in shock.

Gray walked into the house and handed her the blue feather and the flowers. "Please be my bride. I love you so much!" He said in an uncharacteristically enthusiastic tone. "I've always wanted you!"

"What? You don't want me! It's Mary you love!" Elpitha cried.

"No! It's you I wanted all along! Please say yes! Don't break my heart! Be mine, and we will have a grand wedding fit for a king and queen! Think about it! You can be the queen of the blacksmiths! I will make you a throne to sit upon, and we will live happily ever after!" Gray laughed, seizing Elpitha's hand and lifting it to his lips.

"What? Have you lost your mind, Gray? It's Mary you love! Mary!" Elpitha cried out in desperation. What was happening?

"Yay! A wedding!" The harvest sprites cried with glee, and they danced around Elpitha and Gray, throwing flowers in the air.

"Hey! HEY! Who's going to clean those up! Stop it, you pack of multicolored trolls!" Elpitha cried.

The harvest sprites continued their dance, and with surprising strength, lifted both her and Gray and carried them to the clinic. They pounded on the door and Elli answered.

"What's all this?" Elli asked.

"A wedding! A wedding! A wedding! Budum!" The sprites sang.

"What!" Elli cried. "Elpitha! I'm shocked at you! Stealing Mary's man! She'll be crushed!"

"I didn't! I don't want to! Make them stop! Put me down! I'm not marrying Gray!" Elpitha yelled.

"There is going to be a grand wedding with cake and flowers and a real life throne for the new queen of the blacksmiths!" The sprites laughed. Gray smiled proudly.

"Cake, you say? And flowers…I could go for some cake…" Elli mumbled to herself.

"Elli! What is wrong with you!" Elpitha cried.

"Alright! Bring them in!" Elli cried happily. The sprites carried them into the lobby and dropped them.

"Alright, Elpitha! Time for your wedding shot!" Elli cried with glee, pulling a needle large enough to skewer both her and Gray together from behind the counter. Elpitha screamed.

Light poured into the room as Elpitha sat up in bed, wiping the sweat from her forehead. If the mess with Gray didn't get resolved soon, she may never get a peaceful night's rest. She got dressed and decided to go for a walk down by the beach to clear her head. It was another risk of bumping into Kai, but she really wanted to resolve the mess between Gray and Mary, and the sea was the best thing to help her think clearly. It was the first day of summer and, as though by magic, the weather was hot and balmy, where the day before it had been spring. It was another of nature's mysteries, the way the seasons changed so suddenly. One day it's fall and the next it's winter, with very little crossover in between. Elpitha greeted people as she passed them by. May and Stu fighting over at the ranch, Sasha, Anna, and Manna gossiping at the square, and Zack going about his usual pick ups and deliveries were regular sights around Mineral Town. It was comforting to know that things went on in that way no matter what happened.

Elpitha reached the beach entrance and walked down the ramp. Immediately she was assaulted by the scent of sea air and the sound of the crashing waves. She walked towards the water, glancing at Kai's hut as she did so. A sign caught her eye and she stopped to read it, noticing then that the door and windows were boarded up. The sign read "Closed Indefinitely." Elpitha stared at it. Kai had left town. He had gone. For the first summer in all of Elpitha's time in Mineral Town, Kai was not around. Her heart sunk. It was just as well. They both needed some time away from each other to sort out their feelings. Perhaps one day they could be friends again, and she hoped that he would return to Mineral Town eventually.

Instead of heading towards the water, she went under the ramp and sat down in the sand, hugging her knees. She thought for a long while, first about Kai, and then about Mary's problems with Gray. After a couple of hours, the only conclusion that she was able to reach was that relationships were much too complicated for her to handle and perhaps she should take up gardening instead. However, it was nice and cool under the shade of the ramp, and the brilliant blue sky was a sight to behold. The sound of waves attacking the shore was reassuring, and wind whistling by was another reminder that all things pass. As Elpitha stood up to head back home, two figures on the doc caught her attention. One of them was a woman that Elpitha had never seen before and the other was unmistakably Gray. He was talking animatedly to her, his face redder than Elpitha had ever seen it. Elpitha stared at them. What was Gray doing with that woman? Why were they meeting in secret so early in the morning? Was this why he had spent so much time away from the library?

Elpitha watched quietly as Gray hurriedly left the dock and ran up the ramp as the woman waited for the next ferry. Elpitha didn't know what to do. Was Mary being paranoid after all? Should she tell Mary what she had seen? Elpitha decided against it. After all, they had just been talking. Why was Gray blushing? What were they talking about? Why was Gray so lively when he was with that woman when normally you couldn't get more than a few words from him at a time? Elpitha sauntered slowly home. She had other things on her mind as well. The town meeting to decide Rick's fate was going to be held that evening.

It was eight o'clock, and the townspeople had assembled at the inn. The tables had all been pushed to the side and rows of chairs were set up. A long table was up front where the Mayor and Harris sat. Next to the table sat Rick, who sat staring sullenly at his hands. When everyone was settled, Mayor Thomas rose to his feet and spoke.

"We all know why we are here, and I'm sure that by now everyone has heard about, if not witnessed, the events that took place only a couple of short days ago. However, just so that things are clear and orderly, we will first hear from Sasha, Jeff, and Karen, and then from Rick. Afterwards, anyone else who wishes to speak may do so. Proposals as to what should be done will be heard, and a judgment will be made based on the votes of all of the townspeople. Sasha, Jeff, Karen. If you would."

Sasha and Jeff helped Karen to the front of the room and into a chair at the table where Thomas and Harris sat. Jeff was the first to speak.

"Karen and Rick have been friends since they could walk and talk. It wasn't a shock to anyone that they eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend. As a matter of fact, we were all counting the days to their wedding, because those two seemed meant for one another. When Karen was hurt that first time, Rick was the last person we had suspected. We confided in him to help us get her to admit who was hurting her. We purposely left them alone together so that he could comfort her and ask her to confide in him. We sent her straight into his waiting arms every time. He abused our trust and her love for him. You can see for yourselves what he did to her and this wasn't the first time. I don't believe it would have been the last." Jeff's words were calm, but earnest and full of passion. The townspeople silently took them in, but it was obvious that they were touched by them. Sasha was the next to step up.

"You all see Karen. You saw her after he had finished with her just two days ago. Imagine your child, your daughter, coming home in a similar state month after month. Imagine it getting worse every time and how helpless you would feel not being able to stop it or to help her. Now imagine that the boy that you considered almost like a son, the boy that you trusted with your daughter's life, was the one behind it all. Imagine how you would feel knowing that you were responsible for some of the pain caused to your daughter because you sent her to him. You told him things that may have led to the beatings that she received at his hands." The anger in Sasha's voice became clearer as she spoke. She turned now and pointed a finger at Rick as her voice continued to rise. "That boy was almost the death of our daughter! If it wasn't for Mary and Elpitha, we may still have been blaming the wrong person while sending her to be hurt time and again by the real culprit." Sasha went and stood behind her daughter. "All I ask is that something be done to stop this from occurring again." Sasha sat down.

Karen looked at her mother, her eyes glassy. Sasha smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on her cheek. "It's alright, Karen. Tell everyone what you're feelings are. It's alright." She said, giving her a kiss.

"You don't have to stand up, Karen." Thomas said, watching Karen with concern.

"I'm alright." Karen said softly. She rose painfully to her feet. Harris, Thomas, and Jeff all stood to help her, but she waved them off, making her way gingerly to the front of the table.

"I love Rick." She said simply. "I know he didn't mean to hurt me. He has so many problems and he gets stressed out. I know he thought I was unfaithful to him… I just hope he knows that I never was. I always loved only him. Those other guys meant nothing to me, and I know what it looked like with them hanging around me all the time, but I never did anything with them."

Despite their obvious sympathy for Karen, many of the townspeople, particularly Manna, looked disbelieving at these statements. Popuri rose suddenly and faced them all.

"I know what you all think!" She cried. "I thought the same thing. I spent an entire season following Karen home from the bar everyday, and she never spent any time with any of those men. I even saw how annoyed she was with those guys. I know for a fact that she was faithful to my brother. I even eavesdropped on the men, hearing them complaining that she never gave them a chance. Calling her frigid and a…a…not nice word!" Popuri scowled.

The townspeople now looked ashamed of themselves. Elpitha heard Manna swearing that she knew that Karen was faithful all along and would be doing a special on it on her gossip show entitled "false rumors."

"Thanks, Popuri." Karen said gratefully. "I…I don't blame Rick. He's had it hard since his papa left. He has so much to do, and it must have been tough doing it all on his own. With all the suspicions going around about me going around with other guys…well, he had a right to be angry, even if they weren't true. He didn't know. I hope now that he does know, some of the stress will be taken off of his shoulders." Karen took a step towards Rick, but stopped suddenly, flinching and clutching her side. Her parents rose instantly, but she waved them away once more. "I just…I want to know…why? Why, Rick?" Karen took another step but was forced to stop once more, a slight cry of pain escaping her lips. Sasha rose immediately, ignoring another impatient wave from her daughter, and dragged a chair over. As gently as she could,  
Sasha forced Karen into the chair. Sasha beckoned towards the doctor, but Karen caught her arm mid-wave. "Mama, I'm not finished!" She cried.

"Yes, dear, but if it hurts, you should…" Sasha began.

"Mama, you promised you would let me talk without interrupting me!" Karen replied defiantly.

"I know, sweetie, but…alright. Take it easy, though." Sasha sighed. She returned to her seat, eyeing Karen as though the slightest danger sign would make her leap out of her seat and drag Karen back to the clinic.

Karen turned back to Rick, her lip trembling in frustration. "Why did you want to hurt me, Rick? Was I so terrible? Was I so wrong? I only ever wanted to help you. Why didn't you let me? Why did you want to hurt me?"

Rick turned his head and looked away from her. Karen was trembling, now. She continued to stare at him, her eyes pleading.

"Please tell my why, Rick." She said, her voice breaking. "Was I hurting you? What was I doing wrong? Why did you want to hurt me Rick?" Karen was sobbing now, becoming more and more hysterical. "What was wrong with me? Why did you want to hurt me?"

Sasha and Jeff rose silently and crept to their daughter's side. Jeff wrapped his arms around Karen's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Shhh. It's alright, Karrie. That's enough, now. Come with papa. We're going to take you away now."

"It's OK, baby. Just take a breath and relax." Sasha said soothingly, wrapping her arms around Karen and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Doc, shall we go, now? I think she's overdone it as it is."

"No! No!" Karen cried, struggling to free herself form her parents' embraces. "I won't go! I'm going to stay!"

"Karen, please don't make this any harder! You're going to hurt yourself!" Sasha cried desperately.

"Let her go." The doctor was on his feet. He crossed the room, and Sasha and Jeff stepped back to give him room as he approached Karen. He knelt down and peered into Karen's face as he felt her ribs. "Now, how badly does it hurt? Tell me the truth. You'll only hurt yourself if you lie to me. You don't want to stay in the clinic even longer, now do you?" He said.

"It does hurt, but it's not unbearable." Karen replied quietly. "Besides, I have a right to be here and I'm not going anywhere!" She added more defiantly.

"She's right." The doctor said. "She hasn't done anything to make her injury any worse. If the pain isn't too much for her, then she has a right to stay as long as she can handle it. I'll stay nearby just in case, so that I can get to her quickly if anything happens, but there's really no cause for alarm."

Karen had finished, and they helped her back to a seat in the rows of chairs. It was now Rick's turn to speak. He rose to his feet wearily and faced the stone faces of the townspeople.

"I don't know what to say." He began. "I didn't mean to…I never wanted to hurt you, Karen. I don't know what happened. I kept losing control. Every time I swore to myself that it would be the last time, but somehow it never was. I don't know why I did it. Dad was gone, and I had to run the ranch on my own. I had to take care of Popuri and mom. I was angry with my dad for leaving us. He left to cure mom, but where is he? Where is the cure? Why has it been so long since we've heard from him? I was so…angry with him. I…I took it out on you, Karen." Rick swallowed as a lump in his throat threatened to choke him. "I'm so sorry, Karen. You don't know how sorry I am. I feel like I'm losing my mind sometimes… I let the stress take over. I raged at you when I wanted to rage at him. I'm so sorry…" Rick clenched his fists and looked down as tears began to fall from his eyes. "I thought I was losing you…I couldn't bear to lose you. You made me strong… You always made me feel strong, and thought I would break without you. I was desperate to keep you…" Rick sat down and covered his face with his hands.

Mayor Thomas stood up once more. "Does anyone else have anything to add?" The townspeople sat quietly. "Then what measures should be taken? Does anyone have any suggestions?"

The room erupted into a chorus of voices suggesting punishments raging from tar and feathering to having Rick condemned to being the official horse pooper scooper of Mineral Town. Finally, Mayor Thomas raised his hand for silence.

"This is getting us nowhere!" He cried. "Sasha, Jeff, Karen, Popuri, and Lillia. Please come up here." When they all made it to the top of the room, Mayor Thomas continued. "What do you propose? Then everyone will vote on the appropriate course to be taken."

For a while, there was silence. Lillia was the first to speak. "Whatever else is done, Rick needs help. I want him to see a doctor about this." She said.

"I agree." Sasha said. "He needs to be watched. Until we're certain that he's stable, especially around women, he can't be allowed to repeat these acts of violence."

"I have a proposal." Jeff said. "Rick should be confined to his room in Doug's inn for a season while he's undergoing treatment. Assuming he makes progress with his therapy, he'll then be allowed to go back to the ranch to complete his treatment. He'll be on probation during this time, and until his doctor says that he has learned to deal with his anger."

"Ladies? Anything to add?" Mayor Thomas asked. "No? Then shall we put it to a vote? All in favor?" Everyone raised their hands. "Then it's done. The meeting is over."

The townspeople filed out and headed for their homes as Harris led Rick back to his room. Karen, who was very weak by then, was carried to the clinic by the doctor. Elpitha walked home alone, missing the escort that she usually would have gotten from Kai.

As she walked along, a set of footsteps echoed behind her. She turned, half expecting Kai to be there, but finding Jack instead. "Care for some company?" He asked. Elpitha nodded gratefully, and he put his arm around her as they continued to walk. The day had been a long one, and Elpitha had no trouble getting to sleep, all the while wondering what on else could tomorrow possibly bring.

**Until next time…**


	25. It's Over, Karen

**A/N: It's late. I'm tired. I'm doing a case study. What does that mean? I just want to get this chapter out and I didn't really proof read it. If there's lots and lots of typos, that's why, but I'm usually pretty good with those. Anyways, I'm sorry to report a little bit of a cliffhanger. Enjoy!**

**Krazie4Christ: Shorter? It was over 3,000 like the past bunch have been. Hmm… I can't write 4,000 word chapters! People will go blind!**

**BorderWolf: Oh, there's more where that came from!**

**CandyApple8: Kai will be back. Later.**

**PacificTwist: Thanks! Here's the next! Didn't take that long either, I don't think!**

**Kriskabelle: As per your request, "more." Enjoy!**

**HMKaren1689: Thanks! Here we go again!**

The town meeting was a historic time for Mineral Town residents. It had been over a decade since a town meeting had been held. In fact, it had been over two decades since such a town meeting had been held for a well known citizen of Mineral Town who had been raised in the town. Normally, it was usually mischief caused by visitors or wandering bar flies that came to the island in search of easy women, or so the record books claimed. It was a shock to all involved that Rick had come to such a state. However, the residents, including Sasha and Jeff, were not completely unfeeling towards him. It was plain that he needed help, and most were optimistic that he would successfully receive it. No one wanted to believe that he would never be the sweet young boy he had once been before his father left town.

The days of summer flew by. Karen was finally able to leave the clinic and resume her activities with Mary and Elpitha. There was a new member to their group. Cliff and Elpitha were becoming good friends. He accompanied her to festivals and often spent time with Elpitha, Mary, and Karen when they went out. They also went to visit Rick sometimes at the inn. Karen forgave Rick for what he had done to her, but their relationship was over. She remained friends with Daniel who also tagged along with the group whenever they went out. If Mary could have gotten Gray to tag along as well, they would have been evenly matched, but he was still mysteriously absent.

A psychiatrist had been hired to live at the inn and treat Rick. A town meeting was held once a week to discuss Rick's progress. He was slowly learning to deal with his anger. The psychiatrist said that he would need extensive treatment, considering Rick's previous actions and the level of repressed rage that he had built up, but, with time, he would be able to lead a normal life. It was a strange problem that plagued Rick, after all. He was human. He had a heart, and he felt guilt for what he had done. However, when his rage took over, he lost control. It was this rage that he had to dispel before he could move on.

The days turned into weeks, and soon fall crept over Mineral Town. It was the middle of the season, and Elpitha was spending the day over at Karen's. Elpitha and Karen had plotted together to cheer Mary up, who was still upset over Gray's lack of interest in her. She was ready to give up on him. As they sat in Karen's room talking about such non-boyfriend related things as the right thickness for tampons, what dollar amount of groceries each girl could bring home if the only shopping bag she was allowed was her bra, and the totalitarian attitude of dictators in modern society, Elpitha's attention was drawn to a crumpled scrap of paper just inches away from the garbage can in Karen's room. At first she ignored it, but the breeze blowing in from Karen's open window picked it up and tossed it at Elpitha's feet. She lifted it uncertainly and then smoothed it out. Elpitha recognized Rick's scrawling handwriting.

"Meet me in the woods behind Gotz's House tonight."

Karen and Mary were laughing, but stopped at the sight of Elpitha's face. "What is it?" Karen asked.

"What is this?" Elpitha asked quietly. The note hung loosely in her hand and Karen turned pale at the sight of it. Mary tugged it out of her hand and read it.

"Karen!" She gasped. "You can't…you aren't…what is this?" Elpitha and Mary faced Karen who had backed into a corner.

"I…He…" She stammered.

"Karen, you can't!" Mary cried.

"You won't!" Elpitha said angrily.

"Wait…just wait. Listen to me." Karen said desperately. "He can't stand being locked up anymore and the doctor has really helped him out. He's been sneaking out at night and I meet him sometimes…you know…for some company! He's doing a lot better now and he hasn't hurt me. Really! We're just friends now, and he's not jealous. He just needs some air."

"He's dangerous, Karen." Mary said.

"Look, I'm careful. I really am… I won't let him do that to me again." Karen said. "Girls can…can you promise me you won't tell?"

"I have half a mind to go down and tell your mother right now…" Elpitha began angrily.

"No! Elpitha, please… He's doing so well…I don't want it to get ruined. I don't want him to revert back to his anger because the whole town stormed down on him when he hasn't even done any harm. He just needs to get out…it's been over a season, trapped in that room!" Karen pleaded.

Elpitha was silent for a while before she spoke. "Alright, but you're going to promise me right here and now that if he does ANYTHING out of the ordinary, anything at all to harm you, not only will you get away from him, but you'll report it to Harris right away."

"I…I promise." Karen said.

Elpitha couldn't sleep that night. She rested her head on her windowsill, allowing the fall breeze to push the hair out of her face as she stared sullenly down the lane. Perhaps she hoped to catch a glimpse of Karen as she was on her way to meet Rick. However, it appeared that Karen had found an alternate route to the woods behind Gotz's house. The breeze was oddly perfumed. The scent on the air made Elpitha drowsy as it passed through her nostrils and filled her lungs. It was as though the very wind was lulling her to sleep. However, her anxiety over Karen was too strong. She deliberated for a few moments before heading for the door. She needed to know that Karen was safe.

The wind picked up as Elpitha stepped outside, sending gusts of browning leaves and dust into her face. Elpitha quickly put her arm over her face as she continued to walk. The night had been so calm, and now it seemed as though a storm was brewing. She hadn't seen such weather on the forecast that morning. The dust got in her eyes and it was hard to see, but she had walked the path many times and knew her way even with impaired vision. She struggled towards the path between the chicken and cattle ranches, fighting the gusting wind all the way. Elpitha squinted as she looked up at the sky searching for telltale storm clouds. However, there were none. The sky was clear and full of stars. Perhaps it was just a windy night.

Elpitha reached the woods at last, and as though disgusted with its failure at keeping Elpitha back, the wind subsided and the night was calm once more. Elpitha glanced around in the darkness, stumbling as she knocked into a crude sign post. She looked down at it in surprise. It had not been there before. She squinted down at it, but it was difficult to read in the darkness. Just as Elpitha gave up on the sign and took a step forward, a gust of wind caught her and pushed her back, as though giving her a final warning. She ignored it and continued down the path leading into the woods. As she got further in, shadows in the trees ahead made her stop. Voices floated towards her and she recognized them as those of Rick and Karen. Perhaps it wasn't right to eavesdrop, but Elpitha wanted to make sure that Karen was safe and that she could run for help if need be.

The moonlight streamed onto the path from the trees above, causing strange and oddly shaped shadows to writhe on the trees surrounding Elpitha. She felt as though she was being watched. The wind whistled gently through the trees, whispering. It sent chills through Elpitha and she was filled with a dread that she hadn't felt in a long time. She wanted to leave that place. She wanted to get as far away as possible. That dream…that dream that she had had…it seemed like ages ago. The whispers in the wind haunted her. The dream was filtering back into her mind as though she was there once more, the great dilapidated house looming before her as she approached the door. Was that the scent of cinders in her nostrils? No. It was the scent of freshly dug up earth. It was the scent that followed from digging in a flower bed or pulling up plants by the roots. For some reason, it made Elpitha think of the sign that she had neglected. She crept closer, straining to hear the conversation. She hid behind a tree and saw that one of the shadows was sitting in the tree while the other was leaning against its trunk. Without warning the figure in the tree jumped down. It seemed as though Rick had been hiding in the tree until Karen came along.

"Have you talked to Dr. Smith? What does he say? Are you ready to return home?" Karen asked anxiously.

"He says I'm improving, but I still have a ways to go. Don't worry, though. He did tell me that he's going to recommend that I be allowed to live at home again provided I still meet with him everyday." Rick replied.

Karen gave a sigh of relief. "That's wonderful! Oh Rick…You know I forgive you… Maybe now that…now that you're better we could…"

"No." Rick said shortly.

"But…" Karen protested.

"I'm not better, Karen. I can't trust myself around you or anyone else. I can't ever forgive myself for what I've done to you. Right now I'm fine, but I still lose control. I never know when I'll lose control again. I never know what could happen if I'm alone with you…right now I'm afraid. I…I shouldn't have asked you to come…" Rick said, his voice low.

"Rick, I know how sorry you are! I can see you still love me! I love you too! You believe me now, right? You believe that Daniel is and was always just a friend, right? Maybe…maybe we can pick up where we left off!" Karen pleaded.

"It's over for us, Karen. I can never trust myself around you again. I don't know if I'll ever find another woman. Maybe I deserve to be alone…" Rick said.

"Rick, no! There's no reason why it has to end!" Karen cried. "You don't have to be alone! You have me! You'll always have me!"

"You need to find someone else, Karen. You need to find a man who will treat you the way that you deserve, even…even Daniel!" Rick cried.

"I don't want anyone else! I don't care if you lose control! I don't care if you hurt me again! I can help you! I can make you better!" Karen replied.

"Karen…I've talked a lot with Dr. Smith. Have you…will you…you should go to see him. He said that because…because of what I did to you, that you would stop caring about yourself…that you would let others hurt you. I don't want that for you. You shouldn't want it either. You should see him…promise me…promise me you will." Rick whispered. He turned suddenly at a creak behind him.

"Rick, I don't need…" Karen began.

"Promise me!" Rick cried urgently.

"OK, I promise…" Karen whispered. She jumped slightly as another creak sounded behind them.

"What is it? Did you hear it too?" Rick asked.

"Yes…is there someone here?" Karen asked.

There was silence for a while before Rick answered. "Probably just the wind."

"Good. When do you want me to meet you again?" Karen asked.

"Never. I don't want you to meet me anymore." Rick replied.

"What? Rick, no! I want to see you!" Karen cried.

"I told you. It's over, and I don't want to see you anymore. Don't make this any harder than it is. Go, now. Get back home and be careful." Rick replied.

"Rick, please…I need to see you again. I…I'll follow you, if I have to! I'll hide out at the inn!" Karen cried.

"You're not listening to me!" Rick growled. "It's done. Get out of here! Stay away from me!"

"Rick…you're…" Karen whimpered.

"What? Am I hurting you? Am I scaring you? Is this what you want, Karen?" Rick growled. There was a louder creak behind them, but he ignored it. "Do you like this? Do you want to keep coming back to this? Huh! Huh!" From Karen's ragged breaths and whimpers, it sounded as though he was shaking her.

Karen was crying. "Rick, please…" Her voice was steady now. Rick had released her, and from her hiding space, Elpitha strained in the darkness. She was concerned, not only because of Rick, but because of the creaking. She was not making it, and it sounded ominous, as though a door was about to swing off of its hinges or something heavy was being loosened. She strained her eyes in the darkness.

"Karen, do you see now? I just…I almost…I can't control it, Karen. You have to stay away. It's for both of us. We both need to be apart to heal." Rick said.

"Rick…" Karen began, but she was stopped by the creaking. It was louder now and followed by tearing noises. "Rick…what is that?"

"I don't…KAREN!" Rick cried. A scream pierced the night.

Elpitha rushed forward but something hit her hard and sent her flying backwards as a barrage of dirt and pebbles pelted her. Dimly aware of a deafening thud moments later, she struggled to get up, sputtering as she choked on dirt that had entered her gaping mouth. Dust flew everywhere, making what little visibility there was in the darkness of the forest nonexistent. She tried to call out, but the dust filled her lungs and made her choke anew. Elpitha could hear muffled sobbing, and she struggled toward it. A lantern flashing brilliantly distracted her, and she stumbled against a tree, shielding her eyes.

"Elpitha? Is that you? What are you doing out here?" A gruff voice called.

"Gotz? Gotz! Hurry! Something's happened! Karen! Karen is hurt! She could be…Gotz, come quickly!" Elpitha cried, struggling towards the lantern.

"What! Did she get near the tree?" Gotz cried.

"What tree?" Elpitha asked.

"The tree! I put up a sign! It's not safe!" Gotz cried.

They struggled around what turned out to be the massive roots of the tree. It had fallen, and Elpitha couldn't see Karen anywhere. The sobbing could still be heard, however, and they followed the sound. A chill wind began to blow as they edged their way around the long trunk of the tree. It seemed to tug at Elpitha, as though gently urging her to get away from there. She ignored it, her eyes struggling to catch a glimpse of something, anything, as Gotz's lantern light danced in the darkness, creating shadows on the path before them.

Feeble rays of moonlight filtered through the branches of the surrounding archway of leaves as they finally made it to the head of the tree. Elpitha was distracted, first by the towering form of countless branches reaching towards the heavens as she stopped at the end of the trunk, and then by the sobbing, temporarily forgotten by Elpitha as she stared dumbstruck at the fallen majesty that was once a king among the forest. Elpitha slowly pulled her eyes away from the fallen tree as Gotz lifted his lantern towards the sound. Karen crouched by the top of the tree, where trunk met branches, and tugged listlessly at a sleeve. For a moment Elpitha merely stared, but then she realized, horror-struck, that the sleeve belonged to an arm which protruded from beneath the fallen tree. Elpitha felt herself go weak.

Gotz rushed forward, the sound of his crunching feet alerting Karen to their presence. She jumped to her feet and ran straight into Gotz, catching him by the arm and pulling him towards the tree.

"Gotz! The tree! It fell! You have to help me move it! We have to get Rick out!" She cried, her face shiny with tears as the lantern light illuminated it.

Elpitha braced herself and followed the arm up to a shoulder, up a neck and to a face. It was indeed Rick. The tree had not crushed him, but he was trapped underneath its gigantic trunk. His eyes were closed, and his face was pale. He could have been sleeping, his face composed in the angelic expression of peaceful repose that babies often wear. The only indicator of injury was a single thin trickle of blood that ran down from his curtains of hair and down his cheek. Elpitha inched nearer to him, her hand outstretched and trembling. She knelt down by him and gently brushed his cheek with her fingertips. He was cold as ice.

Elpitha stood up quickly and backed away. Karen's sobs were becoming steadily more hysterical as she urged Gotz to help Rick. It was obvious that Gotz was in as much shock as Elpitha. It was common knowledge that he had lost his family in an unfortunate accident on Mother's Hill, and there was no telling what horrors raced through his mind as he stared at yet another accident before him. His eyes had become black hollow pools, and he was unresponsive as Karen clutched at him.

The wind was howling again, and Elpitha bowed her head to avoid the onslaught. It was whispering as it rushed here and there, scattering leaves and dust among the remains of what had once been a peaceful forest. It was far from peaceful now as Elpitha continued to stare at Rick's pale face as though she expected him to wake up at any moment. Karen's had released Gotz and now fell to her knees beside Rick. She let out a cry so desperate and frightening that both Elpitha and Gotz snapped back to reality and stared at her. Gotz ran back up the path.

"I'm going for the doctor and to get some more help! Look after Karen!" He called gruffly as he took off at full speed.

"Hurry!" Karen screamed.

Elpitha took another look at the arm protruding from beneath the fallen tree, and her heart sunk. There was no need for Gotz to hurry.

**Until next time…**


	26. Living Nightmares

**A/N: This chapter is double the normal length. A bit over 6,000 words! Yikes! It's the funeral and I didn't want to drag it over one chapter. However, I didn't want to gloss over it lightly either, so I ended up with this giant chapter! Hope you can get through it, OK! Also, I've been squeamish towards funerals since my uncle passed away a few months ago. I certainly wasn't prepared to write one, so I apologize in advance if the writing is off.**

**BorderWolf: The sign was still there. It was just too dark to read it! Too bad there was no one around to shout TIMBER!**

**CandyApple8: No no no, lol. That tree would have squashed Rick no matter what. She was just unlucky enough to be there to see it. It was gonna fall no matter what, and Rick was sitting in it.**

**PacificTwist: so you're a cliff fan, eh? Lol**

**Krazie4Christ: The past is coming up. First the mary and gray thing will get wrapped up and then we'll work towards that.**

**Lioness Blackfire: thanks! This chapter is a long one! I hope you like it too!**

Elpitha walked awkwardly towards Karen, unsure of what to do. Karen was hugging herself and pacing back and forth, muttering.

"Hurry. They have to hurry. Rick needs help. Help. He needs help." Karen whimpered, her voice coming in whispy gasps as she continued to sob.

Elpitha placed a hand in the crook of one of Karen's elbows and began to pull her away. "Karen, come with me. Come away." She said gently.

"No! Rick!" Karen cried, her voice threatening to turn hysterical once more.

"Rick is…Rick…Let's give Rick some air!" Elpitha said quickly.

"Yes…air…he needs air." Karen mumbled. She allowed herself to be pulled away.

For a while they just stood there, Elpitha keeping her grip on Karen for no other reason than the fact that she did not know what else to do. Karen seemed to have strayed from the bounds of sanity. Rick was…

A high pitched scream made both women turn their heads quickly. Popuri had arrived, her hair disheveled. She was still in her nightgown. Despair, pain, and a desperate need to disbelieve personified themselves in a piercing wail that echoed through the surrounding forest as it escaped Popuri's throat. Even Karen temporarily forgot her grief as she stared. Her eyes became focused and she hurried over to Popuri, Elpitha a few steps behind. She stooped down and grabbed Popuri by the shoulders, pulling her roughly to her feet when she would not stand on her own. Popuri continued to scream as she struggled to get free. A constant stream of incoherent lamentations escaped her from which only "Rick" and "No" were discernable.

"Shhh. No, honey. No, come with me. Don't look. Come with me. Easy, now." Karen said soothingly, dragging Popuri away so that Rick was no longer in view. Popuri was becoming weaker and weaker, sinking slowly to her knees. Karen followed her and pulled her into a closer hug as they reached the floor. She began to ask Popuri direct questions in the hopes of keeping her calm. "Where is Gotz, honey? Where is your mama?"

Popuri took a shuddering breath and swallowed. "Harris and the Mayor came to the ranch." She choked. "Gotz was alerting the others and they came to…to tell us."

"Where is everyone else, baby?" Karen said quickly as Popuri threatened to fall back into hysterics.

"Mom wanted to come, but they said…they said the shock would kill her. They held her back…but…but I snuck out…and…oh…oh my g…" She began to tremble violently, another scream building up inside of her.

Karen hugged Popuri tightly, rocking her back and forth slowly. "It's OK, baby. It's OK." She said soothingly. Her eyes strayed to the fallen tree and began to tear. "It's going to be OK…"

Elpitha sat down next to Karen and placed a hand on her back. She knew the motions well. The moments of lucidity lost in eternities of disbelief. The brief bursts of calm swallowed by overwhelming grief. It was pain so intense that it dominated all feeling. The reasons for the pain were lost as wave after wave of sadness washed over her. However, a great deal of the feeling inside of her was empathy. She had known Rick for three years. They had known Rick their entire lives. Sweet Lillia…that was her son! Poor Karen! How she loved him! Popuri… Poor Popuri… It was driving her mad.

There were voices on the path and more lantern light. Elpitha turned her head and saw a group of townspeople coming, Gotz leading them. It looked to be the entire town except for Ellen, Stu, and May. Even Lillia was among them. The women gathered around Karen, Popuri, and Elpitha. Sasha attempted to comfort Popuri, but she clung to Karen, refusing to acknowledge anyone else. Mary ran over to Elpitha and Karen, tears pouring down her face. None of them were able to speak. It was as though they were participants in a horrible nightmare, and if no one acknowledged the horror that had loomed before them, they may just wake up to find it had never really happened at all.

The men gathered around the tree, lashing ropes around it. They threw the ropes over various sturdy looking branches of other trees and formed a pulley system, lifting the tree long enough for Harris and Doc to drag Rick from underneath it. The men let the tree fall gently into place before gathering around Rick. The doctor knelt down and examined him. The tree had been kept from crushing Rick completely by a boulder on which it had landed. However, the blow he had received to the head was enough. Poor Rick was no more.

Lillia could not be dissuaded from coming. However, the women boxed her in, preventing her from rushing forward to her son. The men blocked him from view. It was not cruelty that caused the townspeople to deprive her of a mother's right to mourn her son. Lillia was frail and weak from her illness. Stress, strain, and exhaustion were the deadliest kind of poison to her in her current state. Sasha tried to hug Lillia. She tried to soothe and comfort her, but she wouldn't be calmed. She struggled and fought her way towards Rick no matter how tightly Sasha hugged her and regardless of the gentle admonitions of the rest of the women. Each of them was aware of the kind of horror that losing a child would bring to them. Each of them still remembered the little blond haired boy that used to run around town with Karen in tow. He had been like a son to them. All the mothers of Mineral Town had cared for their neighbors' children as if they were their own.

Finally the doctor, who feared that Lillia would work herself into a worse state if she continued to struggle, insisted that she be set free. The men reluctantly stepped aside as Lillia stumbled forward, Sasha following quietly in her wake. She stopped as she finally saw him, ten feet away from her in the dirt. He was pale, lying on his back as though he was resting after a long day. His one hand lay on his chest while his other was at his side. Everyone had fallen silent. Even Popuri had stopped sobbing, her eyes wide with fear and concern as she watched her mother.

Lillia took a few more steps, stopping just before her son. Her mouth was open as though she wanted to scream, but the sound had died before she could release it. In a swift motion, she fell to her knees, her hand moving just over his face as though she were afraid to touch him. Fingers trembling, she finally felt his cheek, but her hand shot back as though she had been electrocuted. He was cold. There was no warmth left in him. There was no life left in him. With a sudden cry, she fell forward onto him, sobbing into his chest. She could find no words to express her grief. It was personified in her wailing. It was written in her actions.

Zack finally stepped forward and lifted her to her feet. He held her, using his bulk to hide Rick from view as the men closed in and lifted him onto a stretcher. They carried him towards the clinic, and though Lillia wanted to follow them, Zack held her back. He turned her so that she faced her daughter, and Lillia found some of her sanity as she saw Popuri shuddering as Karen tried to calm her down. She hurried forward, catching Popuri in her arms. Sasha took Popuri and Lillia back to her house, insisting that they stay with her. The women followed, and soon all the townspeople gathered there, offering their condolences and any comfort that they could. With trembling hands, Lillia wrote a letter to her husband, Rod, and Zack promised that it would be at the post office box that forwarded Rod's mail the next morning.

Finally, everyone left except for Elpitha and Mary, who stayed for Karen's sake as well as Lillia and Popuri's. No one was eager to sleep that night. They sat around the kitchen, offering each other support as the night wore on. Jeff sat in a chair against the wall. Karen sat next to her mother at the kitchen table, her head resting on Sasha's shoulder as Sasha stroked her hair and quietly murmured comforts to her. Lillia sat at the opposite side of the table, her pale face resting on a frail hand. Popuri sat on the floor against the wall behind her mother and opposite from Jeff. She hugged her knees to herself and trembled. Elpitha had never seen her so pale. It was a common sight with Lillia, but Popuri always had color. Mary had everyone in view as she sat at a third edge of the table, her eyes teary as she stared from one pale face to another, empathizing with each and struggling with her own grief. A lantern sat on the kitchen table, lighting the room, and Elpitha was just out of its reach. She slunk in the shadows, her back against a corner of the room as she stared at the floor. This was not the way it was supposed to be.

They fell into complete silence. The clock ticking away the minutes was the only noise to disturb them. It seemed like an eternity. It seemed as though time had stopped, and the ticking of the clock was a mockery, a jeering, taunting mockery that served to remind them that they were trapped forever in a never-ending nightmare. It lasted so long that Elpitha began to wonder if sound had died as well as time. It was quite a shock, then, when a piercing scream broke the silence. Everyone jumped and turned quickly towards Popuri who was sobbing uncontrollably. Her right hand was clutching at her hair as though she was going to tear it out. However, before anyone could move to stop her, she removed it, her fist closed over a ribbon that matched her hair.

"I…I…" She sobbed. "Where is Rick?" The hysteria that had been dormant inside of her since the woods began to show itself once more. "Tell them to bring him back! Where is he?" Lillia stood up. "Please tell them to bring my brother back! I never thanked him for…for…this!" She held up the ribbon.

"It's alright, Popuri." Lillia said gently.

"Why did they take him away? There was going to be another town meeting! They were going to let him come home!"

"It's OK, darling." Lillia walked to her daughter, reached down, and helped her to her feet.

"He's not gone, mommy. Please tell me he's not gone. Please make them bring him back…"

"I'm so sorry, baby. They can't bring him back." Lillia pushed the hair from Popuri's face and placed a hand on each cheek. "He's gone, baby. He's gone."

"He isn't! You're lying! He can't be!" Popuri screeched, avoiding her mother's gaze. She clutched the ribbon to herself. "They…they just took him away! Make them give him back! He's sick! He's in the clinic! We have to go and see him!"

Lillia placed her hands more firmly on Popuri's face and forced her to meet her eyes. "He's gone, baby." She repeated quietly.

Popuri was silent for a few moments. Finally, she burst into tears and fell forward onto Lillia, sobbing into her shoulder. Lillia held her and allowed her to let out some of her grief.

"I don't want Rick to be gone…"

"I know, darling. No one does."

"I don't…I can't…"

"Come on. It's time you got some sleep. You're exhausted."

"I…I don't want to… I don't need to…"

"Yes you do, honey. Come on, now. At least lie down for a while. Can you do that? For me?"

"I don't…oh…alright, mommy, but I can't…not when Rick…oh Rick…"

"Yes, dear. It's alright. Come on."

Lillia ushered Popuri out of the kitchen. The rest of the group could hear Popuri sobbing all the way. After some time had passed, silence fell once more. Lillia returned to the kitchen looking pale and exhausted.

"Are you alright, Lillia?" Sasha asked with concern. "I think it's time you got some rest as well."

"I'm alright." Lillia said weakly. "I have to be strong…for my family." However, it appeared that Lillia had used the last of her strength. She collapsed. Jeff carried her to the clinic as quickly as he could, Sasha and Karen following at a distance. Mary stayed behind to look after Popuri who was still sleeping. The look in Doc's eyes as he opened the door to find Lillia unconscious was not comforting. He took her from Jeff quietly and brought her into an examination room.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Sasha asked desperately. The doctor had spent over an hour with Lillia. When he returned, it was with a very somber expression.

"She's dying, Sasha. Her disease was sapping her strength. Her only hope was to remain as strain and stress free as possible until her husband found that cure. She was doing well, but there is only so much we can ask of her, and now with this…now with Rick gone… There is nothing more that I can do for her. I've studied the properties of the flower that Anna found. I've also read everything I could about what is known of Lillia's disease, and, of course, I have my own data. I have already developed a compound that I believe can cure Lillia…but it's missing a component…it's missing…" Doc sighed.

"It's missing the flower…" Sasha whispered.

"Without it…I would say she has no more than a few weeks left." The doctor replied, sadly. "I'll do my best for Lillia. You have other worries. Popuri."

Sasha gasped. "Oh, the poor dear! In my worry, I almost forgot her! We don't even know where Rod is! Oh, what that child has to deal with… I don't know how she can be expected to bear it… You know Popuri, doctor! She's sweet and innocent…still more child than woman! I don't know if she can take much more…"

"I know, Sasha. I know…" The doctor sighed.

Elli emerged from behind the curtains leading to the examination rooms. "Lillia's stable, doctor. She's resting." She looked tired.

"Thank you, Elli." The doctor replied. They retained a professional air within the clinic…most of the time. "I realize that today is a terrible day for everyone." He looked particularly at Karen when he said this. "But the best thing for everyone – emotionally and physically – is to get some rest. Sleep. We all have long days ahead."

Sasha put an arm around Karen. "Thank you, doctor. We will. Elpitha, you're welcome to stay with us."

Elpitha looked up as though she only just realized what was going on. "What? No. No, thank you. I'm just gonna…gonna go home." She said quietly. Karen walked over to her and hugged her. "Karen, I'm really sorry. I'll be around if you wanna talk, OK? I'll see you tomorrow?" Elpitha said awkwardly. She backed away towards the door.

"Thanks, Elpitha. Definitely." Karen said. She turned and looked at the curtains, taking a few steps forward. Was Rick in there somewhere?

As though she could tell what Karen was thinking, Sasha stepped forward and put an arm around her daughter. "You heard the doctor. It's time for rest." She said quietly, steering Karen in the other direction.

Elli kept a sympathetic eye on Karen as she reluctantly left with her mother. When they were gone, she turned a concerned gaze towards Elpitha, who continued to stare at the floor. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, however, Elpitha headed for the door.

"See you tomorrow." Elpitha whispered. She left, closing the door quietly behind her.

For a while, Elli shuffled around the counter, straightening files, and doing little odd nothings that didn't really need to be done. The doctor had disappeared behind the curtains, but now he returned, carrying two clipboards with charts on them. He placed them gently on the counter and stared down at them.

"Why don't you go to bed?" He asked. "You look exhausted."

"So do you." Elli replied gently. "You need the rest more than I do."

"That's not true. You have someone else to think of now, you know."

"I know." Elli replied, placing her hands over her belly. "Another season and a half and you'll be a proud papa. What's that, little one? Yes, your papa does need his rest as much as you do."

"No…I…I have more work to do. Lillia…Lillia needs me. I have to find a way." He whispered. Doc flipped through the charts on the counter. "Weak. Getting weaker. I could try an extra dosage of turbojolt…but it won't be enough. Maybe I could…maybe I could…" He sighed, and stared at the counter. Then he cleared the counter with a sudden sweep of his arm. "Nothing." He said, breathing heavily. "There's nothing I can do."

Elli put down the bottle that she had been holding and walked quietly to where the doctor stood, hunched over the counter, his hands curled into fists. She slipped her arms quietly around his waist and placed her head on his back. "It's hard for us all, dearest. No one blames you for Lillia's illness. You shouldn't blame yourself." She said soothingly.

"I'm responsible for the health and care of everyone in Mineral Town." He said, turning around to face Elli and drawing her closer. "It's me they all depend on."

"There's only so much any doctor can do. You're not a miracle worker." Elli replied. "Now, doctor, I think you should follow your own advice. Rest."

"I have work here, and…" Doc began.

"And an exhausted doctor is no good to anybody." Elli finished with a soft smile.

"You're right. You always are." The doctor said, smiling as well. "I'm as eager as anyone for this terrible day to come to an end. I'll see that Lillia is still stable, and we'll go to bed."

Elli glanced at the door. "I'll be back in a little while." She said.

"Elpitha?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. I'm just going to check on her, and I'll be back." Elli replied.

Elpitha was sitting in the sand just out of reach of the crashing waves, staring as ripple after ripple disturbed the sea water. The sky was already becoming lighter as dawn drew ever nearer. She felt numb and as though a fog had fallen over her mind, blocking all thought and feeling. Her eyes followed the waves. Now they crashed, foaming and rushing towards her, but just before they were able to reach her, they were yanked back. It was a cycle that repeated itself, and Elpitha concentrated on it, refusing to allow anything else to distract her. A hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"I seem to remember the doctor telling everyone, which, unless I am mistaken, includes you, that they should get some sleep." Elli scolded gently with a soft smile. She sat down next to Elpitha, but Elpitha didn't answer or even acknowledge her. "Can't sleep?" Elli asked. Elpitha nodded.

Elli moved closer to Elpitha and stroked her hair gently. "You know, sweetheart, it's really late. I promise you'll feel at least a little better after a decent amount of sleep."

Elpitha didn't answer. Unwelcome memories were seeping their way into her mind and she was fighting them. Elli saw the distance in her eyes and became even more concerned.

"I know you've had a rough past, Elpitha." Elli said quietly, causing Elpitha to finally turn and look at her. "I know you came here running away from that past. It was plain to see from the start, and you have no idea how happy it makes me to see you finally settling down. I know you don't want to talk about it, but please just hear me out. There will come a time when you'll have to face that past. I just want you to know that if you want to talk about anything, I'm only up the path from you. You know where to find me." When Elpitha didn't answer, she continued. "This is hard for everyone… You shouldn't be alone like this. I'm asking you now to do something for me, as your friend. I want you to come with me, and I want you to get some rest. Can you do that for me?"

Elpitha didn't answer, but she stood up and allowed Elli to lead her away. She was emotionally and physically exhausted, much like the rest of the town, and she didn't have the strength to argue. As they left the ramp, Elpitha instinctively turned left, but Elli pulled her towards the right.

"I want you to stay over at the clinic tonight." Elli said.

"I'm not sick!" Elpitha said defiantly.

"I know you're not sick, silly." Elli replied, laughing softly in spite of herself. "You do know that Doc and I live above the clinic, right? I want you to stay with us tonight."

Elpitha frowned. "I'm OK. You don't have to…"

"But I want to." Elli finished. "I know you're a big girl and can take care of yourself." She teased. "Please just let me worry about you for now. It's just for a little while. OK?"

Elpitha wanted to argue, but the words were jumbled up inside her head. "Whatever." She said quietly. Elli smiled and led on.

The next couple of days passed in a torrent of grief and emotion. Popuri behaved so hysterically that many feared that she would earn herself a bed beside her mother in the clinic. The doctor was forced to sedate her. Lillia was not faring well either. Her strength was leaving her at an alarming rate, and everyone who visited her knew that it would not be long before she joined her son. It was not a lack of the will to live that made Lillia lose her health so rapidly. She fought to survive, knowing that her daughter and husband would need her. However, her sickness seemed to thwart her attempts at survival.

Rod was another concern for the townspeople. Would he receive the letter in time? Would he make it back in time for the funeral? Would he return to attend a double funeral? They delayed the funeral for as long as they could. However, the clinic was not equipped to store the dead for very long. On the third day, Carter prepared Rick's body for burial. The entire town attended the funeral, filling the pews in the church. The doctor watched helplessly as Lillia clung to Popuri for support as they exited the clinic. It was a double edged sword. It would be cruel to deny her the right to attend her own son's funeral, but at the same time, it would only sap more of her strength. She would accompany the casket to the graveyard as it was being carried in regardless of what it cost her in terms of health. Zack, Jeff, Harris, and Jack had volunteered to carry Rick on his final journey. Carter spoke words of comfort to the congregation and recited the funeral rites solemnly. Afterwards, the volunteers gathered around the casket, preparing to carry it to the graveyard where everyone would pay their final respects, and the service would be completed. Each man grabbed a corner and lifted it carefully. Popuri helped her mother to rise from the pew. When they were stationed behind the casket, the men began to move slowly down the aisle. The church fell silent, no one daring to even breathe. However, the procession stopped suddenly.

An ominous creaking and scratching echoed off of the walls of the church in the absolute silence. One of the great church doors swung slowly open and sunlight streamed into the room. A figure stood in the doorway, barely visible as the bright sun blinded those inside. As their eyes adjusted to the light, however, he came into view. He was tall and muscular with dirty-blonde, shoulder-length hair. Popuri screamed and Lillia nearly fainted from the shock. It was Rick. His face was the same, except for a few age lines. His hair was identical except that it was graying in some areas. He was more muscular, but his basic frame was that of Rick's. It wasn't Rick. It was Rick's father. Rod had returned.

His face was pale as he approached the casket. "What is…this is…" He ran his fingers over the wood. "Rick…" He gasped. "My son…" Rod looked up and saw his wife and daughter. When eye contact was initiated, the two women ran to him, and the three of them shared a few moments of reunion poisoned by grief.

Popuri and Lillia returned to their places behind the casket. Jack stepped back and allowed Rod to take his place next to Jeff. Father and would-be father-in-law stood at the front of the procession. Rod's face was set, his gaze fixed. The only signs of his grief were the tears that fell from his eyes and stole down his cheeks. As they resumed their journey to the graveyard, Sasha and Karen stepped behind Popuri and Lillia, the rest of the town slowly filed in behind them. The graveyard was small, but everyone managed to crowd in. The casket was placed beside an open grave, and Carter recited the last of the burial rites.

One by one, the townspeople filed past the casket. Each of them carried a goddess drop, a flower imported in from Forget-Me-Not Valley which was said to have the Harvest Goddess's blessing. It was a tradition to cover the casket with these flowers so that the spirit of the goddess would follow the spirit of the deceased up to heaven. Each of the villagers stopped in front of the casket, placed the flower on top of it, and took a few moments pay their respects. Some of them even said a few words about Rick and shared happy memories of him.

Finally, only Karen, Popuri, Rod, and Lillia remained. Karen was the first to approach the casket, goddess drop trembling in the shaky hand that clutched it. She dropped the flower on top of its brothers, staring down at the mound of flowers as though she were frightened of them. Her legs suddenly could not support her weight, and she sank to her knees before the casket, tears streaming down her face.

"…I love you…" She whispered. "I…always loved you…I'll always love you…" Karen took a few raspy breaths. Her whole body trembled now. "I'm so sorry…all my fault…you should be here…I should be…there…"

Jeff stepped forward to collect his daughter. He placed his hands around her waist and half lifted her to her feet. He tried to pull her away, hugging and hushing her as he did so, but she fought him.

"No!" She cried. "This is all my fault! He pushed me out of the way! It should be me! He shouldn't be gone! It should be me!"

"That's not true, dear." Lillia protested, tears streaming down her face. "You can't think that way. It was an accident, a terrible, terrible accident. No one meant for it to happen."

"You can't blame yourself, Karen. It isn't right. He wouldn't want you to." Rod added.

"Don't, Karen." Popuri whimpered, furiously brushing away tears.

"You don't understand!" Karen cried, struggling to get back to the casket. "If I wasn't there that night…if I didn't fight him when he told me to go…if…"

Gotz stepped forward and everyone fell silent. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't his fault. You told us what happened, and as an experienced woodsman, I can assure you of that. That tree was going to fall that night. The only thing you staying away that night would have accomplished is that you wouldn't have witnessed the accident. He was sitting in that tree and he did so of his own accord. He didn't know the tree would fall and neither did you. The sign was lost in the dark. He was sitting in that tree and when it fell, he was in front of it. It would have fallen on him whether he pushed you out of the way or not. If you hadn't come, he would have been in the tree when it fell. If you had left earlier, he would have gotten back in the tree. You told us that he sat in that tree all night and snuck back before morning, normally. He saved your life, Karen. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"I…oh Rick…" Karen sobbed. She pressed her face into her father's chest and allowed him to lead her away.

Popuri was next to step up to the casket. She placed her flower along with the rest and stepped back, brushing away tears as she did so.

"Goodbye, Rick." She whispered. For a moment, it looked as though she was going to retreat quietly. However, with a sudden movement that startled everyone, she screamed and dove onto the casket, knocking the flowers to the ground. She wailed and pounded on the casket until her father stepped forward and lifted her. She struggled for a few moments before fainting in his arms. Carter stepped forward and replaced the flowers atop the casket as Zack took charge of Popuri so that Rod could pay his respects.

Rod dropped his flower among the others and placed his hand on the casket as tears continued to steal down his face. "I'm sorry, Rick. We shouldn't be reunited like this. A father shouldn't have to bury his son." He whispered. "I'm sorry I abandoned you…" He stood there for several minutes, tears pouring down his face as he silently said goodbye to his firstborn. Finally, he turned to help Lillia forward.

Lillia stepped around her husband, stumbling towards her son's casket. She placed the goddess drop with the others and then bent down and kissed the wood where Rick's head would be.

"Goodbye, my sweet boy." She whispered, kneeling down and resting her head on the wood. She stayed there for what seemed like ages. Finally, Rod stepped forward and began to pull her away.

Lillia shoved his hands away. "No! They're going to bury my boy! I heard the doctor! I know I'm dying! Let them bury me too! I want to go along with my boy!"

"Lillia, darling, this is madness! Come with me, now. Come on, dear." Rod said, lifting Lillia to her feet and pulling her away.

The townspeople looked away. No one had told Rod that Lillia's condition had worsened considerably. No one could bear the sight of her desperate attempts to have some form of her son back.

"They can't put my boy in the cold, lifeless ground! I won't let them! Oh, Rick…I'll be with you soon…Rick!" Lillia sobbed.

"There's nothing more you can do for him, Lillia. He's gone!" Rod cried, his voice cracking as the tears streamed from his eyes.

Lillia seemed to snap back to reality. "Yes… I'm sorry, dear. I just…"

"It's OK." Rod said, hugging her tightly.

"Popuri…did she see…is she alright?" Lillia asked, glancing around for her daughter.

"She'll be fine." Rod assured her.

Popuri came to as the graveyard finally emptied. Zack left her with her parents and went to help Harris and Carter inter the casket. Elli and the doctor joined the family as they walked towards the clinic.

"We were worried you wouldn't receive the letter in time." Doc said as he opened the door to let them into the clinic.

"What letter?" Rod asked, settling Lillia and Popuri on a bench.

"The letter telling you about Rick." Doc replied.

"I didn't get a letter…I heard the news in town just before hiring someone to ferry me here. I was on my way back." Rod said.

"I see…well I'm afraid there is more bad news." Doc said somberly. "Lillia's condition…has worsened. She doesn't have much time left…"

Lillia nodded and Popuri paled and covered her mouth in shock. No one had told her either.

"I forgot about it in my grief…that's why I returned…" Rod said, smiling. He removed a gorgeous flower wrapped tightly in plastic wrapping from his pocket. It was a small flower that fit in the palm of his hand. It had a brilliant blue stem and petals that were so brightly crimson, one almost had to shade his or her eyes to look at them.

Doc took the flower from him with trembling fingers. "This is…I need to get to work on this immediately!" He cried.

Lillia smiled sadly, and Popuri didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Rod had found the cure to Lillia's disease.

"I may need a couple of days to work this into my compound, but I am very confident this is the answer to your problems, Lillia." The doctor laughed.

Lillia laughed softly. "Is it the answer to my problems?" She asked.

"It's a miracle!" Rod cried. "It was a legend, a myth! It supposedly grew once every ten years! I had no hope of finding it! Lillia, it's a miracle!"

"If I had known that God was handing out miracles, I would have asked Him to give me back my boy and to keep his flower." Lillia replied quietly. She sat on the edge of the bench, her hands clasped in her lap. Her head was bowed, and tears began to drop from her eyes, falling on her hands which were clenching into fists.

Elpitha was lost in thought as she wandered slowly back towards her house. Her mind raced with all that had happened. She was still caught between her own grief and empathy for the grief of others.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

Elpitha turned first to her left and then to her right. Jack and Cliff ran towards her.

"I'll walk you home!"

Both Cliff and Jack had spoken together. For a few moments, there was an awkward silence. Jack was the first to speak.

"I, uh… well, I better get back. Let me know if you need anything. See ya later, Cliff!" He said, embarrassed, and walked off.

"Are you OK?" Cliff asked as they began to walk.

"I'm fine." Elpitha replied.

"OK, but if you need to talk…" Cliff began.

"I'm fine." Elpitha repeated.

"Good, good." Cliff replied. "Actually, I'm…I'm feeling guilty." He said sadly.

"Really? About what?" Elpitha asked.

"About how I treated Rick…" Cliff said, sadly.

"Oh, well everyone was angry with him after what he did to Karen." Elpitha said. "You can't worry over that now."

"I know…but…I was…I did something…" Cliff stuttered.

"What did you do?" Elpitha asked.

Cliff hesitated, but then he rushed forward as thought trying to get it all out in one breath. "Well…Duke asked me to bring Rick his food sometimes, and I was sorta mad at him for what he did to Karen, so instead of…instead of regular bowls for his food, I used…I used…oh, Elpitha, I used the bowls that I wore…you know…my boobs! Do you think the harvest goddess will forgive me!"

Elpitha almost smiled and stifled a giggle. "I think so. They WERE nice boobs, after all.

There was a soft breeze blowing that day despite the growing cold. As Elpitha and Cliff walked towards Elpitha's home, it circled them, bringing the scent of autumn leaves to their nostrils. It was a reminder that life went on. The leaves were falling from the trees now, and soon they would be barren and dead. Come spring, however, there would be new growth and new leaves. The world would burst into life again. As the spring heals the barren earth after winter, time will heal all wounds.

It was a while before Elpitha dozed that night. She left a window open so that the cool night breeze could comfort her and lull her to sleep. The sound of it rushing through the town and scattering the leaves was a lullaby, lulling her into a deep slumber. As the last remnants of consciousness left her that evening, she could hear the whispers on the wind once more. However, whether it was a dream or not, was difficult to tell. The whispers were more coherent this time, and just before Elpitha fell into the deep void of slumber that had been pulling at her, the whispering became clear, although very soft.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I could only save you…I can only help you…"

**Until next time…**


	27. Spring Flowers

**A/N: Spring is here! With it, come spring flowers! Color matters! That's all I'm saying! Also, it's late and my proofreading isn't extensive. Please excuse the errors! I just wanna get this chapter out!**

**CandyApple8: Thanks! This chapter is half the size and much lighter!**

**Lioness Blackfire: Thanks! Yes, Elpitha's issues are gonna come up soon, as will her past with Jack.**

**Kriskabelle: I'm glad your eyes are still in tact! Here's, the next chapter!**

**PacificTwist: Thanks so much! More on Elpitha and Cliff here!**

**BorderWolf: Thanks for the chapter summary! ;p Here's the next one!**

**Icold5: The Jack and Elpitha fluff is coming to the forefront now! Enjoy!**

It was the middle of spring, and the weather was just beginning to show signs of the approaching summer. Two seasons had passed since Rick's funeral, and Mineral Town was finally beginning to buzz with its normal activity. Lillia was as healthy as ever, and she was always out around the ranch now, helping Rod with the chores. It was mainly looking after Popuri that helped her get through the rough times ahead of her after her son's death, and even though it was still hard for Lillia, she was finally beginning to smile once more. After all, she was back in action after being sick for so long.

Popuri, although many feared for her in the beginning, was doing better as well. The ordeal had forced her to mature a bit. She was no longer as childish and much quieter. Lillia was also taking a much firmer hand with Popuri now. She worried that Popuri was too spoiled and childish for her own good, especially considering she was practically a grown woman. Rod was glad to be home and to have his wife healthy again, even if the loss of his son weighed down on him. He too was able to face the rough times after the funeral because of his worry over Popuri.

Karen had taken Rick's final words to her to heart. Dr. Smith agreed to stay in town longer in order to meet with Karen. It turned out that he was eager to treat Karen and had suggested it to Rick during their sessions. Half a year's therapy had served to help heal the damage Rick had done. She was also able to deal with her grief. She was finally letting go.

Elpitha was also doing better. Her nightmares had subsided thanks mainly to her friendship with Cliff and Jack. Cliff was becoming like a best friend to Elpitha and continued to tag along with her when she went out with Karen and Mary. Jack on the other hand was paying her visits every chance he could. He claimed that he was worried about her after the funeral, but his visits didn't stop even after it was clear that Elpitha was doing well again.

Mineral Town was finally settling down. The miracle of spring was beginning to work its magic. Love was in the air, and everywhere it seemed as though happy couples were plotting…

"_These flowers are her favorite." He thought with silent satisfaction as he reached down and plucked a handful of blue wildflowers. It was just past eight in the morning, and the morning air lifted his spirits as he breathed it in. He opened his bag and placed the makeshift bouquet carefully inside. He would tell her today._

Cliff walked leisurely up the lane towards the inn, a bag slung over his back. The afternoon sun blazed above him and he smiled at it as he turned off the lane. He burst through the inn doors, whistling a merry tune and winking at Ann as he ran up the stairs to his room, taking the steps two at a time. When he got to his room, he closed and locked the door, tossing his bag on his bed and opening it carefully. He reached in and carefully pulled out a bouquet of wildflowers, placing them on the table next to the bed.

There was a knock at the door and Cliff hurriedly crammed the bouquet back into his bag. "Yes?" He asked as casually as he could while shoving the bag under his bed.

"It's Ann! I'm here to clean your room as always!"

Cliff walked over and opened the door. As far as he could tell, Ann never paid any attention to the other rooms. Despite this, however, she faithfully cleaned his room everyday. It seemed like as soon as he got in, she would appear at his door with a broom and a feather duster. "Hello." He said cheerfully.

"Hi Cliff! Having a good day so far?" Ann asked as she stepped into the room and glanced around.

"Fine, fine. Actually I just came to drop something off. I have a bit of shopping to do." Cliff replied. He stepped out into the hallway and Ann followed him.

"Oh, alright. Well, don't let me keep you." Ann said, waving as she watched Cliff descend the stairs. Her face transformed into a scowl as he finally disappeared out of sight. Would he ever notice her?

"Excuse me, miss? Could you clean my room next? I've been here a few days and it hasn't been cleaned once yet." A man was standing in front of another of the rooms, waving Ann over. He ducked as the feather duster whizzed by, missing his face by inches.

"I'll say!" Ann yelled, stomping over and catching the man by the collar. "Look at this mess! What a pig! Who do you think I am? Your maid?"

"Well actually…" The man began. He stopped as the hand gripping his collar clenched into a tighter fist, and the scowl staring him down became more pronounced. "Of course not…um…ma'am…" He stammered.

"Damn straight! Now get to work! And I better not find a spot of dust in that room when you're done, or I'm gonna throw you out with the trash! And while you're at it, you can clean HIS room too!" Ann cried, throwing the man into the room face first and tossing the broom and feather duster after him.

_It was ten o'clock now, and he sat on the edge of mother's hill, looking up at the blazing sun above. It was a beautiful day, especially considering what he was planning. The flowers were still in his bag, and as he sat there, he planned it all out. What would he say to her? How would he say it and where? Would he present her with the flowers before or afterwards? It was so confusing and exciting and scary all at once. How would she react?_

Gray was muttering to himself as he paced back and forth on the docs. It was a little past one, and the ferry was unusually late. Would it ever arrive? It seemed like he had been waiting for ages. His face lit up as a column of smoke appeared in the distance. The ferry was approaching. Gray ran to the edge of the dock and stared. The ferry couldn't move fast enough. Gray tapped his foot impatiently and began to pace once more. Where they being deliberately slow? He looked at the bouquet of flowers in his hand and hurriedly crammed them into his bag. He didn't want the sun to dry them out.

After what seemed like an eternity, the ferry was docked and a young woman stepped onto the dock. It was the same young woman he had met with countless times over the past seasons. She carried a small suitcase in one hand. At the sight of it, Gray ran up to her and hugged her.

_It was almost noon, and he walked slowly up the path towards home. He had the flowers, he knew what he was going to say, and he knew the perfect spot to tell her. It was her favorite spot and she would be the most at ease there. Tonight would be the night. Somehow he could just tell that it was the right time. He had been planning it for seasons now. He had to forget her. That chapter was over now. It was time for him to move on, and it seemed as though he finally would be able to do it. He had found the perfect person, and no one else would be able to take her place._

Doc closed the door quietly as he entered the clinic. He walked over to the counter and began emptying his bag. There were green grasses, blue grasses, red grasses, and purple grasses. He was particularly happy with his finds because some of them were off season. He had been very lucky to find them. They were a bit dried out, but still usable. As he pulled the last of the grasses out of his bag, the doc glanced up the stairs leading to his and Elli's home. He carefully removed a final bundle from his bag, a beautiful bouquet of wild flowers.

"These are just the thing to cheer Elli up." Doc thought as he placed the bouquet gingerly on the counter next to the pile of grasses. It was getting very close to the time when Elli would be giving birth, and she continually worried about the health of the baby and whether or not the delivery would go smoothly. She was also very moody these days. A creak on the stairs made the doctor look up once more.

Elli descended the stairs with the help of Elpitha who had come over for a visit. Elli looked as though she was ready to pop. From the back no one could tell that Elli was pregnant. However, the side view told a different tale. Elli found that her center of gravity had shifted quite a bit in the past seasons. It was difficult for her to get around without help, particularly up and down the stairs leading to her home above the clinic. The doctor had tried to convince her to sleep in one of the clinic beds until the baby arrived, but she had refused outright. She wanted her own bed and she maintained that she had absolutely no problem with the stairs. Elpitha, who was half carrying Elli down the stairs didn't quite agree with Elli. However, she figured it was safer not to argue with the crazy, hormonal, pregnant nurse.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the doctor greeted them and helped Elli over to the counter. "Look what I have for you!" He said cheerfully, handing her the bouquet.

"Yellow wildflowers! Oh, I love yellow wildflowers! You're so sweet!" She cried happily.

"I know you do. That's why I brought them" Doc said with a smile. His face fell at the sight of Elli suddenly frowning, however. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"No…" Elli replied quietly, the frown becoming more pronounced.

"Come on, dear. You can tell me. Have I upset you? What have I done?" The doctor asked soothingly.

Elli was breathing heavily. "Not you…the baby!" She huffed.

"The baby will be fine, dearest. You'll see. He'll be healthy when he comes." The doctor replied.

"No…baby…now!" Elli puffed.

"What?" Doc asked.

"I think she might be having the baby!" Elpitha cried, taking a few steps backwards as though she expected Elli to explode suddenly.

"What? But he's two weeks premature!" The Doctor cried.

"Baby! Baby…now!" Elli huffed, more urgently this time.

"Oh! Yes, dear, come with me!" Doc replied, taking Elli into one of the clinic's rooms. He helped Elli onto the bed. Elpitha followed them in. "Don't worry dear, I'll deliver the baby safe and sound!"

"Not…you!" Elli huffed.

"Dearest?" Doc asked, shocked.

"You…did this to me…you…bastard! Get…anyone…else…not you!" Elli huffed, her face purpling under the strain.

"She's just irritable because of the pain." The doctor said to Elpitha.

"How can you tell?" Elpitha asked.

"Feather duster…give…me!"

Elpitha decided to excuse herself after that. She seemed to be causing Elli more strain, so she called Sasha, Anna, Manna, and Lillia to assist in the delivery and headed home. Cliff had told her that he was going to come over.

Gray took the suitcase from the woman and they both walked onto the beach. "I'm so glad you came!" He said.

"Well, I couldn't refuse your offer! Not many men are as generous as you are!" The woman laughed. She sat down on the sand and Gray sat down next to her. The woman took the suitcase from Gray and opened it. Gray's face lit up.

"I'm so happy!" He said simply. "Are you hungry? Want to go to the inn?"

"I'm starved! Let's go!" The woman laughed.

Mary sat on her front steps, lost in thought. She had just closed up the library. Mary couldn't remember the last time that Gray had come to visit her at the library. Did she even have a boyfriend anymore? She had seen him a few times over the past weeks, but he always seemed preoccupied. Perhaps it was really over. Tears began to form in Mary's eyes as she watched the lane, remembering how she would see him slouching along on his way to her house. Her vision blurred as the tears filled her eyes. She could almost see him on the path now. Of course, now he wasn't slouching, he was bounding, triumphant. He was coming down that path to sweep her off of her feet. The vision was so real to her that she could almost swear that he was really there, coming closer and closer.

"Mary?"

Mary blinked the tears from her eyes. It wasn't a vision. He was really there, standing before her. "Gray!" She gasped.

Gray sat down next to her on the steps. "Mary, I….how are you?"

"I'm fine, Gray, I…oh, Gray, where have you been!" Tears began to form in Mary's eyes once more.

"I…haven't been around…sorry." Gray replied, looking down.

"You…don't like me anymore?" Mary choked.

"I do! I do like you…I've just been busy…getting…getting." Gray stammered.

"Getting?" Mary prompted.

"Jeff didn't have any good ones…they were all so…they just weren't good enough! And then I met this…this girl…and she was…wonderful!" Gray muttered.

"Wonderful?" Mary repeated, her face falling.

"She was the answer to my prayers! I…she had exactly what I needed! So I've been…been meeting her. That's why I've been missing so often. She's not from town and I've had to take the ferry and meet her in private so you wouldn't see." Gray continued.

"I see…" Mary whispered.

"And…and now she's here and I have what I need!" Gray finished, breathless.

"I see… Well then I won't keep you…" Mary began, rising. Gray reached up and pulled her back down.

"This is for you." He said. He reached into his bag and pulled out a bouquet of green wildflowers. Mary took them.

"These…these are my favorite!" She cried. "Thank you, but…"

"And…and this is…" Gray said. He reached into his bag and removed the most beautiful blue feather Mary had ever seen. It was a shimmering, sky blue feather, and twice the size of the ones that Jeff had in stock. He smiled as Mary took it from him in awe. "I wanted to give it to you that day…when you said you would want to…want to marry me…but when I went to Jeff's, the feathers weren't nice enough…and then this girl was a saleswoman, and she got in blue feathers from all over…and she said she could help me find one I liked…it took so long to find the right one, I was afraid you would change your mind! Have…have you? Will you…will you marry me?"

The tears that had been welling in Mary's eyes spilled over. "Oh Gray! Of course I'll marry you!" She cried, throwing her arms around Gray's neck, and for the first time, Gray kissed Mary without a hint of pink coloring his cheeks.

"Where are we going?" Elpitha asked as Cliff led her along the path.

"The summit of Mother's Hill! Don't you love the view from up there?" Cliff asked happily.

"Sure…" Elpitha replied. She hadn't been up there since she and May had nearly lost their lives during that fateful hurricane.

They reached the top and Cliff offered her a seat next to him at the peak. "Isn't it beautiful?" He asked, gesturing at the sky. The light was fading as the sun prepared to set.

"Yeah, it's great." Elpitha said. She didn't like being so near the edge of the cliff, and Cliff was making her nervous with his strange behavior.

Cliff reached into his bag and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. "These are for you!" He said happily.

"Thank you…what for?" Elpitha asked uncertainly.

"For…for…" Cliff stammered.

"Cliff, what's the matter with you?" Elpitha asked.

Cliff stood up suddenly. "Oh, Elpitha! The past seasons have been wonderful! I mean…I mean, I knew you were awesome from the start, but…but…I know that you're the one now!"

Elpitha stared at him. "I…what?"

"I know, it's a lot at once, but just listen for now. I…I love you, Elpitha. I have for a long time now. I…I want to marry you!" Cliff cried. He reached into his bag and removed a blue feather. "Will you? Will you marry me, Elpitha?"

Elpitha blanched. "Marry you? Cliff, we were just…we haven't even gone out!"

Cliff's face fell. "Oh…yeah…I mean, that's cool. We should date first…I guess…I guess this is rushing things a bit…"

"Date? Oh, Cliff…I'm sorry. I mean, we've been like best friends! I don't know what I would have done without you these past seasons…but I don't have feelings for you…that way." Elpitha murmured.

Cliff turned pale. "Oh, right. Of course. Friends." He took a breath and looked away. "That's cool too." He said, turning to face her once more. "No big deal."

Elpitha stood up. "Oh, Cliff. Please, don't…" She said, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

He stepped out of the way. "Don't what? You want to be just friends, right? It's fine. We're just friends."

"You don't sound like you mean that." Elpitha said quietly, her eyes beginning to glisten.

"No, I do. I do…Look, what do you want me to say? You want me to say it's fine? It's fine!" Cliff began to pace. He avoided Elpitha's eyes.

"Cliff, please… I didn't…I thought you… I don't want to spoil our friendship." Elpitha whispered.

"What friendship! What is it? Tell me! Is it another guy? Are you still hung up on Kai? Is it me? What!" Cliff cried, suddenly.

"What? No! Cliff, I…I wasn't expecting this!" Elpitha cried back, tears forming in her eyes.

"Gray! I've seen you looking at him funny! So he's your new conquest, huh?" Cliff yelled.

"Cliff, there's no one else!" Elpitha cried. "Please calm down! I don't want to lose you! I still want to be your f…"

"I don't want you as a friend!" Cliff interrupted. "What? Have you been leading me on this whole time?"

"I didn't! Cliff, please!" Elpitha still clutched the flowers. Cliff reached out suddenly and knocked them out of her hand. Elpitha turned and watched them plummet over the edge of the cliff.

"There!" He cried. "That's that, then."

"Cliff…" Elpitha whispered. She fought back her tears.

"You'll see!" Cliff said, his voice cracking. "You'll, see! One of these days you'll fall for a new guy, if you haven't found him already! I hope he tells you the same thing. I hope you find out what it feels like to have your heart ripped out!"

"Cliff…"

"Goodbye, Elpitha." Cliff said. He turned and walked down the path as quickly as he could.

"Cliff! Cliff, wait!" Elpitha cried, but he disappeared down the path.

The sun was beginning to set as Elpitha cut through Jack's farm to get home. Jack was just leaving his house and met her as she reached the front entrance.

"Hey! How are you?" He asked cheerfully.

"Fine." Elpitha replied quietly.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked.

"I'm…I was just going to go for a walk." Elpitha replied.

"Can I come? Why don't we go to the beach?" Jack asked.

On the way, Elpitha told Jack about the scene on Mother's Hill. She finished her tale just as they reached the dock. They stood for a while in silence as Elpitha watched the rippled seawater change color with the fading twilight.

"I'm sorry, Elpitha." Jack said finally. "Is there anything I can do?"

Elpitha turned suddenly and threw her arms around him. "I don't want to feel like this anymore! First Kai and now Cliff! Promise me! Promise me we'll always be friends." She whispered. "Promise me you won't let love destroy our friendship!"

Jack returned the hug. "Of course not. I promise." He said.

Elpitha backed out of the hug and headed down the dock. "Thanks Jack." She said simply.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Jack asked?

"No. I just want to think for a bit before I get home. Thanks again." Elpitha replied.

Jack watched her until she disappeared and then turned back to the water. The last remnants of twilight were fading away, and the water, now dyed a deep purple, was settling down as though readying itself for bed. There was a rustle and a thud as Jack's bag fell at his feet. He stood there, a bundle clutched in his fist as he stared out at the open sea.

"I promise…" He whispered, tossing the bundle far into the sea. The wild flowers separated and fell into the sea, highlighting its waters with their blue petals.

**Until next time…**


	28. Old Love and New

**A/N: thanks for your patience! Here's the next chapter!**

**Icold5: maybe for chapter 28 you could do a little dance?**

**CandyApple8: Thanks! Here's the next one. More on Jack and Cliff and…**

**Kriskabelle: Thanks! Here's some more…"fluff" lol**

**Lioness Blackfire: Here's the next one! Yeah, poor Jack…**

**Borderwolf: Thanks! Yeah, the doctor lived to tell the tale!**

"It…It's crying again!" Elpitha cried, adjusting the bundle in her arms as though it were a priceless ancient artifact liable to shatter at the slightest disturbance.

Elli laughed at her. "Just relax, Elpitha. You're doing fine. He won't break."

"Isn't he precious?" Popuri cooed from a corner. She stared at the baby with a smile.

"Right…precious…I…wow…he smells!" Elpitha choked. "Don't you bathe the kid?"

"Give him here!" Elli laughed, placing him on the bed and opening his diaper.

"Oh! Doesn't he have the most adorable little poopies!" Popuri cried.

"Yeah, right, if I could only fit a leash around one…" Elpitha began, but Elli gave her a pinch to quiet her.

"Oh, and he has the most adorable tiny little wienie! How cute! And look how much he takes after his father!" Popuri laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure his father has a tiny little…"

"ELPITHA!" Elli cried. She reached out and grabbed hold of Elpitha's ear, dragging her so that she was practically lying flat against the bed.

"Ow! OK! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Leggo!" Elpitha cried.

Elli laughed and let go, turning to her newborn son with a fresh diaper. "You watch how you talk about my husband, missy." She said.

As Elli turned to get a wash cloth, Elpitha leaned over the baby. "P.U.!" She cried, wafting away the fumes with a hand. It was not a wise thing to do. The draft caught the baby and had an unfortunate effect. This effect sprung up suddenly like a fountain and hit Elpitha in the face.

"Gross!" She cried, backing away.

"Oh!...Oh, honey! I…don't worry!" Elli cried between fits of laughter.

"Ohhh! You get all the luck!" Popuri cried.

Elpitha took a step towards her, but Elli grabbed onto her sleeve. "Come here, you." She laughed, handing her a soapy cloth.

Popuri edged forward and poked a finger at the baby. "Oh! Little babies smell so good!" She said.

"Yeah, especially their adorable little poopies." Elpitha replied, mopping her face. "Hey, Elli. You should donate all his diapers to Popuri here."

"Oh, ha HA, Elpitha." Popuri sniffed. "Don't you listen to her, cutie!" She turned back to cooing at the baby.

A rustle at the curtain surrounding Elli's bed made them all turn.

"Kai!" Elli cried.

"Hello." He said sheepishly. "I heard congratulations are in order. I'm sorry, I didn't…know so many people were already here." He shot a glance at Elpitha.

"Oh, no! Don't be silly! Come in Kai. Come see my little man." Elli laughed. She also shot a glance towards Elpitha.

"Wow, he's so little." Kai said.

"He is not! He's perfect!" Popuri admonished.

"Relax, kid. I didn't say it was a bad thing." Kai muttered under his breath. Popuri glared at him, but said nothing in reply.

"Look at his little feet!" Popur laughed.

"Yeah, baby have little feet." Kai said, rolling his eyes. "They're little."

"You should talk!" Popuri huffed.

"What? I don't have little feet!" Kai cried.

"Yeah, but you have little everything else!" Popuri yelled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Kai yelled back, turning so that they were now huffing and puffing into each other's faces.

"Hey! Hey!" Elli cried. "Calm down! You'll frighten the baby."

"Yeah!" Popuri cried, turning her back on Kai. "Poor little snookums!"

Kai rolled his eyes once more and turned to Elli. "What's his name?"

Elli smiled. "I named him after the biggest influence in my life."

"You're naming your son weed?" Elpitha asked.

"Elpitha, if I get out of this bed…" Elli began. The doctor walked in at that moment and interrupted her.

"Maybe it's time we gave mommy a rest." He said pleasantly, picking up his son. "Dearest! You should be resting!" He scolded.

"Now don't you start that again! I told you before, that I…" Elli began.

The doctor bent down suddenly and silenced her with a kiss. "Please? Doctor's orders."

"Honey, the baby needs…" Elli began more gently.

"He'll be fine. You're going to have to feed him again in a couple of hours and I want you to rest while you can." Doc replied.

Elli sighed and leaned back against her pillows. "Alright."

"Good girl! See, that, Mike? See what a good girl mommy is?" Doc laughed.

"Mike?" Elpitha asked? "The biggest influence in your life?"

"My father." Elli explained.

"Oh…well, I'll let you sleep, then. Later." Elpitha said.

"Yeah, later, Elli." Kai said.

"Bye-bye, snookums!" Popuri cooed to the baby.

"Bthy-bthy shnookies!" Kai mimicked behind her back.

Elpitha and Kai headed for the door at the same time. They hesitated and avoided each other's eyes. Finally, Kai stepped back, and Elpitha walked through the doorway. Kai hesitated and then ran after her.

"Elpitha, wait!" He called. He reached her just as she finished descending the steps leading up to the clinic.

"What is it?" She asked, avoiding his gaze.

"I…I just wanted to talk." Kai stammered.

"Alright." Elpitha said. She began her walk back home and Kai fell into step with her. "Are you just visiting, or…"

"I'm back to stay. I really do love it here and all." Kai said.

"I see… Then why did you leave?" Elpitha asked, half knowing the answer.

"It was…too hard." Kai said quietly.

"I see…" Elpitha whispered.

"Look, I still feel…I mean, coming back and seeing you again…that was the real test. I think…I think I'm OK." Kai said.

"Good…that's…good." Elpitha said.

"So…are we…are we OK? Friends?" Kai asked timidly.

Elpitha smiled. "Sure."

Kai laughed. "Great!" He grunted as Popuri hurried past them, bumping him as she passed them. "What a brat!" He grunted.

Elpitha laughed. "Leave her alone. She's had it hard since her brother died. Personally, I'm glad she's got some of her spunk back."

"Yeah, I guess…" Kai said grudgingly before bursting out in laughter himself.

As they turned the corner, they saw Cliff sauntering up towards them. He seemed listless and tired. It was strange to see him so. Usually he was so bouncy and playful. It looked as if he had just come from the direction of Elpitha's house. He stopped suddenly as his gaze fell on them. He looked slowly from Elpitha to Kai and then back again. Then he began walking faster. Elpitha and Kai stood there, unsure of what to do. Elpitha was terrified of his reaction after their last encounter, but Kai just stood there, puzzled. He had no idea of what transpired between Cliff and Elpitha.

"You!" Cliff cried as he finally reached them, shoving his finger in Kai's face. "What are you doing back?"

"Huh?" Kai asked.

"Cliff, stop it!" Elpitha yelled. Kai turned and looked at her, searching for answers.

"I won't! So this is it, eh? Everyone thought that Kai had left town and that you two were apart for good, but that's not the case, now is it? So that's why, eh, Elpitha?" Cliff yelled.

"Cliff, that's enough!" Elpitha cried.

"Are you two going out?" Kai asked, his face falling slightly.

"Ha!" Cliff cried. "No, Kai, we're not going out! Your little love nest isn't spoiled, don't worry. Elpitha here, doesn't play that way. She just likes to lead men on and then dump them when she gets tired of them!"

"I didn't lead you on! We were friends, Cliff! Nothing more!" Elpitha yelled.

The words were like a slap in the face. Cliff paled. He turned towards Kai and a sudden rage overtook him. He lunged forward to attack, but a hand caught his arm and pulled him back. It was Ann.

"Cliff, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said, his voice low. He shook himself free and continued his walk up the lane. Ann looked after him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Cliff's upset. He asked me to go out with him night before last and I refused him. He hasn't been very happy with me ever since." Elpitha sighed.

"You…refused…so you two aren't going out?" Ann asked.

"Nope." Elpitha replied.

Ann's face lit up. "Well, that's too bad. But I don't blame you! You should come to the inn tonight, Elpitha! I'll treat you to some beer and breadsticks! Seeya later!" She laughed. She followed Cliff up the lane, a bounce in her step.

"What was that about?" Kai asked.

"No idea." Elpitha replied with a shrug.

Jack was walking down the steps to Elpitha's house as she and Kai approached it. He stopped in the middle of the road and watched them as they drew nearer to him.

"Hi there Kai! Welcome back!" Jack said pleasantly. He was smiling, but his eyes were not.

"Jack! Good to see you, man." Kai laughed.

"Did you stop by to see me?" Elpitha asked? "Come in with us. I'll make coffee and we can talk and stuff."

"No, that's OK…I don't want to interrupt." Jack said.

"Come on!" Kai said.

"Oh…alright." Jack said finally. He followed them inside.

Jack and Kai sat side by side on the couch and Elpitha sat across from them in a chair. Kai was telling them stories about his travels since he had left. It was a long time since Jack had seen Elpitha laugh so hard. He leaned back against the couch, chuckling at the appropriate moments. He smiled, but his eyes did not. They jumped from Elpitha to Kai and back.

"So what is really going on with you and Cliff?" Kai asked finally.

The smile left Elpitha's face. "He was like a best friend to me, but he wanted more… I never saw him…romantically. Now he hates me." She said quietly.

"Man, that stinks." Kai replied.

"Yeah… I hope that he'll feel better after a while. I want my friend back. At least I still have Jack, though." Elpitha sighed. Jack smiled weakly.

The next day, Harris walked calmly down the lane. As was his custom during the afternoons, he headed for the inn for a quick bite. He was intercepted, however, by little May.

"Mr. Harris! Mr. Harris!" She cried, out of breath.

"What is it May?" He asked, crouching down to her level.

"Come quick! There's a fight! Hurry!" May cried, and with that, she took off down the lane. Harris ran after her, preparing himself to dive in between the two men. He had had a lot of experience in breaking up fights, and he was capable of taking on men twice his size. May lead him down the lane towards Elpitha's house. Shouts greeted him as he rounded the corner.

"Ouch! Hey! Someone throw a net over that crazy witch!"

"What did you call me! Take that! And that!"

Harris didn't intervene. He just stood and stared, shock freezing him mid-bound. Kai stood huddled behind the mailbox in front of Saibara's house and Popuri was in the middle of the lane, hurling eggs at him from within a basket clutched in her left hand. Elpitha and Elli stood on Elpitha's front steps.

"Popuri, calm down!" Elli cried.

"Yes…stop!" Elpitha managed to get out between fits of laughter. Elli gave her a reproachful pinch, and she calmed down. "Yes, Popuri! Aren't you destroying the lives of the poor little chicks who would normally hatch from those eggs?"

"Listen to Elpitha! The poor little things!" Elli added.

"I wouldn't waste fertilized eggs on this fiend!" Popuri cried, hurling two more eggs at Kai. They hit him in the face as he dared to peek around the mailbox. "These are unfertilized!"

"Yes, but…" Elpitha began. She turned to Elli. "Wait…I've never seen a rooster anywhere in Mineral Town!" She whispered. As a matter of fact, the only male creature around those chickens was Rick, but he couldn't have… Elpitha gave herself a shake as she realized with horror that she was thinking unnatural thoughts about the dead.

"The harvest goddess blessed our chickens, or so they say." Elli whispered back. "All the chickens born in Mineral Town lay fertilized eggs. That must be a basket of eggs from the imported chickens that Rod brought back with him. It's strange though. Normally you can hold an egg to light and guess whether or not it's fertilized. The eggs laid by our chickens appear unfertilized until they are placed in the incubator. It must have been part of her blessing."

"Well maybe she didn't want newborn chicks to be sacrificed for eating?" Elpitha offered.

By this time, Harris had stepped between Popuri and Kai. Popuri struggled to throw the eggs around Harris and at Kai.

"POPURI!"

Lillia marched down the lane towards her daughter, her cheeks flushed in anger. "Of all the…I don't believe you!" She cried, standing face to face with Popuri and snatching the basket out of her hands. "Look at this! Look at all these eggs you've wasted! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I don't care!" Popuri cried defiantly. "He's so nasty and hateful! I hate him!" And with that, she grabbed the basket from her mother and threw it at Kai with all her might.

Kai had emerged from his hiding place and stood grinning as he watched Popuri get scolded. He was caught by surprise, and the basket landed upside down on his head. Bits of shell and egg dripped down his face and onto his shoulders.

"Popuri!" Lillia cried. "You come back here and apologize!" It was too late, however. Popuri had already stormed up to her room.

Rod emerged from the chicken scoop and stood next to his wife. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Your daughter." Lillia replied. However, she was smiling now as she watched Kai stomp off towards his hut as though she was recalling fond memories.

Rod laughed. "How old were you?"

"About her age." Lillia replied.

Rod laughed again. "I don't know why you're so hard on her. You were worse!"

"Don't give me that! You deserved it!" Lillia laughed. "And I was never as bad as her!"

Rod smiled mischievously. "Worse!" He repeated. He put an arm around Lillia, drawing her close, and together they walked back to the house.

"I'll have to give her a talking-to." Lillia sighed.

"Leave the girl alone!" Rod laughed. "You mark my words! If my daughter attacked that boy, he deserved it!"

"Oh, you men just don't like Kai!" Lillia laughed.

Rod looked at her sideways.

"Oh, alright, honey. I'll just calm her down." Lillia sighed.

Rod laughed and gave her a squeeze. "Don't worry about Popuri. She'll grow up. After all, you did!" And he ran into the house as Lillia seized an abandoned egg from the ground.

It was getting dark when Elpitha heard a knock on her door. She had been lying on her bed, reading a book, but now she rose and put her book aside. It was Jack.

"Hey!" He said happily. "I just stopped by to see if you wanted to join me for dinner. It gets pretty lonely in that big house by myself." Over the past year, Jack and Gotz had been working on Jack's house. It was two floors now and three times the size of what it was.

"Great! I can see the finished project!" Elpitha replied.

Jack took her on a tour of the new house. On the second floor there were three bedrooms, a bathroom, and a den. On the first floor were the master bedroom, another bathroom, a kitchen, a dining room, as well as a second den.

"Wow, it's like two houses, one on each floor!" Elpitha laughed. "Why so many bedrooms?"

"Well, eventually I'm gonna have kids, right?" Jack laughed.

"Kids! How many are you planning on having?" Elpitha laughed.

"Two or three. Maybe more! Why? Don't you want to have any kids?" Jack asked.

"Well if I do, I'll send them all over here!" Elpitha laughed.

Jack became more quiet as they ate. Something seemed to be troubling him. It was as they were finishing desert that he finally seemed to find his voice.

"So, Elpitha… You don't want to have any kids at all?" He asked.

Elpitha laughed. "Still on about kids? Look, it's not like I'm going to stop liking you because you want kids!"

"I know, I know." Jack replied quickly. "I only meant… Seems a shame not to have any kids…"

"Oh, don't worry about me. It's not that I don't want any. It's just… Well, it's a scary prospect, you know?" Elpitha replied.

Jack perked up at this. "Yes…yes, of course!" He laughed. "Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it." Elpitha laughed.

Jack watched from his porch as Elpitha walked home later on that night. The slam of the door echoed through the house as Jack came back inside. As happy as he was that morning when he surveyed the finished work, there was something lacking now. The house seemed empty and hollow. It was missing something.

"I don't believe her! I mean, there she was, flaunting Kai in my face!" Cliff cried, slamming his beer mug on the table.

"Yeah, imagine that…" Ann sighed, watching Cliff's every move.

"I mean, first she leads me on. Then, she acts like I'm crazy for asking her out, and NOW she flaunts every other guy in town in my face!" Cliff continued, taking a huge gulp of beer afterwards.

"Yeah! Imagine that!" Ann parroted.

Cliff burped. "Man…I think…think I had too much beer…" He hiccupped.

"Yes! Poor thing! You need some air!" Ann cried.

"Yeah…yeah, air…" Cliff groaned.

"A walk on the beach! I'd love to!" Ann cried.

"Huh? Wha?" Cliff asked.

That was enough for Ann. She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out the door.

Doug laughed as he handed Jeff a beer. "That's my Ann! Always taking things slow. Well, I suppose it's good that she plays hard to get."

Jeff choked on his beer.

**Until next time…**


	29. New Love and Old

**A/N: Two short dream sequences, and a little Jack and Elpitha drama. Ready? Go!**

The house creaked as wind lashed it, and the windows flashed as lightning struck outside. There was another crash of thunder and Elpitha counted the seconds that passed afterwards. One…two…three…FLASH! That crash of lighting struck about a half a mile away.

Elpitha was ten years old once again and back in her old bedroom. Thunderstorms always thrilled her. She climbed out of bed and padded over to the window, pressing her face against the glass. She traced the patterns of raindrops falling on the window pain with a finger and looked eagerly up at the sky. There was another loud crash of thunder, and Elpitha began counting as she looked eagerly up at the sky. One…two…

A thin blue line flew across the sky as though it had been drawn there by an invisible hand. Elpitha pressed her face closer to the glass, attempting to see where the flash would land. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she began to study the sky and strain her ears for another crash. It came and she began to count. O….CRASH! Elpitha fell back as the whole world seemed to light up. She scrambled back to the window and peered outside. Lightning had struck in her backyard, leaving a large scorch mark in the middle of the lawn where she had placed a tall metal pinwheel. The pinwheel was no more.

Elpitha hardly had time to register the loss of her pinwheel when the door to her bedroom flew open. A little girl padded quickly to her and hugged her around the knees.

"Eli! Eli! I scared! No more litny! Make it top!" She cried as she attempted to scamper into Elpitha's arms. Elpitha sat down on the floor to make it easier for her to reach her. The little girl hugged Elpitha tight around the middle. "I scared! I scared!"

"I'm scared!" Elpitha sat up in bed and stared down at the little girl who had crawled into her bed and was now hugging her around the middle. It was May, and with a jolt, Elpitha remembered where she was.

Barley had to go away to sell some livestock on the mainland and had asked Elpitha to stay over at his house to look after things. She was sleeping in the guest room of Barley's house, and Barley's granddaughter was crying into her stomach. Elpitha reached down automatically and pulled May into a hug. The little girl in the dream had given her something to think about. She was beginning to realize why she had taken such a liking to May as well as why she had been so desperate to find and save May that night so long ago, when Joanna had come back to town.

"It's alright, little one." Elpitha laughed, making room for May on the bed. "Why don't you sleep in here tonight?"

Jack finished moving the final bookshelf against the wall. "Well, that's the last one, Mary. Mary?" He peeked around the bookshelf towards the writing desk where Mary worked. She was poring over a crumpled sheet of paper. "Mary?"

Mary jumped at the sound of her name, cramming the paper in a pocket. "What? Yes…oh, the shelves! Thank you Jack! It was nice of you to volunteer!"

"Well, the sprites stopped by and volunteered to do my chores. I didn't want to take advantage of them, but those little guys won't take 'no' for an answer. I had some free time, and I knew Gray was busy at the forge and wouldn't be able to help you for a while." Jack replied.

Mary laughed. "Gray… He's so adorable sometimes. We're both so shy, you know. It's like we're children first learning how wonderful love can be… Do you remember feeling that way?"

Jack laughed as well. Then he smiled sadly. "Yes, I do, as a matter of fact."

Mary smiled. "Tell me about her."

"We grew up together. I knew she was the only one for me even as a boy, but she…died. I was fifteen. She was twelve." Jack said. His eyes glistened.

"That's awful! What happened?" Mary cried.

"She lost her family in a fire. It was awful. I was there. My father was the fire chief and in charge of putting out the blaze. That's how we became friends, you know. Her father was a fireman as well. Anyway, her parents and little sister were lost. My parents were planning to take her in since she didn't have much family, but it didn't end up happening. Soon after that she ran away and was killed in a bus wreck." Jack gave a sad chuckle. "They never found a body, you know. Just a necklace that I had given her in the wreckage. Sometimes I pretend that she somehow survived…but I know she would never have parted with that necklace…"

Mary stared at Jack. "Her father was a…fireman…and her mother…what did her mother do?"

Jack snapped back to reality. "Her mother? Her mother was a writer. Why?"

"What? Um, no reason!" Mary said quickly. "So she lost her parents and little sister… poor thing…"

"Yeah. She was really attached to her little sister, you know. It was funny how protective of her she was. She even had a nickname for her. Mikri. It means "little one." Jack replied.

"Mikri…like Elpitha's dog?" Mary asked.

"Yeah." Jack laughed. "Elpitha…she reminds me so much of her. Sometimes I think someone up there is taunting me. Maybe that's why I…" Jack swallowed. "Well we're friends."

Mary recognized the look in Jack's eyes and her heart broke for him. At the same time the wheels in her head were working. Could Elpitha be this girl that Jack thinks is dead? If so, why hasn't Elpitha said anything? Surely she would recognize Jack?

It didn't make sense. What was Elpitha hiding? She was obviously running away from her past, but would the pain of what she lost make her so secretive? There was something more. There had to be. If Elpitha's past was too painful for her to deal with, wouldn't she avoid Jack altogether or even leave town? If Jack is her best friend from so long ago, wouldn't she be happy to be reunited with him again? There was more than pain holding Elpitha back. What was it?

Mary stared at the crumpled paper as she walked up the steps to the library.

_Shattered, scattered, broken down_

_Whispers in the air_

_Falling, calling, endless sound_

_Lost without a care_

_Flying, crying, in the night_

_Souls without a home_

_Wallow, follow, those in sight_

_Shadows as they roam_

_Tears, fears, nothing more_

_Guilt and hidden blame_

_Leering, jeering, keeping score_

_Spirits lost in flame_

It was the poem she had taken from Elpitha so long ago. She had been studying it ever since that day in the clinic after Elpitha's accident in the woods. At least one of her suspicions was correct. Elpitha had lost loved ones in a fire. The wording and mood were clear: Elpitha was dealing with a lot of inner turmoil. She feels guilt, perhaps for not being able to prevent it, or because she had survived. There was also blame mentioned there. Who this blame was for was unclear.

Then it struck Mary. Was it Jack? Of course! Why else would Elpitha run from him? She blamed him and didn't want to live in his house or even in his town! That was why she didn't reveal herself! Elpitha probably hadn't forgive Jack yet. She had obviously let go of a lot of her anger. After all, she was close friends with him. However, it seemed as though she wasn't ready to let go of that anger completely. Perhaps that was why she didn't allow herself to feel anything for Jack romantically. She had insisted that they remain friends.

What had Jack done to make Elpitha blame him? If Mary could figure this out, perhaps she could help Elpitha let go of her blame. At the very least, Elpitha would be able to move on. Jack was in love with Elpitha. That much was true. Mary also sensed that Elpitha was holding herself back when it came to Jack. Why? It had to be this blame. She had to let go of the blame.

"Come on, you! You need to get out more! The whole gang's meeting us at the inn." Elli laughed, practically dragging Elpitha by the wrist. Doc walked on Elli's other side carrying baby Mike in his carrier.

"Alright, crazy lady! I'm coming!" Elpitha replied, wrenching her arm free of Elli's grasp.

They walked into the inn to find Jack, Kai, Mary, Gray, Karen, Daniel, and Popuri waiting for them. It was a large round table and there were three seats left for them. Elpitha sat next to Jack.

Everyone Joked and laughed as the night wore on. However, Elpitha noticed that Jack was drinking three times as many beers as anyone else that night. She turned to ask if anything was wrong when a screech made her head snap back around.

"Kai! I've had it!" Popuri cried. She stood up threw her drink into Kai's face. "You're a Jerk and I hate you!"

"You crazy witch!" Kai cried. He threw his drink into Popuri's face. "There! how do you like it!"

"How dare you!" Popuri cried in outrage. "You're always so mean to me Kai! Well I've had it!" She raised her glass as though to strike him with it.

Elli jumped up and grabbed her hand, gently pulling her backwards. "Alright, honey. That's enough now. Come on, why don't we go outside for some air?"

Popuri pulled herself free and put her glass down. "No. I'll go." She began to stomp towards the restrooms.

"Don't bother! I'll go!" Kai cried, also stomping towards the restrooms.

They huffed at one another one last time before heading into the men and ladies' rooms respectively. Everyone stared at them in silence until a sudden snort of laughter made everyone turn towards Jack.

"Now…now there's a c-couple that was meant to be for ya!" Jack laughed. He tried to put his beer mug down but tipped it over in the process, spilling its contents all over the table.

Elpitha jumped up and began mopping it up with some napkins. The rest of the table was silent. Mary stared at Jack as though her heart broke for him. Jack pulled Elpitha back into her seat and she stared at him with concern.

"Jack, I think you've had enough to drink. Do you want to get some air? I'll walk you home." Elpitha said gently.

"There's plenty air here!" Jack cried, waving his arm around the room. "It's…it's great in here! I mean, Elli? Doc? You like it in here? Mary? Gray? You guys like coming here, right? Me too! Karen? Daniel? You guys too, right?" All eyes were on Elpitha and Jack.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Elpitha asked. She began gently running her fingers through the back of his hair in an attempt to calm him.

"Wrong?" Jack laughed. "Nothing…I mean…I guess…friends!"

"Friends?" Elpitha repeated.

"Friends! I have so many…friends!" Jack laughed. He slammed his fist on the table. "Friendship is forever!"

"Jack, come on, sweetie. Let me take you home. I'll stay with you, if you want. We can talk and maybe you'll sleep a little. OK?" Elpitha asked gently.

Jack continued to laugh. "I…I… I mean is there something wrong with me?"

"Of course not!" Elpitha replied.

"Then…why? Why doesn't she love me?" Jack asked with something between a laugh and a sob.

"Who? Who doesn't love you?" Elpitha asked.

"She doesn't…" Jack replied.

"Listen to me, honey. You're a great guy and any woman would be nuts not to want a guy like you. Have you told her your feelings?" Elpitha asked.

"No…" Jack replied.

"Well, you have to tell her, then. It's better than torturing yourself! Just look her in the eyes and say 'I love you.' That's all." Elpitha said.

Jack's eyes began to water. His face was transformed into a mask so desperate that Elpitha felt her own eyes begin to glisten. His eyes met hers. "I love you…"

A look of realization crossed both Elli and Karen's faces.

Elpitha smiled. "There, now. If a guy like you said that to me I would fall for him on the spot."

Jack put his face in his hands.

"Elli, wouldn't you? Wouldn't you fall for…" Elpitha began. She stopped at the look on Elli's face, a mixture of pity and something else…as though she was willing Elpitha to understand something. She found a similar look on Karen and Mary's faces. Why was everyone looking at her like that? Why was she the only one comforting Jack? Why?

Suddenly Elpitha began to understand. She stared from Jack to the rest of the table and finally at her hands. Finally, she looked up.

"No…" She whispered. She stood up and ran for the ladies' room. Elli stood up and ran after her.

"Elpitha? Baby, wait." Elli called. She caught up to Elpitha just as she wrenched the door open. Both women jumped back as two bodies fell to the floor. Everyone in the room gasped. It was Kai and Popuri.

Kai landed on top of Popuri and they were mid-kiss. Popuri's hands were well on their way towards Kai's behind, and Kai's hands were suspiciously close to Popuri's chest.

"Erm…hello everyone." Kai said with a nervous chuckle.

Elpitha turned and ran out of the inn. The wind picked up as she stepped outside. It pushed against her as she ran.

"Elpitha! Wait." Jack emerged from the inn and began to chase after her.

Elpitha ignored him and continued to run. He was faster than her, however, and caught up with her. He grabbed her by the arm and she spun around into his chest. Intoxicated as he was, he handled her more roughly than he normally would.

"Tell me you don't love me." He said. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

"Jack, you're drunk!" Elpitha cried.

"Say it! I need to hear you say it!" Jack cried desperately.

Elpitha looked away from him. "I don't…I can't!"

"Why! Tell me why!" Jack cried, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

Elpitha broke away from him and headed for her house as quickly as she could. The wind howled in her ears as she ran. Ten minutes later she was back home, leaning against her front door and breathing heavily. She was unaware of the time as she stood there, lost in her thoughts, and it didn't seem like very much time had passed when a soft knocking met her ears.

"Elpitha? Are you OK, sweetie? It's Elli. Open up, baby."

After a few moments, Elpitha opened the door. She stood there with the door half open, avoiding Elli's gaze. "Is Jack OK?" She asked quietly.

"Jack's fine. Doc and Daniel took him home. They'll make sure he sleeps it off." Elli replied.

"Oh…OK." Elpitha replied. She was silent for about a minute before flinging herself into Elli's arms. Elli stepped back in surprise as Elpitha sobbed into her shoulder.

"It's OK, sweetie." Elli said quietly. She led Elpitha back into the house and closed the door.

An hour later, Elli had finally managed to get Elpitha to sleep and was on her way home. She planned to get ahold of Mary and Karen in the morning to find out exactly what she had missed all this time.

Meanwhile, Elpitha slept…

A twelve year old Elpitha was in her home town once more. It was dark and she was running down the street towards her home. It was a long street with houses and trees lining it. The trees formed an archway with their branches. Her footsteps, her breath, and every sound she made echoed as she ran. The wind howled in her ears.

_Shattered, scattered, broken down_

_Whispers in the air_

She laughed as she ran, and her laughter seemed to bounce back at her. The stars winked at her. She looked skyward once more to see them, but found the sky clouded over. The night had been so clear before, but now the sky looked smoky. Smoke began to assault her nostrils. Was something on fire?

_Falling, calling, endless sound_

_Lost without a care_

An ominous feeling filled Elpitha's soul. She ran faster now. Something told her that she needed to get home. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. The wind was whispering again. It was calling to her. She ran. She ran as she had never run.

_Flying, crying, in the night_

_Souls without a home_

Finally, she saw it, a charred ruin. It was a smoking pile of ashes and fallen beams. The smell sickened her. The smoke rose to the heavens. Any moonlight that managed to make its way through the smoke created shadows in the ruins that sent chills down Elpitha's spine as she beheld them.

_Wallow, follow, those in sight_

_Shadows as they roam_

Elpitha's eyes widened in shock and horror as she beheld the fragments of her life being scattered in the wind. What had she done? Why had she snuck out that night?

_Tears, fears, nothing more_

_Guilt and hidden blame_

They were gone. Everything was gone.

_Leering, jeering, keeping score_

_Spirits lost in flame_

Elpitha looked up at what was once her house once more and her hands began to clench into fists. Tears began to pour down her face. There was nothing left.

_Tears, fears, nothing more_

She slowly put her hand in a pocket and removed something. She held her closed fist up to her eyes and slowly opened it. A box of matches sat in the middle of her palm. What had she done?

_Guilt and hidden blame, blame, blame…_

**Until next time…**


	30. Runaway

**A/N: I added a itsy bitsy, teeny weeny cliffie hanger at the end. Nothing major, of course. cough**

Mary's room was silent. However, this was not the peaceful silence that usually permeated her room. The air was thick with tension. Mary, Karen, and Elli sat in opposite corners of the room, staring in different directions. Mary had just finished explaining to the others what she had discovered about Elpitha and Jack. Elli was the first to speak.

"We should confront Elpitha. We should get both her and Jack together and make things known." She said.

Mary shook her head. "No, Elli. Elpitha obviously is hiding things from Jack for a reason."

"Because she thinks Jack is to blame for her family's loss and hasn't forgiven him yet." Karen Chimed in.

"Right. If we force this knowledge out of her, she would be hurt and angry. She ran away once. She may do it again. She needs to be ready to let things go first. We need to get her to a state in which she feels safe and comfortable before anything is revealed. It's important that she doesn't lose her trust in us." Mary continued.

"You're right." Elli replied. "If that's the case, though, then how do we go about this?"

"Well, we should talk to her. She might get upset at first, but if we reason with her, she'll understand." Karen said.

"Karen's right. Whatever we do, though, we have to keep two things straight. First, we have to make sure she can't run off before we've gotten our point across. Second, we have to make her understand that we only want the best for her." Mary said.

"Alright, then, ladies. How shall we go about this?" Elli asked.

Jack rubbed his head as he climbed the steps to Elpitha's front door. His hangover was terrible, but he didn't allow it to keep him indoors. He had to apologize to Elpitha before he lost her for good. He had broken his promise to her, and he needed to make things right. Why did he lose control? How could he have allowed himself to get so drunk? He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Not even Mikri's bark greeted him.

"Elpitha? Elpitha, please open the door. Elpitha, I'm sorry." Jack called. He knocked on the door again. "I know I broke my promise. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was saying. I didn't mean it!" It was a lie, and it hurt him to say it.

No sound met Jack's ears and he began to pound on the door. "Elpitha! Open up! I need to talk to you! Slam the door in my face afterwards if you want, but let me explain first! Elpitha!" He pounded on the door with all of his might.

Jack stepped back in shock as the door opened a crack. The wind picked up and blew against his back. The door creaked on its hinges. Little by little it opened further, until Jack was able to see inside. His breath caught in his throat. Bare furniture and empty, half-open drawers met Jack's eyes. The house was empty. Without a second thought he turned and ran with all of his might towards the docks.

"Alright, girls. I think we have a plan. Let's go find Elpitha." Elli sighed. Karen and Mary nodded and followed her towards the bedroom door. As they headed down the stairs to the front door, pounding met their ears. Mary ran and opened the door. Jack practically fell forward into the room.

"Mary! Karen! Elli! Is she here?" Jack cried.

"Who?" Elli asked, knowing the answer.

"Elpitha! She's gone!" Jack cried.

"Gone!" Mary cried. "What do you mean gone!"

"Gone! Her house is empty! She's not at the docks! Do you think she could have hitched a ride with Zack this morning?" Jack asked.

"I don't know! Let's go ask him!" Karen cried. "He's gotta be around somewhere!"

Elpitha sat on a small suitcase near the edge of the cliff on Mother's Hill. She had spoken to Won early that morning and learned that he was expecting a "special shipment" of "discount" merchandise late that evening. It would be her perfect chance to get to the mainland without being noticed. Until then, she would have to lay low. Mikri was sleeping next to her, her tail flapping dejectedly between her back legs. The wind stirred gently and without force.

Footsteps crunched along the path leading to the cliff and Elpitha spun around. Before she could do anything, Gotz's shaggy head emerged from the path followed by the rest of his body. Before she knew what was happening he was standing next to her, admiring the view. He took no notice of Elpitha's suitcase or Mikri, and when he spoke, it was almost as if he was speaking to himself instead of Elpitha.

"You should be careful up here." He grunted. "It's dangerous. Accidents happen."

Elpitha nodded.

"I don't blame you, though. It's very peaceful up here." Gotz took a deep breath and let it out with a grunt-like sigh. "Did I ever show you a picture of my family?"

Elpitha shook her head. She was shocked. She knew Gotz had lost his family, but she had never heard him speak of them before. He took a worn photograph out of his pocket and handed it to her. The picture was faded, but still visible. A much younger looking Gotz had his arm around a pretty woman. He held a little girl up on his shoulder with his other arm. Elpitha smiled weakly and handed the picture back to Gotz. What on earth had gotten into him?

Suddenly Gotz sat down next to her. "I don't know why I came up here. Normally I stay away from this place, but as I was wandering by to chop some more wood, a gust of wind blew the scent of wildflowers towards me. It reminded me of them, and I had to drop my axe and come up here. This is where I lost them… My daughter heard that a special flower grew up here and she wanted to pick it for me… She snuck out of the house, and when my wife realized where she had gone, chased after her. After that…well…as I said, accidents happen." Gotz hung his head. "For a while after that, I didn't know if I could go on. This place, grows on you though. It's a small village, and it becomes so that everyone here is your family. My loss has made me a bit of a recluse, but even so…family is nice…even if it's not your own. They helped me to find a sense of peace, you know?"

Elpitha nodded once more.

Gotz stood up and began to head back down the path. "Better get back to work." He grunted. He breathed in deeply and smiled faintly. "I seem to have a newfound energy for it." The wind picked up and Elpitha caught the scent of wildflowers on the air. As Gotz began to crunch back down the path, Elpitha could have sworn she saw the faint silhouette of a little girl scatter in the wind and rise towards the sky.

The wind was picking up again, and Elpitha felt restless. It could have been her imagination, but she was picking up the scent of ashes in the air. She had come up to the cliff to avoid people despite her dislike of the area since the hurricane. However, there weren't many places where she could hide out.

Elpitha felt unsettled and frightened. How could her past have come upon her so quickly? She stood up finally, and began to trudge back down the mountain path. It didn't matter if she ran into anyone. If she wanted to leave, they couldn't stop her. Besides, she knew there was still one person who would listen to her without judgment.

Ellen had had many talks with Elpitha in the past. Her calm demeanor and wise advice had made Elpitha comfortable around her from the start. Elpitha's frequent visits were part of the reason that she had become friends with Elli. She had no idea that Elli, Karen, and Mary were busy plotting with Jack. She was just grateful that no one was on the road as she headed toward's Ellen's house.

Ellen was home alone, knitting in her rocking chair, to Elpitha's relief. Elpitha sat down by Ellen's feet, as she usually did.

Ellen looked down from her knitting. "What's wrong, dear?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Who said anything was wrong?" Elpitha asked.

"Come on, dear. Do we really have to play this game now? At my age, every minute could be your last!" Ellen laughed.

"Alright, alright. Don't get all dramatic on me. I…I… oh I don't know how to say this…" Elpitha stammered.

Ellen set her knitting aside. "Is it about Jack?" She asked. Elpitha stared. "Sasha stopped by. I heard about what happened last night."

"Oh… Yeah. It's… People here…don't… People here don't know me. They don't know who I am." Elpitha replied.

Ellen leaned forward. "You don't know who you are. You ran away from something. I don't know what it is, but you're still running from it."

Elpitha blanched. "I…"

"You don't have to say anything. Just keep this advice in mind. Guilt won't go away until you are open about it to those you care about. You worry about what others will think but you don't give them a chance to show you for themselves. You're making assumptions without trusting them and that's not fair." Ellen said.

"I don't… You don't understand!" Elpitha stammered.

"I do understand, and you understand as well." Ellen replied firmly. She sat back and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, dear. I'm just so tired."

Elpitha stood up. "Do you want me to help you to bed?" She asked, concerned.

"No, no, dear. I'll just sleep right here. I'm just so…tired…" Ellen whispered with a yawn. She closed her eyes.

Elpitha took a neatly folded blanket off of the couch and draped it over Ellen. She began to tuck the blanket in around Ellen. She stopped suddenly. The blanket fell to the floor, and Elpitha backed away from the rocking chair.

Elli walked up the steps to her grandmother's house. She was distracted, hardly noticing that the door was already ajar as she pushed it open. Elpitha had not been at the beach. They needed to find her.

"Grandma?" Elli called. "It's Elli. I just wanted to ask…" She stopped at the sight of Elpitha standing in the hallway leading into the living room.

Doc came out of the living room, white-faced. He stopped at the sight of Elli. Without a word, he walked over and put his arms around her.

"What is it?" Elli asked with concern. "Doc, what is it?"

Doc's only reply was to squeeze her tighter.

Elli looked towards the living room. "Oh, no… Doc, no!"

Doc's voice shook. "She went in her sleep. She didn't feel a thing."

Elli struggled to get free. "No! She couldn't…"

"It was just her time, dearest." Doc said soothingly. "I'm so sorry…"

Elli broke free of him and ran into the living room. Seconds later her scream echoed into the hallway. Doc ran in after her.

Elpitha ran both her hands through her hair, stopping halfway. She crouched down and put her face into her knees, crying.

Ellen's funeral was held the next day. The whole town was there to mourn her loss and to celebrate her life. It was a difficult day for all involved, but especially for Elli and Stu, who had come to know Ellen as a mother as well as a grandmother. Stu was the last to drop a goddess drop onto the casket, his little hand trembling. Then he turned and ran towards the square. Elli was going to run after him, but Doc stopped her.

"Let him settle down. He'll be alright."

As everyone was heading toward the inn, Elpitha walked timidly over to Elli.

"Elli, I…I'm sorry. I didn't realize…if I could have gotten to Doc before…" She whispered, avoiding Elli's eyes.

Elli smiled sadly and lifted Elpitha's chin. "It's OK." She said kindly. "It wasn't your fault, Elpitha."

Before Elpitha could reply, Manna approached them.

"It's a shame about your grandmother, dear." She said, patting Elli on the back. Then she spied Elpitha. "Elpitha, you were there when it happened weren't you?"

Elpitha nodded.

"So you say she said she was tired?" Manna asked.

Elpitha nodded once more.

"Well, dear, no offense, but you should have been a little faster on the trigger." Manna sighed.

Elpitha choked. "I…I…"

"I mean, when an old woman starts dropping off like that, it's never a good sign." Manna continued.

"But…I thought she just wanted a nap… She always naps in the afternoons!" Elpitha cried.

"At her age, you can't be too careful. You should have thought of these things." Manna scolded.

Elpitha didn't reply. She turned and began to walk away, building up speed as she went and eventually breaking into a run.

Elli shot Manna a dirty look. "Elpitha, wait!" She called, but Elpitha had gone.

Later on that evening, Stu still sat by the goddess pond, sniffling as he dejectedly threw rocks into the water. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his older sister sneaking up on him. He jumped when he felt her hand gently caress the back of his head.

"Where have you been, sweetheart? I've been worried." She asked gently. Stu didn't answer. He turned his face towards the water once more and ignored her. Elli continued to stroke the back of his head. "Stuie, I know you miss grandma, and I know it hurts very much right now. Do you want to tell me about it?" Elli asked kindly.

"What's going to happen now?" He asked.

"Well, you're going to stay with me and Doc." Elli replied with a small smile.

Stu began to cry and Elli scooped him up. "What's the matter, Stuie? Don't you want to stay with me?" She asked, giving him a kiss on the side of his head.

"No! You're mean, and I don't want you!" Stu sniffled.

Elli chuckled despite herself. "I'll be nicer. I promise."

"I want grandma…" Stu whispered. He put his face into Elli's shoulder and began to cry once more.

"I know, baby. I know…" Elli replied. She gave him another kiss and began to walk slowly towards the clinic.

Jack had just gotten home from the inn. He worried about Elpitha. She hadn't show up to the inn with the others. Normally he would have gone to visit her and make sure that she was alright, but after the incident at the bar, he knew that he would only make things worse. The funeral had prevented her from leaving, but for how long? It was better for him to leave her alone. If she settled down long enough, he could try to patch things up.

Jack had just taken his shirt off in preparation for bed when a soft knock sounded on his door. He answered it, hoping to be rid of the visitor soon. It had been a long day and he was tired.

"Hello…" A voice whispered.

Elpitha stood in his doorway. She looked down at her feet, her hair falling into her face.

Jack stared at her in shock. "I…Elli was looking for you. We were worried." Jack stuttered.

Elpitha didn't reply. She walked inside without an invitation. Jack, who was still too astounded to react, simply closed the door after her. She walked over to the other side of the room and peered out of a window. It was a few minutes before Jack found his voice.

"Elpitha, I know how hard it's been for you these past few days. Please believe me when I say I'm so sorry for breaking my promise." Jack said earnestly. "I…I was drunk. I didn't know what I was saying. I didn't mean it." It was a lie, but a necessary one.

Elpitha continued to stare out of the window without answering.

"I want to help you. I know you're in a lot of pain right now. Please let me. I'll do anything I can for you. Tell me what to do." Jack continued.

Elpitha turned around suddenly, and a single tear was rolling down her left cheek. She crossed the room in a manner of seconds, finding herself so close to Jack that she could feel his breath. "Make me numb…" She whispered. "I don't want to feel anymore…"

She began kissing him, her hands traveling over his chest and back. Jack was taken by surprise. He went rigid and began backing away, but she followed until he was trapped against the wall. He couldn't help it. He wanted her, and soon he was returning her kiss. His arms were closing around her waist, and he was pulling her closer. Jack could feel the tears on Elpitha's face. She was crying even as she kissed him. Her kisses were forceful and urgent. Her body pressed up against his. Her hands were traveling lower and lower. They were fiddling with his belt.

Jack was losing control. His body was screaming for her. He had dreamed of this for so long. He could have her. She was his. His hands traveled. He felt bare skin and knew that she had wriggled out of her shirt. However, his face was wet. He could still feel her tears. This was wrong.

She was in pain and looking for some sort of release. She still blamed herself for Ellen's death, and she was being self-destructive. He could have her, but it would destroy her. She would hate herself. She would hate him. This was wrong, but he couldn't stop. She wanted him. This was his chance. Her hands were undoing his belt. She was sliding it off. It was so close. Just a little longer and he could have her. He loved her. He needed her. This was wrong. This was so wrong…

"No, Elpitha." Jack whispered, breathless. He gently pushed her back. "This is wrong. You're hurting right now. It wouldn't be right." He picked up her shirt and handed it to her.

Elpitha suddenly became very aware of herself, standing in the middle of the room in her bra. She quickly put on her shirt. Her face was reddening with rage. She was breathing heavily. "I…how dare you…you told me…how dare you!" She cried between breaths.

"I'm sorry, but you're not thinking clearly right now. You would regret it, Elpitha." Jack said gently.

Elpitha ran towards the door, but Jack caught her in his arms. She fought him, but he held her tight. "Shhh. Honey, calm down. Stay here with me. I promise I'll let you go once you're calm." He said soothingly.

Elpitha didn't answer. She continued to struggle despite Jack's refusal to let her go. Finally, she kneed him in the groin. Jack let go and fell to the floor. By the time he managed to get up again, Elpitha had escaped. He ran out after her.

"Elpitha, come back!" He cried into the night, but there was no reply. She was gone.

**Until next time…**


	31. The Ultimatum

**A/N: Better late than never! Here is chapter 31. Things of interest here? Well we have the first appearance of a main HM character, an ultimatum, and the origin of the harvest sprites and the kappa! You also learn a bit about the wind.**

Elpitha was running again as she had done on that fateful night so many years ago. There was no laughter this time, however, and the only sound to be echoed back at her was her ragged breathing. The wind was howling in her ears as she ran, and she could smell ashes. It was frightening her. She wasn't sure where she was heading until the great doors of the church met her eyes. She stood just on the threshold of the property, staring at them in awe. The wind seemed to tug at her even as it pushed her towards the church. She stood there for what seemed like hours, and Ellen's words echoed in her ears.

_Guilt won't go away until you are open about it to those you care about._

She needed to confess. Was Carter still up? She would have to wake him up, if not. It seemed so late, and yet Elpitha was wide awake. She was catching another scent on the air, spring breeze. It was the scent of the candles that her mother used to buy. They would always soothe her little sister to sleep when she was fussy. Tears began to pour down Elpitha's eyes as she took her first step towards the church. The doors seemed to loom in front of her as the wind whistled in her ears. It was almost as if something was calling to her.

The doors creaked on their hinges, the sound echoing ominously through the whole church, as Elpitha hesitantly pushed them open. It was dark and a chill ran down Elpitha's spine as she let the door close silently behind her. Her footfalls echoed as she walked.

"Carter?" She called timidly.

A gust of air brushed past Elpitha from behind and it felt as though someone, or something, had scampered by. Elpitha gasped.

"Carter?" She called again.

There was a sound up ahead in the confessional. It sounded almost like someone was scurrying around. Elpitha heard the distinct clunk of something falling over. Elpitha stopped in her tracks.

"Carter? Is that you?" Elpitha called, her voice shaking. Silence greeted her.

The wind outside was howling violently, and Elpitha's fear was increasing. It was dark and creepy inside that church, and the air felt thick, as though some unknown entity was filling the room. She wanted to run. She wanted to find Mikri and head over to Jack's, or Elli's. However, she was frozen with fear. There was nowhere to run. She was trapped, a prisoner in her own tortured soul. She could feel her skeletons begin to ooze out of her pores, being sucked out by the same oppressive force that seemed to steal the breath from her lungs.

Elpitha began to walk forward, each step lasting an eternity. She was being childish. Only Carter would be in the church this late. He lived in the basement, after all. Obviously he was up late and rummaging around in the confessional. At the very worst, it could be one of the Harvest Sprites sleepwalking. The only way to know for sure was to go and find out. Did a light just flicker in Carter's side of the confessional? It was probably her imagination. She was frightening herself needlessly.

"Carter?" Elpitha called timidly. She pushed the confessional door open and stepped inside. It was dark, and Elpitha shivered as the door creaked shut behind her. She sat down on the bench and stared expectantly at the window separating Carter's side of the confessional. She could still hear the scurrying from the other side of the wall. It was faint, but distinct, and the fear inside Elpitha increased tenfold, nearly bringing her to tears.

"Carter, please answer me. I…I need to confess. I'm sorry it's so late, but…EEK!" Elpitha jumped back as the window slammed open with such violence that the cubicle shook. "C…Carter?"

A flash of green light suddenly burst through the opening, sending Elpitha sprawling from the cubicle. She stood up and tried to run towards the doors with all of her might, only to fall backwards almost instantly by an invisible wall. Elpitha looked up, shielding her eyes from the bright green glow that assaulted them. It seemed as though she would be blinded but, quite suddenly, the glow vanished to reveal a figure.

She was robed in a green garment that fell below her feet. The material was so delicate that it seemed as though the fabric had been spun from spider webs. Her hair was green as well and collected into two buns at the back of her head. She was hovering off of the ground and smiling at Elpitha, and there seemed to be a green aura surrounding her form. Even from her sitting position, Elpitha tried to back away, but found herself frozen.

"You can't run away forever." The figure said. Her voice was sweet, and yet there was a depth to it that sent a shiver down Elpitha's spine. Like a child, she stared, wide-eyed, at the woman in awe.

"I…I…who…what…who are you?" Elpitha stammered.

The figure smiled. "I have always tried to appear in a form that would keep from frightening mortals. This is as close to mortal as I can appear, I'm afraid. I'm disappointed in Carter, however. Hasn't he told you anything about the Harvest Goddess? I'm not just a fairytale, you know."

Elpitha struggled to control her breathing. Her heart hammered in her chest. "Pleased to meet you. I'm late for…for an appointment. I better go!" Elpitha said with a nervous laugh.

"You came to confess, did you not? An excellent idea. I decided to field this confession myself. Carter is sleeping. There is no point in waking him." The Harvest Goddess laughed.

"I…that's great, but…isn't it a little late for confessions?" Elpitha asked. "I better get home and in bed."

"You know it isn't. You came here for a reason, did you not? You came here to confess. Well, I'm listening. Confess. Come, now. She went through all the trouble to lead you here." The Harvest Goddess replied patiently.

Elpitha felt anger begin to stir in her heart. "She? She who?" She asked.

"She's been watching you. She's been watching over you for a long time now." The Harvest Goddess continued.

"Who!" Elpitha cried. "Who do you mean?" The anger was rising, mingling with the fear. Wind began to pick up and blow gently around Elpitha. "Where is that coming from?" She began to catch the scent of candles and of ashes on the wind. "What is that? Who are you talking about?"

"You know who I mean." Replied the Harvest Goddess. She wore a gentle smile and her eyes were kind as well. She looked Elpitha in the eyes, unwilling to let her focus on anything else.

"She's dead." Elpitha replied coldly, her eyes sharpening. "Dead and gone. She didn't lead me here, and as for you, I'm beginning to wonder if I'm hallucinating after a long day."

Elpitha didn't know how it happened. She saw a green blur and heard a loud SMACK. Seconds later she was clutching her cheek, wondering what hit her.

"Hallucinations don't hurt. Neither do dreams." The Harvest Goddess said calmly.

"You know, for a goddess, you're a real b…" Elpitha began.

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?" The Harvest Goddess asked, her eyes glinting.

"Since when do goddesses slap?" Elpitha asked, rubbing her face.

"Well, I chose to use a more human reaction." The Harvest Goddess replied. "Mortals find my usual methods a bit…alarming. I mean, I remember a couple of centuries ago when a troupe of new settlers, eight there were in total, came to town. There was no town, then. I had the land to myself. At first I was happy to see them. It was very lonely on my own, and though the animals kept me company, I began to long for something new. However, I saw how they abused my creations. This land was my masterpiece, and they were destroying it. My anger grew as time went on, and finally they went too far. One of them relieved himself in my lake! Well, I couldn't have that. I disintegrated the offending organ and then changed him into an amphibious version of his former self, forcing him to dwell in my lake forever in his own waste. As for the rest of the settlers…well, after all, the Harvest Sprites are my most faithful subjects. However, if you don't like being slapped, I could…"

"Erm…never mind. I like a bit of masochistic action now and then! Honest!" Elpitha replied quickly. Being slapped was one thing. Spending eternity as a flour sucking midget farm slave was quite another.

"I thought you would see it my way." The Harvest Goddess said, her smile back in place.

"What is it that you want from me? Why are you doing this to me?" Elpitha asked timidly.

"Doing to you? What is it that I am doing to you exactly?" The Harvest Goddess asked.

"Come off it!" Elpitha snapped, her former anger regaining its strength. "All this time, it was you! I keep smelling ashes on the wind! I keep having those horrible dreams! That night with little May! The night Rick died! It was you!"

The smile disappeared from the Harvest Goddess's face and a look of pure sadness masked her face. She was beautiful, and yet Elpitha could have cried for her. "It was not me." She said, her voice taking on an echoing whisper that Elpitha could feel in her bones. "It was her."

"Stop saying that!" Elpitha cried, putting her hands over her ears and shutting her eyes. "Stop it!" It was useless, however. The Harvest Goddess was too strong a force. Her voice still echoed in Elpitha's ears, and instead of darkness, images flashed before Elpitha's closed eyes until she opened them in desperation.

"It was about three years ago that I first noticed that the wind had taken on a change. We are good friends, the wind and I, and it was peculiar the way he suddenly changed his patterns. I realized that he had become an alien force, and it was then that she began to talk to me. She sensed my presence without my having to reveal myself, and I knew she could not be mortal. She explained that she had taken on the characteristics of the wind in my town so that she could keep watch over you."

"She wouldn't keep watch over me…"

"Why not?"

"Never mind…"

"As a matter of fact, she did keep watch over you for quite some time. She's been dropping hints, and pushing you in the right direction. She's been with you for a long time now. It was only recently that she began asking for my help, although I did lend a hand the "night with little May," as you call it."

"The green light…"

"Yes."

"Look, what do you want from me? Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be swimming in your pond or something?"

"You came to confess. Well, I am listening."

"I'm not gonna…I came to see Carter!"

"Well consider yourself blessed. Normally people have to go through middle management, but you went straight to the top. You came to confess. Confess."

Elpitha stared at the floor. What was the worst that could happen? If it was her imagination, hallucinations didn't tell tales, and the Harvest Goddess never appeared on Manna's gossip show. Finally, she took a deep breath. "I…killed my family." She whispered. "I destroyed everything. It was my fault. Everything was my fault. The worst part of it is that all of these great townspeople took me in like one of their own…and they don't know who or what I really am. I am a murderer and I was too much of a coward to face the music… so I ran. I ran from town to town, looking to settle down. I wanted to escape my past, but I didn't deserve escape… They weren't able to escape…" She sat down and put her face in her hands. "I destroyed everything…"

The Harvest Goddess cocked her head to one side. "A murderer? Don't be silly. Do you think I would allow a murderer into my town?"

"But, you did…" Elpitha whispered.

"Well, if you say you murdered your family, tell me how. Tell me why."

"Why? I didn't want to… I was stupid, and it happened. My little sister was always soothed by the scent of these spring breeze candles. I knew… I knew that it was dangerous to leave candles burning during the night. They could fall over. She could have knocked them over. My father was a fireman! I knew it! But…she couldn't sleep. She was restless and I wanted to help her sleep. I lit four candles and she settled down immediately. Then…then I left her alone and ran out to watch the moon and stars. There was a tree I liked to climb so that I could stare at the sky. I left them to die…"

Tears were pouring down Elpitha's face. She sat down and placed her face in her knees, sobbing.

The Harvest Goddess spoke, her voice terrible. "Elpitha, I have heard your confession. Here is my judgment. Confess."

"What?" Elpitha sniffled, looking up. "But…but I just did…"

"Confess to those you care about and who care about you. Confess to your new family."

Elpitha stood up and backed away. "No…no, I can't!"

"You can, and you will. It is the only way that you will heal yourself. It is the only way that you will stop running." The Harvest Goddess replied mercilessly.

"Look, I'm fine. It's all off my chest now. I just…just need to get home and sleep." Elpitha stammered.

"You will confess. You have until the music festival. If you haven't confessed by then, I will reveal you for your own good." The Harvest Goddess said, her voice echoing off of the walls.

"You can't!" Elpitha cried, but the Harvest Goddess had already disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Elpitha sat up late that night, staring at the wall and contemplating everything that had occurred that day. Finally, the emotional exhaustion took over and she fell back on her pillows, allowing the waves of sleep to wash over her.

As the first rays of morning sunshine urged Elpitha to open her eyes, she became aware of a cool hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes to find Elli smiling down at her.

"Morning!" Elli said pleasantly, turning to fully open the curtains on Elpitha's windows.

Elpitha blinked as the sunshine struck her full-force. "What time is it?" She asked, for the first time becoming aware that she was still in the clothes from the night before.

"It's just past seven." Elli replied, bringing Elpitha a mug of coffee as she spoke. "How are you feeling?"

Elpitha felt a pang of guilt as she remembered the events from the night before. Elli was among her best friends, as were Karen and Mary. Was she deceiving them by keeping her secret? Everyone was so kind to her. Some were even protective because they knew that she had no family. What would they say if they knew that the reason she had no family was because they were murdered? What would they do when they found out she was a murderer? Perhaps this was the Harvest Goddess's plan all along. Perhaps her punishment was to be exile and abandonment. Elpitha could not fault the Harvest Goddess for her wrath, however. Deep in her heart, she knew that this was what she deserved.

"I'm… fine." Elpitha stammered. She would confess another time, when she felt stronger.

"Liar." Elli chided. "Come on, now. Tell me where you were last night. We thought you had left town!"

"I was around. Don't worry. I'm fine." Elpitha replied, averting her eyes from Elli's gaze.

Elli lifted Elpitha's chin and met her eyes. "You've had it rough these past days." Elpitha turned away. "Elpitha, please. I'm just trying to help. You'll feel better if you get it off your chest." Elli put her hand on Elpitha's shoulder, but Elpitha shook it off. "Honey, we have to talk about this. Please? Oh, Elpitha, I know that you know Jack from the past! I know about the fire!"

Elpitha's head snapped around, her eyes searching. "What fire?" She asked quietly.

"Please don't be upset. It was Mary who figured it out from an old poem of yours and from talking with Jack. We know you lost your family in a fire and that you blame Jack for it." Elpitha stared and Elli continued. "You have to forgive him. Believe me, baby, I know what it's like to lose your family. I lost my parents too, but you can't blame Jack for your loss." Elli spoke hurriedly, as though she wanted to get it all out before Elpitha could run. "It was an accident, baby. It was just a freak accident. You have to forgive Jack. You have to forgive him because… because he loves you! And… I think you love him too!" Elli reached out to hug Elpitha, but she backed away.

Here was her chance. She could tell Elli everything. She could reveal why she would not let Jack love her. She could explain why she didn't reveal herself to Jack. This was her chance to confess. She looked at Elli. "I don't blame Jack at all. It's just that… that was the past and this is the present. There is no point in going back. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Elpitha looked so worn down that Elli was inclined to let her be. She silently filed away the rest of the conversation away, planning to bring it up again at a more opportune time. "Fair enough. Why don't you come over, then? You look like you could do with some cheering up and little Mikey is dying to see you. Plus I want to keep an eye on you." She said with a smile.

"OK." Elpitha replied.

As they walked up the lane towards the clinic, Elli glanced at Elpitha sideways. "Elpitha?"

"Yeah?"

"About grandma… you know it wasn't your fault, right?"

Elpitha looked up at the sky, fixing the shapes of the clouds in her memory. One of the clouds reminded her of a ball of yarn and she smiled. "Yeah. I know."

**Until next time…**


	32. Moving On

_Laughter echoed through the woods as little eight-year-old Rick chased little eight-year-old Karen through the trees._

"_Give it back, Karen! Give it back!"_

"_Ha ha! Catch me and take it!"_

"_Karen! Dad needs that to feed the chickens! It makes the mill work and I'll be in for it if he finds it missing!"_

"_Then I suggest you run faster!"_

_The rush of the waterfall breaking the surface of the goddess pond was the only thing to break the silence as little Rick and little Karen stared deep into the water._

"_I think I see her, Karen!"_

"_That's a fish, stupid."_

"_No! It's the goddess!"_

"_Oh, yeah? Well then go in and get her!"_

_SPLASH!_

"_Karen! I'm all wet!"_

_Laughter._

_The gentle splashing of a skipping rock sounded as little Rick watched in amazement. Little Karen stood just behind him, beaming proudly._

"_That's amazing, Karen!"_

"_What can I say? I'm the best."_

"_Oh yeah? Well I can do some things better than you."_

"_Like what?"_

"_I'm learning to feed chickens!"_

"_Ha! That's a skill?"_

"_Of course! It's what I'll be doing when we get married!"_

"_Who the heck says I'm marrying you! Get out of the way! You're blocking all the good rocks!"_

Karen watched as the wind rippled the waters of the lake. Rumor had it that a strange being known as "the Kappa" lived in those waters. It was said that he had angered the goddess in some way and ended up spending eternity there. All that was known was that he had a fixation on cucumbers for some reason. However, these were children's myths and ridiculous ones at that. Karen smiled as her eyes wandered to the center of the lake. She bent down and picked up a smooth, flat rock. With a deft movement, she sent it skipping along the surface of the lake. She still had it.

The wind pushed back Karen's hair as she wandered through the woods on her way back from the lake. Her hands brushed the trees as she followed a well-known meandering route to the goddess pond. The gentle crashing of the waterfall greeted her ears as she arrived at last, gazing almost reverently at the otherwise silent waters. Her eyes glistened, a single watery orb escaping them. It fell and disturbed the surface of the pond.

As Karen stared at the ripples created by her teardrop, she noticed the water begin to change. A shimmering green light mingled with the ripples, creating a sort of mirror at the edge of the pond. Another drop fell from Karen's eyes and landed a short distance from the first. The surface of the water broke, sending fresh ripples scurrying across the pond. The green glow became more pronounced. Karen stared at it in amazement and then blinked in surprise. Rick's face smiled up at her, his image rippling slightly with the water. His eyes met hers, and Karen knew that this was more than a simple reflection. He saw her. He was smiling at her.

His smile was pure and sincerely happy. Wherever he was, he was at peace. Karen felt her eyes filling to the brim. Her hand flew up to her mouth, choking back something between a sob and outright laughter. Rick's eyes moved down from her own to her left pocket. Karen reached into it with her other hand and removed a blue feather. Daniel had given it to her that morning. Rick's smile widened and he nodded reassuringly at her. Karen gasped and reached out to him as though she wanted to pull him out of the water, but the surface was shimmering again. He was gone, the ripples settling innocently back into their places as though nothing had happened.

"Oh Rick…" Karen whispered. "Was it really you?" Her brimming eyes spilled over, and she placed a hand over her face. The other hand shook violently, and the blue feather slipped from her grasp, falling at a painfully slow pace into the water. Karen grasped at it frantically, but her flailing arms only sent gusts of air to push it farther away from her. Just as she prepared to go into the pond after it, a flash of green light burst from the water, and the Harvest Goddess appeared, hovering inches above the pond, blue feather in hand. Karen stepped back in shock.

"Thank you for the offering!" The Harvest Goddess cried. She took a look at the feather. "Oh my…"

"You're… you're the Harvest Goddess!" Karen cried.

"Yes, dear. So I am. Now about this offering… You seem like a very sweet girl, and I'm sure anyone would be lucky to have you, but I'm um… not looking for a relationship right now… especially not one of… that nature." The Harvest Goddess replied.

Karen stared. "What? Oh! No! I dropped it by accident! My boyfriend gave that to me."

The Harvest Goddess sighed. "I should have known. No one brings me offerings anymore. I feel so deserted…"

Karen jumped, reaching frantically around in her pockets. "Oh… I um…" She removed a small, square, and thin package with a Trojan horse on the wrapping. "Care for… oh!" Karen blushed, cramming it as deep into her pocket as it would go. She pulled out another object. "Want some gum?"

The Harvest Goddess yawned. "No, thanks." When Karen reached into her other pocket, she added, "And I'm not interested in your birth control pills, either."

Karen's face turned a deeper shade and her hand fell limply at her side. "Oh… um, sorry."

"Relax, dear. I know you're not here to give an offering. I know all about Daniel."

"Oh…" Karen whispered. She suddenly felt something in her pocket and she reached in to find the blue feather there. She looked up at the Harvest Goddess.

"You look troubled. Can I be of assistance?" The Harvest Goddess asked kindly.

"No! Yes! I um… Can I… Can I ask you something?" Karen stammered.

"Of course, dear." The Harvest Goddess replied.

"I saw an… image in the water. I saw…"

"You saw Rick."

"Yes! You… You've seen him too?"

"I take a special interest in my townspeople, dear, and I happen to know for a fact that Rick has been keeping an eye on you. Seems like there's a lot of that going on lately. A Goddess's work is never done."

"Was that really…"

"It was him, yes."

"And you've…talked to him…"

"I have, yes."

"Can…can you give him a message for me?" Karen asked timidly, keeping her eyes firmly on the ground. When no response came, she chanced a glance upward to find the Harvest Goddess watching her complacently. Her gaze shot back downward.

"I'm afraid she can't communicate with you the way I can, so it is pointless to wait for an answer. Either way, Rick is no longer part of her realm, so I'm afraid she can't really help you." The Harvest Goddess said, finally.

Karen looked up. "What?"

"Mother Earth. Were you not speaking to her? You were looking right at her."

"Oh, no! I was asking you…" Karen cried, keeping her eyes on the goddess. "You can speak to him, right? Can you tell him something for me?"

"Tell him yourself, dear. Your words will find their way to him. Besides, he keeps a close eye on you already."

Karen looked down once more, and when she looked up again to speak, she found herself alone. The Harvest Goddess had disappeared. Karen felt alone and confused. She glanced at the water, hoping to find something or someone there, but it was clear and calm as always. She turned and made her way back towards home. What had she seen? The Harvest Goddess had told her that it was really Rick that she had seen. Was it true? Was he truly happy where he was, and was he truly happy that she was moving on? Her footsteps sounded hollow to her as she clopped along the brick path leading towards the town. It was early morning and few were stirring as of yet. The houses seemed deserted. The whole world seemed to be asleep.

She turned and took the path that lead towards the square instead of heading up the more direct route to the store. It was so quiet out there, and when she got home there would be rustling and bustling and the usual morning rituals that seemed to spread across the whole town, rousing it from its slumber. She wanted to think. She wanted to make sense of everything that she had seen. She walked through the square and up the path leading towards the church. The cemetery was right next door, and she paused at the gate, peering in towards Rick's grave. Could he really hear her if she spoke to him? She walked in absently, lost in her thoughts. Her hand passed over the grave markers as she walked, touching them lightly as though she used them for support, but was afraid of disturbing those that rested below. Rick's grave marker was at the end of the row, and she stopped in front of it, her eyes passing over the dirt as though she could see him lying there, sleeping soundly.

"I think I saw you today." She said quietly, tracing the letters carved into his grave marker with a finger. "I think you tried to tell me something."

The wind was warm and gentle despite the fact that the summer days were slipping by. Soon the autumn breeze would chase the summer days away, darkening the beautiful greens with moldy browns in preparation for the barren winter, when a sterile white took over the town. It was sad, and yet beautiful. Even decaying leaves are pleasant, falling gently from branches and peppering the ground in their multi-colored dresses. Even frozen snow and ice, collecting in drifts and hills, is an image to behold from a frosty window. Everything has its beauty, even a lonely grave marker in a quiet cemetery just before the sun has fully risen in the sky.

Karen's eyes continued to rake the dirt on Rick's grave. Her hand traveled along the marker, gently, as though caressing a face. "I hope you're truly happy wherever you are." She whispered. "I hope you are finally at peace. I loved you Rick. And though I think some part of me always will… I hope you can forgive me for moving on."

Karen reached into her pocket and pulled out a small wooden cog tied onto a string like a necklace. "You can have this back, now." Karen said, giving a small chuckle despite the tears spilling down her face. "I think the mill got along fine without it, though." She hung the cog on the marker and stepped back. "Goodbye, Rick. You'll always be in my heart."

Karen left the cemetery, but instead of heading home, she turned and walked back towards the square. She wanted to meet Daniel when he arrived on the ferry. She had an answer to his question.

Elpitha was playing with little Mike at the clinic when Elli claimed that Stu had skinned his knee, and she was going to take a look at it. She ignored Elpitha's insinuation that she was a fire breathing witch who would find the most unnecessarily painful way to bandage poor little Stu. After all, she had a plan, and part of that plan was not chasing Elpitha around the clinic with an upraised feather duster.

Mary was just down the lane when Elli exited the clinic. They nodded gravely at one another. Karen came up the other lane, and Mary and Elli ran up to meet her.

"Hey, guys! I think…" Karen began.

Elli hushed her with a wave of her hand. "Shhh! Use the secret language we came up with!"

Karen rolled her eyes. "I thought we were kidding around!"

"No, no! Elli's right! We can't risk Elpitha hearing!" Mary cried.

Karen sighed. "Fine! The…uh… The bald eagle found his wig!"

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" Elli cried, exasperated.

Karen tried once more. "Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep!"

"Oh my goodness! You're getting married!" Mary asked.

"What? Yes! How did you… I mean… that's not what I meant!" Karen cried.

Elli turned and saw Jack coming up the lane. "The blue-footed booby flies at dawn!" She hissed.

"Oh! That's right! Now I remember it!" Karen laughed.

"No! Now! He's coming!" Elli screeched.

Mary and Karen jumped and dashed into the clinic while Elli ran up to meet him.

"Jack! Oh, Jack!" She called, a little too pleasantly.

"Hi, Elli." Jack said, a little put off by her strange tone.

"Can I borrow you, sweetie? I need some help at the clinic!"

"Um… Well I sort of…"

"That's great! You're such a doll! Come along now!" Elli sang, catching Jack by the arm and dragging him up the steps.

Karen and Mary dashed into the clinic and found Elpitha in the lobby, little Mike on her lap.

Karen snatched up little Mike. "Elpitha!" She cried, out of breath. "You have to get in the back!"

"Yes!" Mary agreed. "We, uh, have a surprise for you!"

Elpitha raised an eyebrow. "Are you two coming on to me?"

"Just shut up and get in the back!" Karen cried, grabbing Elpitha by the arm and shoving her into the room. It was not a moment too soon, as Elli came in at that moment with Jack.

"OK, hun. I have some stuff on really high shelves in the back room, there. Can you get them down for me?" Elli asked.

"Um, sure, I guess." Jack replied, eyeing her warily. He walked into the room and Elli slammed it shut after him.

"We should hire the gourmet to sit in front of the door for a few hours! All we have to do is keep feeding him!" Karen cried.

"No! We'll never find him in time! Let's move the counter over in front of the door! The three of us can do it!" Mary cried.

Elli walked calmly over to the door, removed a key from her pocket, and locked it. "No way out." She said calmly. The three of them shared an evil grin.

It wasn't long before pounding sounded on the door followed by a stream of insults from Elpitha. Elli jumped.

"What did you call me, you little monster? You just wait until I get in there!" Elli cried. She grabbed the key and ran towards the door. Mary held her back.

"You two have got some time together, so I suggest you use it wisely!" Karen called as Mary struggled with Elli. "We have all the time in the world, so the sooner you settle down, the better it will be for you." She joined Mary, and the two of them dragged Elli and Mike out of the clinic.

"Guys! Guys!" Elpitha cried. When she heard the clinic door slam, she went to the other side of the room and slumped against the wall. Jack faced her on the opposite wall.

"Um… lovely weather we're having!" Jack said, smiling weakly. Elpitha scowled at him. "Look, I had nothing to do with this! I swear!" He added.

Elpitha turned around and took a closer look at the only window in the room. She reached over and opened it easily. "Morons." She climbed through it and landed lightly on her feet on the other side. Jack followed her.

"Look, I know I haven't been the best friend to you lately, but I hope you can forgive me… even if it takes a while." Jack said.

Elpitha turned her back on him and began walking down the lane towards the square. Jack kept up with her.

"I don't want to hurt you, Elpitha. I'm not trying to force anything out of you either. I just want to be your friend. Is that so wrong?"

Elpitha rounded on him. "You want more than friendship, Jack. Trust me. It's better this way." She turned as though to walk away, but Jack caught her by the arm and spun her around to face him.

"You know what, Elpitha? You're full of crap." He said firmly.

Elpitha wrenched her arm out of his grasp and stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Jack replied. "Full of crap. I can see you have some feelings for me, whether they're friendship or more. I can also see that you're holding them back, and I think I know why."

Elpitha was fuming. "Oh, yeah? And why is that?"

"You're afraid." Jack replied calmly. "And it's about time you stopped being such a coward."

"Look, I don't know who you think you're talking to, pal, but…" Elpitha began, angrily.

"So I'm going to help you." Jack interrupted, continuing on as though nothing had stopped his train of thought. "I'm going to be your friend, Elpitha. I'm going to find out why you push everyone away. I'm not going to let you push me away. Do you understand me, Elpitha?"

"I understand alright, you jerk!" Elpitha cried, stepping up to Jack so that they were face to face, or rather face to chest. "I don't care what you think! You broke your promise!"

"I know I did."

"You have no idea what I've been through!"

"I know I don't."

"The night of Ellen's funeral, you… you…"

Jack placed his hands on Elpitha's shoulders. "Elpitha, I know. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. If I honestly thought you hated me, I would back off. I don't believe that, though."

Elpitha backed away. "Just leave me alone, Jack."

Jack smiled. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and walked off.

Elpitha watched him go. "Oh, Jack…" She whispered. "If you only knew…"

Fall was just around the corner, and Elpitha had yet to confess her past to the townspeople. The music festival was drawing near, and she couldn't help but shudder as she remembered the Harvest Goddess's warning. There were few choices left. Perhaps the only thing she could do was run. After all, it was only a matter of time before she would be forced to leave…

**Until next time…**


	33. Guilt and Hidden Blame

**A/N: I don't know if you would call this a cliff-hanger, per se. The music festival arrives at last! Just to keep things straight, when I say "Ellen," I'm referring to the past, young Elpitha, and when I say "Elpitha" I am referring to the present Elpitha.**

The summer days were gone. It seemed as though the summer sun had just began to bake the bricks on the paths leading through the town when a cool wind announced the arrival of fall. Elpitha had all but forgotten the Harvest Goddess's ultimatum, fear and denial pushing it to the farthest corners of her mind. It was quite a shock to her, therefore, when the preparations for the music festival forced her to confront the problem. The warning the Harvest Goddess had given was unclear. She had said that she had until the music festival to confess, and yet she had not specified a time. Elpitha was on edge, worried that at any moment the Harvest Goddess would appear before the town and announce Elpitha's secrets. It was just before noon, and a flustered Elli was dragging Elpitha towards the church.

"Don't be silly. All the single girls participate in the music festival. Heck, I'm not single and I'm still participating!" Elli cried, exasperated.

"I know, but I really don't think…I can't even play an instrument!" Elpitha replied anxiously.

"Never mind that. It's just an ocarina. You can learn the song quickly enough. It's only a few notes that are used and it's a simple instrument to play." Elli said as though she were pacifying a frightened child. "Besides, Carter needs your help to make this a success."

Elpitha sighed. "I don't mind helping out with the decorating and setting up, but I really can't perform. I… I don't think I'm even going to come to the festival. I'm… not feeling well."

Elli turned to face Elpitha. "Now, that's enough, missy. I see nothing wrong with you that a swift kick in the rear end won't fix. Carter needs you and so does the town. You're going to be there and you're going to perform." Elpitha looked away and Elli got a glimpse of just how pale she was looking. "It's not just stage fright, is it?"

"You have no idea." Elpitha replied quietly.

"Is it Jack?"

"No. It's more than that. It's everything. I just can't explain it. You'd think I was crazy if I told you."

"Why don't you try me?"

"I can't…"

"Oh, Elpitha. I wish you would trust me."

"I trust you…"

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"It's just that… I… I'm going away. I'm leaving town… for good."

"What! Elpitha, no!"

The wind was picking up and storm clouds were gathering. Elpitha felt a raindrop fall on her hand.

"I like this town and all, but… It's just time for me to move on. Things have changed. I need to move on."

"You're running away!"

"I'm not…"

Thunder sounded in the distance and rain began to drizzle.

"You are! Come on. Let's get out of this rain."

They were passing the clinic and Elli dragged Elpitha inside.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm not letting you out of my sight until you tell me and I manage to talk some sense into you." Elli said when they had gotten inside.

"If you knew, you'd want me to leave too."

"That's not likely."

"Look, you just don't understand. I have to leave. I have no other choice."

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Why are you getting so angry? I'm not trying to hurt you or anyone else. I just need to go. Can't you understand that?"

"No, I can't. What I do understand is that something's spooked you and you want to run. Well, you're through running. I'm angry because I'm your friend and you don't trust me enough to tell me what's wrong. I'm angry because you want to leave the people who care about you behind. Honey, I see how upset you are and I really don't want to yell at you like this, but you just don't give me any other options."

Elpitha's eyes were glistening. "I don't want to leave you all behind! I never wanted to run away! There are just things you don't know about me! There are just things you don't understand. I love it here. It's peaceful and everyone acts like your family. I don't have a family of my own, remember? I feel like I have to leave it all again. I feel like I'm twelve years old with nowhere to go and no one to turn to."

"You have people to turn to. You have me and Mary and Karen. Don't you understand that?"

"I don't really have you… You think I'm someone else. You don't know what I've done in the past…" Elpitha watched as the sky outside darkened and rain began to fall in earnest. A line of lightning flashed in the sky.

Before Elli could reply, Zack burst through the clinic doors. 'Whoa! That's quite a storm building up out there! I just cut my hand helping the last ferry shove off. The waves and wind destroyed the dock. I let the captain know not to send any ferries the next few days until we can repair it. Not a big deal. It's not like anyone's going anywhere, right?" He slapped Elpitha on the back. "Do you have a bandage I can use, Elli? It's not deep."

Elli disappeared behind a curtain and returned with the bandage. Elpitha continued to look out of the window. The Harvest Goddess obviously wasn't taking any chances.

Karen blew a few notes on an ocarina. "See, Jack? Simple! You'll be fine!"

Jack took the ocarina apprehensively. "I thought the festival was for single _women_. I don't see any other guys performing."

"No, no! It's um… something new!" Karen cried cheerfully.

"Maybe we should stick him in a dress just in case…" Mary whispered as she walked by. Karen elbowed her and gave her a warning look.

"You'll see. It'll be a hit!" Karen continued.

"Ready down below?" Carter called.

"Ready!" Mary cried.

Carter stood on a ladder in front of the pews and had just finished hanging an end of a large white curtain to a hook. He let the curtain drop to the floor and it stretched from one end of the church to the other, completely hiding the back wall. The curtain had to be stretched in order to fit, and instead of falling loosely, was pulled taut.

"It looks like more like a movie screen than a curtain." Mary commented.

"I know, but that's as much fabric as I could afford." Carter sighed.

"It's fine!" Karen said dismissively. She turned back to Jack. "Just practice your music and you'll be all set by tonight!"

Elpitha became very quiet after she heard that the dock was destroyed. She knew that there was no escaping fate now, and had stopped resisting Elli. She even practiced her music for the festival. Maybe it had all been a dream. Maybe nothing would happen. Time seemed to be bewitched. Every moment seemed an eternity, and yet the hours flew by. Before Elpitha knew it, the entire town was assembled in the church waiting for the performance to begin. The doors had to be secured in order to keep the wind from pulling them open.

"OK, everyone! It's time! Mary, you sit at your organ. Karen, stand at the other end, there. Elpitha you stand over here, and Jack, you stand… hmmm… where to put Jack. Oh! I know! How about next to Elpitha?" Elli called. Elpitha didn't even bother to scowl.

The performance began with Mary who played the introduction on the organ. It was a pleasant melody, gentle and sweeping. It made the people congregated there forget about the raging storm outside. Elli joined in with her flute, adding a soft undertone to the music. It was like a playful zephyr or birds in flight. Elpitha and Jack came in next, strengthening the music with their notes and complementing the melody. Finally, Karen began to sing. Her sweet voice was a perfect match to the music, rising and falling with the notes as they took the audience away from the stormy town. The audience was on their feet, cheering and stamping as the last notes of the ocarina died away. The performers bowed and grinned at one another. Elli put an arm around Elpitha.

"See? Now was that so scary?" She laughed. Elpitha grinned sheepishly. What had she been so worried about?

The townspeople went silent as the lights suddenly blacked out.

"What is that?"

"A blackout?"

Everyone's attention turned to the curtain as it slowly became illuminated by a faint green glow. The light bounced back at the townspeople as though it was being projected by a movie projector, though none existed in Mineral Town. Suddenly the Harvest Goddess appeared on the makeshift screen. Elpitha wasn't sure if it was her nerves or some power of the Goddess's, but she found herself unable to move. The townspeople gasped.

"Hello. Would everyone, with the exception of our lovely hostess, Elpitha, kindly find their seats?"

Jack, Elli, Karen, and Mary settled down in one of the pews. Everyone was silent.

"I would like to take you all on a trip to the past." The Harvest Goddess continued. "I hope that in the end, things will be illuminated once more."

The screen went blank, and everyone sat for several tense moments in silence and darkness. Suddenly a movie was playing on the screen, and Elpitha saw her home town as it once was. She saw herself as a girl, as Ellen. At first, short scenes flashed by.

Little Ellen sat with her mother, who was writing a poem, and pretended to do the same in a sketch book covered in scrawls. Little Ellen chased her baby sister around their backyard. Little Ellen sat on her father's lap, laughing and wearing his fireman's helmet. Little Ellen pushed little Jack into a pond. Little Ellen cuddled on little Jack as they slept under a tree. Little Ellen slipped a wriggling fish into little Jack's pants as he leaned over, trying to pull in his latest catch. Little Ellen and little Jack laughed as they rode on the back of the fire truck, each wearing their fathers' helmets.

Finally, the scene shifted to a hallway that Elpitha recognized as the one connecting her room with her little sister's. Cries echoed down the hallway from a room at the end. A door creaked open further down the hallway, and Little Ellen poked her head out of it. She tiptoed down to the room at the end of the hallway and slowly opened the door. It was dark inside, but in the corner of the room, she spied a crib. Something was wriggling inside of it. She crept as quietly as she could to the crib, peering over the side. The baby was sleeping still, but restless, tossing and turning.

There was a hush in the church as everyone watched the screen. Jack had a pale bewildered look, staring from the screen to Elpitha and back as though afraid to believe what he was seeing. There was another peculiar effect caused by the Goddess's magic. Despite the fact that little Ellen was not speaking, they could hear her thoughts clearly.

Ellen continued to peer of the edge of the crib, watching the baby with apprehension. Within seconds, however, her expression changed from one of worry and curiosity to a determined scowl.

_The brat's still asleep. Good. We wouldn't want to wake up "the baby," now, would we?_

Ellen's eyes raked the room, searching for something.

_Where are those candles mom always uses? They always shut her up. After all, we can't have "the baby" being restless, now, can we? Never mind that I might lose any sleep!_

She found four votive candles and placed two each on dressers on either side of the crib. She found a book of matches and lit them, sticking the matches in her pocket afterwards.

"_The baby" doesn't want to sleep in a bed! She's five! They wouldn't go through so much trouble for me! I was scared about getting a bed when I was little too, but they didn't care about me! But oh, no. "The Baby" needs to stay in her crib until they can convince her. Let her sleep in the backyard, I say! That way I could get some sleep!_

Ellen looked at the candles anxiously.

_Daddy won't like that… He always makes mommy blow them out before she goes to bed. It might start a fire… ...but I don't care! It's the only way to shut her up!_

She crept out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She shuddered at the noise and held her breath, listening to see if anyone was stirring. The house was silent. Her ears caught another sound, however. Had something fallen over? It was probably just her imagination. Her nostrils caught the scent of the candles.

_That does smell nice… It'll definitely get the brat to be quiet. I can't sleep. It'll be more peaceful by the lake, in my tree. Don't want to disturb her highness, after all, with my restlessness. Heh… maybe I'll be lucky and a candle will fall into her crib. Then I won't have to worry about "the baby" anymore._

Ellen turned and ran down the hallway towards the stairs. The sky was beginning to show signs of light when she finally made her way back from the lake. Despite this fact, however, the sky was smoky, as though a factory was releasing its exhaust fumes into the atmosphere nearby. She caught the scent of ashes on the air and began to run. At first she was alone and could only hear her own breathing, but as she got nearer to home, she heard sirens. People began to pass her, running in different directions, but no one took notice of her. There were shouts and the hum of a crowd. She was pale and ran as hard as she could despite the fact that her body had long since run out of energy.

_It can't be! It can't be! Oh, God, please, don't let it be! Mikri… I didn't mean it! Please, God, I'll do anything, but I didn't mean it! I take it back!_

It was like a dream. She stopped on a hill before the entrance to the town. She could see all the houses in the distance. She could see the crowd gathered around her own house, the fire trucks, the streams of water hissing as they landed on what looked like a giant cloud of smoke. She looked away and ran.

_It's a mistake. It has to be. They must have figured it out. They had to get out! Daddy knows. He would know that there was a fire. He could get them out. He could save her and mommy. Please… Oh God, please…_

She pushed through figures in the crowd, tall obstacles that swayed as she brushed past them. A fireman tried to stop her as she neared the ruin, but he recognized her and called to the chief instead. Suddenly, there was Jack, wearing a fireman's helmet and suit that was too big for him. He looked ecstatic when he saw her, but the relief quickly changed to sadness. He ran up to stop her, to catch her in his arms before she got near the remains of her home. Ellen saw him as he was only a few steps away and had a vague idea in her mind of avoiding him as she desperately tried to get near the house. Someone else grabbed her before he could, however. A rough, shaking hand, grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. A stinging slap across the face struck her and would have knocked her to the floor had not the other hand been holding her up. Foul breath that stank of whiskey assaulted her as she tried to recover from the blow.

"You! You lousy little tramp! I might have known! Candles in the baby's room. Who else could it have been!" A wild-eyed, disheveled woman cried. She shook Ellen as she spoke, while trying stupidly to keep her balance. She had the pale, sickly look of a person suffering from malnutrition, in this case caused by drinking too many meals.

"Aunt…Aunt Bertha…" Ellen whimpered.

"Let go of her, you crazy witch!" Jack cried.

"You were always jealous of her, weren't you? Well now you got what you wanted! Now you've done it! They're dead. Burned in their beds! I hope you're happy! Murderer!" Aunt Bertha cried, shaking with rage.

"No… I didn't…" Ellen whispered, her eyes glistening.

"Shut up! Ellen, don't listen!" Jack yelled. He tried to pull Ellen from the woman, but she shoved him away.

"They were burned! You can't even imagine the kind of pain they endured. You don't know what pain is, you worthless, unfeeling sack of crap! But it should have been you! It should have been you, but it wasn't. You snuck away. You got out before they were burned. Couldn't even stick around to watch your handiwork, eh? Coward! Worthless!" She threw Ellen to the ground and took a step towards the fallen child, but Jack stepped in between them.

"I said back off, you crazy drunk! You touch her and I swear, I'll…" He cried. A fireman who looked like an older version of Jack pulled his son back.

"We've heard enough, Bertha. Get out of here or I'll have you arrested." He said calmly, but with force. He turned to his son. "Never mind, Jack. You have someone else to look after while I take care of this… disaster."

Jack turned immediately and reached down for Ellen's hand. He pulled her, one-handed, into a tight hug and held her. She leaned against him, her face in his chest, but there were no tears.

"Don't listen to her, Ellen. No one believes that of you. You hear me? No one. Your father was one of the best firemen this town has ever seen. No kid of his would be stupid enough to leave candles lit. It was an accident, plain and simple. No one believes that you would wish your sister dead or that you left candles burning on purpose. Don't you listen to them, ever. I believe in you, Ellen. I believe you."

Ellen pushed him away. She turned and looked at the charred ruins of her house, turning away and staring into space afterwards. Jack eyed her with concern.

"Ellen? Hey, Ellen? Say something!" He said, uncertainly. "Mom! Hey, mom!" A woman came running.

"What is it… oh…" She said, spying Ellen. She put an arm around her and crouched down to her level. "Sweetie? Sweetie, can you hear me?" When no response came, she shared a worried glance with Jack. "Honey, let's get you inside, OK? Come on, dear." She began to usher Ellen away from the crowd, and Jack followed.

The church was silent as a tomb, and Elpitha could not see any of the expressions of the darkened faces in the crowd. Jack was also out of Elpitha's eyesight. He sat with his face in his hands, finally realizing his role in Ellen's disappearance. Meanwhile, the scene changed to later on that evening…

**Until next time…**


	34. Tell Me Why

**A/N: I think I've lost my ability to tell whether I've ended on a cliff hanger or not, so I can't warn you ahead of time this time around. The movie ends and we get some confrontation. Yippee skippers. Enjoy!**

Ellen sat at a kitchen table, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Jack's mother sat next to her, holding a mug of hot tea. Ellen trembled, but seemed uninterested in the steaming cup. Jack stood a few paces away, walking back and forth nervously, as though he felt he should be doing something but didn't want to interfere. In the other room, Jack's father was shouting on the phone. Jack's mother glanced at Ellen and shot a reproachful glare at the door.

"I don't care what your procedures are! Call the mayor! He'll back me up! That man was one of the best fireman I've ever seen, and I won't stand by and see his kid go through some crummy social service program! She'll stay with us and we'll be glad to have her! I don't care about the town's policy! There are always exceptions in extreme circumstances! I'm in good standing with the town! Look, lady, I'm not interested in this conversation anymore. She stays with us. It's final. Background check? Are you out of your mind? Right, call the police. Give the Chief my regards. I only wish I could record what he'll have to say to you suggesting Ellen end up in some orphanage. Foster program, orphanage! Same thing! Half-assed government program full of incompetents that let good and decent children slip through the cracks. Forget it! You'll get a call from the Mayor, the Police Chief, and the Township Attorney in the morning. Goodbye!"

Jack's mother placed the mug in front of Ellen, taking the child's hands in hers and gently placing them around the cup. "Drink, honey." She murmured, but Ellen ignored her. Jack's mother sighed and looked towards the door. "Dear? I wish you wouldn't shout so loudly. After all… our guest might feel uncomfortable…"

Jacks' father emerged from the other room. "I'm sorry. It's just that social worker. She was so smug and unfeeling. I mean, it makes you wonder if they even realize that these children are human beings. I mean, she's got no one…" He stopped suddenly at the warning look in his wife's eyes and crouched down in front of Ellen. "How's my little trainee holding up?" He asked kindly. Ellen ignored him, staring blankly at the wall. His eyes met his wife's and he stood up, glassy-eyed. He walked quickly into the other room, and a few seconds later the thud of a fist hitting a wall sounded.

"Mom? Is… is she going to be OK?" Jack asked timidly.

"She… she just needs time, honey, and support." His mother said gently.

The scene changed once more. Now, the inside of a church filtered into view. The pews were all occupied, and at the front of the church, Jack's parents greeted newcomers as they came to pay their respects. There were three closed caskets, two large ones and one tiny one.

"How is Ellen?" A woman asked Jack's mother.

"I wish I could say she was coming around, but it seems to be the opposite. She hasn't slept since the night it happened. She won't eat or drink anything. She doesn't speak to anyone and just spends the day staring off into space. She won't even let me change her clothes. Worst of all, she hasn't cried. I'm afraid of what all that pent up grief is doing to her." Jack's mother answered.

"That poor girl… Where is she now? Will she come?"

"She's with Jack. He'll bring her soon. Once everyone has paid their respects, I'll ask the reverend to begin."

Everyone went silent as the church doors creaked open. Jack and Ellen entered, letting the doors close quietly behind them. All eyes were on Ellen. They paused in the doorway for a moment, but after a short while, Ellen began to move forward. Jack remained behind, watching with concern. Suddenly, the camera angle changed. The scene was playing out through Ellen's eyes. They swept over the people seated on either side of her. Their faces were blurred, nameless, shadows floating in neat rows, and yet each one had eyes. The eyes were hard and accusing, and they followed her as she slowly walked up the aisle towards the caskets. Now her eyes fell on the caskets, and in her mind's eye, she saw a fourth one sitting open and ready in front of the others. The eyes continued to follow her as she walked, each set a silent executioner waiting in the wings. She shook them off and continued to walk, focusing her attention on the open casket. After all, she was tired. She needed to rest. There was something wrong, however. The open casket was gone. It had disappeared. Something was terribly wrong. The other caskets had not disappeared. They were still there.

_Why are they still there? Why are they still there? They should have disappeared with the other one. They should be gone, too. Why are they still there? If I close my eyes, they'll disappear. If I close my eyes, they'll follow the other one. They're still there. Why? Why are they still there? Why are they all looking at me? What do they expect me to do? I want my mommy. I want daddy to make them stop looking at me. If I was Mikri, they wouldn't stare like that. If Mikri was here, they would be cooing over her and would leave me alone. Yes. I need Mikri. Where could she be hiding? Wait… what about that box over there? It's just about her size. She'd fit perfect in there. It's hide and seek. I need to find her, and they'll all leave me alone. I just need to open that box… But that isn't a… Oh my God, that isn't a… It's a…_

Ellen's breathing was ragged. Her breaths were coming in rough, short bursts. She was hyperventilating. Jack's parents began to move towards her slowly. Jack started walking up the aisle. Ellen's hands were traveling to her face. They were running through her hair, fists curling over it, and in an instant, every ounce of guilt, grief, and anger that she had built up over the last few days was released in a single desperate scream that sent chills down the spines of everyone in the room. Both Jack and his father ran towards her, but she stood up quickly and evaded them, heading for the exit. Others stood up and joined in pursuit of her, but she wriggled out of everyone's grasp, finally making it outside. It was pouring rain, but that did little to stop her. People poured out of the church, surrounding her as she evaded person after person. Jack caught up with her and tried to pull her into his arms, but she backed away. She was crying and the tears obscured her vision. She was desperate to get away, and in her confusion, ran back into the church. She ran up the aisle, unaware at first of where she was heading. Her eyes fell on the caskets and she stopped.

_This… this isn't happening. None of this is true. It's a dream. Any moment I'll wake up and I won't even remember half of it. Oh, please God, don't let this be true. Tell me it's a dream. Wake me up from this nightmare, please. I'll do anything. I promise, just make it stop. It's a dream! IT'S A DREAM!_

Ellen was screaming again, but was no longer able to run. Her legs collapsed under her, and she fell backwards. Jack caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her into his arms. His face was tear-stained as he looked down at her with his best attempt at a reassuring smile.

"Shhhhh. It's OK, Ellen. Don't worry. It's going to be alright. I'll take care of you, don't worry." He said soothingly, freeing up a hand to stroke back her hair. However, Ellen had not heard his words. The exhaustion had finally taken its toll, and she had passed out. Jack turned around and slowly walked back towards his house. The ceremony finished without them. The scene faded again. Now, Ellen slept on Jack's bed. Jack was asleep in a chair next to her.

Elpitha could feel Jack's stare, but she refused to look at him or anyone else. Jack's eyes were red, and as the scene changed, he began to stare at the screen with earnest. Was he really going to finally find out the answer to the question that had plagued him since that day? Was he finally going to find out why Ellen had run and what had become of her?

Ellen stirred in her sleep. Here eyes slowly opened, and she moaned a little as she sleepily took in her surroundings. Sleep had robbed her temporarily of her grief, and for a few happy moments, she forgot about her shattered life. Her gaze fell on Jack, snoring in his chair. Ellen smiled.

_He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. What a goofball. Maybe I should tip his chair back and see if that wakes him up…_

She sat up quietly and got up. Something disturbed her, however. There was a slight bulge in her pocket. It seemed as though everything around her had become dim. Ellen turned and left the room. She left the hallway. She left the house. It was still dark out, and she walked slowly down the path leading to her house. There it was, a charred ruin. Ellen slowly reached into her pocket and removed an item. She raised her fist eyelevel, and opened it. The book of matches sat in her palm. What had she done?

_It was me… Aunt Bertha was right. It was me. If they found out… If Jack knew… He should have let her hurt me… Murderers get much worse than that… I hope he can forgive me one day… I hope they all can forgive me… but I don't deserve it…_

Ellen turned and ran in the opposite direction. There were more flashes of scenes. There was Ellen, getting off of a bus at the stop before it exploded. There was Ellen traveling from town to town, packing up and leaving when she got too comfortable. There was Ellen, no longer Ellen, but Elpitha, walking into Mineral Town for the first time. The screen faded back to white as she faded from view. The power came back on, the light dazzling everyone.

Elpitha's back was turned to the audience. When she finally turned around, she found Elli standing before her. Elpitha stared at her defiantly, tears in her eyes.

"There! Now you know. Alright? It's over. It's out. Now you see what I am. I… I won't bother you anymore. I'll just g…"

Elli put her hand over Elpitha's mouth. "Come here, little one." She said shakily, pulling Elpitha into a hug. "I'm so sorry, honey. I didn't know. What an awful thing for a child to have to endure."

Carter came up behind Elpitha and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I believe the Harvest Goddess has forgiven you." He said with a smile.

Karen and Mary ran up to hug Elpitha. The entire town was on their feet.

"Man, I thought I had it rough!" Ann cried, giving Elpitha a slap on the back that nearly sent her flying.

"Don't worry, Elpitha! You can join my family!" Popuri laughed. "I hope you like scraping bird crap off your shoes!" Elpitha hid a grimace.

"That Bertha was a shameless gossip! Imagine making up all those things! If there's one thing I can't stand it's a shameless gossip who makes up things!" Manna cried.

"Yes, dear. Come along." Duke, sighed, dragging her away.

Barley slapped Elpitha on the back. "You're part of our family. We're all family here." He said smiling. "I owe so much to you."

May tugged at Elpitha's hand. "So your name is really Ellen?" She asked.

"No. Elpitha is on my birth certificate. Ellen is a nickname… I no longer use." Elpitha replied shakily.

Stu ran up next. "Man, that aunt of yours was so mean! I hope she falls off a cliff! I hope she gets eaten by a bear! I hope…"

"She's dead." Elpitha said.

Stu stopped. "Oh. Good." He said, and ran off.

Gotz patted her on the shoulder as he walked by. "Looks like we have something in common." He said, with a rare grin.

The mayor and Harris were next. "Elpitha, I'd like to give you the key to the city! …but we don't have one. So here! Have some gum instead! It's spearmint!" Mayor Thomas cried. Elpitha smiled weakly.

Sasha and Jeff were next. "You saved my Karen." Sasha said with a teary smile. "You're not a murderer. Don't ever think it."

Jeff edged around Elpitha and Elli warily. "Unless you're at the clinic!" He said with a shaky laugh.

"You're OK in my book, kid." Kai laughed, running to catch up with Popuri.

Anna, Basil, Rod, Lilia, Saibara, Gray, Doc, holding little Mike, Duke, and Zack all said kind words as they followed the rest of the church into the night so that only Mary, Karen, Elli, and Jack remained with Elpitha. The women all looked very much as though they wanted to grill Elpitha, but were giving way to their obvious hope that Jack and Elpitha would finally mend things.

"Well, I've got to feed little Mike and put him to bed. I'll leave you to… finish any unfinished business you might have." Elli said laughingly, giving Elpitha another hug and heading towards the door.

"Oh, I have so much I want to talk to you about, but it can wait! Go talk to… other people! Go! Good night! Go!" Mary whispered happily, following Elli.

"I figure you owe him about five years worth of sex." Karen said, casually. Both Mary and Elli grabbed her and dragged her outside.

In the commotion, Jack had moved farther back in the pews. He sat, now, facing Elpitha, eyes fixed on his hands which rested comfortably in his lap. He remained motionless until the creak of the church doors swinging on their hinges announced that he was alone with Elpitha. He rose and walked slowly towards her, his footfalls echoing hollowly. Elpitha stood her ground, but stared at the floor. Jack stopped within inches of her, waiting for her to look at him. When she did not, he reached out and lifted her chin with two fingers.

"How could you do that to me, Ellen?" He asked quietly. "When you died… when… when I thought you had died, it nearly killed me too. I blamed myself… You don't know what it did to me…"

"I? I don't know about blame, Jack? Do you know what it did to me, Jack?" Elpitha asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"You didn't have to run. I would have done anything for you. I loved you." Jack replied, his voice shaking. "Ellen, I loved you so much."

"After what I had done? My aunt was right. I had to leave." Elpitha whispered.

"Don't say that, Ellen."

"Please don't call me that…"

"Why not? It's your name!"

"That was then. This is now. Elpitha is my name. Ellen was a nickname and I don't use it anymore."

"Ellen…"

"Don't call me that!"

"OK! OK. I'm sorry. If you don't want to be called Ellen anymore, I can respect that, Ell…pitha."

"Thank you."

"You did nothing wrong. I would never have condemned you. Why didn't you trust me? Instead you ran off. Instead you left us thinking you were dead. How could you do that, Elpitha? Why did you do that? You… You just don't think! You never think! You just run off!"

"Think? Think about what? What was there to think about! I was a kid! I was scared! My family was dead, and I was the reason! I… I thought the world was ending! I couldn't think! And all I could think was that I had asked for this to happen! I wished her dead, and I killed them all… I… I thought I was losing my mind! I didn't know what else to do…"

Jack stepped up and wrapped his arms around Elpitha. "It's alright. I'm sorry. I know how hard it was for you. I just can't help longing for those years we missed. We wouldn't have blamed you, Elpitha. We would have helped you. We would have given you a safe home and support."

Elpitha shuddered and pushed him away, gently. "But I would still be in that town. I would still see where my home had been. Besides… I didn't deserve it."

"You did deserve it! Do you hear me?"

"It doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"Fine. You were a kid then, but not now. How long have you known who I was?"

Elpitha looked away. Jack turned her face back towards him.

"Since that first day. I knew it. I knew it was strange that you knew my father was a fireman. I should have known from then. You should have told me, Elpitha."

"I couldn't…"

"Don't give me that. I bled my heart out to you. That day in the clinic? I… I… How could you let me!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you… I just thought it would be better if Ellen stayed dead."

"You still carried around that childish fear of yours… Well, I needed you. I still need you. It wasn't fair what you did…"

"Yeah, well, life sucks and then you get killed in a fire." Elpitha said. She took a step as though to walk away, but Jack grabbed her by the shoulders and held her against the wall roughly, but without hurting her.

"That wasn't funny, Elpitha, and you're not going anywhere until I'm through." He said in a low growl..

Elpitha knew that it was pointless to struggle, but that didn't stop her from glaring at him. "Well then get to the point!" She said angrily.

"Tell me the truth! Why did you keep it from me? Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

Elpitha held Jack's gaze. "Could you forgive me, Jack? Even now, can you really ever forgive me?" She whispered

Jack's expression softened. "Of course, I forgive you. I only wish I could take your fear. I love you… Elpitha, I love you so much… I forgive you."

"Doesn't sound that way."

"I'm only angry because you didn't come to me sooner."

"Angry? You're acting like a mad man!"

"If you didn't drive people to the brink of insanity with your stubbornness, they wouldn't yell at you!" Jack loosened his grip on Elpitha. "Please. I forgive you. I love you. Can't we pick up where we left off? I don't see any other obstacles now that everything's out in the open."

Elpitha sighed. "Maybe you forgive me… but I can't forgive myself. I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry…" She took off running towards the doors. A blast of wind blew them open suddenly, and she stopped. The wind was howling, and Elpitha faced it, eyes sharpening. The wind began blowing in the opposite direction and Elpitha followed it, heading down the path towards the square.

Jack made no move to stop her or to go after her. He hung his head and sat down in a pew. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be…

**Until next time…**


	35. A New Family

**A/N: I don't really know what to say about this chapter. I hope you like it! The only real announcement I have is that the end is near. Chapter 37 will be the last chapter. It's been a long ride, hasn't it?**

Dust and leaves rose, branches shook, and fences trembled as the wind whipped past. Elpitha was not sure where she would end up. She just continued to run. When the wind changed direction, she followed it, and soon found herself out of town and in the woods. The wind changed direction again and she found herself running on a familiar rocky path.

Jack stood up slowly. The church seemed hollow and empty now that Elpitha was gone. His limbs felt heavy and it was with an effort that he began to drag himself towards the doors. Outside there was virtually no wind, but he hardly noticed as he began towards the square. It was too much. In an instant, Ellen was alive again. In a moment, the one wish that he had held onto for over a decade had come true. A miracle had occurred. He was on the receiving end of it, and yet he was broken. In one night he had lost her. She had died all over again.

Elpitha stood at the edge of mother's peak, staring up at the sky. The wind was circling her, pushing her away from the precipice until she was in the center of the mountain top. Her hair flew forward as the wind blew suddenly through her. It was everywhere at once. Dust, twigs, pebbles, and dirt rose in the air as the wind flew by. It was as though a giant tornado formed, lifting up everything in its path. The tornado contracted, its diameter decreasing steadily until it was only about a foot wide. Then it began to shorten itself, so that the diameter increased again and nothing remained but a whirling sphere of dirt, pebbles, and twigs. The sphere rose slowly until it was five feet from the ground.

Jack stood on the ramp that led down to the beach. He heard shouts in the distance and saw that Won had another late-night visitor. A small ferry was docked next to his house and Won was visible making shrewd deals for more "quality merchandise." Thoughts began to run through Jack's head. Someone would definitely adopt Spike. There was nothing left behind that he really needed to take or that he couldn't send for. He could even send for Spike, as a matter of fact. If he slipped out now, there would be no resistance. No one was expecting it and he wouldn't be bothered. All he had to do was hitch a ride with that ferry…

Elpitha gasped. The sphere had disintegrated, and in its wake floated a little girl. She was in her night gown, the way Elpitha had last seen her.

"Mikri?" Elpitha whispered.

The girl smiled. "Elli!" She cried happily. Her childish voice echoed as she spoke. Elpitha shuddered.

"Are you… is this… is this real?" Elpitha asked quietly, more to herself than to Mikri.

"Mommy and daddy sent me." The girl laughed. "They said you were lonely."

Tears were escaping Elpitha's eyes and rolling down her face. "Mommy and d… daddy?" She asked weakly.

"They said you were mad at yourself. They said… they said don't be mad anymore. Wow, Elli, you got big!"

Elpitha laughed and sobbed at the same time. "Yeah, I got big. You didn't, though…"

"Don't be sad, Elli. I'm happy. We're all happy up there. We want you to be happy too." Mikri giggled. "Everyone deserves to be happy."

"But… but even after what I did?" Elpitha asked, shakily.

"I forgive you, Elli. So do mommy and daddy. It was a mistake, that's all. You were the one that got left behind. You were all alone, and that's why I followed you. You were lonely and lost. I wanted to push you in the right direction. I wanted to help you so you wouldn't be sad."

"You… you were helping me… all along…"

"Now that you've found a new family, I don't have to follow you anymore… but we'll be watching. Always."

Mikri's body began to look dusty. The dust was falling off of her form and falling to the ground. Elpitha gasped and took a step forward.

"Wait! Wait!" She cried.

"Goodbye, Elli! Don't cry. I'll see you again!" Mikri cried in response. Her voice sounded hollow, as though it was coming from far away. The dust continued to fall, and her limbs fell along with it. Her feet disintegrated into falling dust, followed by her legs and torso. When only her head was left, there was a small explosion of wind, and the dust scattered and settled. Elpitha threw her arms over her face to keep the dust out of her eyes.

Jack walked down the ramp with determination. It was now or never. As he reached the bottom plank, however, it collapsed and he fell forward. Cursing, he rolled over and yanked his foot out of the hole. Gotz would have to attend to that later. Jack stood up and made his way down the beach. He hadn't gone far, however, when he began to sink into the sand.

"What the…" He said. He stumbled and fell onto his face once more. "Stu must have been digging holes again. Elli really should do something about that boy." He thought.

Jack stood up and continued to walk. As he neared the water, however, a fish jumped out of the water and hit him in the face. "What the hell is going on?" He cried in frustration as another fish flew at him. A third one hit him and a fourth. He dodged them and caught a fifth one, throwing it onto the beach in disgust. "Take that, you little… what's the matter? Can't breathe? Well then stay in the water where you belong!"

Jack was about to kick the fish back into the water, when it turned a beady eye in his direction and spoke.

"Where do you think you're going?" A woman's voice asked.

Jack stepped back.

Elpitha uncovered her face and looked around frantically. "Wait!" She cried. "Wait, don't leave me!" She kicked up the dust at her feet as though expecting it to materialize into her little sister. Finally, she just sat down and put her face in her knees. They were… happy. They were happy. She was the one who was unhappy. She was the one who was miserable. All these years she had blamed herself, but there was nowhere to place blame. There was no one to point a finger at. She had been running for so long, but she was tired now. She didn't want to run anymore. They were happy and they forgave her. That was all that she needed to know. She felt suddenly lighter. She felt as though a knot within her had suddenly come loose. She could breathe again. They were happy, and they forgave her. They forgave her…

It's strange how the mind works. Under normal circumstances, the fact that a fish spoke would have been the first thing to cross Jack's mind, and yet it was not. The first thing to cross Jack's mind was the fish's eyes. Fish don't have beady eyes. Fish don't turn their eyes in your direction and give you a piercing stare. Fish don't fly out of the water and hit you in the face. My, but that's a gorgeous fish. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The fish spoke… and what a lovely voice it had!

"Wake up, stupid!"

Jack gave himself a shake. "I… I… what the hell? Am I losing it?" He stuttered.

The fish spoke once more. "I am the goddess. I have taken this form."

"But… but… fish don't talk!" Three more fish flew out of the ocean and hit Jack in the face.

"Listen, will you? I'm losing patience." The fishy goddess replied.

Jack's brain snapped back to reality. "Yes… yes, of course! What can I do for you?"

"I came to tell you that you forgot something on Mother's Hill. Go and retrieve it before it's too late."

Jack smiled sadly. "It doesn't matter. I'm sure it was nothing of value, and I don't have much time here."

"Let me repeat that." The goddess replied dangerously. "You forgot something on Mother's Hill. Go and retrieve it before it's too late."

Jack's heart skipped a beat. "You mean… Yes! Yes, I'll go right now!" He turned and ran, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Mortals…" The goddess sighed as she disintegrated into thin air.

The clouds tired of watching Mother's Hill. The young woman sitting in the center of it was no longer moving or speaking. She simply sat with her face in her knees, and so they parted and went on their way, allowing the moon to catch a glimpse of her as it sent down its silvery rays. The pale light showered her, but she seemed unaware that her audience had thinned to a single, shining spectator in the sky above.

It was here that he found her, panting slightly as he allowed his heart rate to slow down. She was so still and mysterious, bathing in the moonbeams, that she seemed almost divine. He took one tentative step and then another. If his footfalls made any noise, she appeared to be deaf to it. She did not stir. He inched closer, fear in his eyes as he approached her, as though he thought that if he lost sight of her, even for an instant, she would simply disappear. He sank to one knee in front of her and, reaching out, lifted her face to look at him. Her face was tearstained.

She laughed, more tears spilling from her eyes as she did so. "I saw her! Jack, I saw her!" She whispered.

Jack kept her face in his hands. He never wanted to let it go. "Who? Who did you see?" He asked shakily.

"Mikri… She said she was happy. They're happy, Jack." Elpitha laughed, tears still falling.

"That's great. That's… that's incredible!" Jack laughed in reply, his eyes glistening. He laughed once more, and several drops spilled down his cheeks.

"They forgive me. All this time… and they never blamed me. They forgive me… Do you forgive me, Jack?"

Jack leaned forward, bringing Elpitha's face closer to his. He kissed her, and her eyes closed automatically. It was more than forgiveness that she felt from him. It was more than friendship, companionship, and physical attraction. It was love, plain and simple.

When Elpitha finally opened her eyes, she found Jack looking at her, his eyes shining. She laughed and stroked his face. "I'm so sorry, Jack." She murmured.

"Don't apologize. There's nothing to apologize for."

They stared at the moon for a while.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's all in the past."

More time passed in silence.

"Jack, I really am s…"

"Elpitha?"

"What is it?"

"If you apologize to me one more time, I'm going to throw you in the lake."

Winter had arrived in full force. A blizzard howled through the town, battering the walls of any houses that dared to get in its way. Elli put another log on the fire. Baby Mike rolled around on a blanket on the floor. He was able to push himself up onto his hands, but not for long. Soon he would be crawling around. Stu was on his stomach in front of the baby, trying to get him to crawl forward. Doc sat in an armchair in the corner, poring over a file.

"It's been over a season and the thought of Elpitha and Jack still brings a smile to my face." Elli said.

Doc looked up. "Yes. I wonder when they'll start going out."

"Start?" Elli asked incredulously. "They've been going out for quite a while now!"

"But Elpitha hasn't said anything about Jack being her boyfriend."

"Never mind Elpitha. You know how she is. Trust me. They're going out."

"You're right, of course. As a matter of fact, a little birdie told me that Jack has some plans for this coming spring."

Elli jumped. "Is it a blue birdie? And is he planning on ripping out its tail feather and giving it away to someone special?"

"Perhaps." Doc laughed.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Elli cried. She reached for another log.

Doc stood up and grabbed it from her. "I really wish you wouldn't do that. It's not good for you, you know."

Elli snatched back the log and threw it into the fireplace. "What's the matter with you? What are you talking about?"

"Well I just finished going over your chart. You hadn't been feeling well and I gave you an exam, remember?"

"And?"

"And you're pregnant… again."

Stu jumped up and clapped his hands. "Alright! Have another boy! There aren't any boys in this town for me to play with!"

In preparation for their impending wedding, Daniel and Karen had spoken to Elli about Ellen's house. Daniel had bought it and was living there now. Karen was staying with him during the storm.

"When are Mary and Gray going to finally tie the knot? It's been ages since Gray proposed." Daniel said suddenly, waking Karen from her reverie.

"Well the problem is housing. There isn't anywhere in town that's available. They really don't want to have to live with Mary's parents and be a burden on them. Actually, they've been looking at Elpitha's house." Karen replied.

"Elpitha's house? But Elpitha lives there!"

"Perceptive. Look, she's with Jack now, right? And Jack's gonna propose himself soon. That's what the rumors are anyway. Once they get married, Elpitha's house will be up for sale."

"How do you know Elpitha will say yes to the proposal?"

"Because if she doesn't, me, Mary, and Elli will kill her. She loves him, no matter what she says. She'll accept. I think she's over her fears now."

"Hmmm… Imagine that… Elpitha and Jack married. What next?" Daniel laughed.

Popuri shivered when as another blast of wind made the walls shake. Kai stepped up behind where she was sitting and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's just wind, babe. Nothing's coming through those walls." He said soothingly.

They were seated at a table in his restaurant. Popuri snuggled against Kai. "Yeah… It's too bad I got stuck here when the storm struck. I called mom and dad and let them know where I was so they wouldn't be worried."

Kai laughed softly. "Yes, too bad you got stuck in the storm… even though you knew about it well before anyone else, and even though I suggested that maybe you should get going before the storm got bad. Yes, too bad."

Popuri snuggled even closer to Kai and pouted at him. "I didn't know it was gonna be this bad! And besides, if you didn't want me here, you could have just said so! I'll go home right now!" She said sulkily. She made to stand up, but Kai held her in place.

"Easy there, doll. You know I like it when you stay over." He gave a mock sigh. "It would be that someone like me ends up with not one, but two girls that wanna wait until marriage."

"Hey! It's better that way. Besides, it's not like I surprised you with that one." Popuri laughed.

"No. No, you didn't. But still… A guy like me… I don't know how long I can wait…" Kai sighed once more.

"Well, I won't until I'm married. I told you that already! Why? What are you thinking of now?" Popuri asked with a scowl. She tried to get up again, but Kai held her down.

"Thinking of? Nothing." Kai replied, reaching into his pocket. "Nothing at all. I just realized that I can't wait anymore, that's all. I'm a man. I have needs. Those needs need to be met."

"Well, I don't care! I won't before I'm married!" Popuri cried.

"Well… Well then, I'm going to have to marry you. That is, if you'll have me." Kai replied nonchalantly, opening his fist and presenting her with a ring.

Popuri laughed out loud. "What? Oh, Kai! Of course I'll marry you!" She took the ring and looked at it. "What's this?"

Kai looked puzzled. "An engagement ring. That's what they do on the mainland."

"A ring? No blue feather?" Popuri pouted.

Kai jumped. "Why… yes! Of course! Do you think I would forget something like that!" Popuri was not facing him. He stood behind her with his arms around her, and behind her back, he looked around frantically. On the wall to his left was a feathered mardi gras mask that he had picked up on one of his excursions. Casually slipping his arm away from her, he reached out and plucked off a large blue feather, hiding it behind his back.

Popuri turned to face him. "Kai, are you teasing me?" She asked, scowling once more.

Kai laughed casually. "Me? Tease you, gorgeous? Never!" He presented her with the blue feather. "Popuri, will you marry me?"

Popuri snatched the blue feather from him. "Oh Kai! Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you! Oh, I'm so happy!" She threw her arms around him. "Oh, Kai… I'm so excited. Do you think it will be tough being married?"

Kai laughed once more. "Tough? Don't worry, baby. I'm always prepared!"

Elpitha was spending the night with Jack. Mikri and Spike slept on a rug before the fire, intermittently casting sidelong glances at their masters. Elpitha and Jack sat in armchairs facing a large window. They watched the storm rage outside.

"That's so pretty…" Elpitha sighed. "Still, I wish spring would come."

"Yeah, it's pretty." Jack agreed. "Cheer up. Spring isn't that far away. Every season has its own perks."

"True, but spring means new beginnings. There will be flowers and warm weather. Everyone and everything cheers up when spring comes along. Mother nature defrosts. It's just… wonderful." Elpitha sighed once more.

Jack smiled and glanced sideways at Elpitha, darting his eyes back towards the window before she could see him. "Yes…" He said softly. "I can't wait for spring either…"

**Until next time…**


	36. Wedding Bells

**A/N: I may frighten some of you here. Don't worry, lol.**

"Shhh! Be quiet or they'll hear us!"

"You're the one who's moving around, Elli! Stop shaking the branches!"

"Maybe we shouldn't be here…"

"Now is not the time to chicken out, Mary!"

"I know, Karen, but this is a private moment… How did you even know that they were going to be here?"

"I was in the back of my father's store when Jack came in to buy the blue feather. He got the prettiest one! He also told my dad what he was going to do tonight and swore him to secrecy. I made no such promise, though!"

"Quiet, both of you! I hear them coming!"

Jack emerged from the path first, leading Elpitha by the hand. They were in the middle of the woods and stopped before a tree, completely unaware of the three spies hiding only a few trees away behind a large bush. Elpitha smiled at the sight of her tree and scrambled up onto one of the branches easily. It was clear that she had done this many times before and had figured out just the right grips and footholds for climbing. The branch she was on was a large one, broad and sturdy. She leaned against the tree's trunk, one leg swinging down freely while the other, slightly bent, rested on the branch. Jack smiled up at her.

"Just like old times, eh? How many times did I see you lounging in your tree when we were kids? You'd climb up too high and I'd have to get you down."

"I can get down on my own, thanks."

"Come down, then. I want to ask you something."

"Nah. Don't feel like it."

"Come on, babe. Please? For me? It's really important."

"Nah, no thanks. I'm comfortable up here."

"Get down here!" Jack laughed, grabbing at her leg. Elpitha laughed as well and scrambled up the branches so that she was out of his reach. She stuck her tongue out at him. Jack sighed. "Can you even get down from where you are now?"

Elpitha smirked. "Of course I can! I… " She looked down. "I… I'll try in about a month or so." She wrapped her arms around the tree trunk and held on for dear life.

"Here we go again. Come on. You can make it. Just focus on what you have to do and don't look down." Jack said, exasperated.

"No… no, that's fine. I like it up here. It'll make a nice home. They'll call me Sheera, Tree Woman." Elpitha replied shakily, her eyes shut tight.

"I'm coming up."

"No! We'll both fall!"

"Just stay put and relax. Keep your eyes closed if it helps." Jack said. He pulled himself up to the first branch and, from there, up to where Elpitha stood. "Don't open your eyes. Just put your arms around my neck." Jack said. Elpitha complied, shakily. He carried her piggy-back down to the ground and then set her on her feet. "There, now. All safe." He said smiling.

Elpitha opened her eyes. "Yeah, well… I still could have gotten down myself!" She said. She heard rustling and eyed the bushes behind Jack's back suspiciously.

Jack ignored her remark and smiled. "Are you happy with me, Elpitha?" He asked suddenly.

Elpitha blinked. "What's the matter with you? You're going all… funny!" She said, flushing.

"Please answer me." Jack replied.

Elpitha sighed. "Yes, Jack. I'm very happy with you."

"Do you want this to last for always?"

Elpitha's heart began to race. She knew where this was going. "Y-yes…" She stammered.

Jack removed a blue feather from his bag. "Well, then, it's a good thing I happen to have one of these for you… that is… if… if you'll accept it…" He said softly.

Elpitha blanched. "Oh, Jack… I… wow… this is so…" She stopped and stared. Three heads had popped out of the bushes behind Jack.

It was Elli, Mary, and Karen. Mary had her hands clasped over her mouth. Karen was dragging her index finger across her throat and glaring threateningly. Elli shook her fist menacingly. Elpitha looked back at Jack.

"Yes…" She whispered. "Yes, I'll Marry you." She laughed. "Gimme that!" Elpitha snatched the feather out of Jack's hands. "And let's go back to your place. This forest has eyes."

A little while later, Jack and Elpitha sat on the floor in front of Jack's fire place. It was early spring, and there was still a chill in the air, especially at night. Jack had his arms around Elpitha, and she was cuddled against his chest, watching the fire as it crackled and spit sparks into the air. Elpitha glanced down at Jack's hand as it rested on her stomach. It was a bear claw in comparison to her own hands. She took it and held her hand against it, so that the difference in size was even more apparent. Jack smiled and slipped his hand down so that his fingertips met hers. His fingers fell through hers, and he clasped her hand as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Madam! Madam, please! Put me down!" A short, pointy-nosed waiter cried as Karen shook him so hard that his feet left the ground.

"Now you listen to me, you penguin-suited dwarf! You better find it and find it quick, or I'm gonna find the biggest deep fryer in this town and make me some Kentucky fried midget!" Karen cried angrily, dropping the waiter. She was in her wedding gown and would have looked absolutely stunning if it weren't for the fact that she was breathing fire. "Mom! Mom! Where's my mother! Look at this mess we've got ourselves into now! Who's idea was it to let the Gourmet cater my wedding? I swear, if I find him, I'm gonna kick him right in his fat ass!"

"Karen! Watch your language!" Sasha scolded, appearing finally. They were in the square, which was decorated for the reception of Karen's wedding. Waiters in tuxedos dashed around, setting the tables and bringing out covered food trays. "You should be at the church already! What are you doing here? Stop stomping around like a fire breathing dragon! It's not lady-like!"

"Lady-like? You know that wedding cake you made for me? With the five tiers and all the intricate icing designs?" Karen asked, forcing herself to be calm.

"Of course, dear. It was the least I could do for my darling daughter's wedding!" Sasha replied, her eyes getting misty.

"They lost it."

Sasha's face turned red. "I'll kill the bastards!"

The Gourmet happened to appear at that moment, and both women pounced on him.

"The cake! What happened to the cake!"

"You better find it, or you're gonna be prying my high heel out of your…"

"Karen, quiet! Listen, you! I want my cake or I'll…"

"Not to vorry, Madams. Your cake eez on its vay." The Gourmet cut in, pompously. Behind him, four waiters wheeled in a gorgeous cake with a tiny groom and bride on the top. "Vee only kept it out of zee vay for safe keeping."

Karen sighed a breath of relief and Sasha put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, dear. I'm sure nothing else can possibly go wrong."

At that moment, Stu came dashing into the square. "Sasha! Karen! Come quick! Duke's wig is on fire!" He cried.

"What! How on earth did that happen?" Sasha cried.

"He sat too close to one of those candles on the aisles."

"Oh, Karen, I told you those candles weren't a good idea!"

"Oh, be quiet and hand me that pitcher of water!"

Ah hour and two gallons of water later, Karen stood outside the church doors, ready to walk down the aisle towards her new life.

Now it was two weeks later, and it was Mary who stood outside the church doors while her mother fussed over her and her dress. Inside the church, Gray stood up front next to Carter. He looked pale, but excited. Behind Gray stood Saibara who grumbled at him to stand up straight. Basil gave his daughter away to Gray's waiting arm, stepping back afterwards to stand with his wife, who stood dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. After they said their vows, they kissed for the first time as man and wife, Gray blushing furiously. They turned and ran down the aisle, avoiding the shower of rice being thrown at them from all sides.

Another two weeks had passed, and it was Kai and Popuri who ran down the aisle, out the door, and towards the square, the rest of the town following for the reception. The night passed by in an instant, and Kai and Popuri found themselves walking hand-in-hand down the beach towards their new home. Suddenly Kai picked Popuri up and ran with her towards the door.

"Come on, babe. I'm gonna carry you over the threshold!" He laughed.

The door creaked open, allowing rays of moonlight to seep into the room. A figure stood in the doorway, someone in his arms. He walked into the house and placed her down. The door swung shut behind them. Two more weeks had passed, and Jack and Elpitha surveyed their home, for the first time as husband and wife. The windows were open, and Elpitha sniffed at the cool fall air as it entered her new home. She could hear the breeze outside gently brushing against the house.

"It was a fall night like this when we met again after so long…" She whispered, turning to face Jack. "Listen… the crickets are singing again!" She ran to the window and peered outside.

Jack walked up behind her and put his arms around her. "I remember it well." He replied. "It's when I fell in love with you all over again."

Elpitha smiled. "Lay off! It's our wedding night. You're pretty much guaranteed to score!" She laughed.

Jack laughed as well and hugged her tighter.

Forty-five days later, the honeymoon was definitely over. Elpitha and Jack had been fighting nonstop for about two weeks straight. It was getting to the point where Elpitha was spending as much time away from home as possible. She had locked Jack out of the bedroom and was avoiding him altogether. Jack, on the other hand, had a much different way of expressing his anger. He hounded Elpitha every chance he got, trying to force her to face him. He respected her wish to sleep alone, but every morning he waited for her at the breakfast table, ready to pick up where they had left off the night before. It was no different on this cold, winter morning. The atmosphere was frosty despite the fire crackling steadily in the fireplace. Jack sat at the table as usual, watching Elpitha pace.

"I thought you had outgrown this…" He sighed. "I am tired of having this argument, Elpitha."

"Tired? Tired! You're the one who keeps bringing it up! You're the one who won't let it die!" Elpitha cried, spinning around to face him. She placed a hand on each corner of the table and leaned forwards towards Jack. "Do you have any idea how horrible it's been around here? I'm afraid to come home!"

Jack stood up, pointing a finger at her angrily. "Don't you dare put all the blame on me! There wouldn't even be an argument if you weren't so stubborn!" He slammed his fist on the table and the whole house shook. Spike and Mikri hid under the couch. "I've had it, Elpitha! I've reached my limit!" His voice thundered through the house, a rough growl to it that sent a shiver down Elpitha's spine. Her eyes glistened as tears began to form.

Jack wanted to take her into his arms. Everything inside of him wanted to comfort her and promise her that he didn't mean it and that he would never frighten her again. However, he kept his face set and continued to stare her down. He had to remain firm. He couldn't let his guard down. Elpitha took a shuddering breath.

"I'm not…" She began, but she turned suddenly and ran into the bathroom.

Jack could hear her vomiting violently. He sat down at the table and put his face in his hands. Some time passed after Elpitha had finished throwing up, and she had not returned. Jack had begun to worry when the sound of her sobbing softly reached his ears. He stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Elpitha was sitting on the floor next to the toilet, her back against the wall. Her knees were drawn up and she was sobbing into them. Jack crouched down and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Are you finished? Are you ready to get up?" He asked gently.

Elpitha turned suddenly and sobbed into his shoulder. "It hurts…" She said softly. "Why won't it stop? Why does it keep happening?"

Jack didn't respond. He helped her up and over to the sink. He splashed cold water on her face and helped her to rinse out her mouth with mouth wash. After drying her face, he picked her up and carried her over to the couch where he sat down with her on his lap. She felt weak, and for a moment he felt as if he would join her in her tears.

When Elpitha woke up, she was alone on the couch, a blanket draped over her. She sat up and met Jack's eyes. He was sitting across the room, staring at her. He stood up when they locked eyes and walked over to her with a plate of toast and some tea. Elpitha didn't touch it.

"Still not hungry?" He asked.

"I don't know what it is, Jack. I just can't stand the sight of food lately." Elpitha replied.

Jack sat on the coffee table and faced her. "I was thinking a lot while you slept. This has gone on long enough, and you're right. It is my fault. I should have taken action long ago instead of letting you neglect yourself."

Elpitha was tired of fighting. "We've been through this before, Jack. You can't force me to go to the doctor."

Jack smiled suddenly as though a thought had just struck him. "Yes. Yes I can." He said as though wondering why he hadn't thought of it before. He could kill two birds with one stone.

Elpitha looked at him suspiciously. "How? You… you wouldn't ever hurt me, so…"

Jack laughed at this. "Hurt you? Come on, babe. I'm having enough trouble keeping you from hurting yourself. No, I have no plans to hurt you. It'll be easier on you, though, if you just go quietly." He said. "It'll probably be easier on me too." He added with a smirk.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elpitha asked irritably.

"Will you go to the doctor?"

"I already told you! No!"

"You don't think I can make you?"

"No!"

"Alright, then. You asked for it."

Jack stood up and reached out for Elpitha's hand. She hesitated at first, but took it. When he led her into the bedroom, she pulled him around to face her.

"What do you think you're going to do?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to see who lasts longer." He replied slyly, and shut the door.

The next day, Elpitha sat in one of the examination rooms, waiting for Elli to arrive. When she finally did, clipboard in hand, it was all Elpitha could do to keep from jumping out of the nearest window.

Elli smiled as though she could read her mind. "Relax, honey. I'm just going to ask you some questions."

This didn't seem to comfort Elpitha any. "Alright." She replied, nervously.

"I'm surprised you're even here! How on earth did Jack manage that?"

Elpitha blushed and didn't answer.

"Alright, then just tell me what your symptoms are." Elli laughed.

"For the past two weeks I haven't been able to eat. I keep throwing everything up. I feel weak and tired and just sick in general. I thought it would pass, but it won't go away."

"How often do you vomit?"

"It's weird. It's mainly in the morning and even though the rest of the day I'm pretty OK, I can't stand the sight of food, not even my favorites."

For some reason Elli was smirking behind her clipboard as she scribbled. "I see… Alright, missy, I'll get the doctor. Why don't you change into that hospital gown and get comfortable over there." She pointed to what looked like a hospital bed with a metal contraption at the end. It looked as though Elpitha's legs were supposed to go in it, and that if she was lying in that bed with nothing but the hospital gown on…

"Um… Elli?"

"What, baby?"

"I'm supposed to sit there… with my legs like that… and I'm not supposed to be wearing anything underneath that gown?"

"You got it."

"Why?"

The doctor jumped as he came down the stairs from his office.

"HE'S GOING TO LOOK WHERE!"

Half an hour later, Elpitha sat in the waiting room, her legs firmly crossed, and waited for the results of her exam. Finally, the doctor and Elli emerged from the examination room. The doctor gave Elpitha a rare smile as he climbed the stairs back up to his office. Elli, grinning from ear to ear, took a seat next to her with the clipboard.

"So what do I got? What form of torture are you going to use on me to cure it?" Elpitha asked glumly.

"Take it easy, don't do any strenuous work or lifting, and call us in about two seasons." Elli replied.

Elpitha stared. "What?"

"You're going to have a baby!" Elli laughed.

"A baby!" Elpitha cried.

"Yes! The baby is having a baby." Elli replied. "Where's Jack? I'm surprised he didn't come with you."

"He wanted to, but I said I didn't want him here. I was still mad about coming…" Elpitha replied.

Elli laughed once more. "Stubborn as always. I think we're going to be giving birth within a season of each other." She said, rubbing her belly.

At that moment, Jack entered the clinic. He looked anxious and walked over to Elpitha, taking a seat on her other side and drawing her closer to him with an arm.

"You didn't have to…" Elpitha began.

"Yes I did." Jack said, cutting her off. Then he turned to Elli. "What is it? Will she be alright?"

"Oh come off it!" Elpitha cried, cutting off Elli before she could answer. "I told you I didn't want you to come! You are such a…"

Jack put his hand over her mouth. "Listen to me, you little brat! I knew damn well that you needed me here and the only reason I didn't come was to teach you a lesson for being so damn stubborn and not admitting it. I wouldn't have come at all if I wasn't so worried."

At first it looked as though Elpitha was going to explode. Then she sniffled. Finally, she burst into tears and shoved Jack away from her. Jack's mouth dropped open. He reached out to comfort her, but she shoved his hand away. Jack leaned over towards Elli.

"It must be really bad. She never cries, and she's done it quite a few times over the past couple of weeks." He whispered. "I don't know if she's in too much pain or if she feels herself getting weaker. Is she… is she gonna make it?"

Elli swallowed the urge to laugh in his face. "I think Elpitha should be the one to tell you." Elli replied, keeping her face grave and standing up to make her way gingerly up the stairs. "Elpitha with hormones…" She thought bemusedly. "May the Harvest Goddess save us all!"

Jack walked over to where Elpitha stood, still sobbing, her back turned determinedly away from him. He placed his arms around her, but she shook him off dramatically. Under normal circumstances, he would have picked her up, pinned her on the ground, and tickled her into submission. However, considering the circumstances, he decided to play along. He made his way around her and put his hands on her shoulders so that she couldn't turn away again.

"Honey?" He asked sweetly. "Baby? What's wrong?"

Elpitha sniffled and refused to meet his eyes.

"Awww, come on… I'm sorry I upset you. I just want to find out what's wrong. Please tell me…" He said gently. "Won't you tell my why you're sad?"

"Because you're a stupid jerk!" Elpitha sniffled irritably. "And it's YOUR baby inside me which means IT will be a stupid jerk too!"

Jack nearly keeled over.

**Until next time…**


	37. Little One

**A/N: Here it is, folks. The final chapter. A warning: No matter what you may read, here, please avoid the urge to throw your computer out the window and/or send me a letter bomb. I promise it will all be worth it in the end. Enjoy!**

Jack entered his house and walked into the kitchen. There was no one there. He searched the bathroom, kitchen, living room, and master bedroom, but found no one. Frowning, he went upstairs to search the other bedrooms. He had asked Elpitha repeatedly to stop climbing the steps without his help. They were steep and much more dangerous now that her center of gravity had shifted so much. As a matter of fact, Jack was beside himself making sure that Elpitha followed doctor's orders. In all fairness to Elpitha, Jack had become so ridiculously overprotective, that even Elli would have told him to lay off. One day, he scolded her for everything from bending down to pet the dogs to taking too long a walk (from the kitchen to the bedroom), and wouldn't be satisfied until she was sitting in the softest, most comfortable chair they owned and not moving. Privately, Elpitha told Elli that she was ready to get out of that chair and give him a good swift kick in the rear end… but she got stuck.

It turned out that Elpitha wasn't upstairs, however. Jack came down, bewildered and stepped over to peer out a window. He sighed and smiled. Elpitha sat on the bottom log of the wooden fence that separated the farm from the river that surrounded it. She rested her chin on the top log and wrapped her arms around it. Jack had seen her there often since she found out that she was pregnant. She would sit there for hours and just stare at the water and the mill. Jack stepped outside and snuck up behind Elpitha. He put his hands on her shoulders and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Here again?" He asked, stroking her hair. "You seem very thoughtful these days, babe." Elpitha looked up at him and smiled, but didn't answer. "I really wish you wouldn't sit here… You could fall, and it's right in the sun! I could get you a nice reclining chair and put it right there under the tree. You'd still have a very nice view of the mill and the water. Wouldn't that be better, baby?"

"I like it here." Elpitha replied. "I can hear the water rushing, and it's more comfortable than it looks."

"That's fine, but it'll be much better and safer over here under the tree. I don't like you sitting so close to the water. If you slipped… Plus, it wouldn't be any better if you fell backwards. Can you even get up from there? No. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Come on now, why don't you come with me. I don't want to find you sitting over here anymore. There are much better places to sit if you want to watch the water. How about…" Jack stopped at the glare that he was getting from his wife. "Baby?" He asked. "What is it?"

"I've had enough of your scolding!" Elpitha shouted.

"But honey! The baby!" Jack stammered. He took a breath and continued. "I'm not scolding you, babe. I just want you and the baby to be safe…"

"The baby will be fine! Even Elli and the doctor told you to lay off last time we were there, didn't they?" Elpitha demanded.

"Yes, they did say I was a tad over zealous, but I just want to make sure that you and the baby are…" Jack began.

"Fine!" Elpitha finished. "We're both fine! There's nothing wrong with me sitting here! It's perfectly comfortable!"

"Sweetie, you're getting upset. Please don't… I'm sorry, alright? You can sit there if you like. Just… just be careful." Jack replied soothingly. Elpitha snorted and faced the water again. After a few moments of silence, Jack attempted to speak to her again. "Baby? I could use some company. Want to sit on the porch with me for a while?"

"Alright, Jack." Elpitha sighed. She was getting stiff from sitting in the same spot for so long, anyway.

"Up you go." Jack said cheerfully. He helped Elpitha up, half lifting her. When they got to the porch, he helped her into a rocking chair and then sat down opposite her in a regular chair.

Elpitha was very quiet as they sat there. Her gaze kept roaming back to the mill. Jack noticed and placed his hand on hers.

"So, are you going to tell me what's so fascinating about that mill? I seem to find you over there more and more these days." He said.

Elpitha smiled faintly. Her free hand rested on her belly, and she rubbed it thoughtfully. "It's not just the mill." She replied. "It's everything. I watch the mill pick up the water and drop it. I hear the water rushing and splashing against it. It's very relaxing."

"It must be." Jack said in a tone of mock sadness. "You never hang around me anymore!"

"Oh, shutup. It' just that… the closer it gets to when the baby is going to come, the more I've been thinking about my family. I wonder if they're looking down right now. I wonder if my parents know they're going to have a grandchild and if my sister knows she's going to be an aunt… I wish they were here… I think they would have been really happy. Do you… do you think they're happy, Jack?"

Jack's first reaction was to take Elpitha into his arms and squeeze her tight. Afraid of crushing the baby, however, he contented himself with squeezing her hand. "I know they are, babe. They know you're not alone anymore."

Soon, Jack had to get back to work, and after Elpitha told him that she didn't want any milk, water, tea, cookies, sandwiches, lemonade, iced tea, leftovers, or crackers, he got her all of the above, and headed off into the fields. Elpitha wanted to throw her shoe at him, but she couldn't bend down to reach it. It was lucky for her, however, that Jack had left her with so many refreshments. It wasn't long before she had a visitor.

"Hey, Elpitha! It looks like you're ready to pop." Cliff laughed as he took Jack's chair. "I came by to see how everything's going."

"Oh, everything's fine, if you don't count the fact that my husband thinks I'm a bottomless pit. Do me a favor and eat and drink some of this, will you?" Elpitha replied.

Cliff laughed. "I think I can handle that." He helped himself to some of the food and took the glass of iced tea.

"So how are things with you going?" Elpitha asked.

"Great! Me and Ann have really hit it off. She's lets me do all of her house work for her, and even said she'll let me propose to her soon!" Cliff replied with a big smile.

Elpitha smirked. "Well it's nice to see that you're in control of things. So do you wear the salad bowls for her when you're alone?"

The smile vanished from Cliff's face. "Who told you that!" He demanded.

Elpitha filed that one under "too much information" and changed the subject. "So was there a reason why you dropped by, or did you just want to say hello?" She asked.

"There is a reason why I'm here as a matter of fact." Cliff laughed. "I heard that Mikri is going to have puppies soon."

Elpitha glanced over at Mikri who lay panting in the shade of a tree. Mikri looked up at her to give her a look which said quite distinctly: "You think you have it rough? Try carrying around ten!"

"Can I have one of the pups? I want to give it to Ann as a birthday present." Cliff continued.

"Sure, Cliff. I just hope that she gives birth in time. Plus, you can't really separate the pups from their mother for at least a couple of weeks." Elpitha replied.

"Well, I was hoping on bringing her over and letting her choose one, if that's OK with you. That way, when the puppy is ready, it can come over to the inn."

"That sounds fine."

Cliff thanked Elpitha and left, waving goodbye to Jack as he did so. Elpitha watched him go and smiled. It was nice to have her friend back. He seemed happy with Ann, even though she was one step above leading him around on a leash. For a moment, Elpitha entertained the idea of teasing him about it later on, but afraid of discovering another file in the "too much information" folder, decided to forget about it. She wouldn't be surprised at anything with those too. They way things were going, if those two got married and had kids, it wouldn't be that much of a shock to find that Ann had made Cliff carry the babies.

With Cliff gone, Elpitha became restless. After all, she had been sitting for quite a while on the wooden fence, and the transition from log to chair, wasn't very comforting. She decided to stretch her legs and go see Elli. Jack had put extra padding on the rocking chair just for her, so of course, Elpitha had sunk into it and found herself unable to get out. After struggling for a few minutes, she devised a plan. She began to rock back and forth in the chair, using the momentum to propel herself forward until, finally, she managed to struggle to her feet. Of course, Jack had placed a small folding table nearby so that Elpitha could reach any of the refreshments without having to get up. Elpitha tripped on one of the legs and fell backwards. She grabbed onto the table for support, but only succeeded in tipping it over so that when she fell on her back, all of the refreshments that Jack had brought showered her. Elpitha tried to sit up, but failed.

"Jack?" She called, calmly. "Jack, I need your help. Could you please come out here for a moment?" There was no reply. "Jack, get your ass out here and help me up or you're gonna be the first man impregnated by a broken table leg!"

"Elpitha?"

Elpitha struggled to see who it was. "Yes? Yes, I'm over here! Please help!"

Elli scrambled onto the porch and rushed over to Elpitha. "Elpitha! I was just on my way back from the chicken ranch and decided to stop by to see if you need anything. It's a good thing I did! What happened?"

At that moment, Jack's voice floated towards them. "Hooonnnneeeeyyyy…" He sang. "Who wants some nice fresh milk? Moo-Stafa gave me two bucket loads today! Does my baby want some… what happened!" Jack ran onto the porch.

"I was just asking the same thing." Elli replied. She turned towards Elpitha who was sniffling. "Oh, no… Don't cry, baby. Look, you're OK! Here, let me help you up. Are you alright? How did this happen?"

Elpitha, now on her feet rubbed her eyes with one hand and pointed at Jack with the other. "Him!" She cried.

Elli turned towards Jack in shock. "Jack!" She cried savagely. "How could you let this happen to her? I don't believe you!"

Jack nearly dropped his buckets. "What? I… she… you… I… what!"

"Oh, never you mind! Come with me, honey. I'll take care of you. How would you like some nice warm milk and cookies?" Elli asked kindly. Elpitha nodded and allowed herself to be led off of the porch.

Jack turned as they passed. "But… hey! Look! I have milk!" He waved the buckets at their backs. "I'm…sorry."

Elli glanced sideways at Elpitha, who was rubbing her eyes and sniffling as they walked, and smirked. Elpitha caught Elli's smirk and stopped mid-sniffle to scowl at her.

"What are you looking at?" Elpitha asked sulkily.

"You." Elli replied with a chuckle. "You and those hormones. Crying over spilled milk." She smoothed some of said milk out of Elpitha's hair.

Elpitha's scowl deepened. "I do NOT have hormones!" She huffed and then turned back towards her and Jack's farm.

Elli laughed and caught her by the wrist, pulling her back. "Alright, missy. We'll see if those mood swings of yours subside after you've gotten cleaned up."

An hour later, Elpitha sat on one of the couches in Doc's den watching as little Mike "played" with his baby brother.

"You're due in a week, aren't you?" Elli was saying. "Really, it's any time now. After all, little Timmy here came two weeks premature. Are you nervous? There's no reason to be. Once you're a mother, you'll see what a joy it is to… MIKEY! TIMMY'S HEAD IS NOT A KICKBALL!"

"Ball! Ball!" Mikey cried enthusiastically as Elli snatched him away from Little Timmy, who was lying on his stomach on the floor.

"So how many of those little joys are you planning on having?" Elpitha asked.

Elli set little Mike down and sat down next to her. "Oh, I don't know. Doc and I both want at least three or four. I want to get a little girl if I can. Actually, between you and me, I think I may be pregnant again."

"You people need to get a television set." Elpitha replied.

"Very funny. Doc's going to examine me later on today."

"I bet he is."

Elli chose to ignore the comment. "He doesn't know anything, yet. I just told him I wasn't feeling well. So what do you think? You want a boy or a girl?" She asked instead.

Elpitha rubbed her belly thoughtfully. "I'm happy with her."

Elli laughed. "You seem sure of yourself."

Elpitha smiled faintly in reply. It was a few moments before she spoke. "Actually, I'm not sure. I guess it's sort of funny. I had a dream last night. I saw my parents and little sister. They were the same as I remember them… but somehow different. They were… I guess the term is otherworldly. They were happy for me. And my mother… she said she would always look after me… and her granddaughter… I'm probably just being silly about it… but it was so real."

Elli gasped, her eyes wide and a hand covering her mouth. She reached out and placed a hand on Elpitha's shoulder. "You don't think it was… was it real?" She asked quietly.

Elpitha stood up suddenly. She walked over to where baby Timmy was wriggling on the floor. She squatted down and caressed the back of his head gently.

Elli was on her feet. "Oh, honey, you shouldn't…" But Elpitha was already standing once more.

"I wondered myself at first. But then…" Elpitha reached into her pocket and removed a piece of paper. It was nothing more than a scrap, faded and worn. She handed it to Elli who read it aloud:

"It shatted like a mirror, falling pieces from the sky,

raining stinging autumn showers on a soul that wonders why.

All the walls began to crumble, though it did not last for long.

Now the remnants join the fragments of a story gone so wrong."

"What is this?" Elli asked after a few moments of silence.

"I wrote that on the bus ride that took me away from my home town. I've always had it ever since. I keep it hidden with all of the things I have from… back then. Well, anyway, that night, I woke up, shaking, wondering the same things you are… and I just got up and went to my little hiding spot in the house… and I found it…"

"Found what?"

Elpitha handed Elli a small, black, leather-bound book. There was no writing on the front cover, and the edges were ragged. Elli opened it and flipped through it.

"It's poetry." She said.

"It's my mother's poetry book. I told you she was a writer."

"Yes… wow. You must have been really happy to have been able to recover it. It must have helped you all these years." Elli replied softly, flipping to a random page and reading it silently.

"I didn't recover it." Elpitha whispered.

Elli stopped reading and stared. "What?"

"I didn't recover it. It was… it should have been burned in the wreckage… but when I took the lid off of the little box that I keep those memories in that night, it was lying open at the very top of the pile. It was open to this page." Elpitha said. She took the book from Elli and flipped it open. "My mom used to sing that to me to help me sleep." She chuckled softly. "I was so jealous when she started singing it to my baby sister… I've been debating over whether or not to tell Jack. I think I will… Maybe tonight…"

Elli's eyes were glassy. She hiccupped. "Oh, sweetie, I…"

Elpitha laughed nervously. "Please don't…"

At that moment, Doc came upstairs from the clinic and entered the den. "Ah, Elpitha!" He said, cheerfully. "I was just going to ask Elli to get you in for a last minute checkup. Actually I wanted to speak to you about your options after birth. I have some pamphlets here for you about circumcision and the pros and cons. I figure there's a fifty/fifty chance that you'll have a boy and we need to know these things for after the delivery. If you'll just look these over…"

At that moment, Elli turned on her husband savagely. She knocked the pamphlets out of his hands. "What are you talking about! Of course she's not having a boy! It's gonna be a girl! Anyone can see that!"

Doc stared in shock. "I… but we don't know… huh?" He stammered.

"Oh, be quiet and get out of here! Of all the absurd things… circumcision!" Elli cried, shoving her husband out the door.

Doc was half way out the door, when he turned and stepped back into the room. "Wait a minute." He said sternly. "Elpitha, could you excuse us?"

"With pleasure." Elpitha replied. She took a step towards the door, happy to escape another doctor's exam, but Elli stopped her with a hand.

"I don't think so. We're still talking." Elli huffed.

"Fine. She can see this if you prefer." The Doctor replied coolly. He advanced on Elli and she stepped back. Doc took another step towards her, and she took another one back. They continued in this manner until, finally, Elli found herself in a corner with a wall of husband blocking her escape route.

Elpitha shuffled her feet nervously. She had never seen Doc actually angry before, and there were definitely sparks in his eyes. He was advancing on Elli as though he was going to put her over his knee, (Elpitha, who had already had an unwanted sneak peek into Cliff and Ann's sordid affairs, had planned an escape route through the ventilation vent should such a catastrophe occur) and Elli, despite her defiance, actually looked frightened.

"Now, dearest, would you be so kind as to tell me why, for the past week now, you've been biting my head off one minute and acting as though nothing happened the next?" Doc asked, his voice a few octaves lower than usual. Elpitha felt this was much more effective in terms of showing anger than the other alternative. If he turned into a soprano every time his temper got the better of him, it would probably have been much harder to take him seriously.

"Never you mind! You just go on and get out of here so I can finish my chat!" Elli replied. There was a definite quake in her voice. Elpitha had never seen Elli lose control before. It was a shame. If she had a comfortable chair and some popcorn, it would have been a great show. Where was Jack now when she needed him?

"Ellen Roberta Shotinaz."

"What?"

"I've been very patient with you so far."

"If you say so."

"But if you don't tell me what crawled up your behind and died…"

"That's very charming. They teach you that in medical school?"

"Elli, so help me, I won't be held responsible…" Doc's eyes were flashing, and his face was steadily reddening.

"Oh, I'm trembling. Someone save me." She really was trembling, but Elpitha had no intention of saving her.

"Alright! That's it!" Doc growled. He reached out suddenly, grabbed Elli, and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing! Put me down!" Elli cried in alarm.

"Maybe a nice cold shower will cool you off, Mrs. Shotinaz." The doctor replied.

Elpitha, who had been merely a spectator thus far, chimed in suddenly. "Shotinaz? I never really considered your new name, Elli. It suits you. Shot-in-az. Was your maiden name Pain-in-az?"

Elli struggled to get down from Doc's shoulder, but he held her firmly with his one arm. "Who asked you, you little… Sure! Hide behind your pregnant belly now, but the first thing I'm gonna do when that kid pops out is beat you over the head with a feather duster!" She cried.

Jack appeared in the doorway. He edged curiously around Elli and Doc and went to stand next to his wife. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"I was just figuring the best way to fly across the room and strangle your wife." Elli replied.

"Wouldn't that be bad for your new baby?" Elpitha asked calmly.

Doc's eyes widened. "New baby…" His eyes ceased to flash and began to sparkle. A smile replaced the scowl on his face. "Dearest, a new baby? Are you pregnant again?"

Elli sighed and shot a glare at Elpitha. "Well, it was SUPPOSED to be a surprise, but I think I might be."

"That's wonderful! I mean… well we better be sure then, eh?" Doc cried. He hoisted her higher onto his shoulder. "Let's get you examined, then, you little brat." He gave Elli's bottom a playful smack and turned to leave the room so that Elli now faced Elpitha and Jack.

"Don't you go anywhere, missy. You're next." Elli called.

Elpitha grimaced. "Yuck! No thank you!"

Jack turned to her. "What's going on?"

"Oh shut up and hoist me up to that ventilation shaft, will you?" She replied irritably.

It turned out that Elli was indeed pregnant again. Another three weeks had passed, and though Jack had vowed to stop being so fussy over Elpitha, he was failing miserably at keeping his word. Elpitha had too many worries of her own to care, however. As the time of delivery approached, she was getting more and more frightened. Aside from the usual fear of doctors, hospitals, and medical treatment in general, she worried that something would go wrong and harm the baby. Jack was more than happy to comfort her, particularly due to the fact that whenever Elpitha had a panic attack, she was a lot more likely to let him pamper and baby her.

Jack now knew of Elpitha's dream and had already begun tailoring the nursery to suit his new baby girl. Mikri had given birth and Anne had chosen the puppy she wanted – a little male pup that she named "Zeus." Stu had taken another of the males and named him "Killer." Jack and Elpitha decided to keep a female for their new daughter, and Zack found homes for the rest of the litter. It seemed as though everything that had to be done before Elpitha gave birth had been done and now only the act itself remained. However, Elpitha, who was normally always prepared ahead of time, refused to help Jack prepare for the big event. For days beforehand, the matter of the overnight bag plagued poor Jack. The doctor had told them to prepare an overnight bag for Elpitha's stay in the hospital. Elpitha, on the other hand, maintained that she would not be staying overnight at the hospital, and therefore would not need a bag. As a result, every time that Jack would pack a bag, she would find it and unpack it. It was becoming a game of hide and seek. To make matters worse, more time had passed, Elpitha had gone past her delivery date, and the doctor said that he would have to induce if she didn't give birth soon, something that Elpitha was firmly against. She wanted the process to be as natural as possible. This particular morning was very similar to the ones leading up to it in that it began with an explosion.

"Baby! Sweetie! Honey!" Jack cried in a tone that would have been better suited to a string of curses than to those terms of endearment.

Elpitha, who had sunk completely into a cushioned armchair began desperately trying to extract herself. She had barely made any progress at all when a series of stomping noises announced Jack's descent from the upstairs bedrooms. She would never have time to get herself out of the chair and escape before Jack got downstairs, and so she quickly settled herself back in the chair and greeted Jack innocently when he arrived.

"Yes, dear? I'm right here."

Jack shook an empty bag at her. "Again, baby. You emptied it out again, didn't you, sweetie? You went upstairs without my help and probably nearly killed yourself, didn't you, honey?" He fumed.

"Yes. Would you like some coffee? I made some this morning. It's fresh. I'll get you some." Elpitha replied sweetly. She tried to extract herself from the chair once more.

Jack walked around her and helped her up. Then he sat down in the chair and pulled her down onto his lap. "We're going to settle this right here and now, once and for all. Now, Doc, Elli, and I have all explained to you in great detail why it is necessary for you to stay in the hospital for a few days after you give birth, haven't we?" Elpitha huffed and looked away from him. Jack turned her face back towards him. "Haven't we?" He asked again, more kindly. Elpitha nodded. Jack gave her a soft kiss on the lips and began stroking her hair with one hand. "Now, I know you don't like the clinic, and I understand that you think that you can get along fine without the doctor. You're willing to put yourself at risk, but are you willing to put her at risk?" Jack had his other arm around her. He put his hand on her belly and rubbed it gently. Elpitha shook her head. Jack smiled and gave her another kiss. "Will you help me pack a bag for you, then?" He asked.

"Oh, fine." Elpitha replied irritably. "Let me get up, then."

Jack laughed. "Oh, no, no, no. I'll get up. You tell me what you want in the bag."

"Whatever. I still have to get up if you want to get up. Just get the same stuff I unpacked. It was all fine. It's upstairs somewhere." Elpitha replied.

Jack became stern once more. "That's another thing, babe. Those stairs are really dangerous for you in your condition. Am I going to have to use the baby fence to keep you away from them?"

Elpitha's mood swung faster than a feather duster in Elli's hand. Her face began to glow pink, and Jack knew he was in trouble. "I'm not in any condition!" She cried.

"Of course not, baby."

"And I'm not a dog to be fenced in!"

"Dog? I never said anything about a dog, sweetie…"

"And there's no need to be so mean to me!"

"I'm not being mean at all, baby! I know how difficult it is for you to get up those stairs these days, and I don't want you to hurt yourself. Couldn't you just avoid those stairs for a bit longer? For me? The baby will be here soon, it won't be very long…"

"Oh, fine fine. No stupid stairs. Whatever. Now, go on. Get out of here!"

Jack stood up with Elpitha in his arms.

"And put me down, I'm too heavy for you now." She said.

"That's news to me."

"Just do it."

Jack cuddled her in his arms and smirked. "I know what's wrong."

"What?" Elpitha asked with a sigh.

"You're just cranky because you're still freaking out about the doctor."

"I am not!"

Jack laughed and cuddled Elpitha even more. "Yes you are! You practically wet your pants at the mention of it!"

SPLASH!

Jack gasped. "You… really did wet your pants… and me!"

"My water broke, you idiot!" Elpitha yelled. "You got me so flustered that I… I…" She began breathing heavily and clutched at Jack's arm with surprising strength.

"Sweetie… my arm… you're hurting me! What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's time… the baby is coming!" Elpitha gasped, clutching at her tummy.

"Oh, the baby… THE BABY!" Jack cried. He nearly dropped Elpitha, but caught himself just in time. "We need the bag… wait! You unpacked the bag!"

"NEVER MIND THAT NOW! GRAB A PLUNGER! THIS KID WANTS OUT!"

"Right! The clinic!" Jack cried, and burst through the door. Doc had advised him to be as helpful and gentle with Elpitha possible on their "walk" to the clinic. To his credit, Jack made sure to keep Elpitha's belly clear of any seagull droppings by covering it with an arm as he jostled the life out of her on his mad dash to the clinic.

"J-Jack! I c-can walk!" Elpitha cried as he ran with her in his arms.

"No time to lose! Almost there! Hold on honey! Don't give birth yet!"

"Give birth! The way you're shaking me, you'll probably knock her out of me!" Elpitha cried. She became silent however, as a contraction hit her full force. She began breathing heavily and holding on to her stomach.

"Baby? Honey, are you alright?"

"This is all your fault! Run faster damn it! Get me to that clinic and you tell that rent-a-nurse to load up the drugs! Drink it, snort it, stick it up my rear end! I don't care what I gotta do with it!"

Jack was too shocked to answer. He doubled his speed and found himself pounding on the clinic door soon after. Elli and Doc sped Elpitha into the delivery room while Jack changed into scrubs so that he could be present for the birth. He was so nervous that he put on the bottom half of the scrubs backwards twice before he got them on the right way. The second they were on, he rushed towards the delivery room, and straight into the pole holding up a set of curtains. He woke up groggy and disoriented. Jack panicked. How long had he been out? He stood up, shook himself off, and took a step towards the delivery room.

At that moment, Elli emerged from the room. Her eyes were teary and she was smiling. "You missed the delivery. Elpitha was right. It's a girl. She looks just like her." She said as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks.

It was then that Jack noticed a squirming bundle in her arms. He took a hesitant step forward, reached out with shaking hands, and picked it up. Elli was right. It was a miniature Elpitha right down to the childish scowl she wore that clearly stated that she didn't like what was going on. Jack was flying. Elli reached out and took the baby back into her arms.

"Jack, maybe you should sit down." She said gently.

Jack laughed. "Sit down? What a beauty my daughter is! I want to shout it from the roof tops!"

The doctor entered the lobby, wiping his hands off on a towel. The smile vanished from Jack's face when he saw his expression.

"What is the matter with you two? Did you ever think you'd see the day? Now look! Look at that precious bundle in your arms. Where is my darling wife, anyway? Has she tried to escape out a window yet, or do you have her in restraints?" The smile was back on Jack's face. He was looking, starry-eyed, at his daughter.

Elli sobbed once, but caught herself before it could turn to more. Doc stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "Jack, why don't you have a seat? We have some… matters to discuss." He said.

The smile was gone once more. "Look, you two can discuss things all you want. I'm going to see my wife."

"Jack… There were complications with the birth."

"It doesn't matter. Alls well that ends well. Let me through. Elpitha hates this place, she'll need some comfort."

"Jack, you need to listen to me. Your daughter made it through fine. She's perfectly healthy."

"I can see that, now let me see my wife."

"I'm sorry, Jack. You don't know how sorry I am that I couldn't do more… but… but…"

"All you have to do is take me to my wife."

"Jack, your wife… Elpitha… She didn't make it… I'm so sorry… You don't know how sorry I am…"

Jack laughed nervously. "You people don't know when to quit. Enough with jokes and stalling and just plain irritating me. I'm going to see my wife, now will you please let me through?"

Tears were pouring down Elli's face. She opened her mouth to speak, but choked. After a few breaths, she was able to keep her voice steady, though her eyes still leaked. "She kept asking for you, but you were out here… I couldn't leave her to get you. The doctor needed my assistance. In the end… she made me promise to watch over her baby… and to watch over you too."

Jack was shaking. "Look, I'm begging you. No more jokes. Just please take me to my wife. That's all I want. I need to see her. I need to hear her voice."

"Jack, Elpitha's dead." Elli replied meekly.

Jack slammed his fist on the counter, knocking everything on it to the floor. "STOP SAYING THAT!" He roared. The baby began to cry.

Doc stepped forward. "It's true, Jack. You have to face it. You have to be strong for your daughter now. That's what Elpitha wanted."

Jack pointed a threatening finger at the doctor. "Don't you DARE tell me what she would have wanted! Do you think she wanted to be… do you think she wanted her daughter alone? Do you think she wanted me to be alone? I knew… know! I know her better than anyone!"

Elli was shaking violently. "Jack, we're here for you. Whatever you need, we'll help you through this."

Jack shook his head violently. He was breathing erratically through his nose and his eyes were glistening. "No." He said, nearly choking on the word. "No, you're wrong. There's still hope. There must be something that can be done. Let me through." He stepped towards the delivery room, but doc and Elli pushed him back.

"Not like this." Doc said. "Nothing in that room will help you in your current state."

There was a table nearby containing brochures and magazines. Jack reached out suddenly. "I said LET ME THROUGH!" He cried, flinging the table across the room. Magazines flew everywhere, and Elli shielded the baby as they fell.

Jack charged Elli and the doctor, and Elli got out of the way in a hurry. Doc stepped forward and struggled to keep Jack back. Jack fought with all of his might.

"Get ahold of yourself, man!" Doc cried, and without further warning, punched Jack in the face. Jack fell, unconscious.

Jack woke up on the lobby floor. His head was sore, and he held it with one hand as he sat up. He felt numb with despair. For a moment, Jack felt as though he would never feel anything again. A few seconds later, however, tears were welling up inside of him, and he wanted to scream. He put his head down in his knees and sobbed. Elli emerged from the delivery room and ran to him.

"Jack!" She cried, frantically. "Jack, what is it? It's OK, settle down. I'll help you, whatever it is."

"How can you help me?" Jack sobbed. "I can't live without her. I don't want to live without her!"

Elli stared at him. "What are you blabbering about? Now isn't the time to have jitters! Elpitha needs you! The baby is coming!"

Jack sniffled. "It doesn't matter. Nothing matters now. I… what? The baby! Elpitha!"

"Yes, you nincompoop! Get off your ass and move it! Elpitha will kill you if you miss this!" Elli cried.

"You mean… Oh my God… It was a dream! It was only a dream! The baby hasn't come yet! Elpitha is fine!"

Elpitha's voice suddenly attacked them from the delivery room. "JACK GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!"

Jack and Elli ran into the delivery room. Elpitha was beet red, and huffing and puffing so loud, she sounded like the big bad wolf. Jack would have thrown his arms around her had she not looked like she didn't want him anywhere near her. He risked taking her hand, and found that she had suddenly gotten a vice grip. He was so happy to see her, however, that she could have kicked him in the groin, used his favorite blue cap to clean up after the puppies, and then put the same hat on his head, and he would have grinned and thanked her for it. Elli went to Elpitha's other side and took her other hand.

"Are you alright, baby?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"No I'm not alright, you beast! You're all alike! Do your little horizontal polka and then leave the woman to suffer, well I won't stand for it! Next time around, YOU'RE going to have the baby and I'll stand around like a buffoon and ask if you're alright when a ten pound watermelon is squeezing through your pee hole! I shouldn't even have to look at your kind! You're all scum! You and that psychopath down there!"

Doc poked his head up from the other side of the bed. "Hey, you leave me out of this. I didn't have anything to do with this kid. I'm just here to play catch!"

Elli squeezed Elpitha's hand. "Alright honey. You're almost done. Come on, now. Push! Push!" She cried encouragingly.

"Don't you speak to me! I know you're really one of them! That's not a feather duster in your pocket!"

"Honey, you're starting to sound like the exorcist!" Jack cried. Seconds after that, he sank to one knee as Elpitha's grip increased tenfold.

"Push!" The doctor cried.

"Push!" Elli chorused.

"Push!" Jack cried in a soprano voice.

Outside of the clinic, Jeff was on his way back to the general store. He was smiling serenely, looking at flower he had picked from the path leading up to Mother's Hill. It was a new plan to soothe his nerves that the doctor had told him to try in order to relieve some of the stomach ulcers that plagued him because of his constant worrying. He was very pleased with his flower. He planned to plant it in a pot and water it every day. He had even named it "Ted." He was just passing the clinic entrance when a scream pierced the air and made him jump.

"AIIIEEEEEE!"

"Push! Push! You can do it, honey! Push!"

"Shut up! Don't speak to me you Benedict Arnold! You're a man, Elli! A MAN!"

"Baby, just breathe and do it! You're almost done!"

"Shut up you bastard and give me drugs! Drugs, I say! Don't you stand there and look like a fool! I'll fix you when this is over! And you too, Doc! I'll take it to the Supreme Court! Vasectomies all around!"

"Elpitha, you'll feel much better once this is over, but you have to listen to me."

"Yes, honey. Do as the doctor says. It's for the best, you'll see."

"For the best! Are you going to stand there and tell me it's for the best when another man has his arm halfway up your wife! I don't care what you have to do! Just get this thing out of me! Stick a vacuum hose up there!"

"Let's get out of here, Ted!" Jeff cried, and ran for it. Meanwhile, back in the clinic…

"It's a girl!" Doc cried.

Her cries rang out, and Jack laughed aloud. Elli smiled and placed a hand on Elpitha's shoulder, who was lying, exhausted, against her pillows with a tired, but happy smile on her face.

"I told you it would all be worth it in the end." Elli whispered to Elpitha. She leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Congratulations, honey."

Doc was cleaning off the baby, washing out her mouth, and following the basic protocol for newborns when they enter the world. Elli took her from him, wrapped her in a blanket, and handed her to Elpitha. Jack put one arm around his wife and the other around his daughter.

"Have you thought of a name for her, Elpitha?" Elli asked.

"Zoe." Elpitha replied.

Jack smiled. "After your sister."

Elpitha smiled and looked down at her brand new daughter. "How do you like it, little one?"

Zoe reached up and grabbed hold of Elpitha's thumb.

Three days later, Elpitha was finally home with Zoe and Jack in tow. Elli had fussed so much over Elpitha and the baby that it was past eight in the evening when they finally got back from the clinic. Elpitha placed Zoe in the crib that Jack and Gotz had made for her. On the table next to the crib was the poetry book. It was flipped open to the lullaby Elpitha had shown Elli. Elpitha wasn't looking at it, though. She knew the words by heart. She was staring down at her daughter with a soft smile. She began singing softly.

"In a dreamland, by the waters

born of nature, sons and daughters

on a bed of sand all resting

blanketing waves o'er them cresting.

Falling raindrops never tire

singing lullabies in choir

In a dreamland, by the waters

to the resting sons and daughters.

In the darkness, stars are shining

tiny rays of light combining

forming night-lights by the waters

for the sleeping sons and daughters.

When the sun rises fresh and new

I will come and I will find you

in a dreamland, by the waters

with the other sons and daughters."

Zoe had fallen asleep. Elpitha fidgeted with her covers before stepping back into Jack's waiting arms.

"You know, Jack. I really wish she could have known them. She would have loved playing with Mikri. That's one of the things I regret most of all. Do you think I'll ever hear from them again?" Elpitha asked softly.

Jack gave a soft laugh. "I wouldn't be surprised. Anything's possible, babe." He hugged her tight.

Outside, the wind was scattering leaves in a playful manner. It swept up, over the house, and through the second floor window where Jack and Elpitha watched their baby daughter sleep. It flew to the table where the poetry book still rested, open to the lullaby. The pages began flipping backwards until the back cover closed over them. Two words were inscribed on it in gold lettering.

"The End."

**A/N: Zoe (pronounced "Zo – ee") is another Greek name that means "Life." **

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. It's been a long ride, but hopefully an enjoyable one! I'll be working mainly on my book now that this is finally complete. I'm not sure if I'll revisit this series. I may do a short follow up one at some point, but as of right now have no plans for anything of that nature. Plus, I'm not sure there would be any demand for it. My next major fan fiction project will be a Zelda one, but I'm not sure when I'll get around to it. Thanks again, everyone!**


End file.
